Beautiful TRADUCCIÓN
by Baruka84
Summary: *Beautiful de Cuteblndegoddess* Draco ve a una hermosa chica en una recaudación de fondos y hace un puja en la subasta para tener una cita con ella sin saber de quién se trata. Hermione es Sanadora en San Mungo y cuida de los huérfanos de la guerra, entre ellos Claire, una pequeña que le roba el corazón a Draco.
1. Recaudación Anual de Fondos

El Mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como esta historia que es de Cuteblndegoddess. Todo lo demás es de JK

* * *

Beautiful (Traducción)

...

Capítulo 1: Recaudación anual de fondos para San Mungo N° 433

...

Se paró en la esquina del gran salón de baile lleno de gente. Era la recaudación para el Hospital San Mungo y Draco Malfoy estaba aburrido hasta las lágrimas. Tomó un trago de champán y observó las falsas sonrisas de sus compañeros de fiesta. Era la fiesta que organizaba por obligación para San Mungo, su familia la había organizado por años y años y él sentía como si fuera su deber continuarlo incluso después de las muertes de su padre y de su madre. El nombre Malfoy cayó en desgracia al final de la vida de su padre pero él había recuperado algo de su antiguo respeto viviendo una vida de hombre de negocios y siendo un prominente miembro de la comunidad.

Cada cierto tiempo alguien se acercaba y entablaba una conversación ociosa, acorde a los impecables modales de magos sangre pura. Él asentía y sonreía y miraba el reloj con la esperanza de que todo terminara pronto para poder volver a su trabajo. Las horas seguían pasando mientras se mantenía lo mejor que podía. Su túnica negra y su camisa blanca se sentían pesadas y rígidas en su cuerpo.

—Necesito un poco de aire —murmuró para sí mismo, partiendo hacia las cocinas donde podría escabullirse por la puerta trasera momentáneamente.

—¿Algo está mal, amo Malfoy? —chilló uno de los elfos.

—No, nada… sólo necesitaba un descanso —dijo y se dirigió a la pesada puerta de roble al final de la enorme cocina.

El aire fresco de la noche golpeó su rostro refrescándolo inmediatamente, las diminutas gotas de sudor que salpicaban su frente se evaporaron al cielo. Se sentó en un gran banco que bordeaba los jardines y suspiró tragando el resto de champan de su copa. El cielo negro estaba salpicado solo por unas pocas estrellas centellantes, brumosas nubes grises estropeaban el vasto manto oscuro. Miró su reloj de nuevo.

—¿Solo son las nueve? —Preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo—. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo con esto?

Se quedó afuera por un breve tiempo, saboreando la calma antes de regresar al ruidoso salón de baile dentro de su casa.

Nuevos invitados iban llegando que tenía que saludar rápidamente con voz falsa.

—Señor y señora Evans, que bueno verlos. Por favor, disfruten —dijo sacudiendo la mano del señor Evans y besando a la señora Evans en la mejilla. Hizo un gesto hacia la barra y los elfos llevaron pequeñas bandejas con bocadillos.

En ese momento Blaise Zabini se acercó a Draco por atrás y lo estrechó efusivamente.

—Draco, y ¿dónde has estado? —dijo con voz resonante y fuerte acento italiano.

—Solo afuera, en la parte de atrás. Ya sabes cómo me siento en estas fiestas —le susurró de vuelta a Blaise.

—Las amas —Rió—. ¿Dónde está tu cita?

—No tengo una —respondió Draco mientras bebía otro trago.

—¿No tienes una? —repitió Blaise con voz sorprendida—. ¿Qué hay de Pansy? no es tu… oh… espera —se cortó a la mitad.

—Ni siquiera menciones el nombre de esa vaca. Estoy harto de las mujeres como ella. Preferiría vivir solo que tener que aguantar su quejumbrosa voz y sus innumerables demandas en mi precioso tiempo. Es tan interesante conversar con ella como una alfombra y tan bonita como para arrancarla.

—Oooh, cruel —bromeó Blaise, pasándole a Draco un trago de un líquido rojo brillante. Draco lo bebió sofocándose cuando le quemó la garganta.

—Mi vida es perfecta tal como está —dijo Draco, tomando otra bebida de la bandeja de un elfo que iba pasando—. Sin complicaciones. Nada que estorbe en mi camino.

Blaise sonrió.

—Necesitas a alguien exactamente opuesto a Pansy —rió—. Una anti-Pansy, si lo quieres llamar de algún modo.

Draco rodó los ojos a su amigo.

—Creo que simplemente me quedaré con otra bebida —dijo agarrando otra—. Que te diviertas.

Draco se alejó de su amigo y vagó por la fiesta encontrando finalmente un asiento vacío en el otro extremo del salón de baile, se sentó allí por lo que le pareció una eternidad, observando, esperando y poniéndose un poco borracho. Sus ojos se centraron en la gran escalera y la gente reunida a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Para ser honestos fue el vestido verde esmeralda lo que atrapó sus ojos. Brillaba en la penumbra del salón cuando se movía, sin tirantes y ajustado, parecía estar pintado en su piel. Su pelo castaño amontonado en lo alto de su cabeza con risos sueltos y pasadores de diamantes que brillaban cada vez que giraba. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para obtener una mejor vista, ella era alguien a quien no reconoció. Con una media sonrisa se levantó para ir mas cerca, pero bebió más de lo que tenía planeado y se tambaleo hacia atrás en su asiento, cuando levantó la vista de nuevo ella se había ido.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo en silencio mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo y recuperaba la compostura. Sus pálidos ojos grises recorrieron el salón buscándola pero no tuvo éxito. Caminó con cuidado hacia la escalera y miró de nuevo. Ella no estaba a la vista en ninguna parte.

—Disculpe… —habló a un mago que estaba cerca— ¿Ha visto a una mujer aquí hace un momento, una mujer en un largo vestido verde?

El mago negó con la cabeza y continuó con su conversación. Draco se encogió de hombros y rodeo el salón buscando a la misteriosa invitada.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó en voz alta. Odiaba no saber acerca de algo y pensaba que conocía a cada invitado de la fiesta. Caminaba con indiferencia manteniendo los ojos abiertos para ver el verde esmeralda que destacaba entre los típicos negros y blancos de las ropas de los asistentes. Ella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—Tal vez bebí más de lo que pensaba —murmuró para sí mismo—. Probablemente es un producto de mi imaginación.

—¿Hablando contigo mismo? —La voz de Blaise resonó desde algún lugar atrás de él—. Esa no es una buena señal.

Draco se dejó caer en una suntuosa silla de cuero café.

—Estaba buscando a alguien —respondió.

—Ya veo —respondió Blaise casualmente, apoyado en el brazo de la silla— ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debe durar esta fiesta?

—Solo Merlín lo sabe —dijo molesto—. Desearía que estas personas solo se fueran.

Justo entonces un mago alto con el pelo castaño ondulado y deslumbrantes ojos azules se levantó y se dirigió al improvisado escenario.

—Atención damas y caballeros. Nuestra subasta de solteras comenzará pronto. Todos los que estén interesados en participar como postor deben dirigirse a la mesa cerca de la barra y recoger una paleta con número. Comenzaremos en cinco minutos más —dijo agitando su varita, apareciendo un reloj de cuenta regresiva justo encima del escenario.

—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó Blaise.

—No, ve tu —respondió Draco dando un trago a su bebida.

—Por supuesto que no, no vas a perder tu noche borracho en esta equina —Blaise tiró de Draco, lo puso de pié y lo arrastró a la mesa del registro.

Una bruja rechoncha estaba sentada detrás de la mesa de las paletas con una falsa sonrisa estampada en su ancho rostro.

—¿Necesita un numero? —preguntó. Blaise asintió y tomó dos números y rellenó la hoja con su nombre y el de Draco.

—¿Listo? —preguntó a Draco después de entrégale su paleta con el número 21

Draco se encogió de hombros irritado.

—Solo vamos a encontrar un asiento —gruñó.

Se dirigieron a la zona de asientos que se acababa de crear al frente del escenario. La mayor parte de las primeras filas estaban ocupadas dejando unos pocos asientos en la parte de atrás. Draco hizo su camino por el pasillo lleno de gente y se sentó. Blaise se sentó junto a él y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Harás una puja compañero? —le preguntó a Draco.

—No, no sé por qué me convenciste de esto. He visto al tipo de chicas que se presentan a estas cosas. Consanguíneas con la inteligencia de una roca.

Blaise rió de buena gana.

—¿Nunca estas satisfecho amigo mío? —preguntó.

—Tengo estándares altos —escupió—. Deberías tomar algunas páginas de mi libro. He visto algunas chicas con las que has salido.

—Está a punto de comenzar —dijo Blaise poniendo su dedo en los labios para indicar silencio.

—Respetados brujas y magos, para mí es un gran placer darles la bienvenida a la beneficencia anual n°433 del Hospital San Mungo. Vamos a comenzar la subasta en un momento. Las jóvenes que se han ofrecido para esta subasta acompañarán al ganador a una cita que consiste en una cena y un baile en el salón de baile Starlight. Todas las ganancias irán al fondo para huérfanos del Hospital San Mungo. ¡Vamos a empezar la diversión! —Agitó su varita y luces parpadeantes comenzaron a caer desde el techo. Las luces se apagaron y un foco de luz apareció en el centro del escenario. Una hermosa mujer en un vestido blanco brillante subió al escenario, tenía un flameante pelo rojo tomado sobre la cabeza con varios mechones cayendo sobre su delicado rostro.

—Y la puja comienza —El mago gritó señalando la primera paleta en el aire.

—Cien galeones —gritó el hombre de la paleta.

—Cien galeones del número 68 —gritó el mago apuntando al otro.

Draco apenas ponía atención. Parecía un interminable desfile de mujeres en el escenario, una tras otra. Una rubia, una morena, otra rubia y otra y otra. Rodó los ojos disgustado.

—¿Ya se acabó? —preguntó a Blaise que estaba absorto prestando atención.

—No, ahora cállate —dijo volviendo su atención a la millonésima rubia que se pavoneaba en el escenario.

—Adjudicado —dijo el mago señalando a Blaise que se reía como un niño.

—Felicidades —Draco se puso de pie para irse, justo cuando otra chica entraba al escenario, una chica con rizos castaños y un vestido verde brillante.

—Nuestra próxima soltera es sanadora en San Mungo. Este es su primer año en la recaudación de fondos y está un poco nerviosa por lo que vamos a empezar con una oferta alta. Es nuestra última dama para tener una cita. Por favor, bienvenida número 21 —La multitud aplaudió ruidosamente y varios silbidos se escucharon desde la audiencia. Draco se detuvo y miró a la mujer. Era la misma que había visto por la escalera antes, su sonrisa era brillante y genuina, los pasadores de diamantes brillaron con la iluminación.

—Mil galeones —gritó Draco levantando distraídamente su paleta. Varios jadeos de la audiencia le siguieron a su oferta. Blaise tiró de la túnica de su amigo.

—Draco ¿Estás loco? —Le susurró. La mujer en el escenario entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver quién estaba haciendo una oferta tan alta por su compañía.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos en ella. La paleta levantada en el aire.

—Muy Bien —Dijo alegremente el subastador—. El n°21 ha pujado mil galeones. ¿Alguna otra oferta?

Draco no esperaba que hubiera otras pero para su sorpresa varias manos se levantaron pujando 1.100 galeones y luego 1.200 Su mano se levantó de nuevo.

—1.500 galeones —Dijo en voz alta dando gélidas miradas a los otros oferentes.

—1.500 galeones a la una, 1.500 galeones a las dos, 1.500 galeones a las !tres! Adjudicado al N° 21 Por favor vaya a la mesa de subastas y complete la garantía de su oferta. Draco se dirigía hacia la mesa pero Blaise lo detuvo de nuevo.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿1.500 galeones? Podrías tener a cualquier mujer ¿por qué pagar tanto dinero por la compañía de una simple sanadora?

—Tengo mis razones —Dijo Draco cuando llegó a la mesa y lo recibió la bruja rechoncha con la amplia sonrisa.

—¿N° 21? —preguntó ella. Draco asintió.

—Oh Señor Malfoy, es usted un hombre muy generoso, primero la fiesta y luego la donación a nuestro fondo de huérfanos de San Mungo. Tenía una mala impresión suya —Ella le entregó una hoja para firmar—. Su donación será retirada de su cuenta en Gringotts —él le entregó la hoja de vuelta y ella una carpeta con la información sobre la cita.

Sus ojos recorrieron la información y sonrió varias veces.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaise muriendo por saber qué hizo que Draco se gastara una enorme cantidad de dinero en una chica.

—Ella tiene casi 25 —dijo Draco.

—Prácticamente una solterona —Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Nacida en septiembre, Virgo —leyó en voz alta, más para sí mismo —Le gusta leer, nacida cerca de Londres…

—¿Draco a quién le importa? —Preguntó Blaise— ¿Por qué diablos todo eso importa?

—Ella tiene un gato… fue a Hogwarts… me pregunto si la conozco —murmuró.

—Yo no la reconocí… pero habría estado en el mismo año o uno antes —Blaise respondió pensativo.

—¿Cuándo conoceremos a nuestras citas? —preguntó Blaise.

—El sábado en el salón de baile Starlight. Pero me gustaría conocerla antes de esa fecha —Miraba alrededor del salón buscándola pero ella había desaparecido de nuevo—. ¿A dónde fue? —preguntó molesto.

—Debe ser un fantasma —reflexionó Blaise.

—O un ángel —respondió Draco en voz baja—. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dijo corriendo hacia el escenario.

El mago que había sido el subastador sonrió a Draco.

—¡Señor Malfoy! no tiene idea de lo mucho que aprecia nuestro fondo su donación. Nunca, en todos mis años, conocí a alguien tan generoso como usted —dijo sonriendo, mostrando cada uno de sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Yo… quería conocer a mi cita esta noche —dijo Draco sin aliento por la corrida.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. Las chicas ya se han ido. ¿Con ganas de conocerla pronto, supongo? —rió.

—Me pareció diferente a las otras —Draco suspiró.

—Oh, lo es. Muy Inteligente, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, siempre digo. Terminó su formación de sanadora en sólo dos años. La mayoría lo hace en tres o más. Fue promovida a Jefe de sanadores de su departamento en San Mungo. Más gente joven debería dedicarse a ayudar a los demás como lo hace ella —dijo sonriendo, pensando en el pasado.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? fui al mismo tiempo que ella en Hogwarts y no la reconocí.

—Oh, Merlín. No puedo decirle eso. Si ella decide contarle eso en la cita será su decisión. De ese modo las chicas pueden tener algo de privacidad —sonrió amablemente a Draco—. Ahora, ¿tiene usted las instrucciones para la cita? —Draco asintió—. Bueno, espero que se diviertan. El salón de baile debe ser hermoso en esta época del año —Draco estrechó la mano del hombre y tomó su camino de vuelta a Blaise.

—¿Y? —preguntó Blaise anticipando su respuesta.

—No puedo conocerla hasta la cita. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Sólo que ella es la N°21 y que usará su número cuando nos encontremos. ¿No es gracioso que ambos tuviéramos el N°21? —soltó una risa.

—Sí, debe ser el destino —reflexionó Blaise—. Bueno, estoy fuera. Maravillosa fiesta señor Malfoy —Dijo en una simulada voz femenina antes de guiñarle un ojo y dirigirse a la puerta.

Los invitados se fueron reduciendo rápidamente y Draco estaba agradecido. Los magos desmontaron el escenario y lo redujeron al tamaño de una casa de muñecas y encajaron las piezas perfectamente dentro de en un pequeño estuche. Draco se acercó a la barra y pidió una última copa, no sabía qué había pasado con él en la subasta. Lo único que sabía es que TENÍA que conocerla. Tragó su bebida rápidamente y se dirigió a la escalera que lo conducía hacia su despacho. Casi estaba en la parte superior cuando vio a la chica del vestido verde corriendo de vuelta al salón de baile. Sus sentidos se detuvieron mientras la veía. En el momento en que recompuso su mente y decidió ir tras ella, ella se dirigía hacia la puerta, esta vez con un abrigo color crema sobre sus hombros. Sus risos se soltaron de sus fijaciones y caían libremente alrededor de su rostro. Su cara estaba sonrojada por haber corrido y su largo vestido ondeaba como seda tras ella. Draco bajó corriendo las escaleras, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Ella salió por la puerta al jardín, él corrió hacia allí segundos detrás ella. Lo único que oía eran sus pasos al correr. La puerta estaba abierta y corrió hacia el aire de la noche. La fragancia a madreselva y lilas llenó el aire, miró alrededor. Ella se había ido segundos antes. Draco contuvo la respiración mientras se apoyaba en una estatua de venus de mármol.

—Te atraparé la próxima vez —dijo dirigiéndose al interior.


	2. Salón de baile Starlight

Emmm alo, ¿hay alguien ahí? Hola a todos, en el primer capítulo no me presenté, primero porque no sabía qué decir y segundo porque lo subí para probar mis habilidades con la tecnología -que son pocas- y no sabía si me resultaría eso de subir la historia o si lo haría bien, y ahora, como parece haber funcionado y resulta que sí leyeron (a pesar de no hacerle promoción ni nada) bueno, ahora es el momento. Mi nombre es Bárbara, Baruka aquí, y estoy muy agradecida de que lean esta traducción y espero que les guste. No soy bilingüe, me encanta el inglés y estudié carreras que lo potenciaron bastante pero, aunque conozco el idioma estoy lejos de ser una experta y decidí traducir esta historia porque cuando la empecé a leer me pareció linda y creí que sería sencillo hacer el intento, no tenía intenciones de publicarla, mi interés era sólo practicar. Pero en el Facebook de M&M hace poco una niña pidió una recomendación de un fic cursi y yo recordé este que sin duda lo es, es muy dulce, y pensé que si ya lo tenía traducido sería muy egoísta no compartirlo y aquí está. Pedí la autorización a la autora pero ella aún no responde y al parecer no aparece en FF hace muchos años, espero no tener problemas por eso. Como ya lo tengo traducido avanzaremos rápido, yo también soy ansiosa así que les prometo que no los haré sufrir, son 41 capítulos y no son muy largos. Utilizo la palabra _Hermosa_ para traducir _Beautiful_ , que es el título del fic, y sólo quiero remarcarlo porque es una palabra bastante recurrente, ya verán. Espero también que me ayuden con esto, como dije, no soy una experta ni en el inglés ni en la gramática por eso estaré atenta a sus comentarios, siempre hay errores así que háganmelo saber. Nada más, creo que me alargué más de lo esperado pero no se asusten que no planeo hacerlo todo el tiempo, sólo esta vez por ser la primera. Cariños.

Harry Potter pertenece a JK y esta Hermosa historia a Cuteblndegoddess

 **N/A** Un montón de preguntas… ¿por qué no reconoció a Hermione? Porque nunca la vio de cerca. La primera vez la vio de lejos cerca de la escalera, la segunda vez ella estaba en el escenario iluminada con un foco y Draco estaba en un asiento alejado, la tercera vez él estaba en lo alto de la escalera y ella estaba corriendo.

* * *

...

Capítulo 2: El salón de baile Starlight

...

Por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso por conocer a una cita. La recaudación de fondos había sido un domingo por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta el sábado siguiente. Se paseó por su enorme casa incesantemente debatiendo qué usar y cómo acercarse a ella. Incluso consideró renunciar un par de veces, nada en su vida lo había puesto tan ansioso. Blaise había ido un par de veces pero sus continuas bromas sobre el estado mental de Draco lo habían convertido en un invitado menos que bienvenido. Después de empujar a Blaise por la puerta ese sábado por la tarde, subió la gran escalera de mármol hacia la suite principal. Abrió las puertas del armario y miró su contenido. Trajes, túnicas, camisas y pantalones pulcramente colgados en la forma correcta, filas y filas de zapatos de cuero dispuestos en el otro extremo. Recorrió de un extremo al otro tocando las telas, cogiendo las perchas sólo para volver a colgarlas. Suspiró profundamente antes de coger una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra a tono, corbata, seguido por unos zapatos de cuero italiano. Tendió las cosas prolijamente en la cama antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

El baño era grande y lujoso, con suelo de mármol y diseños de hojas doradas en las paredes pintadas de color crema. En la esquina había una gran ducha, lo suficientemente grande para que doce personas entraran en ella, tenía puertas de vidrio transparente y grifos dorados bellamente adornados. Directamente en el centro de la habitación había una bañera del tamaño de una piscina que Draco nunca usaba. Se quitó la ropa y la tiró al cesto junto al lavabo doble. Su piel suave y pálida brillaba bajo la tenue luz de las velas en el baño. Los Malfoy nunca instalaron electricidad en la mansión, por lo que cada habitación era iluminada por velas mágicas, estas se atenuaban o brillaban según la preferencia de cada usuario. Metió la mano en la ducha y giró el grifo, pronto el vapor empañó el vidrio y Draco cerró la puerta tras él. El agua caliente golpeó su piel relajándolo instantáneamente, puso champú en su largo y rubio cabello y lo lavó rápidamente. Pronto se estaba secando afuera de la ducha sobre el blanco mármol cerca de la bañera. Caminó desnudo hacia el lavabo y limpió el vapor de este con su mano. Abrió el agua fría y se mojó la cara, cogió un peine del cajón y lo pasó por el pelo mojado. Roció con perfume su pecho desnudo seguido por su cuello. Con su varita -dejada al azar en la encimera- secó después su cabello con un encantamiento. Se aplicó una abundante cantidad de producto para el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás para una apariencia formal.

Se preguntó en voz alta por su cita.

—Me preguntó si ella me reconoció, me refiero, si ella iba a la escuela al mismo tiempo ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? —Preguntó a su imagen en el espejo—. Yo era el chico más popular allí, Premio Anual y todo. Probablemente ella era una Hufflepuff tímida que floreció después de la escuela, o tal vez una Ravenclaw nerd que tomaba todas las clases avanzadas. Me gustaría saber su nombre…

Dejó la tenue luz del baño y volvió a su dormitorio. La brillante luz del atardecer entró por las ventanas llenando la habitación cegándolo momentáneamente. Se puso calzoncillos de seda negros y la camisa blanca en primer lugar, a continuación se puso los pantalones negros metiendo ordenadamente la camisa dentro, puso la corbata la rededor de su cuello y usó su varita para hacer un nudo prefecto, le siguió la chaqueta negra con una rosa roja en el ojal con un dorado número 21 en los pétalos, su cita debía usar un ramillete con la misma rosa y mismo número. Se puso sus zapatos y cogió el reloj de oro, miró la hora y lo puso en su muñeca. Casi las 7:30. Iba a conocerla a las 8:00 en el salón del baile Starlight, el nuevo y más extravagante lugar de la comunidad mágica. Él no había estado allí a pesar de que el lugar tenía más de un año. Draco se miró una última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero y ajustó su corbata. Su corazón latía fuerte y sentía como nudos en su estómago.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, está mal conmigo? —Preguntó—. Hagámoslo Draco.

Unas pocas respiraciones profundas más tarde se sintió mucho mejor. Tomó el ramo de rosas que había comprado y se apareció justo afuera del salón de baile.

El gran edificio de reluciente mármol blanco destacaba entre los otros en mal estado que lo rodeaban, era invisible para los muggles por lo que se encontraba en el distrito de almacenes de la vieja Londres, estaba todo prácticamente abandonado así que la elección era perfecta. Dos hombres en trajes rigurosamente negros estaban de pié a cada lado de la puerta. Ellos examinaron con cautela a Draco mientras él se acercaba.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo ásperamente a los dos hombres. Uno miró en un largo pergamino y comprobó su nombre con la varita, el otro abrió la enorme y pesada puerta y le indicó a Draco la entrada.

El salón de baile Starlight cumplía con todas las expectativas que Draco tenía. El salón estaba sutilmente iluminado por cientos de candelabros que colgaban cada tanto en las paredes. El centro de la habitación tenía una enorme pista de baile de madera conectada a un escenario donde una banda tocaba suave música de fondo. Pero fue el techo lo que casi le quitó el aliento, era enorme y negro, con pequeñas estrellas centelleantes, apareció un remolino nebuloso de colores azules y violetas formando galaxias, estrellas fugaces cruzaban a toda velocidad el oscuro cielo. Él miró la obra maestra hacia arriba impresionado. Era muy realista pero aún más hermoso. Encontró su camino hacia la mesa marcada: "Draco L. Malfoy y compañía".

Se sentó y esperó mirando su reloj cada pocos segundos, un momento después apareció Blaise luciendo casualmente desaliñado. Llevaba una camisa abierta en la parte superior y pantalones negros, su pelo oscuro parecía haberse secado al viento.

—Draco —dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano. Draco la tomó y la agitó cordialmente—. Lo siento por la mierda de antes compañero, solo estaba bromeando —Draco asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara un momento.

—Bonito atuendo —Draco rió.

—Bueno, pensé que pagué por esta cita así que no me importa como luzco. Tú, por otra parte…— dejó escapar un silbido mientras miraba a Draco de pies a cabeza. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, en su opinión lucía mejor que cualquier otra persona de las que habían llegado. Miró el reloj de nuevo, eran las 20:00 De repente las puertas del otro extremo se abrieron y las chicas salieron en busca de sus citas.

—Nos vemos —Dijo Blaise sentándose en una mesa cercana.

Las chicas salieron y buscaron los números en las rosas de los hombres. La cita de Blaise lo encontró rápidamente y pronto estaban ocupados en una agradable conversación. La cita de Draco parecía tardar muchísimo en encontrarlo, pero entonces allí estaba ella, un vestido de cóctel rojo con brillantes lentejuelas llamó su atención. Era corto en la parte frontal dejando al descubierto sus sorprendentes piernas, pero la parte de atrás era más larga y se arrastraba en el piso. Su cabello era largo y liso en esta ocasión, tomado en un elegante moño simple. Diamantes y rubíes brillaron en su cuello y orejas. La respiración de Draco se contuvo en su garganta mientras ella se acercaba. Él se levantó de su asiento para darle la bienvenida y tomó el ramo de rosas.

— ¿Número 21? —Preguntó con una tímida voz que flotó a los oídos de Draco. Era ligeramente familiar.

—Sí —Dijo extendiendo la mano para que ella diera un paso bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara que parpadeaba en la mesa.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo sonriendo. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguir el contorno de su rostro. Fuerte mandíbula y pómulos, pelo rubio, era alto y estaba bien vestido. Fue entonces cuando echó un vistazo a la tarjeta sobre la mesa—. "Draco L. Malfoy y compañía" —Susurró— ¿Draco Malfoy? —Dijo quitando su mano de la de él.

—Sí —dijo él, un poco sorprendido por la reacción a su nombre. "Me debe conocer de la escuela" pensó.

Ella había dado un paso hacia atrás mientras tanto y se mordía nerviosamente el labio.

—Mira, esto fue un error —susurró con miedo en su voz—. Yo te reembolsaré la donación.

—No seas necia —respondió—. Mira, sé que fuiste a Hogwarts, sé que probablemente escuchaste rumores sobre mí, pero créeme, todo era exagerado, por favor siéntate —Le hizo una seña para que se sentara pero ella negó con la cabeza. Él trató de verla de más cerca pero ella se mantuvo en la seguridad de la oscuridad.

—Entonces no entiendo. Por favor, ¿te conozco? Me pareces familiar pero no puedo recordarte. ¿A qué casa pertenecías? —Preguntó con voz calmada en un vano intento de consolarla.

—Gryffindor —susurró. Conocía a Draco Malfoy demasiado bien. Ella fue Premio Anual con él durante el séptimo año. Él le había hecho la vida imposible, discrepando con ella en todas las ideas que tenía y llamándola sangre sucia cada vez que estaban en la sala común que compartían.

Observó alrededor del salón y la gente estaba empezando a mirarla. Se sentía muy incómoda con esta situación, pero también sabía que no tenía 1.500 galeones para pagar por la cita. Obviamente él no la reconoció. Pero ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se diera cuenta quién era ella? Él todavía estaba mirándola y pudo notar que estaba tratando de averiguar quién era ella. Habían compartido sala común todo el séptimo año de su educación y aun así no podía reconocerla. Por supuesto ella lucía muy diferente en la escuela. Todavía tenía el pelo castaño y espeso pero podía controlarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, todavía tenía la nariz cubierta de pecas pero esta noche estaba usando una gran cantidad de maquillaje y rubor. Normalmente no se vestía así pero era por el fondo del orfanato así que Ginny y la señora Weasley la ayudaron con todo.

—Por favor siéntate, la gente está empezando a mirar —dijo suavemente acercándose a ella con un paso rápido. Ella se sentó en su silla y mantuvo la cabeza baja de modo que su cola de caballo oscureció algo de ella.

—No llegué a oír tu nombre —dijo tomando asiento frente a ella.

—No te lo he dicho aún —dijo en voz baja sin saber qué hacer ahora. Estaba atrapada en una mesa con su peor enemigo. El chico que la atormentaba sin descanso en la escuela.

—Bueno, vamos a probar de nuevo. Soy Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú eres? —dijo ofreciendo su mano hacia ella.

—Yo… bueno, yo soy… eh, mi nombre es… —quiso darle un nombre falso pero ninguno vino a ella. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. En pánico ella dijo: —Hermione —Un nudo quedó atrapado en su garganta. Ella esperó su reacción. Él Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y contempló a la impresionante chica frente a él.

—¿Hermione?, ¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y esperó que bajara.

—¿Hermione Granger, eres Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, la mejor amiga de Potter? —Le preguntó sin todavía sacar las implicaciones disipadas de esta revelación. Él, Draco Malfoy, ofreció 1.500 galeones por una cita con Hermione Granger. Estaba en público con ella y no había dónde ir. Ella se mordía el labio sentada frente a él al otro lado de la mesa luciendo bastante temerosa de lo que podía decir a continuación. Él no dijo lo que estaba sintiendo en voz alta. Después de todo aún estaba tratando de mantener el nombre Malfoy respetable, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Ellos debían haberle dicho que permitían sangres sucias en la subasta, quizás ellos debieron adornarlas con una gran SS para que todo el mundo lo supiera. La miró, parecía querer marcharse y salir corriendo del salón de baile.

—Mira, yo sabía que esto era un error. Voy a salir silenciosamente y el comité te reembolsará por tu donación. Buenas noches —dijo comenzado a levantarse pero él la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

—No. Harás una escena. Solo siéntate de nuevo —dijo severamente—. Nunca aceptaría de vuelta mi donación. No es así como actúa un Malfoy.

—No quiero estar aquí —dijo ella en voz baja—. Solo deja que me marche.

—No. La cena y el baile, todo está en el contrato, está pactado. Ahora siéntate y pretende que estas disfrutando—Escupió.

—Bien —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, cubriendo el amplio escote que llevaba.

—Espera a que Ginny se entere de esto —murmuró—. Nunca escucharé el final de eso.

—Al menos nadie te está viendo en compañía de un sang… nacido de muggles —se burló— Mi mejor amigo está sentado en una mesa a seis metros de aquí. Él ya estaba sobre el asunto por ofrecer tanto por esta cita.

—¿Por qué hiciste una oferta por esta cita? —Preguntó inclinándose, así no tenía que hablar más fuerte que un susurro.

Él estaba sin palabras. Nunca podría decirle que ella le había quitado la respiración cuando la vio. O que trató de descubrir quién era antes de la subasta. O lo nervioso que sentía por finalmente conocerla esa noche.

—Blaise me recordó al final de la subasta que todavía no hacía una oferta, fuiste mi última oportunidad y obviamente no te reconocí —dijo con amargura.

—Oh —dijo ella tratando firmemente de no mirarlo. Él la hirió profundamente mientras estaban en la escuela. Nunca reveló el secreto de lo mucho que destruyó la confianza en sí misma. Siempre estaba allí con respuestas rápidas para él, para defender sus verdaderos sentimientos y mantener las lágrimas a raya. Incluso lo había golpeado en la cara en una ocasión cuando estaba siendo particularmente malvado.

Se sentaron en silencio sepulcral por lo que les pareció una eternidad antes de que él empujara el ramo de rosas a través de la pequeña mesa hacia ella.

—Compré estas flores para ti, no tiene sentido que se pierdan —dijo sin emoción. En realidad estaba en el momento más conflictivo que recordaba haber estado. Era hermosa, eso era cierto, pero también era una sangre sucia, no era digna de ser vista en público con él. Eso es lo que él había sabido toda su vida, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la mera visión de ella hacía que su corazón latiera rápido y libre? Y para colmo de males ella era inteligente, más inteligente que él. Odiaba admitirlo en la escuela pero ella siempre fue la número 1 y él siempre había sido el número 2 El recuerdo de aquello le hacía hervir la sangre pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Gracias —Dijo a través de los labrios fuertemente fruncidos. ¡Por todos los hechiceros! quería marcharse. Estaba atrapada allí con él, al menos durante la cena. Comenzó a golpear con los dedos en la mesa.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso? —Preguntó Draco molesto. Ella lo hizo más fuerte y le sonrió. Draco rodó los ojos y se reclinó en su silla. Sus fríos ojos grises la miraron amenazadoramente pero ella no le hizo caso, sus largos y elegantes dedos continuaron golpeando el prístino mantel blanco, cada vez más fuerte hasta que sintió que él se volvería loco. Él reaccionó alcanzándola a través de la mesa agarrando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Detente —dijo rotundamente. Justo en ese momento Blaise se acercó con su cita.

—Veo que ustedes dos están sintonizando a las mil maravillas —Sonrió mirando las manos de Draco agarrando las de Hermione en lo que podría haber sido interpretado como un gesto romántico. La cabeza de Draco giró para mirar a Blaise, esa mirada Malfoy significaba una sola cosa: Deja de hablar. Blaise miraba a la cita de Draco y le tendió la mano.

—Blaise Zabini.

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza y le tomó la mano.

—Hermione Granger.

Blaise casi se cae y Draco parecía querer matar a su mejor amigo.

—Hermione Granger, ¿LA Hermione Granger? ¿La mejor amiga de El Elegido? —Casi se dobló de la risa.

—Sólo Hermione Granger, muchas gracias —dijo con amargura tirando su mano de la de él.

—¿Ofreciste de 1.500 galeones por una cita con Hermione Granger? —dijo entre respiraciones y risitas entrecortadas.

—Hora de irse, Blaise —dijo Draco en voz baja. Blaise dejó de reír y caminó de vuelta a su mesa sin decir adiós.

—Parece agradable —Dijo Hermione tratando de controlar una inminente risa ante la sonrojada y avergonzada cara de Draco.

—Él ERA mi mejor amigo —Gruñó.

—Ya veo —respondió ella. Draco podía ver risas viniendo de ella y eso lo enfureció aún más.

—Esto no es divertido —dijo él, pero su sonrisa era contagiosa y sintió ganas de reír también.


	3. Atrapar una estrella fugaz

Hola gente, no pensé actualizar tan pronto porque generalmente los fines de semana me lanzo a la vida, pero justo hoy no fue así, todavía. Pero tengo dos razones importantes para hacerlo, la primera es que tengo que contarles que hay alguien que sí tiene la autorización de Cuteblndegoddess para traducir esta historia y las otras de su autoría y esa persona no soy yo, es **AliciaBlackM** , que muy amablemente me escribió y quiere que la siga subiendo, me ofreció su ayuda y todo así que por ella va este capítulo. Alicia (Nira) tiene traducciones de otras historias de esta autora y tiene una en proceso también, además de las propias, así que pasen por allí a leer. Y la segunda razón es para complacer a todos los miembros del Facebook de M&M que ayer me dieron su apoyo con esta traducción, sólo para darles en el gusto y hacerles saber que sí actualizaré seguido. Y gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios. Besos.

No soy dueña de nada, ni de Harry Potter, ni de Beautiful, ni del permiso para traducirla XD

* * *

...

Capítulo 3: Atrapar una estrella fugaz

...

La cena llegó poco después; pechugas de pollo empanadas en almendras rellenas con espárragos, Mini-papas asadas y judías verdes. Comieron en silencio. Solo el sonido de los cubiertos traqueteando se podía oír hasta china desde esa mesa. Draco no pudo evitar notar los hermosos modales que ella tenía, casi como si fuera una sangre pura. Cortaba su comida en pequeños trozos comiendo lentamente. Cuando los camareros vinieron a recoger los platos ella sonrió y dio las gracias cortésmente.

—¿Por qué aceptaste participar en esa ridícula subasta? —preguntó rompiendo finalmente el largo silencio.

—Yo eh… bueno, necesitaban una chica más. Y haría cualquier cosa por el hospital, hacen muchísimo bien por los hijos de las víctimas de Voldemort —dijo un poco torpe ante la pregunta

—Ya veo —respondió.

—Tú llevas a cabo la beneficencia cada año ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella ahora.

—Lo hago, mis padres lo hacían y yo sigo con la tradición. El nombre Malfoy solía ser muy respetado en nuestra comunidad. Pero después de que mi padre… —Se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio, omitiendo lo que Hermione ya sabía. Lucius Malfoy murió en Azkaban. Una completa desgracia para la comunidad de magos sangre pura.

Hermione cambió su mirada hacia abajo, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. La pérdida de un padre sería difícil para cualquiera y ella no creía que Draco fuese la excepción, sus ojos claros parecían un poco más cristalizados de lo que los tenía hacía un minuto. Hermione cambió de tema rápidamente.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo desde la graduación? Supongo que ya sabes lo que hago yo, estaba en mi biografía de la subasta.

—Manejo el negocio familiar.

—¿Y qué es eso, observaciones maliciosas y comentarios groseros sobre hijos de muggles? —repicó con los ojos en llamas.

—No. Invertir en nuevas pociones y productos —arrastró las palabras.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué te convertiste en sanadora? ¿No quisiste seguir pasos de Potter y la comadreja hacia la fama?

—Si te refieres a convertirme en Auror la respuesta es no. Yo solo quería vivir una vida normal y a salvo —dijo ella.

—¿Tu y la comadreja aún salen? —preguntó ligeramente interesado.

Hermione rió en voz alta.

—¿Ron y yo? Merlín ¡No! No hemos estado juntos así desde séptimo año. Lo quiero mucho como amigo pero él y yo juntos… —continuó riendo. El estómago de Draco dio un vuelco. Muy dentro de su cabeza encontró su risa absolutamente adorable.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó ella—. ¿no sales con esa cara de perro faldero de Pansy? —era el turno de reír de Draco.

—Pansy era…bueno, ella no era para mí —respondió—. Exceso de endogamia —Hermione casi cae de la silla riendo de nuevo.

—Consanguíneos… —rió—. Siempre supe que había algo en ella.

Draco sonrió, las comisuras de sus labios se doblaron en una casi sonrisa.

—Un Malfoy no se conforma con una inteligencia inferior —La sonrisa de ella desapareció de su rostro y se quedó en silencio una vez más. Poco sabía que él quería hacerle un cumplido.

—Ya veo —dijo ella.

—No, lo entendiste mal. Yo quería decir…—tartamudeaba.

—No necesita explicación —dijo levantando su mano—. Me he dado cuenta de que una vez un Malfoy, siempre un Malfoy.

—No es así en realidad —dijo, pero era demasiado tarde. Hermione se estaba levantado del asiento.

—Siéntate —dijo con firmeza.

—Gracias por la donación —dijo cortante—. Buenas noches.

—Espera —dijo mientras ella comenzaba a marcharse. Otros estaban mirándolos y justo entonces un foco alumbró desde el cielo hacia abajo en su mesa.

El mismo mago de la subasta estaba de pie frente a la banda en el escenario sonriendo y señalando graciosamente a su mesa.

—Y ahora, tendremos el primer baile de la noche, de parte de nuestro más grande donador del año, el señor Draco Malfoy y su cita, la señorita Hermione Granger —El salón se tornó en aplausos cuando el foco atrapó a Draco agarrando la mano de Hermione en un intento de evitar que ella se fuera. El rostro de Hermione se volvió rojo brillante.

—Tenemos que bailar —pronunció Draco en voz baja.

—De ninguna manera —articuló a través de una boca sonriente.

—¿Quieres avergonzar a tus compañeros de trabajo? Vamos —la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile vacía. Una lenta canción comenzó a sonar y él la tomo de la mano y la cintura guiándola en el baile. Incluso con sus tacones Hermione era 15 cms. más baja que Draco. Ella mantuvo su cabeza en alto, pero no lo suficientemente alto para mirar en sus feroces ojos gises. Algo en la forma en la que él se erguía era diferente, a pesar de que su afectado modo de hablar era del mismo viejo Malfoy, parecía más suave, más accesible. Era bastante agradable cuando no hablaba. La canción continuó y las manos de Draco comenzaron a sudar incontrolablemente.

—Lo siento si te ofendí —dijo mientras bailaban.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, no espero nada más de ti —respondió ella.

—Deberías —le dijo—te mentí antes, acerca de por qué pujé por una cita contigo.

La cabeza de ella estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. ¿Draco Malfoy intentando decir la verdad? Imposible.

—Oferté porque pensé que eras la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Ahí está, ¿estás contenta?

—Yo… eh, no sé qué decir. ¿Gracias?

—De nada.

Hermione no sabía qué sentir o qué pensar. Draco Malfoy le había hecho un cumplido y eso la dejó sin habla, se mordió el labio nerviosamente como era su costumbre cuando estaba estresada o preocupada.

Draco se dio cuenta de ese repentino cambio en ella, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ella efectivamente se encontraba sin palabras. Sonrió, riendo entre dientes para sí mismo. Más personas se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile y pronto era difícil moverse sin topar con alguien. Draco también notó que Blaise parecía estar bien con su cita, la estaba sosteniendo muy cerca mordisqueando su oreja mientras ella sonreía y él reía.

Se movió incomodo frente al acto y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le preguntó, la cara de ella estaba sonrojada. Asintió y caminó de regreso a la mesa. Él retiró la silla para ella y se sentó en silencio. Al parecer ya no estaba interesada en marcharse.

—Hermione —preguntó trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Todavía te parezco el viejo Malfoy? Lo que quiero decir es ¿Puedes ver algún cambio en mí, del chico que solía ser?

La pregunta puso a Hermione muy incómoda ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Estaba allí por su obligación con el hospital.

—Creo que no soy la persona adecuada para responder esa pregunta —respondió bebiendo su vino blanco—. Casi no te conozco.

—Me conoces hace casi 13 años, desde que teníamos 11. Dime la verdad —demandó.

—Esa es la verdad, Draco —empezó—. Yo te conocí, pero todo lo que sé de ti es la crueldad que mostraste hacia mí y a mis amigos mientras estábamos en la escuela.

Él bajó su cabeza. Una especie de conflicto atravesó su mente. Su mente le decía que ella era una sangre sucia, que estaba por debajo de él. Pero su corazón, su corazón le decía que ella era inteligente y hermosa y amable. Todo lo que siempre pensó que quería en una mujer.

Ella lo estudió por un momento, sabía que algo estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento. Y quería saber más que nada de qué se trataba. Otra canción empezó a sonar y la pista de baile comenzó a llenarse.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó con la mano extendida.

—¿Nos llaman de nuevo? —preguntó. Tenía la garganta seca y podía escuchar cada latido de su corazón.

—No —fue su simple respuesta. Ella tomó su mano y él la condujo a la pista.

La canción era lenta y melódica. Y Hermione la reconoció inmediatamente como una canción muggle. Él la agarró por la cintura y tiró de su cuerpo acercándolo al suyo.

" _Mi vida es brillante,_

 _Mi amor es puro._

 _Vi un ángel,_

 _De eso estoy seguro._

 _Ella me sonrió en el subterráneo,_

 _Ella estaba con otro hombre…"_

Este baile fue diferente al primero. Ninguno habló, la canción parecía hablar de ellos mientras la banda tocaba.

"… _Eres hermosa_

 _Eres hermosa_

 _Eres hermosa, de verdad_

 _Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno de gente_

 _Y no sé qué hacer_

 _Porque nunca estaré contigo"_

Hermione se sintió extraña, como cuando estaba enferma del estómago. Lo miró, por primera vez vio el comienzo de una luz interior. Lo cierto es que era guapo. Nada del pálido chico de la cara puntiaguda que fue en la escuela. Tenía una hermosa línea de la mandíbula y pómulos altos. Algo en su interior le dijo que él estaba bien. Instintivamente puso su cabeza sobre su pecho. Para su sorpresa su corazón latía rápido y fuerte. Él tragó saliva mientras ella hacía eso.

" _Sí, ella me llamó la atención_

 _Mientras caminaba por ahí…"_

La mano de Draco agarró a Hermione con fuerza.

"… _Y no creo que la vuelva a ver de nuevo,_

 _Pero compartimos un momento que durará hasta el final._

 _Eres hermosa_

 _Eres hermosa_

 _Eres hermosa, de verdad_

 _Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno de gente,_

 _Y no sé qué hacer_

 _Porque nunca estaré contigo._

 _Eres hermosa_

 _Eres hermosa_

 _Eres hermosa, de verdad_

 _Tuvo que ser un ángel con una sonrisa en su cara_

 _Cuando pensó que yo debía estar contigo_

 _Pero es hora de enfrentar la verdad_

 _Yo nunca estaré contigo"_

Justo cuando la canción terminó estrellas fugaces llenaron el salón. Draco extendió su mano y atrapó una que caía cerca de ellos. Cuando tocó su mano se convirtió en un cristal con forma de estrella que destellaba y brillaba. Él le abrió la mano y puso el cristal en su interior. Ella lo miró, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas, cerró su mano alrededor del cristal y corrió hacia la puerta, su vestido ondeaba tras ella y ya no le importaba que las personas estuvieran mirando. Las afiladas puntas de la estrella cortaron su piel mientras la agarraba con fuerza. Cuando llegó a la puerta del fondo -por la que había entrado- se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Hermione? Es Draco Malfoy de quién estamos hablando. Él es vil y cruel y nunca lo volverás a ver de nuevo. ¡Contrólate! —Habló en voz alta para sí misma. Sentía como si su corazón hubiera caído al fondo de su pecho. Dio dos respiraciones profundas antes de aparecerse en su departamento.

De vuelta al salón Starlight, Draco se quedó en la pista de baile en el mismo lugar que Hermione le había dejado. No sabía si regresaría, lo único que sabía es que se sentía extrañamente liviano, como si sus pies ni siquiera tocaran la madera del suelo. Algunos de los otros invitados estaban mirándolo, algunos con compasión en sus ojos, otros con lo que solo se puede describir como disgusto. Supuso que ellos pensaban que Hermione se fue llorando por algo que él le había dicho. Bajo la cabeza y caminó mirando el piso hacia la puerta delantera. Una vez afuera se apareció de vuelta en la mansión. La enorme casa era grande y vacía. Igual que su corazón.

* * *

¿Alguien reconoció la canción? Es _You're Beautiful_ de James Blunt


	4. De vuelta a San Mungo

Esta historia es de Cuteblndegoddness y el mundo de Harry Potter es de JK

* * *

...

Capítulo 4: De vuelta a San Mungo

...

Hermione pasó el resto del fin de semana en casa, en conflicto, ni siquiera podía empezar a describir los sentimientos de su alma. Algo se removió en ella al salir de la pista de baile. Miró hacia su mesa de noche y vio la brillante estrella de cristal que Draco le había dado en la cita. Había sido fácilmente la experiencia más hermosa de su vida. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que olvidarlo. Olvidarse de las esferas plateadas que bailaban a la luz de las velas del salón de baile. Olvidar su sonrisa. Olvidar todo. Eran demasiado diferentes. Y no podía darse el lujo de romper su corazón en ese momento de su vida, ella dedicaba cada hora del día a la sanación y a ayudar a los huérfanos.

De momento, el lunes había llegado y era tiempo de ir a trabajar de nuevo. Cerró su puerta a Draco Malfoy. Se vistió con su túnica verde lima de sanadora y tomó sus desordenados risos en una coleta antes de ir a San Mungo. Se apareció allí como hacía todos los días y se encontró con un aluvión de holas y buenos días de sus compañeros de trabajo y el personal del hospital. Se dirigió a su guardia, la sala de niños, cuando entró en la habitación los niños aplaudieron desde sus camas.

—Hermione —gritó una pequeña rubia—. ¿Dónde has estado? Te echamos de menos.

—Bueno Claire —comenzó Hermione—. Solo trabajo de lunes a viernes. Me quedo en casa los sábados y domingos. Estoy segura de que estaban bien atendidos mientras yo no estaba —le hizo un guiño.

—Sí, pero la sanadora Potter no es ni de cerca tan divertida —se quejó un chico de pelo castaño.

—Te puedo asegurar que Ginny Potter es muy divertida. Ella sólo quiere sanarlos para que puedan ir a casa pronto —dijo Hermione. Algunos de los niños mayores bajaron la cabeza, eran algunos de los huérfanos con los que trabajaban. Familias enteras habían sido aniquiladas por Voldemort. Harry finalmente lo había destruido hace unos 6 meses y la paz retornaba a la comunidad mágica pero aun así los niños tristes que no tenían familia debían quedarse en la sala del hospital. La mayoría de los magos no estaban dispuestos a adoptarlos, pensando estúpidamente que Voldemort o sus seguidores los encontrarían y acabarían con ellos y no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse—. Lo siento —dijo ella—. Fue una falta de respeto de mi parte decir eso —miró a los tres niños mayores al final de la sala, dos niños y una niña. Se habían convertido en grandes amigos y le recordaban a sí misma, Ron y Harry.

—Está bien Hermione —dijo el chico de pelo oscuro—. Sabemos que no quisiste decirlo de esa manera.

Ella les sonrió antes de dirigirse a su escritorio donde Ginny aún estaba sentada esperando finalizar su turno extremo de fin de semana.

—Hora de irse Ginny —dijo Hermione poniendo alegremente sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

—Oh vaya, ¿ya son las 9:00? —preguntó estirándose. Hermione podría decir que estaba siendo sarcástica. El turno de fin de semana eran los 2 días más largos de la vida.

—Es un hecho que lo es —Hermione sonrió. Entonces vendría, Ginny le preguntaría acerca de su cita.

—¿Y? —preguntó Ginny con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Y qué? —respondió Hermione.

—La cita. El misterioso hombre que hizo una oferta de 1.500 galeones para salir contigo ¿Quién era? ¿Pasaron un buen rato? —las preguntas salieron de su boca hasta que Hermione levantó su mano.

—Realmente no quiero hablar sobre ello —dijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Era un idiota? ¿Era feo? ¿Estúpido? ¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny rápidamente.

—¡Merlín! —suspiró.

—Vamos, todo lo que he pensado en las últimas 12 horas es en averiguar lo que sucedió. Las viejas damas casadas como yo necesitan algún tipo de emoción.

—Bien, la cita fue un desastre, ¿estás contenta ahora? —preguntó.

—¿Qué pasó? Estabas tan emocionada cuando saliste de aquí el viernes por la noche.

—Fue la compañía —dijo rotundamente—. Lo conocía, bueno, nosotras lo conocíamos.

La boca de Ginny se abrió completa.

—¿Él trabaja aquí? —preguntó.

—No, lo conocemos de la escuela —respondió Hermione tratando de retrasar la verdad el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Aprendiz de sanador? ¿Cómo íbamos a imaginar que alguien de ahí iba a gastar 1.500 galeones en una cita? —se preguntó.

—No, de Hogwarts —dijo Hermione con los labios apretados.

—¿Hogwarts? —gritó Ginny—. ¿Él fue a Hogwarts con nosotros?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién tendría esa cantidad de dinero? —se preguntó. Entonces, como si una bombilla de luz de encendiera bajo su roja cabellera gritó—. ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Era Draco Malfoy? —Ginny apenas pudo contener su risa.

—Ginny, no es divertido —dijo Hermione con irritación.

—Claro que sí. Apuesto que le encantó cuando vio que eras tú —rió.

—Él se quedó sin habla, como yo. Intenté dar marcha atrás pero el insistió que me quedara —dijo Hermione.

—¿Cómo se veía? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Ginevra? ¡Estás casada! Y con mi mejor amigo ni más ni menos.

—Ardiente ¿eh? —respondió Ginny con una ceja levantada de forma acusadora.

—¡GINNY! —Hermione gritó, pero el rubor en sus mejillas la delataba.

—Acabas de responder mi pregunta —dijo cantando. Hermione rodó lo ojos.

—Él se veía muy bien, pero era el mismo viejo Malfoy —dijo.

—¿Así que fue un cabrón? —preguntó Ginny.

—No todo el tiempo. En realidad me dijo que hizo una oferta porque pensó que era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Por supuesto eso fue antes de saber que era yo, según él. Aunque bailamos y fue bastante agradable. Y sí, él estaba muy guapo, pero al final me fui. Somos demasiado diferentes y nunca funcionaría. No es que lo haya considerado ni nada, pero tengo que mantener mi cabeza enfocada en mí trabajo en este lugar.

Ginny sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione. Ginny no dijo nada y siguió sonriendo.

—Ten un buen día Hermione. También para ti Malfoy —dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y salió por la puerta pasando junto a una aturdida Hermione. Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

—Guapo ¿eh? —preguntó. Un rubor completo cubrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione. Él estaba usando una camisa celeste por debajo de su túnica azul, sus ojos destacaban más de lo que lo habían hecho anteriormente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó molesta. Dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo de baldosas.

—Bueno, te fuiste tan repentinamente el sábado, yo solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Supe que trabajabas aquí por tu biografía.

—Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias.

—Bueno, olvidaste estas —dijo mientras le ponía en las manos un ramo de rosas rojas medio marchitas.

—Caramba, gracias —dijo poniendo las marchitas flores sobre el escritorio—. ¿Así que eso es todo?

—Bueno no —murmuró—. No quería que las cosas quedaran así. A pesar de mi sorpresa al saber que eras tú la chica por la que oferté, pasé un rato agradable.

Hermione lo miró con recelo.

—Si —dijo ella girándose hacia su papeleo.

—Creo que tú también —dijo él con aire de suficiencia.

—No presumas saber nada de mí. Yo estaba allí en nombre del fondo para los niños huérfanos. Nada más. Toleré tu presencia el tiempo que pude. La cena, dos bailes y eso era todo lo que te debía por la donación.

—No fue tan malo —le hablo en voz baja—. Disfruté nuestra conversación. Eres buena conversando.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero como dije, solo lo hice para apoyar la causa de los huérfanos de guerra. Fue agradable verte otra vez después de todos estos años, pero tengo trabajo que hacer ahora —comenzó a caminar hacia las dos largas filas de camas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —llamó él.

—¿Draco Malfoy ofreciéndose a hacer trabajo de caridad? ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —dijo girando para encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo.

—Es solo que parecen estar faltos de personal aquí. Tal vez pueda mantener a los niños entretenidos.

—No son todos sangre pura —le escupió, esperando que él se retractara.

—¿Y? —respondió—. ¿Qué importa eso?

—Bien, hay algunos libros allí y una silla en la esquina. Les diré a todos que vas a leer para ellos.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza, se acercó a la estantería y cogió un libro gastado. La mecedora de la esquina también estaba desgastada y dañada. Se sentó en ella y una docena de niños se sentó sobre la alfombra tejida que estaba en el suelo delante de él. Sus ojos grandes y miradas expectantes pusieron a Draco un poco nervioso. Miró el libro, era ligeramente largo y tenía la imagen de un chico de pelo negro sobre un palo de escoba en la portada. Se trataba de un niño que descubrió que era un mago, Draco tuvo que admitir que era bastante bueno, estaba divirtiéndose al leerle a los niños. Uno de ellos, una pequeña rubia llamada Claire había subido a su regazo.

Hermione se paró detrás de su escritorio y se quedó con la boca abierta ante Draco. Los niños parecían disfrutar su lectura, él actuaba partes del libro con diferentes voces. Hermione tuvo que reír para sí misma varias veces. El tiempo pasó volando y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y las pociones de los niños.

—Niños —los llamó—. La historia ha terminado. Hora de almuerzo.

Un quejido unificado vino desde la esquina.

—Hermione… —se quejó uno de los niños.

—Nada de Hermione. Den gracias al señor Malfoy por la lectura y vengan a la mesa —y señaló una larga mesa de madera con bancos a cada lado que estaba cerca de su escritorio.

Todos los niños dijeron "gracias señor Malfoy" y corrieron a la mesa. La niña rubia, Claire, lo abrazó con fuerza antes de seguir a los demás.

Draco sintió un ligero tirón en su corazón. Esta sala era de lejos la más horrible de San Mungo. Las camas eran viejas y la pintura se estaba pelando de las paredes, la ropa de cama estaba vieja y rota y los niños contaban con limitados libros y juguetes. Draco puso el libro en el estante antes de caminar de nuevo hacia el escritorio de Hermione.

—Gracias —dijo ella— Los niños no reciben muchos visitantes. Algunos de ellos no tienen a nadie.

—¿Crees que podríamos tomar una copa en algún momento? —preguntó él— Solo para hablar.

—¿Por eso ayudaste aquí? ¿Así podrías intentar ablandarme? Eres un caradura Draco Malfoy. Por favor márchate ahora.

—No, solo pensé que podíamos hablar en algún momento. Me divertí leyendo para ellos —Pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Ella levantó su mano y caminó silenciosamente hacia la mesa del comedor. Derrotado salió de la sala. Pero antes la pequeña Claire corrió hacia él.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Puede volver a leernos alguna vez? —suplicó.

—Bueno, creo que eso depende de Hermione —dijo agachándose para estar al nivel de sus ojos. Hermione levantó la vista mientras servía el almuerzo y vio a la niña hablar con Draco.

—Claire ven, siéntate y come —la llamó.

—Hermione, ¿Puede el señor Malfoy volver y leernos alguna vez, porfavorcito? —batió sus rubias y largas pestañas.

—Veremos. El señor Malfoy es un hombre muy ocupado. Ahora ven, siéntate.

Claire volvió a su asiento agitando su mano a Draco. Él se quedó parado y observó a Hermione mientras ella le daba a los niños las diversas pociones que necesitaban para mejorar.

—Adiós Hermione —dijo saliendo por la puerta.

—Adiós —respondió sin mirar atrás.

Draco caminó devuelta al vestíbulo y se devanó los sesos. Nunca en toda su vida había sido rechazado por una mujer. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Ella tenía todas las cualidades que siempre deseó en una mujer y no tenía el menor interés en siquiera tomar una copa con él.

Suspiró antes de dejar vagar su mente hacia los niños. Algunos no tenían ninguna familia, justo como él. Se preguntó por la pequeña niña rubia ¿Habían sido sus padres asesinados? ¿Habían sido torturados por ese cobarde de Voldemort? Lo enfermaba pensar en él. En el momento en que se apareció en su casa su mente estaba nadando con una nueva idea.

Mientras Hermione les daba el almuerzo a los niños no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Nunca en toda su vida habría pensado que Draco Malfoy iba a aparecer y leer para un grupo de niños huérfanos y enfermos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ginny no lo creería.


	5. El Regalo

Nada me pertenece! Esta maravillosa historia es de Cuteblndegoddess

* * *

...

Capítulo 5: El Regalo

...

Las ocho de la noche llegaron lentamente para Hermione pero justo a tiempo la sanadora Maria vino a relevar su turno, estaba muerta de cansancio.

—Claire tiene que tomar sus pociones una vez más antes de acostarse. Y a Bobby le apareció algún tipo de sarpullido más temprano, así que tiene que tomar esta poción en aproximadamente una hora. Ten una buena noche María.

María asintió y se fue a atender a algunos niños que la necesitaban. Hermione tomó su bolso y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Tuvo un día agotador y quería desesperadamente tomar un baño de burbujas e ir a la cama. Se apareció en su casa y, para su sorpresa, una lechuza negra como un cuervo estaba golpeando en su ventana. Le quitó la carta y la acarició suavemente antes de darle de comer una golosina para lechuzas.

—Gracias —dijo mientras la lechuza volaba de regreso al atardecer. Desenrolló el trozo de pergamino y encontró una rosa en su interior. Leyó la carta;

 _Hermione,_

 _Gracias por darme la oportunidad de leer para los niños hoy. Lo disfruté muchísimo y espero que ellos también. Quizás pueda pasar de nuevo en algún momento para ver a Claire._

 _Respetuosamente,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione se mordió el labio. ¡Qué, en la tierra, estaba haciendo! No podía ser posible que deseara ser voluntario en la sala de niños. Todo era simplemente para conseguir estar cerca de ella y no lo iba a conseguir. Dobló la carta y la puso en la mesa junto a la rosa. Deshaciendo su cola de caballo se dirigió a la habitación y se desnudó. Entró en el cuarto de baño contiguo y se duchó rápidamente. Su suave y cálida cama la llamaba, pronto estuvo en pijama bajo las frescas sábanas y se durmió tan pronto como puso su cabeza en la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó igual que siempre, se vistió y se dirigió a San Mungo. Las mismas personas la saludaron como cualquier otro día, pero mientras se acercaba a la sala de niños notó que algo parecía diferente. Había muchas más personas sonrientes dando vueltas y mirando a través de los ventanales que llevaban hacia la sala de niños, se estremeció y estaba a punto de entrar cuando la sanadora María irrumpió por la puerta.

—Oh Hermione… —Dijo abrazándola con fuerza—. Es maravilloso, espera a ver —tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Han adoptado a uno de los niños? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—No, es algo increíble —dijo sosteniendo su pecho y jadeando por aire—. Anoche un grupo de hombres entró y lo hizo. Pregunté quién lo ordenó y ellos dijeron que un benefactor anónimo.

Hermione echó un vistazo a la alguna vez tenue y triste sala. La pintura descascarada había sido reemplazada por un enorme y colorido mural con hadas, dragones y otras criaturas mágicas que se movían y volaban por toda la habitación. Justo en el medio de dos ventanales en el otro extremo de la sala había una pintura de un ángel. Un ángel alto y grácil, vistiendo una túnica blanca brillante y relucientes alas de plumas. Un ángel que se parecía mucho a Hermione. El ángel tenía las manos juntas delante de ella, ligeramente extendidas. Dentro de sus manos tenía una centellante estrella de cristal.

La respiración de Hermione se quedó atascada en la garganta y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos canela.

—Oh… —dijo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

—Es hermoso ¿no es así? —María suspiró. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Las viejas y roídas camas de los niños habían sido sustituidas por cómodas camas de madera con gruesos colchones de pluma y edredones multicolores. Las almohadas fueron sustituidas también, apiladas altas y esponjosas detrás de las cabezas de los niños. Todavía estaban todos profundamente dormidos. Inusual a esta hora del día. El estante viejo había sido sustituido por una gran estantería con forma de castillo llena con sus viejos libros pero también con cientos y cientos de libros nuevos. Atrás quedaron la vieja mecedora y la alfombra que ahora habían sido reemplazadas con una cómoda mecedora reclinable y una enorme y colorida alfombra que tenía juegos en ella; damas, rayuela y muchos otros. En la esquina opuesta había una enorme cantidad de juguetes nuevos. Todo brillante y nuevo.

Hermione se sintió débil, como si se fuera a desmayar.

—Esto es… No puedo creerlo. ¿Quién lo haría…? —y luego pensó— No, no haría todo esto.

—¿Quién crees que fue? —preguntó María asombrada aún.

—Tengo una sospecha… pero nada seguro. Aunque no hay que mirar en la boca del caballo regalado —dijo mirando otra vez la belleza de la sala. Se sentó al final de la nueva mesa de comedor, era de roble miel y tenía media docena de sillas a juego de cada lado y dos sillas grandes en cada extremo para que se sentaran los sanadores si lo deseaban. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de un nuevo espacio en la sala, justo atrás de la mesa había un centro de arte. Se puso de pié y se acercó a este sólo para encontrar que estaba lleno hasta el borde de cada cosa que cualquier niño pudiera desear; arcilla, pinturas, telas, marcadores, lápices de colores, papel, hilo, pegamento, tijeras, botones y mucho, mucho más.

Hermione ya no fue capaz de controlar sus lágrimas. Se sentó en su escritorio y sollozó. Había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a esta sala del hospital. Había donado sus propios galeones siempre que podía para comprar nuevos suministros. No es que San Mungo no proporcionara los suministros básicos, ellos lo hacían, pero a veces los niños necesitaban un poco más.

—Hermione —la llamó María—. Está bien, más que bien.

—Es maravilloso… —sollozó. Fue entonces cuando los niños comenzaron a despertar. Uno a uno se fueron sentando en sus nuevas y blandas camas y se frotaban los ojos.

—Hermione —gritó una de las niñas. Ella se secó los ojos para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

—¿Si Sophie? —respondió ella.

—Mira nuestra habitación —la llamó.

Hermione se puso de pié y se acercó a la niña de pelo oscuro.

—Lo sé, es hermoso ¿verdad? —dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de la niña.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó Sophie con los ojos abiertos.

—No, no lo hice —respondió mirando a su alrededor aun en estado de shock.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—No lo sé. Alguien que quería ayudar.

—Oh… ¿Sabías que eras un ángel Hermione? —señaló la pintura al otro extremo de la sala.

—Sophie, es solo una pintura. No soy yo realmente —sonrió.

—Sí, mírala —dijo Sophie señalando. Algunos de los otros niños observaron también y estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Eres tú Hermione —dijo un niño llamado Colin.

Hermione volvió a mirar la pintura. Se acercó más esta vez y tuvo que admitir que tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente similar a ella. Incluso su pelo rizado y sus ojos canela. El ángel les sonrió con dulzura a todos ellos.

—Bueno, supongo que si ustedes piensan que soy yo, entonces lo soy —respondió poniendo a Sophie en su regazo y abrazándola fuertemente. Los niños ahora se estaban levantando y moviéndose rápidamente hacia la pila de juguetes.

—¿Ahora se les olvidó que es la hora del desayuno y de la poción? —les preguntó a los niños.

— Aawww… Hermione —gemían.

—Las reglas son las reglas. Después del desayuno tendrán toda la mañana para explorar en sus cosas nuevas, pero por ahora vengan a la mesa a comer. Ya tuvieron un poco de distracción —sonrió.

Todos los niños corrieron a la mesa nueva y se sentaron rápidamente. Un pequeño elfo doméstico trajo sus bandejas del desayuno y los niños comieron aprisa. Ninguno de ellos se quejó al tomar sus pociones. Hermione lucía feliz por ellos. Sólo un cambio en la decoración hacía parecer a los niños más saludables y más felices.

—Mi cama era tan agradable —dijo una niña llamada Lena—. Sentía como si pudiera dormir para siempre.

—Lo sé —dijo Bobby con la boca llena de comida. A Hermione le recordaba mucho a Ron. —No quería ir a la cama, pero esta mañana no quería levantarme.

—¿Quién hizo todo esto, Hermione? —preguntó un niño llamado William.

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. Pero quien quiera que sea, fue muy generoso.

El día de Hermione pasó tan rápido que era como si tuviese un giratiempo en modo veloz. Antes de que se diera cuenta el reloj marcaba las ocho y era hora de ir a casa. La sanadora María entró y Hermione le dio las instrucciones para la noche. Los niños habían jugado sin parar durante todo el día, leyeron nuevos libros e hicieron artesanías. Alguno de los padres de los niños vinieron y quedaron impactados por la sala nueva, lo atribuyeron a la recaudación de fondos. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir no hubo objeciones, todos los niños se subieron a las camas nuevas y Hermione caminó alrededor arropando a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó Claire mientras ponía el cobertor sobre la niña.

—¿Si, Claire?

—¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?

La pregunta llenó de lágrimas los ojos de Hermione. La niña había estado en esa sala durante los últimos seis meses. Su padre, madre, abuela y su hermano fueron encontrados muertos, y cuando la encontraron a ella estaba inconsciente. Estuvo en coma durante semanas antes de despertar, débil y cansada llamando a su madre. Y en contra de su mejor juicio Hermione aún no había hablado con ella sobre su familia.

—Claire, yo no soy la persona que puede responder eso. Vamos a hablar de eso en otro momento —le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las buenas noches al resto de ellos.

—Buenas noches María.

—Buenas noches Hermione.

Hermione salió de la sala y se apareció en su casa. Casi esperaba que hubiese otra carta de Draco Malfoy esperando por ella, pero no la había. Todo lo que había allí era su casa vacía. Rápidamente se duchó y se puso su pijama cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—Ya voy —gritó.

Cuando abrió la puerta Harry y Ginny estaban ahí.

—Adelante —dijo abrazándolos fuertemente.

—Hermione, espero que no sea un mal momento —dijo Harry.

—No, en absoluto. Por favor, siéntense.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el sofá frente a la silla favorita de Hermione, ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y Crookshanks saltó a su regazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —les preguntó.

—Le conté a Harry sobre tu… eh… cita —ella rió y Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Ginny, ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Le cuento todo a Harry. También le conté que Malfoy estuvo en el hospital ayer por la mañana. ¿Qué quería?

—En realidad quería ayudar un poco con los niños. Él les leyó a los niños hasta la hora de almuerzo y luego lo despedí —respondió Hermione.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno él me invitó una copa pero lo rechacé. Y luego… bueno no sé si fue él con seguridad, pero ¿quién más podría ser? —murmuró para sí misma.

—Luego ¿qué? —preguntó Ginny con ansiedad.

—Cuando llegué a trabajar esta mañana… bueno, toda la sala fue remodelada. Pintura nueva, camas, ropa de cama, juguetes, libros, juegos, materiales para artesanías. Fue maravilloso.

—¿Malfoy remodeló la sala? Estás bromeando —Ginny jadeó.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta… pero estoy pensado que él es el único con esa cantidad de galeones por ahí. Y me envió esto ayer después del trabajo —se acercó a la mesa, cogió la rosa, la nota y se la entregó a Ginny. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron la nota y luego se la pasó a Harry.

—Lo hizo por ti —dijo Ginny sonriendo.

—Muérdete la lengua Ginny —replicó Hermione rápidamente.

—¡Lo hizo!

—Bueno, ese no es el punto —dijo con nerviosismo—. Le dije que no lo volvería a ver. Y eso es todo.

—Harry, vamos a ver la sala ahora —dijo Ginny con entusiasmo.

—¡NO! —Gritó Hermione. Sus dos amigos la miraron extrañados.

—Es… solo que… los niños están durmiendo y ustedes no querrían despertarlos.

—Voy a verlo eventualmente, Hermione—respondió Ginny—. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que no quieres que vea?

—Es solo el mural —Hermione suspiró.

—¿El mural?

—Sí, el que está en la pared. Al otro extremo… por las ventanas altas.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Es un ángel.

—¿Y?

—El ángel… bueno, los niños dicen que el ángel se parece a mí —admitió.

—¿Él hizo una pintura tuya y tú todavía no crees que lo hizo por ti? —Ginny rió.

—Ni siquiera sé si lo hizo él —respondió Hermione—. Pudo ser cualquiera de nuestros donadores.

—Bien —dijo Ginny. Incluso Harry rodó los ojos a eso.

—Está perdiendo su tiempo. Si fue obra suya aprecio todo lo que hizo por los niños, si lo hizo sólo para acercarse a mi puede olvidarlo.

—¿Qué crees que quiere conseguir? —preguntó Harry, siempre el Auror.

—¿Conseguir? Nada. Solo trata de meterse en mis bragas, supongo —Hermione rió—. No te preocupes Harry. No hará nada malo. Él no es como su padre.

—Solo ten cuidado Hermione. Voldemort sólo se fue hace seis meses. Me llevó siete largos y difíciles años encontrar sus Horrocruxes y matarlo. No quiero a nadie tratando de traerlo de vuelta.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, vamos a casa Harry.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Harry señalando a Hermione.

—¿Qué es Harry? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Bueno, es lo que hemos venido a decirte en primer lugar—dijo Ginny casi a reventar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione con más curiosidad que nunca.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —Harry parecía tan orgulloso que apenas podía contenerse.

—¡Ginny! —dijo Hermione abrazándola con fuerza.

—Lo esperamos para cerca de Navidad. ¿Puedes creerlo? ya tengo tres meses. Yo solo pensé que era un retraso debido al estrés. No te preocupes, voy a seguir trabajando hasta que esté muy gorda —dijo riendo.

—Estoy muy feliz por los dos —Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry ayudando a Ginny a levantarse del sofá.

—Ya me está tratando como una muñeca de porcelana —rió Ginny.

Hermione los acompañó hasta la puerta y se dirigió a la cama pensando en el generoso regalo de Draco. Poco sabía que él estaba pensando en ella y sonriendo en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Sé que es un capítulo corto y casi intrascendente pero prometo subir el siguiente mañana para que no se queden con las ganas.

Muchas gracias a las niñas que dejan sus comentarios y no tienen cuenta.

Cariños y gracias a todos por leer.


	6. Café

No tengo nada, todo es de ellas; Jk y J

* * *

...

Capítulo 6: Café

...

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose vivo y renovado. Su donación anónima a la sala de niños lo había hecho sentir tan bien por dentro, se sentía casi como volar. Blaise vendría ese miércoles por la mañana a jugar un uno contra uno de quidditch en el campo que había atrás de la casa de Draco. Pero su amigo tocó a la puerta casi al mediodía.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Draco mientras le abría a un sonriente Blaise.

—Termina con eso —dijo Blaise—. Tuve una larga noche —sus ojos estaban rojos y sus párpados ligeramente caídos.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó Draco mientras el otro se dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Sí, la rubia de la subasta —sonrió.

—¿La viste de nuevo? —preguntó asombrado.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Blaise—. Ella nunca se fue.

—Eres un sinvergüenza —dijo Draco sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue con la sangre sucia? — preguntó Blaise casualmente.

—No la llames así —advirtió—. Y fue horrible, muchas gracias.

—Supuse que harías que se fuera rápido. Imagínate estar atascado con una sang… bueno, con ella en una cita —dijo Blaise.

—Ella me abandonó —admitió.

—¿Ella te abandonó a ti?

—Sí.

—Sabía que estaba fuera de lugar y decidió terminarlo con discreción. Al parecer sigue siendo la más lista de nuestra promoción.

—No, ella se fue porque… bueno, la verdad es que no sé por qué se fue. Creo que la hice sentir incómoda.

—Aunque lucía ardiente —dijo Blaise recordando.

—Cállate.

—Bien, ¿estás listo para jugar?

—Fui a verla al trabajo ayer —dijo Draco con vehemencia.

—¿A quién? ¿A Granger? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo esperando la reacción de Blaise.

—¿Por qué, en la tierra, harías algo como eso?

—Quería verla. Y ver donde trabajaba. Y disculparme por si hice algo para que ella se fuera.

—¿Te disculpaste con una sangre sucia? —dijo casi con arcadas.

—¿Quieres parar con eso? Sé que no es sangre pura, pero Voldemort está muerto y no creo que importe tanto como lo hacía antes.

—Por supuesto que aún importa. Tienes que continuar con el nombre Malfoy —dijo Blaise con incredulidad.

—No, pensé que importaba también, pero algo en ella me ha tocado. Es amable, inteligente y hermosa. Ninguna de las chicas que he conocido antes tiene todas esas cualidades —suspiró.

—Bueno —comenzó Blaise—. Creo que cada uno con lo suyo —Empezó a levantarse para caminar hacia la puerta que daba al campo de quidditch cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

—He donado 10.000 galeones al hospital ayer.

Blaise casi se desmaya.

—¿10.000 galeones? ¿Por qué?

—Cuando fui a verla al trabajo estaban todos estos niños. Sentados en una habitación gris con la pintura estropeada y juguetes y libros viejos. Les leí, y cuando me iba una pequeña niña me preguntó si me gustaría volver en algún momento. No sé. Simplemente todo me hacía sentir diferente. Así que les pagué a unos hombres para que renovaran la sala por la noche. Y puse un poco aparte para los suministros que necesiten más adelante. Aunque no creo que ella sepa que fui yo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si la deseas así de mal encuéntrala, probablemente se acueste contigo por esa donación — Dijo Blaise.

—No, a ella no le importa. Lo verá como otro intento de acercarme a ella. Lo hice por los niños de todos modos —suspiró de nuevo.

—Bien, ¿Granger no tuvo ninguna influencia? —preguntó Blaise.

—No.

Blaise sonrió y asintió sin creer una palabra de lo que su amigo dijo.

—Vámonos —dijo conduciendo a Draco al campo de juego.

Pasaron horas tratando de marcar puntos uno contra el otro antes de retirarse hacia la fría oscuridad de la casa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Blaise.

—Me sentía bien para empezar. De hecho, me sentía mejor que bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pareces extraño, eso es todo.

—Estoy muy bien. Me gustaría hacer más, ya sabes, para los niños.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una especie de activista?

—Desde que los vi. Algunos de ellos no tienen familia. Huérfanos viviendo ahí hasta que otros arreglos se puedan hacer. Me partió el corazón —confesó.

—Realmente lo dices en serio ¿no es así?

—Como el infierno

—Esto es serio.

—Sí —respondió Draco.

Blaise se quedó mirando a su amigo de toda la vida. A Draco no le había importado nada, aparte de sí mismo, por mucho tiempo.

—¿Irás allí de nuevo? —preguntó Blaise.

—No sé. Quiero verla…—dejó de hablar con la esperanza de que Blaise no atrapara ese desliz—. …quiero decir, quiero ver a los niños —trató de corregir.

—Sí, los niños. Nos vemos luego —dijo cuando abandonó la mansión.

Draco se sentó allí a pensar por un momento antes de ir a la ducha.

Mientras tanto, el día de Hermione en San Mungo pasó volando. Ella no creyó que los juguetes nuevos y los juegos harían una gran diferencia en el tiempo de recuperación de los niños pero dos de ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente bien como para volver a casa. Cuando sus padres llegaron a recogerlos se sorprendieron por el progreso y Hermione lloró cuando les dijo adiós, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Solo diez niños permanecían en la sala ahora, cinco de ellos eran huérfanos y se quedarían ahí hasta que les pudieran encontrar un hogar; Claire, Sophie, Bobby, Henry y Julia. Los otros cinco; Colin, Rose, Lena, William y Alex, estaban haciendo progresos tan rápido que Hermione sintió que estarían listos para ir a casa dentro de la semana. La siguiente vez que miró su reloj eran casi las ocho de la noche y la sanadora María caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pareces contenta —Le dijo a María.

—Tú también —sonrió—. ¿Alguna razón?

—Solo estoy feliz de estar aquí —Hermione sonrió.

—¿Algo nuevo?

—No. Lo de siempre. Las instrucciones están sobre mi escritorio. Buenas noches —dijo alegremente mientras salía de la sala. Pero cuando dio un paso fuera de las puertas su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Buenas noches —dijo Draco en voz baja—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? —en realidad, sólo ligeramente molesta.

—Sólo pensaba venir a ver a los niños, pero la otra sanadora me dijo que ya estaban en la cama así que… —se interrumpió sonriendo.

—Realmente no tenías que hacer todo… lo que ya sabes. Debe haber costado una fortuna —dijo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes —dijo presionándolo.

—No, no lo creo —pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó mientras caminaban.

—Porque quise —respondió.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Te digo qué… te explicaré todo si tomas un café conmigo. Algo cerca. Podemos caminar —dijo él.

Ella lo consideró por un momento antes de rechazarlo.

—No, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Entonces nunca lo sabrás —dijo alardeando.

—Espera —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Solo un café?

—Solo un café —respondió.

—Bien —dijo sonriendo—. Muéstrame el camino.

Ellos salieron por la puerta frontal de San Mungo y bajaron por una concurrida calle muggle cerca de cuatro cuadras. Llegaron a una pintoresca pero ocupada tienda y se sentaron en una mesita redonda para dos personas.

Una camarera muy linda vino a tomar su orden.

—Café con leche —dijo Hermione.

—Negro —dijo Draco—. Y dos galletas de chocolate y avellanas.

La camarera asintió y se fue a hacer el pedido.

—Entonces… —Ella preguntó.

Él se limitó a observarla. Incluso en su ropa de trabajo se veía muy bonita.

—En efecto —dijo él.

—Dijiste que me contarías —replicó con impaciencia.

—Oh, sí. La donación. ¿Qué quieres saber?

La camarera trajo sus cafés y galletas.

—¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Porque si es para llegar a mí, bueno, solo hay otra cosa…

—Claire —dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—Fue a causa de Claire. Me sentí muy mal por todos los niños pero Claire tocó mi corazón.

—Ella es buena en eso —sonrió—. ¿Esa es la única razón?

—También para reparar mi comportamiento anterior —admitió.

—¿En el salón de baile Starlight?

—No. En Hogwarts.

—Oh —dijo un tanto incómoda. Los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts siempre terminaban en lágrimas.

—Sé lo que fui en la escuela… —empezó a decir.

—Un maldito insoportable —Ella interrumpió.

—Bueno, yo iba a decir grosero y esnob, pero si eso es lo que sentías, entonces lo admito —dijo él—. No te aburriré con las razones por las que actué así. Aunque fueron muchas, ninguna razón es suficientemente buena como para haber tratado mal a cada estudiante con que me encontré. Y ninguna razón es suficientemente buena como para haberte tratado groseramente la otra noche.

—Creí que habías sido realmente cortés por una vez —dijo Hermione sorbiendo su café.

—Traté de mantener la compostura, pero sinceramente, en mi cabeza te llamé sangre sucia más de una vez.

Hermione levantó la vista del café hacia sus ojos, el color hielo que le devolvió su mirada tenía un aire de sinceridad.

—Ya veo —dijo ella—. Entonces ¿por qué viniste a San Mungo?

—No sé. Honestamente, no quería que las cosas terminaran con un sabor amargo. A pesar de mis sentimientos anteriores sobre los hijos de muggles pasé un buen rato contigo.

—No sé qué decir —dijo bajando la mirada hacia su café.

—No quiero que digas nada —dijo alcanzando su mano y rozándola con la suya. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica sacudió su brazo a través de su mano y ella rápidamente la retiró.

—Lo siento

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo en voz baja—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Por la donación. Hizo una gran diferencia en el bienestar de los niños, todos estaban muy emocionados. Y gracias por el mural —agregó en voz baja.

—Ah, ¿te gustó? Les dije que lo pintaran como un libro de cuento de hadas. No lo he visto. ¿Hicieron un buen trabajo?

—Lo hicieron. A los niños les gustó el ángel también —le dijo ella.

Un color rosa claro tiñó las pálidas mejillas de él.

—Eso es bueno entonces —tomó un sorbo de café.

—¿Lo pintaste para mí? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Bueno, tenía una foto tuya del salón de baile… —comenzó.

—Es hermoso —interrumpió.

Se sonrojó de nuevo pero permaneció en silencio. Hermione también parecía haberse quedado sin cosas que decir. La camarera regresó y peguntó si querían otra cosa. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Esto fue agradable —fue todo lo que Hermione pudo pensar en decir.

—Sí —respondió él.

—Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Mejor me voy —se puso de pié y colgó su bolso del hombro.

—Deja que te acompañe de vuelta a hasta San Mungo —dijo dejando algo de dinero muggle en la mesa.

—No es necesario. Gracias de nuevo.

—No seas tonta —dijo abriendo la puerta de la cafetería para ella.

Poco después llegaron a la fachada de la tienda vacía en que se encontraba el acceso al hospital mágico.

—Tal vez te vea pronto —dijo ella cuando llegaron allí.

—Tal vez. Le prometí a Claire que vendría a leerles de nuevo.

—Bueno, lo estaremos esperando —le dijo extendiendo su mano. Él la tomó, pero en lugar de agitarla, se la llevó rápidamente a los labios. Hermione se sorprendió por ello y se ruborizó sin pensarlo.

—Yo también —dijo sonriendo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo antes de entrar al edificio para aparecerse en su casa.

...

* * *

Sonrais777... todas queremos un hombre así... romántico, guapo y convenientemente rico ; ) ¡¿Dónde están nuestros Dracos y nuestros Darcys?!

Gracias a todos por leer! El lunes subiré el siguiente.


	7. La poción

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter es de JK y Beautiful es de Cuteblndegoddness

* * *

...

Capítulo 7: La poción

...

Durante el siguiente par de días la mente de Hermione estuvo en otras cosas además del trabajo. De los niños que aún tenían un hogar al que volver, sólo Rose permanecía en sala, cada vez que Hermione miraba hacia el retrato del ángel su rostro se sentía caliente y enrojecido y Draco aún no había vuelto a leer para los niños pero ella tenía la certeza de que lo haría. Cuando su día estaba terminando y estaba metiendo a los niños en sus camas Ginny se le acercó, era la sanadora a cargo del fin de semana en la noche.

—Hey Hermione —dijo luciendo levemente enferma.

—¿Estás bien Ginny? ¿Quieres que te examine? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sólo son náuseas —sonrió ligeramente.

—A parte de eso ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí. Todavía no puedo superar el cambio de este lugar. Parece tan irreal —dijo mientras arropaba a Bobby.

—Lo sé —Hermione miró al ángel de nuevo—. Es casi demasiado.

—¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana, Hermione?

—No, voy a trabajar en unas pociones nuevas y ponerme al día con la lectura.

—Aburrido —dijo Ginny simulando un bostezo.

—Ginny… —protestó Hermione—. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo tiempo en mi vida para nada más. Quiero decir, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conseguir participar en esa estúpida subasta.

—Sí, pero mira todas las cosas maravillosas que sucedieron como resultado. La subasta recaudó galeones y galeones y conseguiste redecorar la sala simplemente por coquetear con Draco Malfoy —los ojos de Ginny brillaban.

—¡Muérdete la legua Ginevra Molly Potter! —Hermione se consternó al escuchar las palabras _coquetear_ y _Draco Malfoy_ en la misma oración—. Yo no hice tal cosa.

—Lo que sea… —dijo Ginny mientras ordenaba juguetes y libros en el estante.

—Ten una buena noche Ginny —dijo tomando su bolso del escritorio.

—Tú también. Dale a tus pociones un gran abrazo de mi parte —se burló.

—Lo haré —le respondió antes de sacar la lengua de forma infantil y salir por la puerta. Llegó al vestíbulo minutos después de parar a conversar con algunos compañeros y se apareció en su casa.

El pequeño departamento de Hermione estaba casi vacío. Un sofá, una silla y un escritorio con una lámpara para leer eran las únicas cosas en la sala de estar. La cocina, que estaba conectada a la sala de estar, tenía una barra con dos taburetes, una nevera, una cocina y una cafetera. Su habitación estaba pintada de un pálido gris azulado y tenía una blanca cama de roble tamaño matrimonial, _Sobrio,_ esa era la palabra para describirlo. La habitación de invitados tenía libros de muro a muro con un mini-invernadero sobre el alféizar de la ventana y un laboratorio de pociones con un gran mostrador en el centro. Aquí es donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, este era el lugar donde planeaba crear la poción que cambiaría al mundo mágico para siempre. Pero hasta entonces sería simplemente su hogar.

Soltó su bolso en la entrada y se dejó caer en el sofá, exhausta. Miró alrededor de su piso antes de entrar en la cocina, con la mirada perdida vio la nevera casi vacía. Tomó un poco de pan y lo tostó mágicamente antes de prepararse un poco de té. Esa fue su cena, lo era casi todas las noches. Sus amigos pensaban que estaba demasiado delgada pero ella sabía que había cosas más importantes que la cena. Cosas como la poción que hervía en la habitación de invitados, una poción que era más que una poción. Aunque la guerra había terminado, no todos los mortífagos habían sido detenidos. La poción en la que estaba trabajando revelaría la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de quien la hubiese llevado. La mayoría de las marcas desaparecieron después de que Voldemort muriera, así que era difícil determinar quién estuvo de su lado. Una pequeña gota de esto en el brazo de la persona podría traer la marca a la superficie. Y ya estaba casi completa, todo lo que tenía que añadir era raíces de valeriana y polvo de cuerno de unicornio y estaría finalizada. Terminó su cena y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados donde la poción azul hervía a fuego lento. Se había quitado su túnica de sanador y su blusa en el camino. Las prendas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo.

—Hola —le dijo a la poción. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando vio las burbujas salpicando.

Las raíces de valeriana estaban pre cortadas y las midió con mucho cuidado: 25 piezas de medio centímetro. Añadió cada una de forma individual y cada una hizo _pop_ antes de que silbara el caldero. Después de añadir el último trozo la poción cambió de azul a un impactante magenta. Eso le recordó inmediatamente los uniformes de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y la hizo sonreír, tendía que hacerles una visita pronto en algún momento, podría aprovechar de reír con ganas. El ingrediente final era el polvo de cuerno de unicornio. Puso un poco en su báscula de cobre y midió cuidadosamente 57 gramos. Un gramo de más o de menos y lo arruinaría.

—57 gramos exactos —se dijo con orgullo.

Antes de poder añadirla tenía que revolver 5 veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj y cinco en contra. Hermione puso una cuchara de madera en la poción y revolvió.

—1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 —contaba para sí misma. Y otra vez—. 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 —pasó del magenta al rosado y tenía un brillo opalino. Tomó la báscula de cobre y la inclino para arrojar el polvo de cuerno de unicornio. Chispas verdes y plateadas saltaron del caldero y el color de la poción cambió a un verde cítrico. Exactamente lo que Hermione deseaba. Se sentía como en las nubes, pero la cuestión era si funcionaba o no. Desafortunadamente no tenía contacto con ningún Mortífago reformado. Sacó el caldero de la llama y lo dejó enfriar. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

—Ya voy —dijo en su estado de éxtasis. Olvidó que sólo llevaba su sujetador y la falda gris. Su cabello se había soltado del elegante moño en que lo tenía tomado. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrir la puerta.

De pié afuera de su departamento estaba Draco Malfoy. Con la boca abierta mirándola respirar con dificultad y el cuerpo cubierto de gotas de sudor.

—Granger… —Comenzó. Hermione se quedó ahí, sin aliento y jadeando, apoyando su brazo en el marco de la puerta.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?

—Bien —dijo haciendo un gesto para que entrara.

Pasó a su lado preguntándose por qué ella permanecía cerca de él semidesnuda si esperaba que lo de ellos no se convirtiera en algo personal.

—¿Mal momento? —preguntó.

—Algo así. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Estoy un poco ocupada.

—Eso veo —dijo señalando su semi desnudez.

—¡Oh mierda! —Instintivamente cubrió su pecho y su torso con los brazos—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Corrió a su habitación y se puso una camiseta y pantalones deportivos. Su cuerpo y su rostro aún estaban rojos de vergüenza. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de volver a entrar a la sala de estar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla de lectura y él en el sofá frente a ella.

—Estaba en el vecindario —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno. ¿Por qué estarías…? Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Pasé por San Mungo. La esposa de Potter me lo dijo.

—Voy a matar a Ginny —dijo Hermione en voz alta—. No quiero ser grosera, pero estoy muy ocupada —pero entonces su inteligencia superior la golpeó. Draco Malfoy. Él tuvo la marca tenebrosa en algún momento. Tal vez podría convencerlo de probar la poción—. ¿Mientras estás aquí podrías ayudarme con algo? —preguntó sugestivamente.

—¿Y qué sería eso señorita Granger? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—He creado una nueva poción y sólo se puede usar en personas especiales. Personas como tú —dijo dulcemente.

—¿Y por gente como yo quieres decir… encantador, guapo, rico e inteligente? —respondió.

—Algo así —sonrió—. Ven conmigo ¿quieres?

Él la siguió por el pasillo y cuando entró en la habitación de invitados soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—¿Tienes un laboratorio de pociones en tu dormitorio? —preguntó.

—Esta es la habitación de invitados. La mía está al final del pasillo —se sonrojó cuando dijo eso.

—Ah. Entonces ¿Para qué es esta poción? —le preguntó.

—Vas a tener que esperar y descubrir si funciona —dijo, e inteligentemente agarró su brazo y subió su manga.

—Vaya, creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que vas a hacerme, Granger —dijo alejando su brazo de ella.

—Paciencia —agitó el líquido verde y probó si estaba lo suficientemente frío como para ponerlo en la piel. Lo estaba—. Esto no dolerá ni un poco —tomó un gotero y succionó unas cuantas gotas de poción. Ella lo tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta para que la parte interior de su brazo derecho quedara expuesta. Goteó la poción en él y se esfumó en un segundo. En ese segundo él retiró su brazo hacia atrás adolorido.

—¡Merlín, Granger! —escupió—. Dijiste que no me haría daño.

—¿Dolió? —preguntó tomando nota.

—No, se sintió caliente —dijo frotando el lugar donde el líquido lo tocó.

—¿Entonces? —Ella preguntó.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Déjame ver tu brazo

A regañadientes entregó su brazo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al ver el resultado de la poción.

Nada.

Sin marca.

No funcionó.

Meses de revolver y cocer para nada.

—Mierda —dijo enojada, dejó caer su pluma.

—¿Qué se supone que hace? —preguntó.

—No importa, no funcionó —suspiró.

—Tal vez lo hizo, o estaba muy caliente —dijo él— Dime qué era.

—Era la nueva poción que estoy desarrollando para el ministerio. Se supone que revela la marca tenebrosa en los últimos seguidores de Voldemort.

—¿Y por qué lo has probado en mí? —preguntó.

—Bueno, tuviste la marca ¿no es así? quiero decir, después de lo que le sucedió a tu padre supuse que él te hizo… ya sabes…

—¿Qué te haría suponer eso? —fue su respuesta. Su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo como el de Ron cuando se enojaba.

—Solo pensé… —empezó, pero él la cortó agarrándola de las muñecas y mirando sus ojos marrones atemorizados con sus feroces ojos grises.

—Pensaste que fui un mortífago —dijo fríamente—. Pensaste que seguí los pasos de mi padre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, vacilante.

—Lo sabía. Adiós Granger —Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No, espera… Malfoy… ¡Draco! —gritó. Él se volvió a mirarla, todo el calor de su cara fue reemplazado por el frío.

—No debería haberlo asumido —dijo ella.

—Pero lo hiciste. Eso es todo lo que han asumido de mi toda mi vida. Adiós —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hermione escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de golpe.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos por un momento, avergonzada de su comportamiento.

" _Él estaba siendo un perfecto caballero"_ Pensó _"Pero yo estaba tan segura de que la tendría, considerando quién era su padre"_

Embotelló la poción fría en varios frascos individuales de vidrio mientras pensaba. Algo dentro de su corazón se sentía pesado pero lo ignoró.

Mientras tanto, Draco se había ido, fuera del apartamento de Hermione su rostro se puso rojo de ira.

" _¡Cómo se atreve a asumir que soy igual a mi padre!"_ Pensó furioso. Hizo a un lado a varias personas en la calle que lo miraban con rabia mientras él continuaba su camino al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegó, el bar estaba casi vacío.

—Señor Malfoy, que bueno es verlo de nuevo —dijo Tom el camarero.

—Dame un whisky de fuego y una copa de vino de elfo —respondió.

—Ya viene —dijo Tom sirviendo el vino primero y luego el whisky de fuego.

Draco le arrojó unos sickles sobre el mostrador y se fue a la esquina más oscura y alejada para sentarse y beber solo.

Desde que Draco era un niño la gente lo comparaba con su padre. La forma de mirar, la manera de hablar, era como si los dioses lo hubiesen moldeado a su imagen. Afortunadamente había suficiente de su madre en su interior para contrarrestar lo de Lucius, Draco no había seguido los pasos de su padre cuando le pidió que se convirtiera en un mortífago a los 16 años, se había negado para consternación de su padre y fue severamente castigado por su insolencia. Pero las cotillas rotas habían sanado y lo dejaron más determinado a no ser como él.

Tomó un sorbo de vino lentamente pero bebió el whisky de fuego de un solo trago, lamiendo lo que derramó de sus labios. Ordenó otro y luego otro. El líquido rojo calentó sus entrañas y mantuvo su mente lejos de Granger por un tiempo. Es decir, hasta que ella entró al bar.

...

* * *

Es dura esta mujer, en serio, con todo lo que él hace por ella y ahí está arruinándolo todo.. me desespera XD ¿a ustedes no? Bueno, mañana sabremos lo que pasa en el Caldero Chorreante.

Un anuncio: AliceBlackM, la amiga que tiene la autorización para traducir a esta autora, está subiendo "Her Only Escape" Es una historia donde Hermione se casó con un mago desconocido que es un verdadero miserable y entonces aparecen Draco y Harry para ayudarla, es todo un drama y tiene escenas violentas... va en el capítulo 4 y sólo son 17 Está completa, por supuesto : )

Saludos!


	8. ¿Ceder?

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddes

* * *

...

Capítulo 8: ¿Ceder?

...

Caminó deliberadamente hasta su mesa. Sus ojos vidriosos la observaron de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó. Hermione se sobresaltó. Ese era el Draco Malfoy al que estaba acostumbrada.

—Disculparme. No debería haber asumido nada.

—Sí, bueno, si todos los demás lo hacen ¿quién eres tú para no hacerlo, cierto? —los efectos del alcohol ya se habían instalado.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Un mal hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa o molesta.

—Bueno, no era mi intención ofenderte. Me debería ir.

—Bien, vete —resopló.

—¿Quieres que me quede un momento?

—No quiero evitar que saques más conclusiones —dijo señalando a Tom que le llevara otro trago. Tom le trajo otro whisky de fuego una botella de vino.

—¿Le traigo algo señorita? —preguntó Tom.

—No, gracias —respondió ella.

—Trae otra copa Tom —dijo él y Tom asintió.

—Toma —dijo sirviéndole una copa—. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por insultarme.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rosados. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

—A veces simplemente no te entiendo —dijo mientras bebía su vino con modales de una dama.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Granger. Siete años en la misma escuela y dudo que alguna vez hayamos cruzado más que unas palabras el uno con el otro. Y ahora míranos… sentados, tomando un trago. La gente se sorprendería.

Hermione se rió, pero cubrió su boca cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

—Deberías hacerlo más ¿sabes?... me refiero a reír —dijo sirviéndose otro trago.

—No tengo mucho por qué reír en estos días —respondió sin mirar sus fascinantes ojos—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—La vida no pude ser sólo trabajo.

—Es posible para mí.

—¿Alguna vez en toda tu vida has tomado un momento sólo para ti? —preguntó.

—Vivo para mí misma —dijo a la defensiva.

—No, no. En la escuela era todo sobre el trabajo escolar, excepto cuando estabas ayudando a esos dos imbéciles sin cerebro que llamas amigos —Hermione resopló—. Y ahora todo se trata del trabajo y las pociones. Al parecer ni siquiera tienes tiempo para los amigos ahora.

—No me conoces Malfoy. Mi vida tiene un propósito. No puedo ser feliz con una vida de "La hermosa casa con la pequeña cerca blanca" con alguien que no me entiende.

—Ya veo.

—No presumas nada Malfoy.

—No lo hacía —sonrió.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Gracias por el trago —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso.

—Sólo son las 10

—Y tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Espera… —lazó unos galones a la mesa para pagar el vino y se levantó después de ella.

Estaba justo afuera de la salida cuando él la encontró.

—Espera… Granger.

—Realmente tengo que ir a casa —dijo ella. Le dolía la cabeza por el vino.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte? —preguntó, parado demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hermione.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, estoy muy ocupada —dijo sin darse cuenta de que él estaba acercándose más y ella estaba retrocediendo.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo puramente para ti misma, Granger? —preguntó justo cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared exterior del Caldero Chorreante.

—Yo… eh… —Hermione tartamudeaba mientras él se acercaba más y más.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste en primer lugar? —Preguntó inclinándose hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de los suyos— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que solo… cediste? —volvió a preguntar con voz ronca.

Y antes de que pudiera responder sus labios chocaron con los de ella, estrujándolos con intensa pasión. Ella se quedó allí, demasiado sorprendida para responder y demasiado impresionada para apartarlo. Inhaló su olor especiado y subió sus manos hasta su pelo rubio, fino como el cabello de un bebe y se olvidó de la poción, del trabajo, de todo. Casi olvidó su nombre.

Él rompió el beso, dejando a ambos jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos y llenos de una mezcla de miedo y pasión. La luz de la luna iluminaba la cabellera de él dándole un color platinado mientras permanecía allí, mirándola.

—Necesito irme —soltó antes de marcharse por las sucias calles hacia su apartamento.

Draco se lamió los labios, aún podía saborearla en ellos. Sonrió antes de entrar de vuelta al bar.

Hermione casi corrió hacia su casa. Y cuando llegó cerró la puerta tras ella lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y pensó que incluso podría atravesar su pecho y salir corriendo por las calles por su propia cuenta.

—¡ÉL ME BESÓ! —gritó a nadie—. ¿Por qué dejé que me besara? —se dejó caer en el sofá— ¿Y por qué me gustó? ¿Y por qué estoy hablando conmigo misma?

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo el beso puso su alma en llamas. Él sólo era el tercer tipo con el que alguna vez se besó. Viktor y Ron fueron los otros dos, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Malfoy. Su beso fue impulsado por la pasión y la lujuria, nada real. Y sin embargo se sentía más real y más viva de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida. Y sentada allí se dio cuenta de que parte de lo que él decía era cierto. Ella no tenía amigos cercanos. Tenía a Ginny, pero Ginny estaba siempre ocupada con Harry y ahora con el bebé. Y Harry estaba del mismo modo, trabajaba duro como Auror y estaba ocupado con Ginny también. Apenas veía a Ron ya, él estaba jugando quidditch para los Chudley Cannons. Hablaba con María en el trabajo a veces, pero nada realmente personal. Y tenía a los niños, a veces era lo más parecido a amistad que tenía. Deseaba tener alguien con quien hablar en ese momento. La confusión reinaba en su mente.

" _No"_ Pensó. _"Tengo que seguir con mis planes y en ninguno de esos planes dice que debo besar chicos"_

Y eso fue todo en la mente de Hermione. Fue a la ducha, luego a la cama y se durmió en la madrugada de aquel sábado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a las 10 a.m. y se arregló rápidamente. Tenía una cita en el ministerio para probar su poción _"Marca Tenebrosa"_ y estaba nerviosa. Se puso la túnica verde limón de sanadora y tomó su largo cabello en un moño de apariencia seria. En el cuarto de invitados puso 12 viales de la poción verde cítrico en un maletín transparente y utilizó la red flu para llegar al ministerio, llegó rápidamente al atrio del ministerio y pasó por la fuente que había sido reparada después de su escapada del Departamento de Misterios durante su quinto año. Se dirigió resueltamente hacia las puertas doradas y finalmente alcanzó el ascensor. El viaje al nivel 2 parecía tardar muchísimo esa mañana.

Una fresca voz femenina resonó a través del ascensor: _"Nivel 2 Departamento de Seguridad Mágica"_

Esa era la parada de Hermione. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia Sección Mágica de Aplicación de la Ley donde el Jefe de Aurores. Entró con cuidado y encontró a Harry.

—Harry. Estupendo, me alegra que estés aquí. Tengo que presentar esa poción en la que estuve trabajando estos días y estoy muy nerviosa —dijo agarrando su hombro mientras se sentaba en el desordenado escritorio.

—Vas a estar bien. Sólo ve por allí y pregunta por Perkins. Él te enviará en la dirección correcta.

—¿No vas a venir conmigo? —preguntó Hermione.

—No puedo.

—Pero esto es importante. Esto podría ayudar a capturar al resto de los mortífagos ocultos.

—Lo sé Hermione —dijo Harry impaciente—. Pero estoy justo en medio de algo. Desearía poder ir contigo, realmente me gustaría. Pero esto también es importante ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a la enorme puerta de roble. Adentro había un pequeño hombre sentado en un escritorio.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó cordialmente.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Estoy aquí para dar una demostración de una nueva poción que revelará la marca tenebrosa en cualquiera que la haya tenido—dijo sosteniendo su maletín.

—Bien… bien… ah, sí, aquí está. Vaya por la derecha —dijo sonriendo y apuntando otra puerta. Nerviosa, tomó la manilla y la giró.

Una hora más tarde estaba más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber estado. Habían probado la poción el Alecto Carrow, una mortífaga rechoncha que había sido capturada antes de la caída de Voldemort. Había funcionado a la perfección, un cráneo negro con una serpiente que salía de la boca había aparecido tan claro como el día en el brazo de la bruja. Los funcionarios del ministerio que estaban en la sala aplaudieron y felicitaron a Hermione. Ella les dio la lista de ingredientes y las instrucciones y estrechó la mano de cada uno antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Harry, Harry! —lo llamó—. ¡Funcionó, realmente funcionó! —lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Es genial Hermione, no tienes idea de lo útil que será —dijo abrazándola de vuelta.

—Estoy tan aliviada de que funcionara. El otro día cuando la probé no estaba tan segura.

—¿La probaste? ¿En quién? —Harry preguntó preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.

—Malfoy. Pasó por mi casa —admitió.

—¿Lo dejaste entrar? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, sí… —comenzó— y pensé que no funcionaba porque no pasó nada.

—No entiendo —dijo Harry.

—Nunca tuvo la marca. No siguió los pasos de su padre. Lo acusé de ser un mortífago y no era cierto.

—¿Cómo se tomó eso?

—¿Cómo crees? Estaba enojado, pero me disculpé y ahora está bien.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry acomodando sus gafas.

—Creo que iré a casa a celebrar —ella sonrió.

—No, quiero decir, en qué trabajarás después.

—No lo sé. Una cura para algo, sin duda. Nos vemos Harry.

—Adiós Hermione —dijo Harry cuando ella dejaba su oficina.

—Adiós Harry, saluda a Ginny por mí —se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Dio unos saltitos al caminar mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores que la llevarían de regreso al atrio del Ministerio y cuando llegó usó la red flu para volver a casa. Su departamento estaba tan vacío como antes de irse. Se sacó los zapatos, la túnica y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¿No debería sentir un poco de satisfacción por el logro? —se preguntó—. ¿Por qué me siento tan… vacía?

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le respondió _"Porque estás sola"_

—No estoy sola —dijo en voz alta. Pero no había nadie allí para escucharla—. O tal vez soy solo yo —dijo en voz baja. Se acercó a su escritorio y cogió un pergamino. Escribió una nota rápida para Ginny y la envió con su lechuza gris, Stormy.

Invitó a Ginny a cenar a una noche de chicas. Pero se decepcionó un poco cuando llegó la respuesta.

" _Lo siento Hermione, Harry y yo tenemos planes para ir a la madriguera con mi madre y algunos de mis hermanos. Eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotros si quieres. Luego tengo que trabajar a las 8 p.m. Nos reuniremos pronto._

 _Con amor,_

 _Ginny."_

—Maldita sea —dijo—. María esta libre este fin de semana. Tal vez ella quiera hacer algo.

Escribió la nota y la envió con su cansada lechuza de nuevo. Poco tiempo después Stormy volvió.

" _Lo siento Hermione. Mi marido y yo tenemos planes para esta noche. Pásalo bien de todos modos._

 _María."_

Hermione se sentó allí. No tenía a nadie. Pero era algo en lo que en realidad no había pensado antes. Estaba casi desesperada así que por tercera vez escribió una nota rápida y envió su lechuza, no sin antes darle un poco de agua y golosinas. Ella voló hacia el cielo y Hermione se sentó a leer un libro hasta que su lechuza volvió con una respuesta. Sabía que él vivía lejos y que a Stormy le tomaría un tiempo encontrarlo. Pasó una hora hasta que la lechuza volvió, dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa y fue a esconderse a su jaula antes de que Hermione pudiera pedirle ir a entregar más correspondencia. Abrió la carta con entusiasmo, y mientras sus ojos recorrían el texto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¿Quince minutos? —preguntó en voz alta—. Creo que voy a tener que darme prisa.

Corrió a toda velocidad al dormitorio y comenzó a buscar en armario algo que ponerse, nada sexy, no quería seducirlo, pero sí algo deslumbrante. Mientras buscaba un atuendo se recogió el pelo en un lío de risos en la parte superior de la cabeza y lo sostuvo con un hechizo de congelación.

Finalmente se decidió por un vestido de verano color rosado y sandalias a tono. Tenía tirantes finos y era corto y coqueto. Utilizó magia para cambiar el esmalte de uñas y el maquillaje. Cuando vio su reloj en la habitación solo le quedaban 5 minutos para ponerse la joyería.

Al momento en que se puso el último pendiente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Tomó una respiración profunda, se roció un poco de perfume de flores de verano y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió él se quedó sin aliento.


	9. Cena de amigos

Disclaimer: Beautiful es de Cuteblndegoddness y Harry Potter es de JKR

* * *

...

Capítulo 9: Cena de amigos

...

De pie allí, sonriendo en su puerta, estaba Ron. Estaba muy bien vestido y sus deslumbrantes ojos azules se iluminaron cuando la vio.

—Hermione —dijo dando un paso a la sala de estar abrazándola fuertemente.

—Ron, estoy tan contenta de que pudieras venir. No te veía hace tanto tiempo —sonrió.

—Y yo estoy muy contento de que me enviaras esa lechuza. Acabo de salir de la práctica y estaba pensando cenar tostadas y té —rió. Hermione rió junto a él. A menudo sus propias cenas eran tostadas y té.

—No te puedo imaginar comiendo solo tostadas con té Ron, por lo general comías mucho más que eso —ella rió.

—Bueno, no puedo convertirme en una enorme bola ¿no es cierto? Saldría disparado del equipo.

—Supongo que no —dijo tomando su bolso.

—Entonces, ¿para qué estás de ánimo hoy? —preguntó—. ¿Italiana, china, mexicana, americana?

—Cualquiera, muero de hambre. No sé si Harry te contó que finalmente terminé esa poción _"Marca tenebrosa"_ en la que había estado trabajando la última vez que te escribí. ¡Recibí la aprobación del Ministerio hoy!

—¡Genial! ¿Así que esta es una celebración? —dijo Ron abriendo la puerta para ella.

—Sí.

—Te vez hermosa Hermione. Casi me quitaste la respiración.

—Eres tan dulce ¿Cómo es que no te has casado todavía? —sonrió.

—Ella está demasiado ocupada con su trabajo —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó. Ron le hizo saber, cuando rompieron muchos años atrás, que siempre tendía sentimientos por ella.

—Entonces ¿A dónde? —preguntó él.

—Donde quieras.

—Te sorprenderé entonces. Sujeta mi brazo.

Ella lo hizo y él tembló ligeramente ante la cercanía. Y pronto la calle vacía se arremolinaba a su alrededor y aterrizaron en otro callejón oscuro.

—Bien, ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo ella.

—Ya verás —le dijo manteniendo su brazo entrelazado mientras caminaban.

—Entonces ¿Cómo va el quidditch?

—No quieres hablar de quidditch —dijo sonriendo—. Sé lo que piensas de ese deporte.

—Bueno, todos hacemos sacrificios por el bien común —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Después de caminar algunas cuadras terminaron en un pequeño café. Ron abrió la puerta para ella y rápidamente encontró una mesa para dos.

—¿Francés? No sabía que te gustaba la comida francesa, Ron —dijo mientras él le acomodaba el asiento.

—Un poco, pero sé que te gusta.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ron había madurado mucho desde su última visita hace más de un año.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo, Ronald Weasley un hombre nuevo.

Él sonrió. La camarera llegó a tomar su orden.

—¿Puis-je prendre votre ordre? —dijo en francés fluido. Hermione sabía algo, pero no lo suficiente como para ordenar.

—Oui s'il vous plait —respondió Ron. Hermione casi se cae del asiento. ¿Ron sabía habar francés?

—Je voudrais le canard avec les pommes de terre roties —dijo mirando el menú—. ¿Qué te gustaría, Hermione?

Miró el menú ante de responder.

—El pollo con salsa de crema parece bien, con las puntas de espárragos —le dio el menú de nuevo a la camarera quién miró a Ron con expectación.

—Elle aura le poulet dans la sauce de crème et les pointes d'asperge.

—¿Vous comme le vin avec votre restaurante? —preguntó la camarera.

—Oui, s'il vous plait —dijo él.

—¿Blanc ou rouge?

—¿Tinto o blanco Hermione?

—Blanco.

—Blanc s'il vous plait —dijo a la camarera entregándole el menú.

—Merci —dijo alejándose para pedir la orden.

—Wow —era todo lo que Hermione podía decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar francés? —preguntó ella con la boca abierta.

—¿Olvidas con quién se casó mi hermano? —preguntó—. Fleur me enseñó.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Fleur era un tema doloroso para ella.

—No estarás celosa aún ¿verdad?

—Nuca estuve celosa —resopló—. Ella me molestaba.

—Bien —dijo cuándo la camarera les trajo la botella de vino.

—Merci —repitió mientras ella dejaba la botella y dos copas en la mesa. Él sirvió generosos vasos.

—Gracias —Hermione bebió su vino—. Es muy bueno.

—Es el vino de la casa —le dijo.

—¿Traes a tus citas aquí a menudo? —bromeó.

—No, no tengo muchas citas Hermione. Mi corazón está en otro lugar —dijo con calma.

—Oh —se estaba empezando a poner incomoda.

—Sé que no estás lista para salir con nadie. Y tu trabajo siempre está primero… pero ¿estaría tan mal venir a cenar conmigo de vez en cuando? —preguntó.

—No Ron. Cenar es una cosa, tener una cita es otra.

—¿Qué hay de una cena de amigos entonces? —sonrió.

Ella hizo una mueca, pretendiendo pensar.

—Cena de amigos me parece bien —dijo levantando su copa para chocarla con la de él. Sonrió mientras brindaban por su nueva relación.

La cena estuvo excelente y el postre incluso mejor. Hermione estaba tan contenta por haber llamado a Ron. Habían tomado dos botellas y media de vino y él tuvo que ayudarla a aparecerse en casa. Ella vaciló al abrir la puerta y de inmediato se sentó en el sofá. Ron se dejó caer a su lado.

—Gracias Mione, pasé un buen rato. Es tan difícil estar lejos de la familia y los amigos.

—Es duro tenerte tan lejos —dijo mirando sus ojos azules.

Él se inclinó y ella sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo. Sus labios se conectaron con suavidad. No era su primer beso, pero había pasado un tiempo. Y Hermione tuvo que admitir que su técnica había mejorado enormemente. Él pasó su mano por la línea de la mandíbula hasta el pelo. Ron gimió en su boca mientras la besaba.

Ella cerró los ojos. _"¿Por qué estoy resistiéndome a esto? Él me importa profundamente. Obviamente se preocupa por mí. ¿No sería correcto que estuviéramos juntos_?"

Y mientras se besaban la mente de Hermione se desvió hacia otro beso. Uno lleno de pasión y lujuria. Uno lleno de mucho más de lo que Ron le estaba dando. Uno que la dejó anhelando más. Y de repente lo empujó alejándolo, poniendo fin al beso.

—Eso fue… —comenzó él—. Maravilloso.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y asintió. Fue maravilloso. Y no estaba hablando de Ron.

—Es tarde. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cuándo podemos hacer esto de nuevo? —preguntó.

—Pronto. Lo prometo —respondió poniéndose de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Mione.

—Buenas noches Ron.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiró. Debió ser el vino lo que dejo su resistencia baja. Él la había besado y ella lo dejó y ahora él podría esperar más. Se dirigió a su cama y en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando ir su vida. Estaba dejando ir la pasión y estaba dejando ir a Malfoy.

…

El domingo pasó rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se estaba preparando para trabajar el lunes. Cuando llegó, Ginny estaba esperándola con una mirada de complicidad en su rostro.

—¿Y?

—"Y" para ti también Ginny —respondió Hermione

—Un pajarito me contó que saliste con mi hermano el sábado ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

—Todo salió bien, fuimos a cenar a un café francés.

—¿Estás considerando volver con él? —preguntó con expectación.

—No, solo amigos.

—¿Entonces por qué lo besaste? —preguntó con un guiño.

—¿Él te contó eso Ginny? Porque si lo hizo…

—En realidad me contó Harry. Ron le contó a él.

—ÉL me besó. Sólo fue algo que pasó. Y no es probable que suceda de nuevo.

—Sí, claro. Sabes que aún le gustas, no le des esperanzas.

—No quiero hacerlo Ginny. Él me importa mucho, pero algo me falta con él. No puedes pretender que está allí cuando no lo está.

—Entiendo Hermione. Es sólo que él es mi hermano y no quiero verlo herido.

—No lo haré —Hermione le sonrió a su amiga—. ¿Cómo están todos?

—Muy bien. No hubo problemas en todo el fin de semana. Ten un gran día Hermione.

—Tú también Ginny. Dijo poniendo sus cosas en el escritorio y echó un vistazo a los informes del fin de semana.

Todos los niños estaban durmiendo aun. Todos excepto uno. Claire. Estaba sola sentada en la mecedora mirando por las altas ventanas. Hermione sintió un tirón familiar en su corazón. Se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la niña.

—¿Qué pasa Claire? —preguntó acariciando los suaves risos rubios de la niña. Claire la miró con sus ojos azules plateados brillando por las lágrimas. Hermione se preguntó por qué un niño de cinco años se veía obligado a pasar por tanto en su corta vida.

—¿Por qué no han venido a verme mis padres o mis abuelos, Hermione? ¿Ya no me quieren más? —su voz era suave y llena de tristeza.

—Claire, han pasado muchas cosas desde que estás aquí. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está muerto, pero a su paso dejó un camino de destrucción. No estamos seguros qué ha pasado con cada uno todavía ¿bien? Pero tan pronto como lo sepa te lo diré ¿está bien?

La pequeña niña asintió. Hermione odiaba mentirle pero no quería que Claire tuviera una recaída por el shock.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó tirándola fuera de la mecedora. Claire asintió—. ¿Te apetece comer panqueques?

Llevó a Claire a la mesa y pidió a los elfos que le trajeran tortitas un poco antes de lo normal. Se sentó a comer allí con la niña hasta que los otros niños se despertaron. Se lanzaron a la mesa y Bobby tomo cinco panqueques, se puso una gran cantidad en la boca. _"Chicos"_ Pensó Hermione mientras limpiaba uno de los platos.

Después del desayuno los niños se vistieron y jugaron durante una hora. Fue entonces cuando Draco se presentó en la entrada de la sala, una vez más cargado de regalos.

—Sanadora Granger —dijo mirando en su dirección.

—Señor Malfoy —respondió ella con la cara sonrojada—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Traje algunas cosas para los niños —dijo sosteniendo seis paquetes envueltos en papel brillante.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Claire estará feliz de verte.

—¿Y tú estás feliz de verme? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

Su rostro se puso aún más rojo.

—Bueno, ese no es el punto —se las arregló para tartamudear.

—Lo estás —dijo divertido—. Dejé una marca en ti el otro día, espero.

Esa sentencia fue seguida por la característica sonrisa que solía odiar.

—Eres muy vanidoso ¿lo sabías? —dijo con las manos en las caderas.

—No es vanidad. Es la verdad —respondió—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere regalos? —llamó.

Los seis niños llegaron corriendo a él. Entregó a cada uno un presente y cinco de ellos rasgaron el papel expectantes. Claire se quedó con el presente de color rosa y púrpura en su mano.

—Puedes abrirlo Claire —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco en un susurro.

—Está teniendo un mal día —susurró—. Está empezando a hacer preguntas sobre su familia. San Mungo no quiere que le diga la verdad.

—Eso es ridículo, ella tiene derecho a saber.

—Es lo que yo dije, pero las reglas son las reglas. Los otros niños lo saben porque vieron lo que pasó. Los padres de Rose aún están vivos, pero los otros cuatro… vieron a sus padres ser asesinados.

Draco negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que podían seguir a alguien que asesinaba sin sentido?

Se inclinó al nivel de los ojos de Claire.

—Sé que extrañas a tu familia. Mis padres no están cerca de mí tampoco. Así que ¿por qué no abres el presente y luego leo para ti durante mucho tiempo, hasta que la sanadora Granger me eche?

Claire observó sus ojos y debe haber visto su sinceridad.

—Bien —arrancó el envoltorio y encontró una muñeca nueva que se parecía mucho a ella.

—Gracias Señor Malfoy —dijo sonriendo.

—Dime Draco.

—¿Igual que dragón?

—Sí, igual que dragón —dijo tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la mecedora donde tomó uno de los libros nuevos y empezó a leer.

Hermione sólo se quedó allí incrédula. ¿Cuántas sorpresas podía sacar Malfoy de su sombrero?

...

* * *

No era lo que esperábamos ¿verdad? Apareció Ron! y tendrá algunas apariciones más en el futuro... no me gusta pero la historia no es mía así que qué le puedo hacer XD

Al menos ahora Hermione reconoce que siente algo por Draco!

Infinitas gracias a las chicas que siempre me dejan comentarios, son un amor! Realmente lo aprecio.

Y saludos a todos los que siguen esta traducción, no es la mejor historia del mundo pero al menos es tierna y actualiza seguido XD


	10. Cambios de la Vida

Nada me pertenece! Cuteblndgoddes es la autora de Beautiful 3

* * *

...

Capítulo 10: Cambios de la vida

—…y vivieron felices para siempre —dijo Draco, cerrando un gran libro que contenía una colección de cuentos de hadas. Los seis niños aplaudieron y vitorearon.

Hermione se quedó a un lado observando.

—No olviden agradecer al Señor Malfoy por su tiempo —les recordó y se escucharon cinco _"Gracias"_.

—Gracias Draco —dijo Claire en voz baja besando su mejilla. Su normalmente pálida piel tomó un ligero tinte rosa.

—De nada Claire —respondió bajándola y dejándola ir a la mesa para el almuerzo.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte —le dijo Hermione dándole una mirada de arriba a abajo.

—Sí. Bueno, no se lo digas a nadie —sonrió.

—Nunca —cruzó su corazón con el dedo índice.

—¿Cómo va la poción? —preguntó.

—La aprobaron el sábado y espero que el ministerio esté encerrando a mortífagos a diestra y siniestra en este momento —dijo sonriendo.

—Realmente eres una bruja brillante —la hizo enrojecer.

—Gracias.

—Entonces…

—Entonces… —respondió ella. Ese incómodo silencio era una de las cosas que volvían loca a Hermione.

—¿Tienes planes para la cena? —preguntó de la nada.

—No —respondió sin pensar—. Quiero decir, tengo cosas que hacer que no incluyen la cena

—Tienes que comer.

—Supongo que sí.

—Además quiero preguntarte algo importante y no quiero hacerlo aquí —sonrió.

Ella se movió incómoda.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo él—. ¿Qué tal si te recojo a las siete?

—Tengo que trabajar hasta las ocho. Así que ¿a las ocho y media?

—Ocho y media está bien —sonrió.

—Bueno, tengo que ayudar a los niños con el almuerzo. ¿Te veré más tarde entonces?

—Por supuesto que lo harás. Adiós —se despidió de los niños.

—¡Adiós! —gritaron ellos con la boca llena.

—Ah… y Draco… —Lo llamó.

—¿Si?

—Gracias… ya sabes, por todo.

Él le sonrió cálidamente.

—De nada —dijo él al salir, abriendo las puertas de la sala.

Por suerte la sanadora María llegó más temprano a su turno y le permitió a Hermione correr a casa y prepararse para la cena. Le contó a María sobre Draco y lo mucho que había cambiado desde la escuela. La sanadora pudo ver lo muy emocionada que estaba por su cita para la cena. Cuando Hermione llegó a casa ya eran las 19:45

—¡Mátenme! —gritó tirando su bolsa en la silla, corriendo al cuarto de baño. Se desnudó y abrió la ducha. Rápido como un rayo se duchó y secó. Se secó el pelo con un hechizo, desenredándolo mientras lo secaba, dejó colgando sus sedosas y largas ondas alrededor de sus hombros y rizó las puntas antes de correr a la habitación.

—¿20:15? ¿Ya son las 20:15? —dijo desesperada. Hermione abrió su armario y buscó entre la ropa que no usaba nunca. Finalmente se decidió por un corto vestido de verano color turquesa. Había un verano de insoportable calor en Londres. Se roció con un poco del perfume que su madre le había regalado para navidad de la tienda Victoria Secret, se maquilló rápidamente al darse cuenta que tenía sólo cinco o seis minutos antes de que él llegara. Sabía que él nunca llegaría tarde.

Justo cuando dieron las 20:30 su timbre sonó.

" _Respira hondo Hermione. Sólo es Malfoy"_ se dijo, pero su corazón latía con nerviosismo y su estómago estaba lleno de nudos.

Se puso su pulsera favorita antes de correr a la puerta. Tomó una respiración profunda más antes de girar el pomo y abrirla.

De pie en su puerta, vestido con un traje y corbata color cerúleo estaba Draco Malfoy. En sus brazos había no menos de cinco docenas de rosas rojas y blancas atadas con una cinta color marfil. Cuando él la vio, sus labios se elevaron en una deslumbrante e increíble sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo ofreciéndole las rosas. Ella las tomó en sus brazos y las puso sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—Hola para ti también. Gracias —dijo señalando el montón de rosas.

—Te ves hermosa —le dijo y las mejillas de ella se tornaron color rosa.

—Gracias. Tú te ves… — _"Increíble, magnífico, impresionante, maravilloso"_ pensó, tratando de no mirarlo fijamente—… bien —Se decidió por decir.

—Gracias ¿Nos vamos? —dijo extendiendo su brazo.

—Sí. ¿Dónde vamos? No sabía cómo vestirme —dijo agitando su varita para bloquear la puerta.

—Estuve pensando que podríamos volver al Starligth desde que nuestra velada se cortó aquella noche.

—Oh… —respondió ella—. No estoy vestida para eso —sus manos comenzaron a jugar con su corto vestido de verano.

—Tonterías. Te ves perfecta —dijo guiándola por el pasillo.

—Bueno, simplemente no quiero llamar la atención.

—Llamarías la atención sin importar lo que lleves —dijo agarrando su brazo con fuerza—. ¿Lista?

—Sí.

—Uno, dos, tres —dijo apareciéndolos a un costado del salón de baile.

Se dirigieron a la entrada donde el portero los recibió con gusto.

—Señor Malfoy, que bueno verlo de nuevo.

—Gracias. Tengo una reservación.

El hombre revisó la lista y encontró su nombre. Una sonrisa disimulada apareció en su rostro.

—Bien, muy bien. Que tengan una velada maravillosa —les dijo abriendo las enormes puertas y permitiéndoles el ingreso.

Un hombre en el interior los guió más allá de los asientos que rodeaban la pista de baile de madera.

—¿Nos sentaremos en la cocina? —bromeó Hermione. Draco sólo agarró su brazo apretándolo mientras pasaban por otra serie de puertas que conducían a un salón semi oscuro. Un débil resplandor venía de una habitación al lado derecho del pasillo.

—Aquí es, Señor Malfoy. Que disfruten la velada —dijo el hombre dejando los menús sobre la mesa. Draco sacó el asiento para ella antes de tomar asiento en frente.

Hermione apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. La habitación estaba decorada con un tema tropical. Era luminoso y alegre, con grandes y coloridos pájaros que volaban por sobre el follaje verde. Sonidos de la selva resonaba de las paredes.

—¿Ves? Encajas perfectamente.

Hermione sonrió.

—Lo veo. Es hermoso.

—Claro que si —dijo mirándola directamente.

Hermione estaba segura de que sus mejillas ahora tenían un rubor permanente.

Draco tomó su menú y lo examinó.

—¿Qué suena bien para ti? —preguntó.

Hermione miró su menú. Incluso el tema de la comida era tropical.

—No sé, todo se ve tan bien —respondió.

Los dos se quedaron allí mirando el menú en otro momento de completo silencio. De hecho, dentro de la mente de Hermione este era una muy extraña situación. Ella fue a cenar, de buen grado, con Draco Malfoy y estaba pasando un momento bastante agradable.

El silencio se rompió finalmente cuando el camarero llegó con una botella de vino blanco.

—Buenas noches Señor Malfoy —dejó la botella—. Cortesía de la casa.

Draco asintió cortésmente.

—¿Puedo traerles algunos aperitivos? —preguntó el camarero.

—Camarones de coco con salsa de mango. Y ¿Hermione? —preguntó mirándola.

—Yo… eh… —dijo nerviosa—. Lo mismo —sonrió.

—Maravilloso —dijo el camarero mientras servía el vino para los dos—. ¿Y para la cena, señora?

—Salmón y verduras grilladas al limón —respondió Hermione.

—Que sean dos —dijo Draco entregándole ambos menús al camarero.

—Maravilloso. Volveré pronto con sus aperitivos —dijo inclinándose mientras salía de la habitación.

—Entonces ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Oh… llegaré a eso más adelante. Después de la cena —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sabes que estoy empezando a pensar que esto sólo era una estratagema para conseguir que saliera a cenar contigo —sonrió.

—No, no. Tengo algo que preguntarte, sólo quiero llegar a eso más adelante —dio un sorbo a su vino.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia él como si tratara de ver el interior de su alma.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —dijo él—. ¿Cómo están los otros integrantes del trio dorado?

Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Oh, eh… Harry está simplemente genial. Sabes que él se casó con Ginny obviamente, porque la conociste en San Mungo.

—¿Ella fue a la escuela con nosotros? —preguntó.

—Sí… ella es la hermana menor de Ron —respondió Hermione. Obviamente él no prestó mucha atención a nadie más que a sí mismo en la escuela—. Y están a punto de tener su primer hijo, así que eso es emocionante. Y en cuanto a Ron, juega para los Chudley Cannons. Lo acabo de ver la otra noche y lo está haciendo muy bien.

—¿Weasley juega quidditch profesional? Ahora lo he oído todo —rió dando otro gran sorbo de vino.

—Es bastante bueno si quieres saberlo. Fue lo primero que hizo al salir de Hogwarts. Ya ves, tu pequeña canción "a Weasley vamos a coronar" sólo lo motivó más —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—No puedo creer que recuerdes esa tonta canción —reflexionó—. ¡Era muy inmaduro!

—Finalmente puedes admitirlo, ¿eh? —Hermione le sonrió.

Draco rodó los ojos. En ese momento el camarero llegó con los aperitivos.

—¿Puedo traerles otra botella de vino, señor? —preguntó el camarero, notando la botella vacía cerca.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Draco removiendo sus camarones.

—Esto se ve maravilloso.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en el caribe?

—No, ¿Tu?

—Un par de veces en los últimos años.

—Debe ser agradable tomar vacaciones cuando quieras —dijo comiendo sus camarones con delicadeza.

—Negocios, en realidad. Hay una convención de magos allí todos los años que muestra nuevas pociones y productos en los que nuestra compañía invierte.

—Oh —dijo sonrojándose por precipitarse en las conclusiones.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio mientras comían y bebían la segunda botella de vino que había traído el camarero. Pronto llegó la cena junto con una jarra de sangría, una de las especialidades de la casa. Era una mezcla de vino tinto y frutas. Hermione ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de las primeras dos botellas.

—Todo está maravilloso. Gracias Draco.

Casi se sonrojó ante el sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

—Cuando quieras —sonrió alcanzando su mano a través de la mesa. Ella no se apartó y, en contra de su naturaleza, ella le apretó la mano de vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron por sobre la mesa y sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago. Esos hipnotizantes ojos grises.

—¿Cómo no los noté antes? —murmuró.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo él tirando de su mano para comenzar con su cena.

—Oh… eh, nada. Sólo pensaba en algo. Nada importante —tartamudeó.

—Bien —respondió él.

—Ya no vamos a mantener el suspenso por más tiempo ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó entre bocados.

—¿Ya? —reflexionó—. No puedo tener el suspenso que esperaba. Siempre has sido curiosa.

Ella arrugó su nariz y le sacó la lengua.

—Bueno, sí. No me gusta esperar… es lo que más me molesta.

—Pues voy a tener que prolongar la tortura —sonrió mirándola a través de la mesa.

Ella resopló.

—Eres hermosa cuando estás frustrada —le dijo él y la hizo sonrojar profundamente.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en un caballero? —preguntó tomando sangría

—Oh… ha pasado un tiempo —sonrió con malicia—. Sólo que tenías tu cabeza metida en un libro y no lo notaste —ella sacudió su cabeza riendo.

—¡No la tenía! —exclamó—. Tenía una vida social

—Claro, una cita con Krum y algunos besos con Weasley no forman una vida social.

Hermione resopló en su vaso. Sin duda estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del vino.

—Eso no es todo lo que hacía —se defendió.

—Ah, me olvidaba de tu eterno enamoramiento con El Elegido —rió.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—¡Nunca he estado enamorada de Harry! ¡él es como un hermano para mí! —gritó. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja— Sólo estás molestándome, ¿no es así? —dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

—Vivo para eso.

Hermione fue vencida por un ataque de risa ahora. Entre el vino y la compañía era el mejor momento que alguna vez tuvo con un hombre.

Ambos terminaron su cena y pidieron el postre. Cheesecake de coco y mango. Una música suave llenó la habitación y las luces se atenuaron dejando al descubierto una pequeña pista de baile justo a la izquierda de la mesa.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Hermione? —preguntó él, extendiendo su mano. Ella asintió tomando su mano entre las suyas, siguiéndolo hasta la pista. Él de inmediato la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola posesivamente. Normalmente Hermione habría considerado esto demasiado atrevido, pero él se sentía tan bien contra ella. Tan bien. Descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el rápido latir de su corazón. Ella sonrió. _"Está nervioso"_ Pensó. Draco apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Sabes Hermione. Hace algún tiempo que necesito un cambio en mi vida. Un propósito.

—Mmhmm —ella respondió moviéndose suavemente con él.

—Durante toda mi vida he nacido y me han criado para ciertas cosas. Cosas de las que no quería formar parte. Y ahora, cuando miro hacia atrás a lo que mis padres, mi familia, pretendía que realizara, me doy cuenta de que todo fue en vano. Nada de lo que me hicieron creer era realmente importante en el esquema de las cosas. Ir a San Mungo, reencontrarme contigo me ha hecho pensar. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Ella asintió con la cabeza en su pecho.

—Así que he estado pensando mucho en mi futuro. El futuro del mundo mágico. Y he llegado a una conclusión. Los que tienen los medios deberían hacer la diferencia.

—Bueno, ya lo hiciste Draco. La remodelación de la sala de niños, leer para ellos. Eso significa más de lo que nunca sabrás —dijo mirando su ojos de hielo.

—Pero hay algo más que debería hacer. Más que puedo hacer. Y eso es lo que quería hablar contigo.

Hermione se apartó y lo miró

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir… bueno, eso es lo que tengo que decir, lo que he estado pensando, y he tomado a una decisión —Hermione lo miró expectante—. Quiero adoptar a Claire.

…

* * *

Hola a todos! ¿Ya pasó el trauma por la cita con Ron? Este capítulo lo compensa un poco, aunque esta cita tampoco va por donde nos hubiese gustado ¿cierto? ¡Draco quiera adoptar a Claire… A que no se esperaban algo así!

¿A alguien más le parece extraño que beban tanto? es decir, tomarse dos botellas en la cena con Ron y dos con Draco antes del plato principal es como mucho, aunque es, en cierta medida, gracioso… creo que la autora exageró en eso.

 **Muchos Cariños :D**


	11. Hora de decir la verdad

Recuerden que esta historia es de Cuteblndegoddness, AliceBlackM tiene el permiso de traducirla y me ha permitido hacerlo y el mundo de Harry Potter es de JK.

Ahora a leer, quedamos a mitad de la cita…

* * *

….

Capítulo 11: Hora de decir la verdad

...

—¿Adoptar? —dijo Hermione con incredulidad—. ¿Adoptar a Claire?

—Sí —respondió él seriamente.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado, Draco —se alejó de sus brazos y se fue hacia la mesa. Sacó su varita y desapareció el resto del vino y la sangría y tomó asiento tratando de asimilar lo que él le había dicho.

—No Hermione, no he bebido demás. He estado pensado en esto durante un tiempo. Vivo solo, tengo mucho que ofrecer.

—Los niños necesitan más que galeones y propiedades.

—No me refería al dinero cuando dije que tengo mucho que ofrecer.

—Bueno, ¿qué quisiste decir?

—Lo que quise decir es que tengo amor para entregar. Hasta ahora en mi vida no había sentido amor verdadero por otro ser humano. Pero Claire, ella llegó dentro de mi corazón. Necesita un hogar, tengo uno que ofrecer.

—No lo sé, Draco —dijo con escepticismo—. El hecho de que estemos necesitando hogares adoptivos no significa que el ministerio te aprobará.

—No me hará daño intentarlo ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no. Pero no será fácil. Claire ni siquiera sabe que es huérfana.

—No creo que eso sea correcto tampoco. Ella merece saber, merece pasar por el proceso de duelo y seguir adelante con su vida, en este momento está viviendo una mentira —dijo mirando sus oscuros ojos marrones.

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, el ministerio lo está abordando de una forma estúpida.

—Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó rellenando la sangría con su propia varita y se sirvió otra copa.

—Bueno, hay un formulario de solicitud en San Mungo que puedo entregarte. Luego vienen las entrevistas y un montón de papeleo ¿Estás realmente seguro de esto? —le preguntó. Él asintió.

—Lo estoy. Además, creo que habrá un beneficio extra por adoptar a Claire —dijo tomando su bebida.

—¿Qué sería eso? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Una vez que demuestre que está bien adoptar a esos huérfanos, otros seguirán mis pasos. Tu misma dijiste que la gente no quiere ser asociada con las víctimas de Voldemort.

Hermione suspiró.

—Eso es cierto. Me encantaría que los niños fuesen adoptados en hogares donde serán amados.

—Entonces está decidido y tú me vas a ayudar ¿verdad?

—Sí, te ayudaré —sonrió al llenar su vaso también, lo sostuvo en alto para brindar. Él chocó su copa con la de ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas, Draco —dijo ella mientras el camarero traía el postre.

—Lo intento —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, eso era lo último que esperaba de ti esta noche.

—¿Qué creías que te iba a pedir? —bromeó.

—No tenía idea. Pero creí que sería algo sobre nosotros —dijo sonrojándose.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—¿Cómo qué? —le preguntó alargando su vergüenza.

—No importa —murmuró.

—No, vamos. No puedes decirme algo así y luego dejarme colgado.

—Sólo pensé que me invitarías a salir de nuevo. ¡Dios esto es embarazoso! —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, esa iba a ser mi siguiente pregunta —sonrió.

—Estás disfrutando esto ¿no es así?

—Bastante.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Después de un rato, Hermione se quedó sin nada que decirle y se sentaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y ella necesitaba ir a casa, tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

—Ya es tarde —dijo mirando su reloj.

—Te llevaré a casa —le ofreció su mano para levantarla. Ella la tomó y él entrelazó sus dedos. Justo afuera del restaurante él los apareció en su departamento.

—Gracias por la adorable velada —dijo ella, agitando su varita para abrir la puerta.

—De nada. Mañana estaré en San Mungo para recoger la solicitud. Y hablaré con el director para decirle la verdad a Claire.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo ella con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Oh, puedo ser muy persuasivo —respondió Draco.

—¿Y no lo sé?

—Bien, buenas noches —le dijo inclinándose ligeramente.

Hermione sintió un tirón en el estómago y que se le aceleraba el pulso. Tragó lentamente.

—¿Te gustaría entrar un minuto? —le preguntó.

—Por un minuto —dijo él abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara agachándose bajo su brazo. Entró al departamento y dejó su bolso en la encimera de la cocina, junto al gran ramo de rosas. Él se auto invitó a sí mismo y se sentó en el sofá.

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa, él la hacía sentir algo en su interior. Ya no era el chico que conoció, era un hombre fuerte, decidido y amable y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él. Contuvo la respiración mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a él. No encendió las luces del departamento pero la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas y él la observaba con esos ojos grises que la hipnotizaban.

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo suavemente.

—Gracias a ti —respondió con una voz ronca que revelaba su nerviosismo también.

Y luego, sin pensarlo por primera vez en su vida, ella lo besó. Sus labios tocaron los de él y choques eléctricos atravesaron todo su cuerpo. Subió instintivamente su mano hacia su fina cabellera rubia y hundió sus dedos. Él gimió en su boca mientras tiraba de su pelo suavemente. Con la lengua recorrió sus labios y él abrió ligeramente la boca para permitirle entrar. Movió su cuerpo despacio hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, ella se apartó permitiéndole a ambos recuperar el aliento pero no rompió el contacto visual con él mientras tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire. Hermione estaba segura de que su corazón iba a romper en cualquier momento las paredes de su pecho y saldría volando por la ventana. La mano de Draco acarició levemente su cabello.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo en un susurro—. Te veo mañana.

Hermione se levantó de su regazo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Sí. Salgo a comer a medio día si quieres que te acompañe a la oficina del director.

—Eso estaría bien.

—Bien, buenas noches.

—Tal vez podríamos repetir esto pronto.

—Por supuesto.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —susurró antes de inclinarse y rosar sus labios con un beso de despedida.

—Buenas noches, Draco —susurró ella.

Él le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de aparecerse de vuelta en la mansión. Hermione se apoyó contra la puerta y se quedó mirando el lugar donde él había estado.

…

Estuvo distraída al día siguiente en el trabajo, así que antes de que se diera cuenta, la hora de almuerzo ya había llegado. Tenía un aprendiz de sanador que cuidaría a los niños y les daría de comer mientras ella estaba ausente. Draco estaba esperando por ella en el pasillo

—¿Has estado aquí mucho tiempo? —le preguntó.

—No, sólo un momento. Toma, ya completé la solicitud —contestó entregándole los papeles.

—Oh bien, eso facilitará las cosas —sonrió. Sentía como si permanentemente se le formara un nudo en la boca del estómago. Caminaron en silencio por un vacío corredor cercano, lo guió a la oficina del director y llamó a la puerta con cautela.

—¿Señor Roland? —llamó.

—Adelante —respondió una voz ronca.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entró. Draco la siguió de cerca.

—Ah, señorita Granger —dijo jovialmente el señor Roland—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi mejor sanadora?

—Señor Roland, él es Draco Malfoy —hizo un gesto hacia Draco, quien dio un paso hacia delante y extendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Señor Roland —dijo estrechando la mano del hombre.

—Señor Malfoy, nuestro mayor donador de la beneficencia. E hizo una enorme donación al ala de niños escuché. Bueno, es un placer reunirme cara a cara con usted finalmente. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Hermione tomó la palabra.

—El Señor Malfoy ha expresado su interés en adoptar uno de los huérfanos —dijo con nerviosismo.

—¿Adoptar? Bueno, esa es toda una sorpresa —dijo moviendo algunos papeles en el escritorio—. Bueno, debe empezar por llenar la solicitud… —comenzó el Señor Roland.

—Ya está lista —dijo Hermione entregándosela.

—Oh, muy bien ¿En cuál de nuestros niños está interesado? —preguntó escaneando las páginas de la solicitud.

—Claire —dijo Draco con firmeza.

—¿Claire? Bueno, eso representa un gran problema. Verá, Claire no sabe que su familia murió. Puede que no se acomode bien a una adopción —soltó.

—Sí, señor. Nosotros, la señorita Granger y yo, queremos obtener autorización para contarle. La sanadora Granger siente que Claire está lo suficientemente bien como para sufrir el duelo y seguir adelante sin tener una recaída.

—¿Es eso cierto señorita Granger? —preguntó el señor Roland.

—Sí, y Claire le ha tomado bastante cariño al señor Malfoy. Él ha estado haciendo unas visitas y leyendo para los niños. Realmente creo que ella necesita saber la verdad, tiene la oportunidad de un buen hogar y podemos sacar una ventaja adicional de esta adopción.

—¿Qué podría ser eso?

—Otros verían que está bien adoptar a estos niños —dijo Draco suavemente—. En este momento la gente aún tiene miedo, todavía están preocupados de ser asociados con ellos, significaría que podrían ser objetivos de los ex mortífagos.

—Sí. Bueno, supongo que tienen razón. Es hora de decirle a Claire la verdad. Pero no lo hagan en frente de los otros niños. ¿Por qué no la lleva al parque después del trabajo, señorita Granger?, lleve al señor Malfoy con usted. Sean amables con ella, ha pasado por mucho.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Y qué pasa con la adopción? —preguntó ella.

—Revisaré la solicitud y les informaré. Será difícil convencer al ministerio que un hombre soltero pueda ser el mejor cuidador para una niña, pero creo que usted es sincero y haré todo lo posible —Dijo el señor Roland, poniéndose de pié para estrechar la mano de Draco de nuevo.

—Gracias, no se arrepentirá —Draco mantuvo abierta la puerta para Hermione.

—Gracias señor Roland. Le dejaré saber cómo va todo, más adelante —dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Draco cerró la puerta tras él con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Ahora cómo le decimos a la niña que toda su familia ha muerto? —le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que la honestidad es la mejor política. Pero sólo si lo eres desde el principio, ahora ella sabrá que le estuve mintiendo.

—Estaré aquí a las 19:30 la llevaremos por un helado al parque —le dijo Draco apretando su mano para tranquilizarla.

Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de soltarlo. Al volver a entrar a la sala, los niños habían terminado sus almuerzos y jugaban con sus juguetes nuevos.

—Claire ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —llamó a la niña rubia. Claire corrió hasta ella.

—¿Sí, Hermione?

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado más tarde conmigo y con Draco? Iremos al parque —Hermione trató de poner una sonrisa falsa, aunque muy en el fondo sentía un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Quiero hablar contigo ¿quieres venir?

—Claro, ¿puedo estar en pié hasta más tarde? —preguntó la niña con entusiasmo.

—Sí, pero no hables de esto con los otros niños ¿bien? No quiero que se sientan mal —dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en el hombro de Claire.

Claire se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrió.

—Diviértete jugando —le dijo mientras la niña escapaba con la muñeca que Draco le había regalado bajo su brazo.

…

El resto del día pasó muy lento para Hermione. Como si estuviera siendo torturada por mentirle a Claire, para empezar. Había enviado una lechuza a la sanadora María y le pidió que llegara un poco más temprano para poder salir con Claire y Draco. Los otros niños comenzaron a sospechar cuando Claire no se preparaba para dormir.

—¿A dónde irá ella? —preguntó Bobby, haciendo pucheros.

—Se hará unas pruebas ¿quieres hacerte pruebas también? —preguntó Hermione.

—No —respondió en voz baja

—Bueno, entonces silencio.

A las 19:30 llegó Draco, vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros casuales. Hermione se quitó la túnica de sanadora, dejando su falda gris y una blusa blanca.

—Hola Claire —dijo Draco arrodillado para estar a su nivel.

—Hola Draco —respondió ella.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Hermione. Claire asintió. Draco se agachó, la tomó y sosteniéndola en brazos la sacó de la sala. Abandonaron San Mungo por la entrada de visitantes y caminaron por una cuadra hasta que llegaron a un hermoso parque. Un vendedor de helados vino después y Draco compró dos conos de vainilla y uno de fresas para Claire.

—¿Cómo sabías que me gusta el de fresa? —preguntó tomando el cono.

—Tengo mis métodos —sonrió. Los tres se sentaron en un banco, lamiendo sus conos de helado, viendo la puesta de sol.

—Gracias Draco —dijo Claire de pié en el banco y echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—De nada —él se sonrojó.

—Entonces Hermione, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Claire. Con sus ojos azules fijos en Hermione.

…

* * *

Dos cosas para comentar:

1) Hermione lo beso! Siii! Al fin tomó la iniciativa :D

2) Pobre Claire. Qué difícil debe ser decirle algo así a un niño :(


	12. Un favor

Disclaimer: JK tiene a Draco y Hermione, Cuteblndegoddness a Claire y la sanadora Maria y yo no tengo nada!

* * *

…

Capítulo 12: Un favor

…

Hermione estaba sentada ahí, aturdida por la obvia inteligencia de esta niña de cinco años. Miró a Draco que parecía sorprendido.

—Claire, eh… —tartamudeó. Respiró hondo y aclaró su mente antes de continuar—. Queríamos hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó mientras lamía su helado.

—Acerca de tu familia, acerca de tu futuro —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa con mi familia? ¿Vendrán a buscarme? —preguntó con una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos.

—No Claire, no vendrán. Algo pasó —los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto era, sin dudas, la cosa más difícil que le había tocado hacer. Draco rodeó a Claire y le dio unas palmaditas a Hermione. Cuando Hermione lo miró, él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, otorgándole confianza para continuar.

—Claire, recuerdas cuando te dije que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se había ido ¿verdad? —la niña ladeó un poco la cabeza y asintió—. ¿Y que no se sabe bien qué está pasando con todas las personas?

—Sí… —dijo Claire actuando bastante indiferente, cómo si lo hubiera oído antes.

—Bueno, Claire… tus padres, tu hermano y tu abuela fueron encontrados al mismo tiempo que te trajimos aquí. Tú estabas durmiendo y no sabíamos si saldrías adelante. Y descubrimos… bueno, el ministerio nos pidió que no te sorprendiéramos con la noticia. Pero cariño, tengo que decirte la verdad ahora.

Claire giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, cuyas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Linda, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, cuando él llegó a tu casa, tu familia luchó mucho —Hermione paraba tratando de encontrar las palabras, no quería sólo soltarlo—. Fueron muy valientes, amor, pero al final… bueno, al final, no lo lograron.

—¿No lo lograron? —preguntó Claire.

—Cariño… —comenzó Hermione.

—¿Quieres decir que están muertos? —preguntó Claire con los ojos abiertos—. ¿Como los padres de Bobby, Henry y Julia?

—Sí —acarició sus risos rubios.

—¿Y los de Michael?

Hermione asintió.

—¿Y los de Nana?

—Lo siento mucho Claire. Tuve que esperar a que mejoraras antes de decirte la verdad.

—Bobby me dijo que estaban muertos, pero yo no le creí. Lo llamé mentiroso —las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azul zafiro.

—Lo siento cariño —dijo Hermione atrayendo a la niña para darle un abrazo apretado.

Claire no lloró en voz alta. Se sentó en silencio, aturdida, sosteniendo el cono de helado que goteaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Hermione con cautela. Claire se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —dijo dulcemente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No quería que enfermaras de nuevo Claire. Yo quería decirte, de verdad.

—Pero no lo hiciste —hizo un puchero girando la cabeza hacia Hermione.

—Yo… quiero decir, nosotros, en el hospital, pensamos que era lo mejor Claire. Cuando despertaste, cualquier pequeña impresión podía dañar los progresos que habías realizado —dijo Hermione con dulzura.

—¡Pero me mentiste! —gritó Claire—. Mi mamá siempre decía que no puedes confiar en alguien que te miente una vez.

—Ella no tenía elección, Claire —intervino Draco—. Tenía que seguir las reglas. Igual que tú cuando estás en San Mungo. Ella tiene un jefe y él le dice lo que debe hacer.

Claire suspiró profundamente antes de estallar en llanto.

—Los extraño, Hermione —sorbió por la nariz, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero eso no es todo lo que queríamos hablar contigo.

—¿Qué? —Claire preguntó mirando tan perdida y sola.

Hermione miró a Draco, quien la miró a los ojos y dio una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Claire —habló Draco en voz baja—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mis padres tampoco estaban?

Ella asintió.

—Mis padres murieron también. Y ahora tu familia está en el cielo con mi familia.

—¿Lo están? —sorbió.

—Sí. Y ellos le pidieron a mis padres que yo les hiciera un favor —dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos quieren que yo cuide de ti.

—¿Tú?

Draco asintió.

—¿Cuidarme?

Él asintió de nuevo.

—Pero eres un chico, los chicos no cuidan a los niños ¿verdad? —preguntó Claire a Hermione.

—Sí, pueden —respondió ella.

—¿Me iría de la sala de niños?

—Sí.

—¿Y viviría contigo? —preguntó a Draco. Él asintió—. ¿Qué pasará con los otros niños?

—Estamos trabajando muy duro para encontrar buenos hogares para ellos, pero podría tomar algún tiempo —respondió Hermione.

—¿Pero podré verlos?

—Por supuesto.

Claire se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Tienes casa?

—Sí.

—¿Es grande?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes Juguetes?

—No, pero compraré lo que necesites.

—¿Quién más vive contigo? ¿Estás casado?

—Nadie más vive conmigo. Y no, no estoy casado —él soltó una risita.

—¿No puedes casarte con Hermione? Ella podría ayudarte a cuidar de mí —declaró. Un intenso rubor subió al rostro de Hermione mientras miraba a Draco a través de los risos rubios de la pequeña niña, que a su vez le sonreía.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Hermione me ayudará a cuidar de ti sin casarse conmigo —dijo medio riendo—. ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Te visitaría todo el tiempo. Entonces ¿qué piensas, Claire? ¿Te gustaría tener un nuevo hogar?

Claire se sentó en silencio, pensativa.

—¡Está bien! —dijo saltando del banco—. Vámonos.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y siguieron a la niña caminado de regreso a San Mungo. Hermione tomó una de las manos de la niña mientras caminaban.

—¿Claire?

—¿Sí, Hermione?

—Prometo no mentirte nunca más.

Claire asintió mientras llegaban a la fachada de una tienda abandonada y entraron al hospital.

—Gracias por el helado, Draco.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Hermione, agradeciendo mucho más que el helado—. Le diré al señor Roland que esperamos la aprobación del ministerio.

—Está bien, ¿hablaremos más tarde entonces? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no me esperas? Dijo ella—. Sólo me tomará un minuto arroparla. Tenemos algunos detalles que revisar.

Él asintió antes de sentarse en una silla en el vestíbulo.

Hermione regresó a la sala de niños y arropó a Claire. La niña se durmió casi inmediatamente. Hermione se despidió de la Sanadora María y caminó a la puerta cargando su túnica de sanadora en los brazos. Vio a Draco esperándola y le hizo un gesto hacia la red flu.

—Vamos a mi departamento a conversar.

Hermione gritó su dirección y se metió en las llamas verde esmeralda. Draco la siguió y pronto estuvieron en el departamento a oscuras.

—Lumus —dijo encendiendo su varita antes de caminar a encender las lámparas. Draco se sentó en el sofá y su mente volvió a su último encuentro en ese mismo sofá. Eso le hizo sonreír distraídamente.

—Creo que nos fue bien con Clair ¿verdad? —preguntó sentándose junto a él.

—Sí. Pensaba que sería mucho más perturbador —dijo Draco girándose hacia ella.

—No lo ha asimilado todavía. Los otros niños estaban igual al principio, a pesar de que lo vieron con sus propios ojos no querían creerlo.

—Oh.

—Entonces… —dijo en otro de sus momentos incómodos.

—Sí… —replicó.

—Fue divertido cuando Claire sugirió que nos casemos —dijo sonriendo a medias.

—Lo fue… —comenzó—. Los niños tienen una forma tajante de ver las cosas ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—Sí. Claire es inusualmente perceptiva para un niño de su edad. ¿Crees que podrás manejarla? Quiero decir, ella puede ser testaruda y ha pasado por tantas cosas —dijo Hermione seriamente.

—Creo que puedo. Creo que el enfoque será exactamente lo contrario a todo lo que mis padres hicieron —bromeó.

—Buen plan —Hermione sonrió.

Draco miró su reloj y se removió.

—Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te deje descansar un poco —dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sí, estoy segura de que todo el mundo se levantará temprano mañana y Claire necesitará mucha atención. Te enviaré una lechuza cuando el señor Roland me notifique cualquier progreso —dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta.

—Gracias.

—¿Hablaremos pronto entonces? —preguntó mirando sus ojos gris tormenta.

El asintió y se inclinó para abrazarla. Su rostro estaba a centímetros de la de ella cuando con ambas manos tomó su rostro delicadamente acercando sus labios suavemente a los de ella. Hermione se levantó de puntillas para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Después de un momento Draco rompió el beso y apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

—Buenas noches —susurró, con su corazón latiendo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el edificio escuchara.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella, con la boca seca y la respiración irregular.

Él dio una última despedida mientras caminaba a la puerta y la cerró tras él. Hermione puso una mano en su pecho. Una energía, electricidad si se puede llamar de algún modo, recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento y no estaba segura cómo debería sentirse. No se comparaba con ninguna otra cosa y nadie a quien ella hubiera besado alguna vez la había hecho sentir tan viva por dentro. Se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo, se sentó allí por lo que parecieron horas antes de irse a la cama. Lo que no sabía, era que Draco estaba justo afuera tratando de recomponerse también.

…

* * *

Capítulo corto pero dulce ¿verdad?

Creo que Claire se lo tomó bastante bien y hasta fue capaz de sugerirle a Draco que se case con Hermione! y bueno, ellos aun están en una etapa inicial de la relación pero todo puede pasar. Johannna dice que tendrán que casarse para que Draco pueda adoptar y es una buena idea... si fuese por mi ya estarían esperando un hijo... ¿qué opinan? ¿cómo será eso de la adopción? ¿podrá Draco cuidar solo a una niña pequeña?

Gracias por los comentarios :D

Cariños a todos!


	13. Una conversación con Ginny

Ya saben que nada aquí me pertenece.

* * *

…

Capítulo 13: Una charla con Ginny

…

Lo que quedaba de semana pasó volando en el trabajo para Hermione y pronto el viernes estuvo sobre ella. El ministerio aún no tomaba una decisión y la espera la estaba matando. Había ido donde su jefe con rollos de pergamino sobre el caso de Draco, señalando que en ninguna parte decía que un hombre soltero no podía solicitar la adopción de un niño en tuición del ministerio mientras tuviera ingresos suficientes para hacerse cargo del niño y de sí mismo. El señor Roland le dijo que se los daría a los encargados y que ya no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Ese viernes por la noche María cubriría a Ginny que no se sentía bien para ir a trabajar, Hermione le informó sobre la situación de los niños antes de recoger sus cosas para irse. En ese momento Claire llegó corriendo hasta ella.

—Hermione, ¿cuándo me iré de aquí? Pensé que viviría con Draco— Su labio inferior se transformó en una mueca seria.

—Sólo un poco más, amor. Hay algunas cosas que hacer, tienes que ser paciente y todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió, volvió a su cama y se metió dentro. Hermione la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches Claire.

Claire sonrió, abrazó su muñeca y cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches María —susurró Hermione mientras se despedía con la mano. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y desiertos esa noche. Como la guerra había terminado, San Mungo había reducido drásticamente la cantidad de pacientes y eso era bueno. Había decidido ir a visitar a Ginny y comprobar que estuviera bien. Al llegar al vestíbulo se concentró en la casa de Harry y Ginny y se apareció en el porche delantero.

Harry y Ginny tenían una acogedora casa a las afueras de Londres. No era grande pero tampoco era pequeña de cualquier modo. Una cerca de listones de cedro pintada de blanco adornaba el exterior. Hermione tocó el timbre varias veces antes de Harry atendiera.

—Hermione, me alegro tanto de verte. Ginny se ha quejado mucho del dolor de estómago. Me pareció que era una indigestión, pero la poción que le di no está haciendo efecto —mantuvo la puerta abierta para que entrara y le indicó hacia el sofá donde Ginny estaba sentada acurrucada a las rodillas.

—¿Qué va mal Gin? —preguntó Hermione, siempre en su papel de sanadora.

—Me duele el estómago. Creo que entraré en trabajo de parto —djo con voz triste y suave.

—Estoy segura que no lo harás, déjame escuchar —Hermione sacó un dispositivo de su bolso y lo puso sobre el estómago de Ginny—. El latido del corazón es fuerte —sacó su varita y murmuró algunas palabras—. Todo parece estar bien Gin. ¿qué comiste hoy? —preguntó poniendo sus cosas en el bolso.

—¡Qué no comió! —resopló Harry. Ginny le dio una mirada asesina.

—Bueno, para el desayuno comí huevos y tostadas —empezó.

—Y embutidos y jamón y tocino y papas fritas —añadió Harry. Y Ahí estaba la mirada asesina de nuevo.

—Y al almuerzo comí un sándwich y una ensalada —dijo con recato.

—No te olvides de las galletas que comiste entre el desayuno y el almuerzo. Y la sopa que tomaste con el sándwich. Y no olvidemos el helado del postre —completó Harry esquivando alegremente una almohada que Ginny le había lanzado.

—¿Y para la cena Ginny? —dijo Hermione tratando de memorizar todo.

—Ah, sólo unas albóndigas y pastel de papas que preparó Harry —dijo frotando su vientre.

—Y judías verdes, galletas y pastel para terminar —sonrió Harry.

—Wow Ginny. Me sorprende que todavía seas capas de caminar.

—Es el bebé. Quiere comer todo el tiempo, nunca está satisfecho —se quejó.

—No puedes comer tanto, te dará un ataque a la vesícula. Trata de comer porciones pequeñas varias veces al día en vez de comer pocas veces pero grandes ¿está bien? —Ginny asintió.

—Y, que hay de ti Hermione? —dijo Ginny sintiéndose mejor por no entrar en labor.

—¿Has oído lo de Claire?

—No, no tuvo una recaída ¿verdad?

—No, pero finalmente le dijimos lo de sus padres.

—Oh, Merlín. ¿Qué pasó para que finalmente cambiaran de opinión? ¿Cómo se lo tomó? —Ginny se quedó sin aliento.

—Ella lo tomó bien. Resulta que tuvimos que decirle. Alguien quiere adoptarla —Hermione le contó, estaba que estallaba por contarle a alguien. Y también estaba que explotaba por contarle de su incipiente relación con Draco, pero Harry aún estaba en la habitación y no quería que él supiera todo sobre eso.

—¿Adoptarán a Claire? ¿Quiénes? ¿Los conocemos? Oh, Merlín, es una noticia maravillosa —lagrimeó.

—No es una pareja.

—¿Eso está permitido?

—Estoy tratando de que resulte, ninguna ley diga lo contrario.

—¡Eso es genial! Entonces, ¿Quién es ella?

—Él —corrigió.

—¿Él?

—Sí, _**él**_ —dijo enfatizando la palabra "él". Ginny miró fijamente por un momento antes de formar una silenciosa "o" con sus labios.

—¿En serio? —dijo conmocionada.

—Como el infierno.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Harry que acababa de poner atención.

—Nada cariño, ¿nos puedes hacer un poco de té? —Ginny batió sus pestañas.

—Por supuesto —respondió en dirección a la cocina.

—Vaya —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, él se ha unido mucho a Claire y quiere adoptarla.

—¿Crees que lo está haciendo para llegar a ti?

—Él no tiene que hacer nada para "llegar a mí" —respondió ruborizándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú y Malfoy? —soltó.

—Shhh… —tenía la esperanza de que Harry no la escuchara.

—Entonces cuéntame —susurró de nuevo.

—Bueno, nos hemos besado unas veces y eso es todo.

—Vamos Mione —dijo Ginny acusadoramente—. Vi la forma en que lo mirabas ese día. Tiene que haber más.

—No lo hay, no hay apuro. La forma en la que besa… —los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos y tenía una mirada soñadora en el rostro.

—Es bueno, ¿eh? —preguntó Ginny rompiendo el encanto. Hermione asintió.

—Wooww —era todo lo que Ginny podía decir.

—Nunca, ni en un millón de años pensé que iba a decir estas palabras sobre él pero, él ha cambiado Ginny. Será un papá soltero, adoptará a un huérfano, a una víctima de Voldemort. Quería decirte esto antes pero a penas te veo —Ginny alcanzó su mano y la acarició.

—Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Realmente creo que si él es tan sincero como parece, podríamos tener algo muy especial.

—Eso es fabuloso Hermione. Hacia un tiempo ya desde que no te concentrabas en algo distinto al trabajo.

Un rubor se estableció en las mejillas de Hermione y se quedó allí hasta que Harry regresó con dos tazas humeantes de té.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que interrumpí algo que no debía? —Hermione y Ginny rompieron en risitas dejando a Harry colgado.

Hermione terminó su té y se despidió de sus amigos. Sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima después de contarle a Ginny sobre Draco. Tarareó feliz mientras se aparecía en casa. Su departamento estaba tan vacío como siempre pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan sola como lo hizo alguna vez. Arrojó sus cosas en la silla y fue a su habitación a ponerse pijama. Luego revolvió en la nevera en busca de su cena, se decidió por pollo con ensalada. Justo cuando se estaba sentando en el sofá para leer un buen libro se dio cuenta que una lechuza golpeaba en la ventana. El cielo estaba oscureciendo y una fina lluvia empezaba a caer.

—Hola —le dijo a la oscura lechuza real, esta le picoteó el dedo en broma y se posó allí esperando a que abriera la nota. Ella lo hizo y leyó:

 _Hermione,_

 _Me preguntaba si podría pasar por allí y pedirte ayuda para completar algunos documentos. Entiendo si estás ocupada. Avisé con muy poco tiempo después de todo. Esperaré por tu respuesta._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Draco._

Hermione garabateó una respuesta y la envió con su lechuza.

 _Draco,_

 _Puedes pasar esta noche. No tengo otros planes. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda._

 _Te veo pronto._

 _Hermione._

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla esperando que Draco viniera. Su estómago se llenó de mariposas esperando su llagada. Pasaron unos minutos y se dio una mirada. Pantalón de pijama de color rosa y camiseta a juego, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Corrió al baño a toda prisa y se maquilló un poco y se roció perfume.

—Viene a llenar unos papeles —Se dijo—. Contrólate, estás actuando como una escolar enamorada —su imagen en el espejo no respondió. Y antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de cambiarse el timbre sonó, haciendo eco por toda la casa.

—Cielos —dijo corriendo hacia la puerta. Para el momento que llegó allí su cara estaba enrojecida. Hermione abrió la puerta y encontró a Draco. Como de costumbre, él lucía muy bien. De repente se sintió muy avergonzada por su vestimenta.

—Hola —sonrió—. Lo siento si me demoré. Me iba a cambiar pero llegaste aquí muy rápido.

—No es necesario tanto alboroto por mí —sonrió.

—Entra por favor —dijo dando un paso al costado.

—Gracias por recibirme. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre la parte de ingresos/empleo de este formulario. ¿Es necesario poner lo de las empresas Malfoy? ¿O sólo lo que yo percibo? —dijo sentándose en el sofá y Hermione junto a él.

—Dice que sólo lo que tú haces —dijo señalando una línea— ¿Ves, ahí?

—Oh, sí —dijo Draco sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Estos documentos pueden ser confusos, lo sé —dijo ella—. ¿Sólo esa duda?

—Oh, no. Mira ¿qué pasa con esto? —señaló algo.

Después de una hora de preguntas, investigación y llenado, lo completaron.

—¡Finalmente! —dijo guardando el último de los papeles en el portafolio.

—¿Puedo darte algo para beber?

—No, ya te he quitado mucho tiempo, debo irme.

—Realmente no fue una molestia. No tenía nada más que hacer esta noche. ¿Qué tal una copa de vino? —le preguntó sacando una botella de vino blanco de la alacena.

—Bueno, si insistes —sonrió.

—Claire estuvo preguntando por ti hoy —dijo sirviendo dos copas casi llenas y caminando hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Lo hizo? —dijo mirando hacia arriba.

—Sí, ella quería saber cuándo se va a ir a tu casa —dijo riendo—. Ella es realmente inteligente.

—Sí que lo es, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella. No tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa.

El corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo fuerte y rápido mientras estaba sentada junto a él y mirando a sus ojos. Era tan sincero. Debió haber estado mirando mucho tiempo hasta que él rompió su trance preguntando;

—¿Qué?

—¿Ah? —respondió parpadeando y volteándose.

—¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —dijo limpiándose una suciedad inexistente.

—No, sólo estaba… nada. No importa —dijo ruborizándose. Ella quería besarlo de la peor manera. Sólo besarlo y pasar sus manos por su cabello. Tenía el estómago hecho nudos.

—No, dime —Él la señaló en broma. Ella tragó saliva y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él la tocó.

"Hazlo" Pensó pasa sí misma "¿En quién te has convertido actuando así?"

Draco la miraba esperando su respuesta.

—No, en serio. Era algo del trabajo. No es la gran cosa —mintió, pero no de forma convincente.

Draco terminó su primera copa de vino, lo que provocó que Hermione tomara de un sorbo lo que le quedaba y le ofreciera otra.

—No, tengo una reunión con mi asesor financiero mañana y me tengo que levantar temprano, ya sabes —dijo poniéndose de pie y se estiró.

—Oh, está bien, no te retengo entonces.

—Gracias por toda la ayuda, Hermione. ¿Te parece cenar mañana en la noche?

—Por supuesto.

—Estaré aquí a las siete entonces, si eso está bien.

—Bien. Te veo entonces.

Draco asintió y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. La mejilla de Hermione ardía por el beso.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella.

—Buenas noches —respondió sonriendo y caminado hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —gritó Hermione tan pronto como él le dio la espalda. Y cuando él se volteó, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó profundamente. Él dejó caer el portafolio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, levantándola ligeramente del piso. La manos de ella recorrían su pelo, igual a como lo había estado imaginando minutos antes. Su lengua recorrió sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces ella se lo permitió. La llevó de vuelta al sofá sin romper el beso. Hermione sintió que sus piernas golpearon el sofá y le permitió recostarla allí. Sus brazos todavía estaban envueltos en su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo, sobre ella. Las manos de él se abrieron camino hacia su vientre y luego de vuelta hacia sus pechos. Él no se atrevió a pasar bajo su pijama, sabía (o eso creía) que ella no lo permitiría. Pero la acarició con mucha suavidad, dejándole la piel de gallina. Hermione no había sentido tanta pasión por ningún otro hombre en toda corta su vida. Finalmente, la falta de aire los hizo romper el beso. Él llevó sus labios a su cuello y al lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Siempre has sido tan maravilloso? —susurró ella.

—Tal vez estabas demasiado ocupada para notarlo cuando estábamos en la escuela —respondió entre besos—. O tal vez yo era un idiota. Pero eso ya lo dejamos atrás —Hermione asintió disfrutando de la sensación de calidez de sus labios que seguían ligeramente el escote de su pijama. Ambos se perdieron en lo que estaban haciendo. Es decir, hasta que escucharon la puerta.

…

* * *

Aaaayyy me dan ganas de gritarrrrr! ¡¿Por qué alguien se atreve a perturbar este momento?! Lo maldigo! ¿Quién creen que llegó?

Chicas, de verdad agradezco sus comentarios! A la niñas de siempre un abrazo enorme :D


	14. Interrupción

La historia es de Cuteblndegoddness y los personajes de JK, excepto María, Claire y los otros niños.

* * *

…

Capítulo 14: Interrupción

…

—Maldita sea —dijo Hermione sin aliento.

—Hermione, ¿estás en casa? —una voz conocida resonó a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

—¡Maldición, maldición! —Hermione se levantó y acomodó su pijama.

—¿Quién es? —susurró Draco.

—Sólo quédate ahí —dijo en voz baja.

Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y abrió un poco más. Allí, con el portafolio de Draco en las manos estaba Ron.

—Hey Ron.

—¿Está todo bien, Hermione? Tu portafolios estaba aquí y la puerta estaba abierta —dijo tratando de abrirse paso hacia el interior.

—Oh, tuve que ir muy rápido al baño y se me olvidó cerrar, se me debe haber caído esto —tomó el portafolios y lo arrojó adentro.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Estoy muy cansada, como ves estoy lista para ir a la cama ya. Así que será para otra vez ¿de acuerdo? —dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás un poco sonrojada —dijo empujando la puerta, abriéndola completamente—. Deja que te traiga un poco de agua.

Hermione trató de despedirlo diciéndole que estaba bien, así tal vez no se diera cuenta que Draco descansaba casualmente en el sofá. Ron fue al lavaplatos, que daba hacia la sala de estar y llenó un vaso con agua para Hermione. Mientras tanto Hermione agitaba sus manos frenéticamente para que Draco se ocultara, pero no tenía donde ir. Casi en cámara lenta, Ron se volteó con el vaso en la mano tendiéndoselo a Hermione y vio a Draco, con los pies encima de la mesa de centro, con las manos en la cabeza, sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario.

—¿Qué… Hermione? —se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

—Pasó a revisar unos papeles, no es la gran cosa Ron —ella se rió.

—Hola Weasley —dijo arrastrando las palabras, disfrutando plenamente de la cara de Ron.

—Malfoy —dijo Ron, su rostro tomó diecinueve tonos diferentes de rojo.

—Estábamos en medio de un asunto, si no te importa te puedes marchar —dijo Draco sacando unos papeles del portafolio.

—¿Un asunto? ¿Y qué sería eso? Hermione está en ropa interior ¡Por Merlín! ¡Y ese portafolios estaba en el pasillo! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó volviéndose a Hermione.

—Draco ha sido tan amable de donar dinero a la sala de niños y yo estaba llenando unos papeles para su asesor financiero —mintió rápidamente.

—Si los niños necesitan dinero deberías haberme llamado, sabes que estaría más que feliz de ayudarles —dijo Ron empujando a Hermione hacia la cocina.

—Sería maravilloso Ron, pero él lo organizó con el señor Roland y todo, y yo salí del trabajo antes de que él pudiera encontrarme para firmar los papeles. Mira, te enviaré una lechuza mañana. Realmente quiero dejar esto listo para ir a la cama —dijo en voz baja.

—Está bien, pero si actúa como un idiota sólo dime y yo… —dio un golpe en su mano.

—Lo haré, Ron. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Mione —dijo saliendo por la puerta. Ella la cerró con llave tras de sí.

—Dios, estuvo cerca —dijo al caminar de vuelta al sofá—. Ahora ¿dónde estábamos?

—Pensé que ya no veías más a la comadreja —dijo con su voz repentinamente fría.

—Seguimos siendo amigos. Quiero decir, no salimos ni nada. Y ya no lo veo mucho desde que juega en los Chudley Cannons ¿Por qué es importante?

—Parece como si hubieses estado encubriendo lo que pasó hace un momento ¿Por qué? ¿Para cuidar sus sentimientos? ¿O porque aún tienes sentimientos por él? ¿Dónde quedo yo? —preguntó duramente.

—Yo… No, por supuesto, no tengo sentimientos por él. Es sólo que él se enoja fácilmente y, después de todo, eres tú a quien encontró aquí conmigo, no creo que pudiera entender que no eres el mismo hombre que fuiste alguna vez —tartamudeó.

—Ya veo —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No, no te vayas —pidió siguiéndolo hacia la puerta—. Yo sólo… no sé qué es lo que está pasando entre nosotros. No sé qué decir a la gente.

—¿Qué hay de la verdad?

—¿Y cuál es la verdad? —preguntó—. Porque yo no sé qué es esto.

—Yo sé lo que es para mí. Y creí que sabía cuál era la verdad para ti, pero ahora no lo sé —respondió.

—¿Cuál es la verdad para ti Draco? No es posible que pienses que me amas, apenas nos conocemos —replicó entre lágrimas.

—No he dicho que te amaba, pero tengo sentimientos por ti, y pensé que los tenías por mí. Me has besado más de una ocasión y no sé qué pudo ocurrir si no nos hubiesen interrumpido, pero tengo una idea.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente.

—Tengo sentimientos por ti, pero es tan extraño, nunca he sentido nada como esto antes. Me refiero a que eres Draco Malfoy, no se supone que pase algo así entre nosotros. Pero eres tan distinto a lo que jamás pude haber imaginado y todo esto francamente me asusta —dijo sentándose en el sofá y mirando arriba hacia él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco se sentó a su lado con la mirada fija.

—No debería haber asumido nada, las cosas son complicadas… lo entiendo —dijo con dulzura.

—Está bien, todo es suficientemente difícil para tener que lidiar con algo más. Pero hace unos minutos, cuando estábamos en el sofá, las cosas simplemente se encendieron —su voz era de ensueño.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, sus ojos grises se concentraron en los canela oscuros de ella. Con sus pulgares enjugó sus lágrimas. Sus labios se conectaron levemente, apenas rosando la delicada piel. El extendió su mano y soltó el pelo del moño que lo sujetaba, sus rizos caían en cascada sobre sus hombros mientras la empujaba hacia atrás sobre el sofá. Las manos de Draco recorrieron a través de ellos, sintiendo sus suaves mechones. Hermione levantó una pierna y la envolvió en la parte posterior de sus piernas, empujando su cuerpo más cerca del suyo. Él gimió en su boca cuando sintió sus pelvis alinearse.

Hermione podía sentirlo a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Se preguntó hasta dónde podría permitir que esto continuara. Sabía lo lejos que quería dejar ir esto, pero no estaba segura si lo haría. Sólo había hecho esto una vez antes, con Ron, justo antes de entrar a la escuela de sanadores, todavía estaban "técnicamente" saliendo en esa época, pero ella había renunciado a cualquier relación real con Ron, lo había hecho por obligación… considerando que no lo vería de nuevo por un largo tiempo, fue rápido y torpe y Hermione no tuvo ningún deseo de hacerlo de nuevo, al menos hasta hace poco. La cálida humedad de su boca sobre sus, ahora, expuestos pechos la llevó de vuelta al presente. Mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos él había levantado la parte superior de su camiseta, ahora estaba chupando y lamiendo sus pezones.

—Mmmm…— Gimió ella, arqueándose un poco más atrás. Ahora tenía que tomar esa decisión; detenerlo e ir a la cama con ganas de más o dejarlo ir más lejos y posiblemente arrepentirse mañana. Una vez más fue traída al presente por Draco deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo y poniéndose de pie.

—Me tengo que ir, se está haciendo muy tarde —dijo él.

—¿Justo ahora? — Preguntó sorprendida, sonrojándose bajó su camiseta.

—Me temo que sí. ¿Todavía cenaremos mañana, verdad? —sonrió.

—Sí— Respondió ella, todavía aturdida porque él se detuviera. No sabía si sentirse rechazada o aliviada por no tener que ser ella quien lo interrumpiera.

Él debió haber notado sus dudas, se inclinó y la besó profundamente antes de susurrar en su oído;

—No quiero que suceda así, quiero que sea algo para recordar.

Ella asintió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Hasta entonces —dijo saliendo por la puerta. Hermione cerró tras él y volvió a sentarse en el sofá repasando todo lo que sucedió esa noche.

…

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente luego de tener un sueño muy sensual en donde participaban ella y Draco. No es como si pensara en ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Tomó su desayuno y respondió una carta de sus padres. Entonces tuvo la idea de pedirle a Ginny ir de compras por un vestido para la noche, le escribió una pequeña nota y la envió con su lechuza. Quince minutos más tardes la respuesta de Ginny llegó, se reunirían en su casa en una hora. Hermione llegó temprano a la casa de los Potter y Ginny estaba lista para salir.

—Hola Hermione —la saludó Harry desde la cocina—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—¿Quieres decir que Ginny aún no se lo ha comido todo? —bromeó. Ginny golpeó su brazo.

—¡Oye! Te escuché. Estoy comiendo porciones más pequeñas —dijo poniéndose sus zapatos.

—Que te diviertas —dijo Harry a Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Para qué son las compras, Hermione?

—Hermione tiene una cita esta noche —dijo Ginny de forma cantarina. Inmediatamente tapó su boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

—Nadie que importe —dijo bruscamente Hermione mirando a Ginny.

—Oh vamos Hermione, no has tenido citas durante un tiempo, debe ser alguien especial —dijo Harry con su mejor sonrisa.

—Lo es, pero… bueno, es complicado. Así que dejémoslo así —dijo al salir—. Tal vez si eres bueno te dejaré conocerlo, pero debes ser muy amable con él.

—Lo seré ¿cuándo no he sido amable con alguien? —sonrió.

Hermione pensó en todas las veces en que Harry no había sido muy amable con Draco pero, por supuesto, Draco no había sido amable con ellos tampoco.

—¿De verdad quieres que responda, Harry? —replicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que no. Pero lo conoceré pronto ¿verdad?

—Muy pronto —dijo reuniéndose con Ginny en el porche.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Ginny.

—Callejón Diagon. Pensé que podríamos intentarlo en Madame Malkins primero. Luego, si nada llama mi atención, podemos ir a Hogsmeade y probar con Gladrags.

—Suena como un plan. Sin embargo, en algún momento tendremos que parar para comer.

—Lo sé, así que lo haremos cada quince minutos ¿cada cuánto necesitas comer? —dijo riendo. Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

—Muy divertido, Hermione.

Se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon y se dirigieron a Madam Malkins. Hermione estaba ansiosa por contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, al final no pudo aguantar más.

—Ginny, tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ayer por la noche, después de dejarte, Draco pasó por mi departamento, necesitaba ayuda con los documentos de la adopción…

—Claro… —rió Ginny.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy segura de que él, Draco Malfoy, que fue segundo en Hogwarts después de ti, necesitaba ayuda para llenar un simple papeleo.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo a la defensiva—. Como sea, después de haberlo terminado se levantó para marcharse y tuve la urgencia de besarlo.

—¿Y…?

—Lo hice. Nos besamos durante un rato en el sofá.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí, hasta que tu hermano apareció. Y habíamos olvidado cerrar completamente la puerta.

La boca de Ginny se abrió completamente.

—¡Dime que es mentira!

—No, y él entró en mi departamento y vio a Draco

—¿Y qué hizo?

—¿Qué crees? Se puso rojo, enloqueció, le gritó a Draco.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que él estaba allí en un asunto de la sala infantil. No estaba lista para contarle sobre nosotros todavía.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Ron se fue, pero Draco estaba furioso de que yo censurara lo que estábamos haciendo y me acusó de ocultarlo porque aún tengo sentimientos por tu hermano.

—Oh.

—Luego tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero después… —Hermione posó su mano sobre su corazón.

—¿Hubo una pequeña reconciliación? —dijo Ginny con una ceja levantada.

—Sí —Hermione se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo es él? —preguntó descaradamente.

—¡No lo sé! No llegamos tan lejos. No porque no lo deseáramos. Él dijo que quería que fuese en el momento adecuado, pero vamos a cenar esta noche. Y siento algo por él Ginny, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

—Suena como lo que he sentido por Harry todos esos años —comentó.

—Bueno, de todos modos tengo la sensación de que no he escuchado todo lo que Ron dirá sobre esto. Amo a Ron, pero no de esa manera y no sé cómo va a tomar que yo salga con alguien más, sobre todo si es con Draco Malfoy.

Ginny asintió cuando entraron en Madam Malkins. La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía, pero Hermione sabía que en sólo unas semanas Hogwarts volvería a comenzar y la tienda estaría llena de estudiantes encargando sus túnicas de colegio. Madam Malkins, toda vestida de malva se acercó a las dos mujeres.

—Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudar a estas dos muchachas hoy? —dijo alegremente.

—Bueno —Comenzó Ginny—. Mi amiga tiene una cita con un magnífico hombre rico y necesita algo sorprendente.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Bueno querida, vamos a ver —sacó su cinta de medir mágica y comenzó a tomar las medidas de Hermione—. Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas —dijo caminando tras el mostrador y tomando una bolsa blanca de un colgador—. Vamos querida, pruébate esto.

Hermione tomó la bolsa y fue al probador. Se quitó la ropa y bajó el cierre de la bolsa, dentro había un vestido blanco largo, sin tirantes, con un ajustado corpiño que seguía con una falda de seda que llegaba hasta el suelo. Se lo puso, le quedaba como un guante y se sentía como el cielo. Alisó el vestido con sus manos. Este era. Era como si Madame Malkin leyera su mente.

—¡Sal Hermione! Muero por verlo —la llamó Ginny. Hermione respiró profundamente y salió del vestidor. Ginny quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a su amiga—. Es aún más hermoso que los vestidos que usaste en la recaudación de fondos y en el salón de baile —exclamó.

—Es perfecto, me lo llevo —dijo girando en el espejo de tres caras.

—¿Necesita zapatos o joyas? —preguntó la señora Malkins.

—Ambos —apenas podía apartar los ojos de sí misma y ella nunca había sido vanidosa.

Madam Malkins volvió con un par de tacones de tiras blancas, unos hermosos pendientes de diamantes, collar a juego y un bolso de seda blanco con una correa de imitación de diamantes.

—No me puedo permitir las joyas —Hermione le susurró a Ginny.

—No te preocupes querida, la joyería es un préstamo, a las 8 de la mañana desaparecerán desde donde se encuentren y reaparecerán aquí. Sólo hay una pequeña cuota por el préstamo.

—Oh, entonces está bien —dijo algo reanimada. El vestido y todo lo demás llegaron a 100 galeones, más de lo que Hermione nunca había gastado en ella misma. Madam Malkin envolvió todo y lo puso en la bolsa blanca.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione

—¡Gracias y vuelva pronto! —exclamó mientras acompañaba a las dos chicas fuera de la tienda.

—Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba —dijo Ginny al salir.

—Sí, fue como si supiera exactamente lo que quería —sonrió—. Ahora qué tal algo de comer —Ginny sonrió y se dirigieron al salón de té.

…

* * *

Hola hermosas :D me reí tanto con los comentarios de ayer, no saben cuánto me alegraron el día! Y todas tenían razón, era Ron! No me gusta odiarlo pero después de tanto Dramione como que uno se deja llevar ¿cierto? la mayor parte del tiempo no lo soporto ¡maldito!

Merlín, la autora sí que quiere hacernos esperar, cuando parece que todo va a pasar no sucede nada, así como vamos, en esta cita puede pasar cualquier cosa. El problema es ¡¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?! Como que viene el lemon y no llega nunca ¡carajo! XD

PD: soplenme si hay errores!


	15. Preparativos

No soy dueña de nada.

* * *

…

Capítulo 15: Preparativos

…

—Gracias —dijo Draco a Madam Malkin entregándole una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo con galeones de oro y sickles de plata. La señora tomó la bolsa mientras sonreía expresivamente y se retiró a la habitación de atrás de la tienda. Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Esa mañana la esposa de Potter le envió una lechuza y le dijo que Hermione iría a esa tienda a comprar un vestido nuevo. Llegó a la tienda temprano y encontró el vestido que creía era perfecto para Hermione y animó a Madam Malkins a sugerírselo, ella encontró zapatos y accesorios a juego. Hermione pensaba que las joyas eran un préstamo pero Draco pagó por ellas en su totalidad. Él aún estaba en la tienda cuando las chicas entraron, se ocultó en las sombras y la observó probarse el vestido, parecía un ángel y no podía esperar por la cita de la noche. Salió de la tienda y entró en otra en el Callejón Diagon.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny terminaban su almuerzo en un pequeño salón de té con mesas en la calle, la camarera recogió sus platos y les trajo el té. Justo en ese momento Hermione divisó a Draco caminando hacia ellas.

—¡Rápido, oculta el vestido Ginny! —dijo alterada.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione señaló disimuladamente.

—¡Oh! —dijo agarrando la bolsa blanca y escondiéndola bajo su asiento. Draco se acercaba.

—Señoras —tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó sutilmente provocando que ella se sonrojara —Señora Potter —dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y tomando su mano también, guiñándole un ojo mientras la besaba.

—Señor Malfoy, por favor, llámeme Ginny. ¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotras? —dijo señalando un asiento vacío en la mesa.

—Oh, tentador. Pero tengo un montón de cosas que preparar así que no puedo quedarme —sonrió.

—Draco, no tienes que tomar tantas molestias por mí.

—¿Quién dijo que era por ti? —sonrió—. ¿Ella siempre es tan presumida? —preguntó volviéndose a Ginny.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Hermione tenía la boca abierta.

—¿A las ocho está bien?

—Sí —respondió ella—. ¿Pasarás a buscarme?

—Lo haré.

—Bien.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Te veo más tarde amor —dijo Draco inclinándose para besarla. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras se inclinaba y acarició suavemente los labios con los suyos.

—Hasta entonces —susurró Hermione. La comisura se sus labios se levantaron convirtiéndose en una sonrisa. Él se despidió agitando su mano de ella y de Ginny, dobló en la esquina y desapareció de su vista.

—Woow —dijo Ginny.

—Sí, woow.

—Entonces, estaré en tu casa a las seis —soltó la pelirroja.

—No tienes que hacerlo, sé que tienes cosas que hacer.

—Sí, como comer —Ginny rió— Estaré allí.

…

A las seis Ginny estaba tocando el timbre de Hermione. Ella corrió a ponerse una bata y abrir la puerta.

—¡Ginny! ¡No deberías cargar eso! —Hermione la regañó tomando la pesada bolsa que había traído con ella, apoyándola en el sofá.

—Estoy embarazada no muerta, querida —dijo atravesando el departamento—. Empecemos.

Hermione la llevó a su habitación.

—Tu dormitorio es deprimente, Hermione —miró alrededor.

—Es simple, sin complicaciones. Me gusta —dijo sentada en su tocador.

Ginny tomó su varita del bolso y observó el cabello de Hermione. Ella acababa de tomar una ducha y había secado su pelo. Estaba más rizado de lo normal, inmanejable.

—Vaya Hermione.

—Vaya ¿Qué?

—Tu pelo está…

—Está ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo manejas?

—Estoy acostumbrada, supongo.

Ginny intentó un hechizo que no resultó como había planeado.

—Oh no —suspiró.

—Eso no suena bien —dijo Hermione, repentinamente alarmada.

—No lo está, creo que tendremos que empezar de cero —apuntó su varita a la cabeza de su amiga y pronunció—. Aquamenti —un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita de Ginny y la cabeza de Hermione se empapó temporalmente.

—¡Ginny! —gritó.

—Lo siento, no quise mojarte así —tomó su varita y murmuró algo mientras envolvía el pelo de Hermione desde las puntas. Cada rizo se secó al instante y se enroscó perfectamente alrededor de la varita. Ella hizo eso con cada bucle alrededor de toda la cabeza de su amiga. Pronto su cabello estaba rizado y brillante.

—Creo que tengo que aprender a hacerlo —dijo admirando su pelo. Ginny metió su mano en la bolsa y encontró unos pequeños pasadores con incrustaciones que imitaban diamantes. Le recogió el cabello y comenzó a fijarlo en la parte posterior, levantándolo hacia la parte de arriba, hasta que hizo una corona de rizos. Unos mechones caían por su cuello enmarcando su rostro.

—Vaya Ginny, creo que debiste ser peluquera en vez de sanadora —admirando el modo de trabajar de su amiga.

—Es probable que paguen mucho mejor —rió—. Ahora el maquillaje —sacó una enorme bolsa llena de cosas diferentes.

—Debes pensar que necesito mucha ayuda —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No, simplemente traje todo lo que tenía —dijo sacando una botella de un líquido brillante—. Cierra tus ojos —Hermione lo hizo.

Ginny puso un poco del luminoso producto en su mano y lo aplicó en la cara de Hermione. Al instante, el líquido suavizó su piel e iluminó su tez. A continuación, Ginny colocó un poco de sombra de ojos de color gris ahumado a lo largo de sus pestañas, además puso un poco de gris claro y luego un poco de plata brillante. Después vinieron tres capas de máscara de pestañas y un poco de delineador de cejas para definirlas.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione.

—Casi las siete —respondió Ginny mientras aplicaba un poco de rubor rosa con brillos en los pómulos. Terminó el look con un poco de brillo labial de berries.

—Ya está, te puedes ver ahora —le dijo volteándola al espejo.

—Wow Ginny —dijo mientras contemplaba su nuevo aspecto.

—Vamos a ponerte ese vestido —abrió la bolsa blanca y sacó el vestido. Era aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba de la tienda.

Hermione se quitó la bata, revelando un sujetador blanco sin tirantes y pequeñas bragas de encaje blanco. Entró en el vestido tratando de no arruinar su peinado y Ginny cerró la cremallera por ella. El espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta de su baño fue donde se dio su primer vistazo. Tuvo que admitir que se veía espléndida.

—Aquí tienes las joyas —le entregó una caja de terciopelo azul. Ella se puso el impresionante collar y los pendientes.

—Hermione, vas a sorprender a Malfoy —sonrió. Hermione se sentó en la cama y se puso los zapatos.

—Gracias por todo Ginny —dijo abrazándola, tratando de no llorar.

—No arruines tu maquillaje ahora. Tengo una última cosa para ti —dijo sacando de su bolso una botella blanca brillante—. Es una esencia que refleja tu personalidad y que brilla en tu piel. Cierra los ojos otra vez —tan pronto como ella lo hizo, Ginny comenzó a rosear los hombros de Hermione, los brazos, la espalda, el cuello y la cara. Pronto un característico olor a jazmín y vainilla llenó la habitación.

—Es maravilloso Gin, muchas gracias.

—Envíame una lechuza mañana, no importa dónde estés —le hizo un gesto tomando su bolso—. Voy a tomar la red flu a casa.

—Ten cuidado Gin —se despidió.

Miró el reloj y eran casi las siete y media, estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, el corazón le latía con fuerza y rapidez. Ginny le había dejado algunas cosas de su maquillaje y los puso en el pequeño bolso de seda. El tiempo pasó volando y antes que se diera cuenta ya eran las ocho. Ella estaba en el baño aplicando nuevamente el brillo labial cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta y abrió se llevó la sorpresa de su vida— ¡Ron! —soltó mientras su amigo estaba ahí, de pie, sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

—Hola Hermione. No creí que me estuvieras esperando —dijo poniendo las flores en la mesada y dándole un cálido abrazo.

—Yo… eh… oh… —tartamudeó—. Mira Ron, tengo una cita.

—¿Una cita? ¿Tu? ¿Con quién? ¿Alguien del hospital? —preguntó tomando una manzana del frutero y dándole una mordida.

—No, pero él estará aquí pronto —miró el reloj, Draco rara vez tardaba.

—Pensé que no estabas teniendo citas en estos momentos, Hermione —dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero ella evitaba hábilmente su mirada.

—Es sólo una cita.

—Estás preciosa —dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias, pero creo que sería muy incómodo si él se presenta y tú estás aquí —estaba muy nerviosa.

—Cierto. Bueno, entonces será mejor que me vaya. Pero cenaremos pronto ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Claro.

Él se inclinó para abrazarla.

—Cuídate Hermione.

—Lo haré.

—Asegúrate de que él te trate bien.

—Lo haré.

En ese momento ella escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—Creo que conoceré al tipo que tendrá una cita con mi mejor amiga —dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ron, no lo hagas —dijo de repente sin querer que él la abriera.

—No te preocupes Hermione, no te voy a avergonzar —dijo mientras masticaba un poco de manzana y tragando rápidamente—. ¿Tengo algo en mis dientes?

Hermione bajó su cabeza. Esto no sería agradable.

Ron abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Weasley —Draco entró al departamento de Hermione.

…

* * *

Eso es todo, nos leemos el lunes!

Naaah ¡Cómo creen que las voy a dejar con la duda todo el bendito fin de semana! Yo también quiero saber qué pasa… leí y traduje este fic hace tiempo y ya ni me acuerdo de los detalles XD

Mañana sabremos lo que pasa entre el rey de los entrometidos y Draco ;)

Gracias por los reviews, son fabulosas :* y saludos a Salesia que hizo una maratón!


	16. Compañía de tres

Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y Beautiful de Cuteblndegoddness

* * *

…

Capítulo 16: Compañía de tres.

…

—¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí hurón? —dijo Ron, su cara se puso roja al instante— Hermione tiene una cita y no tiene tiempo de ser tu secretaria personal con lo del papeleo de la caridad, así que márchate —empujó a Draco por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Hermione bajó la cabeza.

—Ron —dijo en voz baja.

—No querrás que él esté aquí cuando llegue tu cita. Pensará que te gusta pasar el rato con basura como esta —estaba furioso.

—Ron —dijo de nuevo tratando de llamar su atención.

Ron falló en notar el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que sostenían las manos de Draco y el hecho de que estaba vestido para matar en un elegante esmoquin blanco, su pelo peinado hacia atrás y un mechón platino cayendo alrededor de su cara.

—¿Qué, Hermione? Estoy aquí tratando de ayudarte con esto, mira, estoy tratando de ser un apoyo —dijo volteándose hacia ella.

—Ron —ella hizo un gesto hacia Draco que volvió a entrar en el departamento con un semblante de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó finamente.

—Draco ES mi cita —exhaló.

Draco no podría haberlo planeado mejor y disfrutaba la expresión en la cara de Ron, su boca se abrió desmesuradamente, mientras que su pálida piel se puso más roja de lo que estaba un minuto atrás y tenía sus puños apretados como rocas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que DRACO es tu cita? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo has estado… eh… saliendo con él? —preguntó enfatizando cada palabra.

—Mira Ron, te dije que no podía salir contigo. Voy a salir con Draco y pasaremos un agradable momento juntos. Por favor, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para que me trates como si aún tuviera doce y tu estuvieses protegiéndome del tablero de ajedrez gigante que McGonagall conjuró para proteger la piedra filosofal.

Ron parecía aún más molesto.

—No quiero ser grosera contigo Ron, pero quiero continuar con esta cita. Por favor, ve a hablar con tu hermana, ella te explicará todo.

—Hermione… —comenzó Ron.

—Ya escuchaste a la señorita —Draco antagonizó aún más con Ron.

—¡Vete a la mierda hurón!

—Lenguaje, Weasley. Hay una dama en la habitación.

—¿Desde cuándo consideras a Hermione una dama? —escupió.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Sabes lo que quiero decir, Mione! —dijo Ron exasperado.

—¡Obviamente no lo sé! —resopló.

—¿Te está chantajeando para que salgas con él? ¿Más donaciones para el ala infantil? Ya saliste una vez con él por la caridad, según Harry.

—¡Merlín, Harry tiene una bocota! —respondió alzando sus manos al aire.

—¿Por qué tuvo que contarme Harry? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —preguntó.

—Me gustaría saber eso también, Granger —dijo Draco poniendo las rosas en la mesa.

—¡Cierra tu grandísima boca hurón! —gritó Ron.

—Por favor, bajen el volumen, tengo vecinos —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es esto, Hermione? —Ron la miró a los ojos.

—Tengo una cita con él, no me está obligando o chantajeando ni nada por el estilo. Estamos siendo cordiales y te agradecería tratarlo con un poco de respeto cuando estés en mi casa, Ronald —respondió Hermione ya muy cansada de su actitud prepotente.

—Ya veo —replicó este apartándose de ella.

—Ron, ya es suficiente. Soy una mujer adulta, tengo derecho a ver a quien yo elija. Así que por favor vete ahora. Hablaré contigo cuando seas más racional —dijo empujándolo a la puerta.

—No te molestes —Resolvió.

—Está bien, no lo haré —dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Veo que la Comadreja tiene algo contigo, ¿debería retirarme con gracia? —Draco sonrió.

—No, él sabe que ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Él es como de la familia y cuanto antes entienda eso en su cabeza, mucho mejor —dijo Hermione agarrando su bolso—. Las rosas son hermosas, por cierto —sonrió.

—Igual que tú —Él le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Sin preguntas. Ven —dijo dándole una venda.

—No usaré esto.

—Vamos, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Te gustará.

—No, no lo hará.

—Vive un poco.

—No —dijo rotundamente.

—Por favor.

Hermione suspiró cansadamente. Sabía que iba a lamentar esto.

—Está bien. ¿Me ayudarás a aparecerme o tomaremos la red flu?

—Lo sabrás cuando salgamos.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose la venda en los ojos cuidadosamente y atándola en la parte posterior.

—Toma mi mano —dijo él. Ella lo hizo, su mano estaba cálida y sudorosa.

La guió por las escaleras y pronto sintió el aire de la fresca noche de verano en la cara y los hombros.

—Aquí, siéntate —dijo él.

Tan pronto como se sentó, sintió un familiar palo de madera que sólo podía ser un palo de escoba.

—Oh, no… —dijo bajándose de ella—. No vuelo, yo no… no va a suceder —retrocedió tratando de quitarse la venda.

—¿Cuándo confiarás en mí? —preguntó sosteniendo en su lugar la venda de sus ojos.

—Confío en ti, pero no en la escoba —estaba nerviosa.

—No dejaré que caigas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces vamos.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me gusta.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de esto?

—Todo.

—Sé qué es lo que no te gusta.

—¿Qué?

—Que tú no posees el control. Te gusta tener el control y cuando estás en la parte de atrás de una escoba no lo tienes.

—Es sólo… mira, Ron me dio un susto una vez en primer año y no he volado desde entonces —dijo con timidez, se sentía más fuera de control que nunca, con los ojos vendados y vulnerable.

—Confía en mí. No voy a asustarte ni te dejaré caer. Ahora vamos —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Nerviosa, ella lo tomó y pronto estuvo sentada en la escoba, a su lado, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Lo sintió despegar y sintió su vestido agitándose alrededor de sus piernas. Pronto ella podría decir que sobrevolaban Londres. Esperaba que él tuviera el suficiente sentido común para utilizar un hechizo y que nadie los viera, asumió que lo hizo. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella desplomándose hacia la muerte. El profundo aroma de él llenó su cabeza y se relajó un poco.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —gritó por encima del sonido del viento.

—Sólo un minuto, más o menos —respondió. Y poco después de eso comenzó a descender con la escoba.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo ella en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que volar, realmente, no es para todo el mundo ¿no es así? —rió.

—No, definitivamente no —respondió ella—. ¿Me puedo quitar esto ahora?

—Aún no —dijo mientras se acercaban al suave y verde césped.

Instantes después aterrizaron con un suave sonido y Hermione sintió las hebras del pasto a través de las sandalias de punta abierta. Cuando los pies de Draco pisaron con firmeza le tomó la mano y la ayudó a bajar de la escoba.

—Por aquí —dijo mientras la llevaba hacia adelante.

El suspenso la estaba volviendo loca, sabía que seguía caminado por el césped, olió un fuerte olor a rosas, lilas y jazmines nocturnos. Luego Draco la estaba acomodando en una silla.

—Te quitaré la venda ahora, espero que no estés decepcionada —le dijo al oído, lo que la hizo temblar anticipadamente. Desató la venda de sus ojos, pero antes de quitársela le dijo —Cierra tus ojos —ella lo hizo y sintió como la venda se deslizaba y sintió que había luces flotando en algún lugar delante de ella.

—Está bien, uno… dos… tres… ábrelos.

Ella abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y quedó completamente impresionada. En la sombra de una enorme mansión, ubicada frente a la puesta de sol había una pequeña mesa, intima, para dos. Los rodeaba un exuberante jardín verde con aroma a las flores que crecían por todo el lugar, con hadas sentadas en los arbustos que estaban a su alrededor y aleteaban por encima mientras paseaban de arbusto en arbusto. La mesa estaba puesta con una fina vajilla de porcelana china con detalles en oro y vasos de cristal.

—Es muy hermoso —suspiró.

—Pensé que esto sería más cómodo que salir de nuevo —dijo sentándose frente a ella.

—Es perfecto.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

—Oh, lo que sea —dijo mirando a su alrededor un poco más. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada detalle, abrumando sus sentidos.

—¿Pido por ti entonces? —preguntó mientras un pequeño elfo se acercaba a la mesa.

—Por favor, hazlo —dijo sonriendo.

—Evy, dos filet mingon con todos los extras.

—Sí, señor —chilló el pequeño elfo antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa. Hermione estaba demasiado impresionada aún como para darle una charla de los derechos de los elfos.

—Es hermoso aquí afuera. Tienes mucha suerte de tener una casa tan bonita.

—Gracias —dijo sirviendo las copas de vino—. Por una noche maravillosa.

Hermione levantó su copa y la chocó con la suya, tomó un sorbo de vino y le sonrió. Nunca, ni en mil años, podría haber imaginado que pasaría una velada en la mansión Malfoy con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Se rió pensando en la ironía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Nada, algo tonto.

—Dime.

—Es curiosos como resultan las cosas. Aquí estoy, Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, sentada en el patio de tu casa, cenando contigo. Hace diez años, si me hubieses dicho algo así, te abría golpeado la cabeza con un saco de libros.

Draco rió de buena gana.

—Lo sé, supongo que todos debemos madurar en algún momento ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió—. A excepción de Ron, dudo mucho que él madure alguna vez.

—Bueno, ya sabes que… —comenzó él.

—No lo digas. Todavía quiero a Ron como un hermano. Lo conozco y tendré que lidiar con él, Harry lo calmará y si no, su hermana lo hará entrar en razón. Nunca te metas con una mujer embarazada —Hermione rió.

—Asusta sólo de pensarlo —respondió bebiendo su vino.

Pronto, Ivy les trajo la cena y comieron, tuvieron una agradable conversación sobre el proceso de adopción y sobre cómo iban las cosas en el hospital. Cuando los platos fueron retirados y el postre terminó, Hermione escuchó una suave música sobre el sonido de la noche de finales de verano.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas ¿no es así? —sonrió.

—Siempre —respondió extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara.

Cuando ella la tomó, la llevó a la mitad de un claro, rodeado de glicinas y lilas. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tomó con su otra mano la de ella. Por una vez en su vida Hermione se sintió satisfecha. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón. Él apoyó su barbilla ligeramente sobre los risos tomados de Hermione e inspiró su dulce aroma.

—Nunca me había sentido así ¿sabes? —dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro.

—Lo sé —respondió ella.

—No sé cómo me perdí de todo esto en todos los años que estuvimos en la escuela.

—Éramos jóvenes. La gente cambia, los dos lo hicimos. Y me gusta el hombre en el que te has convertido —suspiró.

—Y a mí me gusta la mujer en la que te has convertido. Eres amable y hermosa y tienes suficiente compasión para ver más allá de mis acciones pasadas. No muchas mujeres pueden hacer eso.

Hermione miró en esos ojos color tormenta, remolinos grises y azules que rodeaban una oscura piscina. La luz de la luna que estaba empezando a asomarse iluminó su pálida y suave piel y su corazón dio varios saltos. Trató de tragar, pero su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta.

—Yo… —empezó a decir algo pero fue silenciada por un par de suaves y rosados labios.

Él la besó suave y dulcemente, tomando su rostro con las manos. Los brazos de Hermione subieron y le rodeó el cuello, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero luego los abrió para mirar al hombre que la hacía sentir tan viva y tan completa. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, parecía que se fundiría en él y en ese momento algo profundo dentro de ella volvió a la vida. Ella alejó sus labios de los de él.

—Draco… —susurró. Él abrió sus ojos y vio la mirada en ella y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la casa, besándola apasionadamente mientras caminaba. Le costó abrir la puerta pero logró traspasarlos a ambos a través de ella. Pronto estuvieron en la gran escalera donde la había visto por primera vez en el baile de la recaudación de fondos. Besó su cuello mientras subían las escaleras y caminó por un largo pasillo oscuro, llegando finalmente a una puerta doble de madera oscura. Él levantó la pierna y la empujó revelando un gran dormitorio lujoso. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, sobrecogida por la belleza del entorno. Cientos de velas de vainilla iluminaban la habitación. Abriendo las puertas francesas se accedía a un balcón con vistas al jardín donde habían estado anteriormente. En el centro de la habitación había una gran cama de madera oscura con un dosel de cortinas color crema que colgaban sobre la ropa de cama de color marfil y oro.

—Es hermoso —susurró en su oído cuando él la dejó en el suelo.

—Tú lo eres —susurró él antes de besarla de nuevo, sus manos recorrían la parte baja de su espalda y comenzó a desabrochar su vestido. Un momento después el vestido cayó al suelo como un charco de seda blanca y ella se quitó los zapatos. Draco se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa y la arrojaba al suelo. Sus manos recorrieron desde su clavícula hasta sus duros abdominales, sus toques le erizaron la piel de todo el cuerpo. Él se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines también, pronto se estaba deshaciendo audazmente de su pantalón, revelando sus boxers rojos. Un rubor cubrió el rostro de ella. Volvió a besarla caminando hacia adelante, lo que hizo que ella caminara hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas golpearon suavemente con el colchón de la cama. Él la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en la cama, se subió después de ella y se recostó a su lado. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras él besaba sus hombros y su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso. Su mano descansaba en su vientre plano atreviéndose a ir más y más lejos hasta que llegó a sus bragas de encaje. El corazón casi salía de su pecho con su toque experto, sabía que no quería detenerlo, lo deseaba más que nunca. Pronto estuvo arrodillado entre sus piernas tirando de sus bragas y arrojándolas al suelo junto al vestido. Se sentía tonta dejando su sostén así que se lo quitó ella misma y lo tiró a algún lugar por ahí. Las velas titilaban haciendo sombra de sus cuerpos desnudos. Draco pronto se quitó los boxers y se puso encima de ella, besando cada pulgada de su piel expuesta. Sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente y las envolvió alrededor de su cadera.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró en su oído, ella asintió, deseándolo, incluso necesitándolo. Y él la necesitaba desesperadamente. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello y empujó dentro de su anhelante cuerpo. La espalda de ella se arqueó empujando contra él aún más.

—Oh… —gimió ella, agarrando su cabeza y lo besó suavemente.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la clavícula de Draco mientras él se balanceaba adentro y afuera contra su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien dentro de ella. Era como si la mujer dentro de Hermione finamente escapara de los confines donde la pusieron tantos años atrás. Draco se encendía cada vez más con cada gemido, grito y ruido que ella hacía mientras él le hacía el amor. Ella aprendió a moverse con él, a mantener el ritmo y fue recompensada con varios orgasmos alucinantes. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella lo sintió tensarse y ella lo hizo junto con él mientras gritaba su nombre y derramaba su simiente dentro de ella. Draco trató de recuperar el aliento para decir algo pero Hermione lo silenció con sus labios, tal como él lo había hecho antes. Lo beso fuerte y largo, su sudor se mezclaba mientras se abrazaban estrechamente. Se deslizó a un lado para que pudieran recuperar el aliento, pero su brazo aún sostenía el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

—Wow…—jadeó—. Eso fue…

—Sí, lo fue —respondió él—. Eres… —tomó aliento—. Increíble.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente. Sólo había sido su segunda vez pero no quería contarle eso. Se quedaron así, abrazados, por un largo tiempo hasta que cayeron en un profundo sueño envueltos en los brazos del otro.

…

* * *

¡Se acabó la espera! ¿Cuánto nos demoramos en llegar a la cita? ¿3 capítulos? Para mí se sintió como un siglo (no, no tanto) peeero la autora nos recompensó al final ;)

No quiero ser majadera pero voy a repetir que esta es una historia extra dulce y cursi en el buen sentido, a eso hay que sumarle que la autora es americana y por lo tanto incluye muchos o todos los clichés románticos de esas tierras (cosas que aquí no pasan ni en los mejores sueños de las adolescentes) a mí me parece lindo y gracioso algunas veces y otras me da diabetes como dijo sonrais777 XD …en fin, sólo para que lo tengan en cuenta. ¡El que avisa no es traidor!

Gracias por los reviews a las niñas sin cuenta :*

Nos leemos el lunes!


	17. El palacio de Claire

Esta es una historia de Cuteblndegoddess y Harry Potter es de JK

* * *

…

Capítulo 17: El palacio de Claire

…

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente con un rayo de sol que se filtraba a través de las altas ventanas, su visión estaba borrosa y no reconoció de inmediato dónde estaba, Draco se movió ligeramente y le devolvió los sentidos. Ella estaba aquí, con él, con Draco Malfoy, el hombre que, estaba segura, quería. Miró alrededor de la habitación y no pudo encontrar su ropa.

" _Elfos"_ pensó tirando de la sábana y envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el balcón del lado este y observó el sol recién asomándose por encima de los árboles. Una fuerte brisa sopló sobre su rostro.

—Buen día —susurró una voz ronca justo detrás de ella. Unos suaves labios rosaron su cuello.

—Buen día —respondió ella, con un nudo en el estómago.

Sabía que la noche anterior había sido un punto de inflexión de su vieja vida. Él lo había hecho. Él la había despertado de su vida dormida.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura cubierta por la sábana.

—Sí. Y no pude encontrar mi ropa —hizo un gesto hacia la sábana.

—Evy debe haber limpiado mientras estábamos durmiendo —respondió—. Deja que te traiga algo para que uses por ahora.

Buscó en un cajón del enorme vestidor y regresó con una camiseta verde desteñida y boxers negros.

—Toma —dijo tendiendo las cosas hacia ella—. Volveré con el desayuno. Siéntete como en casa.

Ella tomó la ropa con la mano derecha y accidentalmente dejó deslizar la sábana y trató de cubrirse avergonzada.

—¿Tratas de tentarme de nuevo? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione murmuró algo y se agarró de la sábana que la cubría, estaba segura de que todo su cuerpo se había sonrojado. Draco se apartó de ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tan rápido como pudo, se puso la camiseta y los boxers antes de colocar nuevamente la sábana en la cama. Caminó a través de la enorme habitación reparando en la simple belleza de la misma. Cada vez que visitaba a Ron o Harry en su habitación en la Madriguera todo estaba apretado y desordenado, sin mencionar que olía a cosas de quidditch viejas. Nunca había visto la habitación de un hombre tan ordenada y bien cuidada. Hermione supuso que los elfos tenían algo que ver con eso, pero la decoración, se preguntó si era del gusto de él o de su madre. En el balcón que daba hacia el norte había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, se sentó a esperar a Draco, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, él estuvo de vuelta un momento después con una gran bandeja de plata.

—¿Está bien si comemos aquí? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto —dijo poniendo la bandeja en una mesa lateral y trayendo dos platos y una jarra de jugo de naranja a la mesa más pequeña.

—Gracias —dijo evitando su mirada, no estaba segura de cómo actuar y qué sentir al estar con él. —Es una hermosa mañana ¿verdad?

Asintió y sonrió antes de levantar la tapa del plato de ella.

—Todo se ve delicioso —dijo cortando su salchicha en trozos pequeños.

—No puedo tomar el crédito por eso, Evy es muy bueno para mí —respondió antes de tomar un bocado de sus huevos revueltos—. Lo pasé muy bien anoche, por cierto —agregó, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Oh… eh, yo también. Quiero decir, que fue hermoso… y la comida… y tu… —se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Yo ¿qué? —sonrió satisfecho antes de guiñarle un ojo.

—Estás adorando esto ¿no es así? —tartamudeó.

Él sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Dejarla sin palabras era algo que había esperado desde la infancia.

—Yo ¿qué? —repitió él.

—Estuviste maravilloso —admitió finalmente, justo antes de llenar su boca con comida para que no pudiera preguntarle nada más. Él rió entre dientes antes de continuar con su desayuno. Comieron en silencio por lo que les pareció una eternidad.

—Entonces… —él comenzó.

—Entonces… —respondió ella. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que esto se transformaría en una conversación de "¿Dónde nos deja esto?" y ella no había tenido una en mucho tiempo. No desde que finalmente le había dicho a Ron que todo había terminado, y eso había sido desgarrador. Y a pesar de que esta charla no iría en esa dirección en particular, todavía no tenía claro qué decir.

—Di algo —dijo finalmente él.

—No sé qué decir —respondió sin mirarlo directamente.

—¿Fue un error? ¿Es eso lo que estás pensando? —su voz era tranquila.

—¡No! —respondió con fuerza—. No pensaba eso en absoluto.

—Entonces ¿qué?

—No lo sé… fue una noche increíble. Y tengo mucho que decir, sin embargo, no sé cómo.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por responder esa lechuza que está detrás de ti mientras recojo la mesa? —sonrió señalando a una lechuza blanca como la nieve que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Hedwig! —gritó casi espantando a la lechuza. Un pergamino estaba atado a su pata, Hedwig se quedó muy quieto mientras ella lo desataba.

—Es de Ginny, le dije que tal vez no estaría en casa esta mañana —dijo sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir.

—¿En serio? —preguntó en tono burlón.

Hermione rodó los ojos y abrió el pergamino, reconoció la ordenada letra de Ginny de inmediato.

 _Hermione,_

 _Si esto te llega donde pienso que lo hará… ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Ron vino aquí con un ataque anoche y le contó a Harry tu secreto de que estás saliendo con Malfoy de modo más permanente. Harry no está de tu lado esta mañana, sobre todo después de ver hacia dónde iba dirigida esta carta. Me las arreglé para calmar los ánimos de ambos fingiendo algunos dolores leves del embarazo y hablé bien de ti y Malfoy. Me esforcé durante un rato, pero al final de la noche Ron salió de la casa murmurando "El hurón" en voz baja. Y Harry salió al patio a practicar atrapando una snitch hasta casi el amanecer. Creo que tomará un tiempo y que realmente admitas ante ellos tu relación antes de que lo acepten plenamente. ¿Por qué no pasas por aquí más tarde? Invitaré a Ron y así podemos hablar con ambos. Envíame una lechuza y hazme saber._

 _Con amor, Ginny._

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al leer la carta y volver a leerla. Ella sabía que Ron estaba furioso, pero ahora Harry también lo estaba. Ginny tenía razón, tenía que lidiar con esto. Escribió rápidamente.

 _Ginny,_

 _Gracias por la ayuda con Ron y Harry. Ron estaba echando humo cuando salió de mi departamento anoche. Pasaré más tarde y espero que podamos hacerlos entrar en razón. En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, lo pasé maravillosamente anoche y esta mañana. Te lo contaré todo más tarde. Te veo pronto._

 _Hermione ._

Justo cuando estaba atando el pergamino a la pata de Hedwig, Draco volvió a entrar en la habitación. Su pelo estaba desordenado por el viento y se veía cómodo en su camiseta blanca y boxers verdes.

—¿Cotilleos sobre mí? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Sólo Ginny comprobando, asegurándose de que estoy bien—terminó de atar el pergamino y Hedwig voló a la casa de los Potter.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que yo estoy más que bien y que el resto no es asunto de ella —dijo riendo.

—¿No le cuentas los detalles de lo que pasó anoche? —reflexionó.

—Aún no —rió—. Tal vez cuando la vea en persona.

—Bueno, asegúrate de hacerme ver muy masculino.

—Seguro —dijo riendo de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo mostrarte algo? —preguntó alcanzando su mano.

—Por supuesto —dijo sin saber a lo que se refería.

Él la llevó fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo, hasta una blanca puerta doble.

—Quería mostrarte en lo que he estado trabajando —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione no estaba preparada para lo que le esperaba. Él empujo las puertas y un rayo de luz la cegó momentáneamente, luego el efecto de lo que Draco había creado se apoderó de todos sus sentidos. Allí, en esa enorme habitación, estaba lo que podía ser descrito como el sueño de cualquier niño.

—¡Draco! —exclamó.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Le gustará? —él tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Gustarle? Es como salido de un cuento de hadas —dijo observando la habitación para retener todo. Dio un paso hacia dentro fuera del rayo de luz cegador de la mañana.

El dormitorio estaba pintado de blanco desde el suelo hasta el techo, pero la alfombra era de un rosa pálido igual que los visillos de las ventanas. En medio de la habitación había una cama blanca con dosel, con cortinas rosas y edredón a juego con adornos dorados, una pila de almohadas rosas en degradé se alineaban en la cabecera y había un set de pequeñas escaleras blancas para facilitar que la niña pueda subir a la enorme cama. A los pies había un gran cofre lleno de animales de peluche. Hermione se giró a la derecha y vio la casa de muñecas más grande que había visto en la vida, tan grande, que Claire podría jugar dentro sin problemas, estaba completa, con muebles y cortinas. Una gran estantería con forma de castillo con cientos de libros estaba junto a la casa de juegos y juguetes llenaban cada parte del suelo. En la pared de enfrente había un espejo alineado con una barra de ballet y un baúl con ropa de ballet. En la pared donde estaba las puertas dobles había dos puertas más, la primera que Hermione abrió era un gran closet rosa lleno de pared a pared con ropa.

—Draco, ella va a crecer más rápido de lo puedas imaginar, no alcanzará a usar todo esto —dijo con asombro.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, fueron hechos por un sastre mágico, se harán más grandes cuando la niña crezca —dijo sonriendo, y Hermione tuvo que admitir que era una idea brillante.

—Oh, eso es bueno —dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la siguiente.

Dentro había un cuarto de baño decorando en rosa y oro. Había un tocador dorado en la esquina y una gran bañera tipo piscina de mármol en el medio, quince grifos rodeaban la bañera. Una enorme ventana era el punto focal del cuarto de baño, en el medio destacaba una rosa rosada rodeada por otras pequeñas.

Hermione estaba casi sin habla.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco después de seguirla al cuarto de baño.

—Ella estará abrumada, no sabrá con qué jugar primero.

—Bueno, quiero que sea feliz —dijo en voz baja.

—Ella lo será sólo si la amas, dale tu corazón y entonces ella será feliz —dijo al salir del baño.

—No puedo darle todo mi corazón —respondió—. Parte de él ya te pertenece.

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quisiste decir eso? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en el día.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Hermione sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Después le dijo al oído:

—Entonces entrégale todo lo que puedas, yo me quedaré con lo que quede —sonrió.

—¿Crees que le gustará? —preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Le encantará. Y ella te amará, ya lo hace. Todos los días pregunta cuándo podrá venir a vivir contigo y yo le digo que no tardará mucho más tiempo ¿no lo hará, verdad?

—Dicen que será muy pronto —dijo conduciéndola por el pasillo—. Me tomé la libertad de pedir un poco de ropa informal por lechuza, debería estar aquí pronto, mientras tanto ¿te gustaría tomar una ducha o un baño?

Hermione asintió.

—Gracias —susurró a su oído—. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, sólo pensé que deberías saberlo.

Él enrojeció.

—Usa mi baño —dijo señalando la puerta dentro de su habitación—. Ya vuelvo.

Ella se dirigió al enorme cuarto de baño y le pareció muy semejante al de Claire, excepto que era de mármol crema y dorado y había una gran ducha en él también. Cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella y se quitó la camiseta y los boxers. Giró todos los grifos de la bañera haciendo que se llenara rápidamente. La tenue luz de las velas parpadeaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras entraba con cuidado al agua caliente y burbujeante, sus músculos se relajaron de forma instantánea y las burbujas perfumadas la relajaron. Entonces recordó lo que Draco había dicho en el cuarto de Claire, o como ella lo llamaba el "palacio" de Claire.

—Él tiene sentimientos por mí —dijo en voz alta a nadie—. Draco Malfoy tiene sentimientos por mí, Hermione Granger —sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Si no lo hubiese oído por mí misma hubiese creído que estaba alucinando.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

—¿Draco?

—Sí, ¿puedo pasar? Tu ropa acaba de llegar.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hermione y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las burbujas.

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró, con cuidado puso la ropa en un pequeño banco.

—Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo —dijo sonriéndole. La luz de las velas hacían patrones en su rostro y brillaba en sus ojos.

—No es nada —sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel expuesta.

El estómago de Hermione se retorcía mientras él la miraba, la hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó que sentiría.

—Tus joyas están aquí también —dijo poniéndolas sobre la ropa.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó recordando que la joyería desaparecería a las ocho.

—Son casi las ocho. ¿Te estoy reteniendo? —preguntó.

—No… es sólo que las joyas son un préstamo de Madam Malkin y se supone que deben desaparecer y reaparecer de nuevo en su tienda a las ocho.

—Oh —dijo sabiendo la verdad. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco cohibida por estar desnuda y vulnerable.

Él se sentó en el borde de la profunda bañera de mármol y tocó con el pié el agua.

—Nada —mintió.

Hermione lo miró de arriba a abajo.

Se veía tan casual y cómodo con los pies colgando hacia el agua perfumada.

—¿Vas a sentarte allí a mirarme con la boca abierta o te unirás a mí? —preguntó en un tono divertido. Él levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

—Lleno de sorpresas ¿Verdad?

Hermione estaba segura que su cara estaba completamente roja. Draco se quitó la camiseta y los boxers y tiró de ellos a un lado de la bañera sin reparos antes de meterse con gusto en la bañera. Salpicó a Hermione haciendo que ella riera fuertemente. Draco nadó más cerca de Hermione y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Al mismo tiempo que puso sus labios sobre los de ella la puerta sonó.

…

* * *

Otra vez la puerta! ¿Por qué interrumpen? ¡Por Merlín!

Aún es lunes en Chile así que he cumplido mi promesa.

Gracias por los comentarios :* besos y más besos.


	18. Claire Marissa Malfoy

Draco y Hermione son de JK y Claire es de Cuteblndegoddess

* * *

...

Capítulo 18: Claire Marissa Malfoy

...

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Draco con voz ronca. Subió los escalones de la bañera cubiertos de espuma de las burbujas y tomó una toalla para envolver alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con cierta fuerza familiar que tomó por sorpresa a Hermione.

En la puerta Evy estaba agitando un pergamino.

—Es.. es.. esto llegó para usted, señor —dijo Evy tartamudeando. Draco tomó el pergamino bruscamente y cerró rápido la puerta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione con delicadeza. Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba molesto por la interrupción del momento.

—Una carta. Del ministerio —sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino. Luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Qué es? —ella nunca pudo controlar su curiosidad cuando no sabía algo.

—¡Está listo, Claire es mi hija! ¡El ministerio aprobó la adopción! —apenas podía controlar su excitación. Se metió en la bañera, aún con la toalla en la cintura y le dio un beso justo en los labios. Ella a su vez, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

—¡Oh Draco! ¡Es maravilloso! Nunca pensé que lo aprobarían tan rápido, es simplemente maravilloso.

—Draco sostenía el pergamino firmemente en su mano.

—¿Puedo recogerla hoy?

—No veo por qué no —respondió Hermione saliendo de la bañera y tomando una toalla rápidamente. Draco la siguió y se secó.

—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente —dijo ayudándola a secarse el pelo y el cuello con otra suave y esponjosa toalla.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Sin tu ayuda no habría tenido la oportunidad de adoptarla. Tomaron tu testimonio como una prioridad en este caso y no voy a ser capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente —dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan cercana a alguien en toda su vida.

—Bueno, de nada. Serás un padre maravilloso, Draco —besó sus labios sutilmente antes de tomar la blusa blanca y la falda negra que Draco había pedido para ella. Para su sorpresa las joyas que llevaba la noche anterior no habían desaparecido aún.

—Oh no, Madam Malkin supuso que las joyas regresarían a las ocho, tienen que ser más de las ocho ahora —dijo con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso más tarde —sonrió—. Vamos a buscar a Claire.

Hermione asintió y se vistió a toda prisa saliendo por la puerta hacia el dormitorio donde Draco se vestía con la misma urgencia.

—¿Deberíamos volar? —bromeó. La expresión de miedo en su rostro fue su respuesta—. Sólo estaba bromeando —la tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la chimenea.

—San Mungo —dijo Hermione antes de tirar los polvos flu junto a él, las llamas verde esmeralda se arremolinaron a su alrededor y los dejaron caer en la gran chimenea del vestíbulo del hospital. El lugar estaba más ocupado de lo que Hermione esperaba para ser domingo por la mañana. Caminaron a través de los pasillos serpenteando todo el camino hasta la sala de niños. Los pequeños estaban desayunando cuando llegaron.

—¡Draco! —gritó Claire, saltando de su lugar en la mesa. Ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de sus piernas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola Claire —dijo él con dulzura.

—Hermione, que agradable sorpresa —dijo Ginny desde el otro extremo de la larga mesa de roble—. No esperaba verte hasta más tarde en mi casa. Es bueno verte también, Draco —sonrió. Se levantó de la mesa y por primera vez su embarazo era evidente a primera vista.

—Bueno, sucedió algo maravilloso —soltó Hermione.

—Creo que ya lo sabía, pero pensé que querrías contármelo más tarde —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—¡No es eso Ginevra! —se sonrojó—. Bueno, no sólo eso —agregó en voz baja.

Ginny Rió.

—Se trata de Claire —interrumpió Draco.

—¿Qué?

—¡El ministerio aprobó la adopción de Draco! ¡Podrá llevar a Claire a casa hoy!

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione para luego estrechar la mano de Draco.

—Gracias —respondió él.

—¿Puedo irme a casa contigo ahora? —preguntó la niña al escuchar la conversación.

—Puedes —dijo Draco de rodillas para estar a su nivel y mirar el azul profundo de sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no recoges tus cosas mientras termino de hablar con la sanadora Potter?

—Bien —dijo corriendo a su cama para recoger todas las cosas que mantenía debajo de ella. Una pila se formó lentamente sombre la cama.

—¿Por qué se marcha Claire? —preguntó Bobby.

—Ella ha sido adoptada por el señor Malfoy. Estamos trabajando mucho para encontrar hogar para todos ustedes también —dijo Hermione con dulzura.

—No iré a otra casa, esta es mi casa —gritó él—. No me iré a menos que Henry y Julia puedan venir conmigo, prometimos estar juntos.

—Tranquilo Bobby —dijo Ginny, quien lo llevó de vuelta a la mesa para que desayunara.

—¡NO! —gritó de nuevo.

—Está bien, Hermione —dijo Ginny—. Se calmará pronto. Esos tres han estado hablando durante un tiempo de permanecer juntos. En menos de un mes van a comenzar la escuela en Hogwarts, al menos tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos allí. Merlín sabe de dónde sacaremos los galeones para comprar los libros y las túnicas.

—No te preocupes por eso, me encargaré de los libros y la ropa para los tres. Tengo la sensación de que Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin otro "Trio de oro"—dijo Draco riendo. Hermione y Ginny sonrieron también.

—¡Estoy lista! —declaró Claire, dejando todo lo que tenía en el suelo a los pies de Draco. El sacó su varita y conjuró un pequeño bolso antes de proceder a encoger todas las cosas y ponerlas dentro.

—Wow —Claire estaba impresionada mirando lo hábil que era con la varita.

—Sólo quedan seis años hasta que puedas tener tu varita —dijo él sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no te despides de todos? Luego podremos irnos.

—Bueno —caminó hacia la mesa y abrazó firmemente a Sophie.

—Te extrañaré Sophie, pero Draco dijo que podrías visitarme en cualquier momento. Adiós —dijo antes de avanzar hasta los otros tres.

—Los extrañaré a todos ustedes también, aunque ustedes irán a Hogwarts pronto, pero pueden venir a visitarme también ¿de acuerdo? —Henry, Julia y Bobby asintieron antes de abrazarla y deseándole que le fuera bien.

—Adiós sanadora Potter —dijo abrazándola y colocando su cabeza en el creciente vientre de Ginny—. ¡Adiós bebe! Espero verte pronto también.

—Lo harás —dijo ella acariciando los rizos rubios de la niña.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —dijo Claire.

—Lo haré, sólo hasta que te acomodes —respondió Hermione—. Estaré en tu casa más tarde Ginny, ¡adiós niños! —se despidió agitando la mano en la puerta.

—¡Adiós Hermione! —respondieron ellos y volvieron a su desayuno. Bobby simplemente bajó su cabeza, revolviendo su avena sin entusiasmo.

Claire agarró una mano de Hermione y una de Draco mientras caminaban por los pasillos ahora casi vacíos. Cuando por fin llegaron al vestíbulo la pareja la condujo hacia la enorme chimenea.

—Oh. ¿Viajaremos por la red flu? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Sí, pero debes mantener tus manos sujetas a las nuestras para que no te bajes en la chimenea equivocada ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió Hermione.

—Bueno —dijo tomando ambas manos con fuerza.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí —contestaron tanto Hermione como Claire.

—Uno, dos, tres… mansión Malfoy —dijo Draco arrojando un poco de polvo en las llamas antes de ser transportados. Las llamas verde esmeralda se arremolinaron sobre ellos y un momento después aterrizaron en la fría y tranquila sala de la mansión. Los oscuros y lujosos suelos de mármol daban a la casa una especie de sensación de miedo, pero Hermione sabía que una vez que Claire viera su iluminada, preciosa y femenina habitación, la ansiedad se iría.

—Síganme —dijo Draco guiándolas a través de las escaleras.

—Son muchas escaleras, Hermione —susurró Claire.

—Sí, lo son.

—¿Por qué la casa está tan vacía? —susurró de nuevo.

—Tú y Draco van a vivir solos aquí. Bueno, no solos, él tiene uno o dos elfos domésticos —sonrió cuando se acercaban al final de las escaleras.

—Oh —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

En la parte superior de la escalera giraron a la izquierda y caminaron hasta las puertas dobles blancas.

—Esta es tu habitación, Claire —dijo Draco—. Espero que te guste —tomó los pomos y abrió ambas puertas a la vez. La luz del sol no era tan fuerte esta vez pero aun así los cegó temporalmente.

Los grandes ojos azules de Claire se enfocaron en la gran cama y luego miró de derecha a izquierda todos los juguetes. Tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Te dije que estaría abrumada —susurró Hermione, Draco rió suavemente.

—Bueno Claire ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Draco arrodillándose a su nivel.

—Es más grande que la sala de niños —dijo en voz baja.

—Es todo tuyo —dijo tomando su pequeña mano dentro de la propia y llevándola a la cama—. Vamos a poner tus cosas en la cama por ahora.

—Claire subió la pequeña escalinata para llegar a la cama, se sentó en el medio absorbiendo todo lo que el cuarto ofrecía.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta Hermione.

—¿Ahora qué? —susurró.

—No lo sé —respondió ella.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Tú eres su padre ahora, piensa en algo.

—Podría llevarla de compras —dijo.

—Creo que tiene suficientes cosas por ahora. ¿Por qué no la llevas a un recorrido por el resto de la mansión?

—¿Te quedarás un momento?

—Lo haré, pero tengo una cita con Ginny más tarde. Les contaré a Harry y Ron sobre nosotros esta noche.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo haré —dijo ella. Él se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

—Claire, ¿te gustaría ver el resto de la casa?

Ella asintió y se bajó de la cama. Tomó ambas manos otra vez y salieron de su dormitorio por el pasillo hacia las puertas dobles de madera oscura.

—Esta es mi habitación —le dijo a ella—. Si alguna vez me necesitas en la noche, aquí es donde me encontrarás —dijo Draco abriendo la puerta y llevándola dentro.

—Es grande también.

Ni bien se habían ido, Evy había puesto en orden la habitación y en una pequeña silla estaban el vestido de Hermione y su ropa interior, limpios y doblados. Y las joyas.

—Oh… —dijo Hermione con preocupación. Se preguntó si habría alguna multa por el retraso en la devolución de la Joyería a pesar de que no era su culpa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco sintiendo inmediatamente su preocupación.

—¡Las joyas aún están aquí! Espero que no haya multas por el retraso —se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Draco la tomo suavemente del hombro y tiró de ella unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No esperaba recoger a Claire justo hoy, por lo que esperaba decírtelo de un modo más romántico —dijo a los ojos confundidos de Hermione—Pero, compré las joyas de la señora Malkins para ti, le pedí que te dijera que eran un préstamo —sonrió.

—No debiste —dijo sonrojándose.

—Yo quise —respondió besando su frente suavemente.

—Wow ¡Tu baño tiene una piscina! —gritó Claire desde el baño.

—Igual que el tuyo —gritó de vuelta Draco, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Claire corrió afuera del baño y dijo:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Qué hay de la planta baja y la biblioteca? —Draco tomó nuevamente su mano.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde explorando la casa, conociendo a los elfos domésticos, caminando por los jardines y leyendo libros en la biblioteca. Hermione se sentía tan completa mientras estaba allí. Como si fueran una familia. Odió tener que irse cuando vio la puesta del sol.

—Tengo que ir a visitar a Ginny ahora. Si me necesitas para algo no dudes en enviarme una lechuza. Él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los labios.

—Gracias —le dijo al oído—. Por todo.

—De nada —dijo antes de arrodillarse ante Claire—. Si me necesitas, dile a Draco que mande por mí ¿Está bien? Vas a estar bien, estás en buenas manos —Claire la abrazó antes de tomar la mano de Draco.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar Claire? —preguntó Draco mientras subían por las escaleras—. Puedes usar uno de tus vestidos nuevos —Claire asintió y agitó su mano a Hermione cuando llegaron arriba. Hermione le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a la chimenea donde utilizó polvos flu para llegar a casa de los Potter. No tenía idea de qué esperar para cuando llegara ahí.

...

* * *

Draco ya es papá! y bueno, no se tuvo que casar para poder adoptar :/

Besos chicas :* nos leemos pronto.

Ah! y Salesia: también me pareció gracioso eso de la tina XD


	19. Verdad y Consecuencias

Esta historia pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess y Harry Potter a JK

* * *

…

Capítulo 19: Verdad y Consecuencias

…

El salón estaba vacío cuando Hermione entró.

—¿Ginny? —llamó en voz alta, pero su voz hizo eco a través de las paredes. Hermione sacudió el polvo de las cenizas de su ropa y se asomó por la esquina a la cocina—.¿Hola? —volvió a llamar, hasta que finalmente sintió pasos bajando las escaleras. Rogó porque fuera Ginny pero su petición no fue escuchada. Estaba cara a cara con Harry y él no se veía feliz.

—Hola Harry —dijo en voz baja. Sus, normalmente, suaves ojos verdes la observaban con dureza.

—Hermione —dijo tomando asiento en el sofá—. Ginny estará aquí en un minuto.

—Bien —respondió sintiendo su ira.

La tensión en la sala era clara. Ginny llegó por el pasillo un momento después y saludó a Hermione cálidamente.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte, Hermione —dijo Ginny, ignorando el ceño de Harry—. Es duro vivir con quejas todo el día.

Hermione miraba a Harry que evitaba su mirada.

—Ron debería estar aquí en un minuto y entonces podremos aclarar todo y volver a ser amigos. ¿Cierto cariño? —preguntó a Harry. Él murmuró algo incomprensible en voz baja y volvió su atención hacia una mosca que zumbaba en su cabeza.

Hermione estaba segura de que su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Harry y Ron habían sido sus amigos durante tanto tiempo que no podía imaginar vivir una vida sin ellos. Cada segundo del reloj pareció pasar muy lentamente hasta que finalmente la chimenea se iluminó de verde esmeralda y Ron entró. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Hermione.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí? —gritó señalándola. Ginny, obviamente, no le había informado por qué lo invitó.

—No hagas un escándalo Ronald. Siéntate y cállate para variar. Te invité aquí para que tú y Harry puedan tener una conversación civilizada con Hermione sobre su relación con Draco… —ron la interrumpió:

—¿Desde cuándo lo llamas DRACO? —le gritó. Sin embargo Ginny no era de las que se dejaba intimidar por su hermano.

—¡DESDE QUE ÉL ME LO PIDIÓ RONALD! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUÉ HACER! ¡AHORA SIÉNTATE Y ESCUCHA! ¡YA! —le gritó con la cara bastante roja.

El rostro conmocionado de Ron se puso blanco y se sentó en la silla frente a Ginny y Hermione.

—Puedes escuchar también, Harry —dijo Ginny con voz dulce. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y trató de poner atención.

—Miren, sé que ambos están enojados conmigo… —tanto Harry como Ron resoplaron indignados— pero tienen que entender que uno no elige a la persona a la que está destinada.

—¿Destinada? ¿A la que estás destinada? ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás destinada a Malfoy? ¡Él te odia! ¡Tú lo odias! ¿Cuándo se volvió loco el mundo? —vociferó. Ginny lo miró y él se sentó de nuevo.

—Comenzó sólo con una cita por la recaudación de fondos, y él era el mismo maldito pomposo que recordaba de la escuela, pero llegué a conocerlo. Es generoso y amable, y ahora que es padre…—fue Harry quien la interrumpió esta vez.

—¿Padre? ¿Estás embarazada de él, Hermione? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó él—. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín es que Malfoy es papá entonces?

—Él adoptó uno de mis huérfanos. Hoy terminó el proceso, ahora él es padre de una niña de cinco años —los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas. La sola idea la hacía sentir muy orgullosa.

—¿El ministerio le permitió a un ex mortífago adoptar un niño? Los responsables de ese tipo de cosas deberían conocerlo mejor —dijo Ron enojado.

—No es un ex mortífago o un actual mortífago o un mortífago en absoluto. Le puse mi poción, jamás tuvo la marca tenebrosa, nunca siguió los pasos de su padre.

—Es sólo que no está bien, todo este asunto —dijo Ron entre dientes.

—¿Puedo terminar ahora? —preguntó Hermione molesta por sus actitudes infantiles.

—Lo que sea —respondió Harry.

—No es como si hubiera planeado esto. Llegamos a conocernos como amigos, yo le ayudé con la adopción. Ron, sé que querías que me enamorara de ti, pero yo simplemente no pude sentir lo mismo, tú y Harry son mis mejores amigos, quiero que acepten esto. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento diferente, libre y viva pero no sirve de nada si no puedo compartirlo con ustedes —sorbió por la nariz, sus ojos estaban llenos de gruesas y saladas lágrimas. Esperó a que uno de los dos dijera algo pero fue Ginny quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Cualquiera? ¿Alguno dirá algo? —dijo Ginny mirando entre Harry y Ron— ¿Harry?

—¿Cómo puede alguna de las dos pensar que yo aceptaré esto? Es Draco Malfoy de quién estamos hablando. No se puede confiar en él, es egoísta, vil y cruel. Trasformará a la niña en una mala persona. Él está usándote para algo, Hermione. Quizás no lo puedas ver ahora pero algún día sus verdaderas intenciones se revelarán —soltó Harry, sus ojos verdes ardían con pasión.

—No —dijo Hermione luchando contra las ganas de llorar—. Estás equivocado. Conócelo ahora, debes conocerlo antes de juzgarlo. Él no es el mismo mocoso malcriado que conocimos en Hogwarts —miró a Ron que estaba sentado en silencio, mirándola—. Por favor Ron, no me ignores.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Hermione? No hace mucho tiempo salimos a cenar y me besaste en tu sofá. Pensé que tendría algún tipo de oportunidad contigo de nuevo —dijo en un tono de voz que casi rompió el corazón de Hermione.

—Ron, fue un error dejar que me besaras, te extrañé tanto como amigo que dejé que el momento nublara mi juicio. Te quiero como amigo, como familia, a los dos.

—Un error —dijo Ron. No era una pregunta, era una aclaración. Y en la mente de Ron se repitió—. Un error. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—¿Quién eres, Hermione? —preguntó Harry—. Debiste haber visto la forma en que se iluminó la cara de Ron cuando me contó lo que pasó esa noche. Le diste falsas esperanzas y eso fue cruel.

—Soy la misma persona que he sido siempre. Pero soy una mujer adulta con esperanzas y necesidades. Ginny tenía razón, algo faltaba en mi vida. Pero ahora lo encontré y creía que mis mejores amigos podrían ver más allá de las cosas que ocurrieron cuando éramos adolecentes y se comportarían como adultos frente a esto.

—Yo, simplemente no puedo —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie—. Ten una buena vida Hermione. Espero que tú y el hurón sean muy felices juntos —y con eso salió por la puerta de atrás y cerró con fuerza.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro ahora. Ginny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y ella hundió su rostro en su pelo rojo.

—¿Y tú Ron? ¿Vas a romper lo que queda de su corazón? —preguntó Ginny mirando a su hermano mayor a los ojos.

Ron se quedó sentado con una mirada dura en el rostro, luego se levantó también.

—Lo siento Ginny. Es demasiado para mí, no lo puedo aceptar en este momento.

—No Ron, no lo hagas. No le hagas esto. Si ella te preocupara la mitad de lo que dices ¿No tiene sentido para ti querer que ella sea feliz? Estás siendo egoísta. ¡Hermione es feliz! Si tan sólo vieras su cara cuando está con Draco. Por favor no abandones a tu mejor amiga.

Hermione se puso de pie. Ella era más baja que Ron pero se las arregló para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por favor Ron, te necesito ahora más que nunca. Lo quiero. Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es la verdad. No abandones catorce años de amistad por despecho —su voz era baja y temblorosa.

—Hermione… —comenzó— ¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que lo acepte? él nos odia tanto como lo odiamos nosotros.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Él no te odia! Él admitió que era un idiota tiempo atrás y se disculpó por todo lo que hizo en la escuela. Sé que no significa mucho por ahora, pero es algo. Te lo pido de nuevo… no te vayas como Harry. Te necesito ahora más que nunca.

Ron trató de salir pero Hermione le cerró el paso.

—A un lado, Hermione. Tengo que salir.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Ginny—. No te atrevas a marcharte.

—¡No te metas Ginny! —gritó Ron empujando a Hermione a un lado—. Me voy de aquí. Diviértete con Draco —dijo burlonamente. Y luego se fue por la misma puerta que Harry.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran a su blusa blanca

—Está bien, Mione. Lo superarán. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

—Lo sé —Hermione sorbió—. Simplemente no entiendo que ellos estén siendo tan crueles.

—Hombres —resopló Ginny—. Ambos actúan como pequeños niños egoístas. Hablaré con ellos, estoy segura de que entrarán en razón—dijo acariciando el cabello de Hermione y dejándola llorar en su hombro de nuevo—. No es que quiera cambiar de tema pero ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Draco? —preguntó Ginny con malicia.

—Fue maravilloso —sollozó Hermione—. Todo lo que esperaba y mucho más. Estuvo a punto de decirme que me quiere. Él admitió que tiene sentimientos por mí. Pero ahora… —dijo sollozando, mirando hacia el punto por donde Harry y Ron se habían ido.

—Ahora ¿Qué? No vas a dejar que esos dos manden en tu vida. Ellos volverán cuando vean lo feliz que eres.

Hermione asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Sé que no lo hiciste mucho anoche —dijo riendo.

—¡Sí lo hice! —se defendió antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba lo que dijo Ginny—. Oh… sí… Ja, ja…

Hermione se puso de pie y fue hacia la chimenea.

—Mándame una lechuza, te contaré como van las cosas.

Asintió de nuevo antes de desparecer por la chimenea a su departamento. Mientras tanto, Ginny tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su hermano y su esposo, salió por la puerta trasera hacia su gran patio, donde, como ella esperaba, Ron y Harry estaban volando en sus escobas jugando un uno contra uno de quidditch.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos, vengan aquí en este instante! —les gritó. Ambos se detuvieron en el aire y se quedaron mirando la pequeña cabeza roja.

—¡AHORA! —gritó, recordándoles fuertemente a ambos a la Señora Weasley. Rápidamente ambos descendieron al piso y desmontaron sus escobas, dejándolas al azar en el pasto.

—¿Qué pasa? —resopló Harry. Nunca le había hablado a Ginny de esta manera. Ella puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miró.

—Uno se imaginaría que "El Elegido" tendría un poco más de respeto por la futura madre de su primer hijo —le escupió. Una mirada culpable cruzó por su rostro—. Quiero hablar con ustedes dos en este momento, adentro de la casa.

Ambos se quedaron allí, un poco preocupados por entrar.

—Hermione se ha ido, se fue de aquí llorando. Espero que ambos estén contentos —ambos bajaron la cabeza hacia el pasto y siguieron a Ginny dentro de la casa. Ella hizo que se sentaran en el sofá he hizo lo mismo frente a ellos.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que mi hermano y mi esposo serían más crueles que Draco Malfoy en sus peores días en Hogwarts —dijo con fuerza.

Harry y Ron miraron hacia el suelo. Ron tenía las orejas rojo carmesí.

—Ambos acaban de romper su corazón en pedazos. El hecho de que no les guste a quien ella eligió no les da el derecho de ser tan insensibles. Ella estaba feliz y ustedes lo arruinaron ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? —Ginny estaba extremadamente agitada.

—Cálmate, cariño —Harry trató de tranquilizarla pero ella se alejó bruscamente de él.

—¡No me llames cariño! ¡Díganme por qué lo hicieron!

—Siéntate y respira primero —dijo Ron levantándose y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ginny, tratando de empujarla ligeramente hacia el sofá que estaba atrás.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima, Ronald Weasley! En este momento tengo la suerte de ambos en mis manos ¡Respondan a mi pregunta!

—¡ES EL MALDITO DRACO MALFOY GINNY! —Gritó Ron antes de sentarse—. No sólo me dio falsas esperanzas, ella va a seguir adelante con ese hurón mentiroso. Debes saber que sus intenciones están enfocadas en una sola cosa. Explotar la generosidad de Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, según ustedes ¿Ella sólo debe renunciar a su oportunidad de ser feliz para hacerlos felices a ustedes dos? —preguntó.

Harry miró a Ron y este lo miró a él, luego los dos miraron a Ginny y asintieron.

—¡Ustedes dos son increíbles! Nunca he conocido a personas más egoístas ¿Cómo me pude haber casado con una persona que le da la espalda a la que fue su mejor amiga por catorce años? Necesito estar sola por un tiempo. Discúlpenme. Dijo subiendo las escaleras y cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras ella.

—Wow, está molesta —dijo Ron.

—Claro que lo está.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No sé, no puedo aceptar el hecho de que Malfoy ha cambiado. No me fío de él.

—Yo tampoco —resopló Ron.

—Pero no quiero que Ginny esté enojada conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas tampoco.

—Yo tampoco, me da miedo cuando se enoja.

—Y tampoco quiero que Hermione esté enojada con nosotros.

—Sí —dijo Ron pensando en lo triste que estaba ella cuando él salió.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Harry ajustando sus gafas.

—No sé. Pero sea lo que sea, de alguna manera tendremos que aceptar el hecho de que Hermione está saliendo con Malfoy. Cualquiera que sea su intención en este momento ella está demasiado ciega para ver la verdad. Sabes lo que dicen, a veces hay que dejar que la gente descubra la verdad por sí mismos.

—Vamos a hablar con Ginny —dijo Harry haciendo el camino hacia las escaleras.

…

Mientras tanto, en su departamento, Hermione se puso su pijama y se acostó en su casi vacía habitación llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz cuando dos de sus mejores amigos dejarían de hablarle, al parecer, permanentemente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en las caras de Ron y Harry, el odio, la ira. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormida una lechuza picó en su ventana. Una Lechuza de plumas oscuras golpeaba furiosamente llamando su atención.

...

* * *

No salió nada bien esa conversación... qué rabia con los dos super amigos de toda la vida ¬¬ ... pobre Hermione :(

Nos leemos hermosas :*


	20. No es como estaba planeado

Beautiful es de Cuteblndegoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 20: No es como estaba planeado

…

Una aturdida Hermione se levantó de la cama lentamente y fue hasta la ventana donde una lechuza trataba de entrar desesperadamente.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó con una voz que no parecía la suya. Se agachó y tomó el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza. Ladeó su cabeza pero no voló, indicándole que le habían pedido que esperara su respuesta.

" _Hermione,_

 _Necesito que vengas a la mansión enseguida. Algo anda mal con Claire. Creo que necesito tu ayuda. Envíame una respuesta con la lechuza y luego toma la red flu._

 _Draco."_

"¿Algo está mal con Claire?" Se preguntó. "¿Qué podría ser? Ella estaba tan sana en la mañana". Corrió a toda prisa a su armario y se puso una camiseta blanca, un pantalón deportivo rojo y una sudadera a juego. Se recogió el cabello en una cola y trató de ocultar la hinchazón y el rojo de sus ojos. Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, preocupada de que Claire hubiese tenido una recaída. Escribió en el reverso del pergamino.

" _Estaré ahí._

 _Hermione"_

Lo ató a la pata de la lechuza y la envió rápidamente. Después fue una última vez al baño y pensó en un hechizo para ocultar las manchas del llanto. Se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala, agarró un puñado de polvos flu y lo arrojó dentro diciendo en alto:

—Mansión Malfoy —las llamas se arremolinaron alrededor de su cuerpo cansado y un minuto más tarde estaba saliendo por la chimenea del salón de la mansión Malfoy. La casa parecía aún más espeluznante por la noche.

—¿Draco? —dijo en voz Alta.

La lógica le dijo que probablemente estarían en la habitación de Claire si ella estaba enferma. Corrió a las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos hasta que llegó arriba, tomó la derecha hacia las puertas dobles blancas y abrió sin llamar. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no pudo ver a nadie en el interior. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

—Tal vez se puso tan mal que la tuvo que llevar a San Mungo —dijo en voz alta. Pero entonces oyó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Draco. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron hacia el cuarto y entró en él. Para su sorpresa, Draco estaba sentado en un sillón mirando el infinito, exhausto y Claire estaba saltando en la gran cama de Draco.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Recibí tu lechuza. Claire no parece enferma —dijo mientras la pequeña niña rubia saltaba y agitaba su mano hacia Hermione.

—No está enferma —dijo Draco frotándose las sienes.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó ligeramente irritada en este punto.

—Sólo mira —dijo señalando a la niña—. No quiere ir a la cama en su propia habitación. No deja de saltar. Ella no me escucha en absoluto.

—¿Y cómo es que esto es una emergencia? —preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—No sé cómo hacer que me escuche, estaba esperando algo de ayuda. Ella estaba bien en la cena y luego fuimos a la tienda de dulces y compramos lo que quiso. Comió un poco antes de regresar a casa, tomó un baño, jugó, creo que comió un poco más de dulces y ahora está fuera de control.

—Bueno ¡Vaya! Me pregunto por qué —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Draco Malfoy ¿En serio?

Él la vio con una mirada seria en su rostro.

—Tiene un nivel alto de azúcar. Probablemente tenga energía suficiente en este momento como para correr a Hogwarts y de regreso antes de que llegue a estar cansada.

—Bueno ¿No tienes un hechizo o una poción que haga que se calme? —le preguntó. La boca de Hermione se abrió.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Draco! Sólo tienes que dejar que elimine el azúcar. Y asegúrate de controlar cuánto come de ahora en adelante. Tienes suerte de que ella no ha… —Empezó Hermione, pero luego Claire dejó de saltar. Y antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar, Claire vomitó sobre la alfombra y sobre el edredón de Draco.

—Vomitado —terminó Hermione.

—¡Oh Merlín! —dijo Draco en voz alta.

—No te preocupes. Yo limpiaré, tú llévala a la cama. Nadie dijo que ser papá sería ser fácil, Draco.

—Pero en San Mungo ella era tan dulce y obedecía, y no vomitaba en todas partes —susurró a Hermione. Los grandes ojos azules de Claire se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento Draco, lo siento Hermione. Mi estómago no se sentía bien—dijo sollozando.

—Está bien Claire. ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y cambias tu pijama, estaremos ahí en un momento.

Claire asintió y salió por la puerta lentamente.

—Evy —llamó, y un segundo después el pequeño elfo apareció en la puerta.

—¿Sí, amo Draco?

—Esto necesita ser lavado y Claire tiene un pijama que necesita limpiar también. Yo me haré cargo de la alfombra.

El pequeño elfo asintió y con un chasquido desapareció el edredón y lo reemplazó por otro. Este era carmesí y dorado. Luego desapareció.

Hermione se acercó a la alfombra y dijo;

—Fregotego —Y todo el vómito había desaparecido de la alfombra.

—Gracias —dijo Draco con timidez—. Estaba agotando mi ingenio con ese.

—Deberías haber sabido que comer todos esos dulces no era una buena idea —dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas.

—Quería que su primer día aquí fuera memorable, quería que tuviera todo lo que quisiera —respondió.

—Bueno, fue memorable —caminó hacia donde Draco estaba de pie—. Los niños necesitan reglas. No es una buena idea mal criarla.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que es difícil decir que no.

—Bueno, aprende esa palabra, la vas a necesitar. Ahora vamos a llevarla a la cama. Pero primero… —sacó su varita y conjuró una taza con una tetera llena de té de menta—. Esto ayudará a su estómago y la calidez la ayudará a dormir.

—Oh —Draco hizo una nota mental con eso.

Hermione llevó la bandeja por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Claire y la encontró sentada en la cama con una nueva pijama celeste.

—Hola amor —dijo Hermione con dulzura.

—Draco está enojado conmigo —dijo la niña cuando vio entrar a Draco en la habitación tras Hermione.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí que lo estás, vomité tus cosas.

—Todo está limpio y no hay ningún daño —Dijo Hermione—. Ahora bebe esto, ayudará a que tu estómago se sienta mejor.

Tímidamente Claire tomó la taza y bebió el té lentamente.

—¿Cuántos caramelos comiste? —pregunto Hermione cuando la niña terminó el té.

—Todos.

—¿Todos? —Preguntaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento —Dijo mirándolos como si fuera a llorar de nuevo.

—Está bien —Dijo Draco—. Pero la próxima vez que vayamos a la tienda de dulces sólo podrás elegir una cosa.

Ella asintió.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Sí. Perdón por comerme todos los caramelos. Si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí te habría guardado algunos, Hermione.

—Gracias. Pero ahora es muy tarde y creo que ya pasó tu hora de ir a la cama. Ha sido un largo día.

Claire se puso de pie y Hermione y Draco sacaron todas las almohadas y peluches de la cama y retiraron las mantas para que Claire se metiera. Draco la cubrió hasta el mentón y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Estás cómoda? —le preguntó. Ella asintió meneando sus rizos rubios—. Bien, buenas noches entonces.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Hermione se inclinó y la besó también.

—Buenas noches, Claire.

—Buenas noches, Hermione. ¿Estarás aquí por la mañana?

—Bueno, no lo creo, Claire. Mira, yo vivo en otro lugar y sólo vine a darle una mano a Draco contigo.

—Oh. Bueno, buenas noches de todos modos —Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

—¿Quieres una luz de noche? —Le preguntó Draco.

Ella asintió y él encendió una pequeña lámpara rosa con forma de corazón antes de apagar todo y cerrar la puerta dejando una pequeña abertura.

Se dirigieron hacia la escalera en silencio antes de que Draco rompiera el silencio.

—Gracias por venir —susurró en voz baja, rozando un riso suelto que caía en la frente de Hermione.

—De nada. Cuando llegó la carta creí que Claire había recaído.

—No fue mi intención asustarte —él la calmó.

—Bueno, supongo que me debería ir —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo? —preguntó él tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo—. ¿Qué pasa si se enferma más tarde? No me gustaría que tuvieras que hacer todo el viaje de nuevo —le hizo un guiño disimuladamente.

—Tengo fe en ti —ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. A menos que esa no sea la única razón por la quieres que me quede.

Ahora era el turno de Draco de sonreír.

—Bueno, puedo pensar en muchas razones.

—Yo realmente debería irme a casa.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer mañana…

—¿Cómo qué?

Ella se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en algo.

—En realidad nada, supongo. No es como si mis amigos pudieran llamarme en cualquier momento… —dijo con amargura.

—Ajá ¿Cómo salió eso? Casi lo olvido.

—Mal…

—Vamos a mi habitación a conversar un poco. No es tan tarde.

Hermione asintió y tomó la mano que Draco le ofreció conduciéndola a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Entonces ¿Qué te dijeron? Supongo que no me darán la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

—Difícilmente —resopló, todavía enojada por la forma en que Harry y Ron la trataron—. Ellos prácticamente me dijeron que si estaba contigo no deseaban ser mis amigos. Ginny trató de razonar con ellos pero no la escucharon.

—Eso es duro y lo siento —dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y colocando las manos en su rostro.

—No es tu culpa. No eres tú el que actúa como si aún tuviera doce años. Ellos están reviviendo rencores que ya no importan. Espero que entren en razón pero no puedo vivir mi vida según lo que ellos piensan que debería hacer.

Draco se acercó y rozó sus labios con los suyos. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo haciéndole olvidar todas las cosas terribles de Ron y Harry le habían dicho.

—Gracias —susurró ella—. Se está haciendo tarde.

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo esta noche —suplicó con sus ojos plateados.

—No lo sé…

—Por favor, Hermione —suplicó con sus ojos brillando en la penumbra.

—Bien...

—No me hagas rogar. No es apropiado para alguien de mi posición —sonrió sutilmente.

Hermione rió.

—Está bien. Me has arrastrado a la sumisión —respondió ella—. Pero es sólo para asegurarme de que Claire está bien —Añadió.

—Claro —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

—Es la verdad, lo juro —dijo cruzando su dedo por su corazón.

Ella se paró también y se sacó la sudadera y las zapatillas dejándolas junto a la cama. Draco había entrado al baño y salió de él usando nada más que boxers.

—Tal vez deberías dejar algunas cosas para pasar la noche aquí a partir de ahora —sonrió mientras observaba su elección de pijama.

—No tengo intención de hacer un hábito de esto —dijo ella en respuesta.

—No dije que lo hicieras —rió mientras subía a la cama y movía hacia atrás las sábanas.

—Hace calor aquí —dijo Hermione simulando abanicarse.

—Bueno, es verano y estás usando un pantalón deportivo —le dijo—. ¿Te gustaría que abriera las ventanas?

—Eso estaría bien.

Draco salió de la cama y abrió las puertas de las terrazas y las otras ventanas lejanas. Una fresca brisa de verano soplaba suavemente moviendo las cortinas.

—Mejor —dijo Hermione. Pero la verdad es que todavía tenía calor, así que antes de subir a la cama se quitó el pantalón. El edredón parecía pesado pero en realidad era del peso adecuado para esa época del año.

—¿Cómoda?

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella mientras los labios de él contactaron su frente. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que sus frentes se unieran y la miró a los ojos.

—Se siente bien tenerte aquí ¿sabes? Como si pertenecieras a este lugar —dijo en voz baja.

Hermione tragó. Su cuerpo casi desnudo estaba recostado contra el de ella. Podía sentir los músculos de su cuerpo con cada respiración que tomaba.

—Buenas noches —dijo en un susurro antes de unir sus labios una vez más.

No fue un beso dulce como el de hace unos momentos atrás, fue con anhelo, con deseo. Sus labios se abrieron y su lengua toco los labios de él con ansia. Él, con su mano izquierda, vagó por su cuerpo hasta la suave piel de sus muslos, mientras que su mano derecha atrapó la parte posterior de su cabeza acercándola más de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría haber imaginado. Las manos de Hermione fueron a su cabello, sintiendo su sedoso pelo rubio y oliendo el aroma especiado de su perfume. Sin previo aviso, Draco la tomó de las manos y las sujetó por encima de la cabeza antes de tirar de su camiseta sin mangas, revelando sus pechos desnudos. En su prisa no se había molestado en ponerse un sujetador. Sus besos bajaron por su cuello hasta su clavícula y finalmente hasta sus pechos

Sus labios tocaron su pezón endureciéndolo inmediatamente. Hermione gimió suavemente y él besó el camino hacia su otro pecho, acariciando sus muslos y tirando de los costados de las bragas. Su respiración se hizo más dura y difícil mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Finalmente él logró quitarle toda la ropa antes de quitarse lo poco que le quedaba de la propia.

Todos los pensamientos sobre Ron y Harry habían abandonado la mente de Hermione en el momento en que Draco la había besado. Podía sentir su dureza contra sus piernas y eso la excitaba aún más.

—Por favor, Draco… —dijo suavemente a su oído, besando y mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo mientras hablaba—. Hazme el amor, ahora…

Para él, esas palabras casi lo llevan al borde de sus límites. Suavemente levantó sus piernas y se ubicó en medio de ellas. Una última mirada a sus ojos y un beso fue lo que tardó. Entró en su anhelante cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecerse todo el tiempo. El cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba y luego se relajaba con cada lenta y significativa embestida. Draco no perdió ni un momento besándola y sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella pasó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda dejando pequeñas marcas rojas de arañazos mientras él se movía arriba y abajo encima de ella. Una eternidad parecía pasar mientras estaban juntos. Draco se tomó su tiempo, se aseguró de estar en control de su cuerpo, quería que durara para siempre. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se puso rojo y el sudor se acumulaba en el nacimiento de su cabello. Sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos y diminutas marcas rojas aparecieron sobre sus pechos y su cuello. Draco la agarró por la cintura y la volteó de manera que ahora ella estaba sobre él. De pronto, ella se sintió muy avergonzada por tener su torso desnudo, tan expuesto. Sin pensarlo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se sentó allí sin saber qué hacer.

—No hagas eso —Draco tomó sus manos y las alejó de su pecho.

—Yo no… —trató de decir, pero él tiró de ella hacia abajo en otro profundo beso.

Sus pechos desnudos se frotaron con vehemencia contra su pecho mientras él colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y la ayudaba a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo suavemente. Pronto obtuvo el ritmo y se movió por su cuenta. Draco gimió con voz ronca en la boca de Hermione cuando ella lo beso profundamente. Pronto el sudor goteaba de su frente y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para los dos, su cuerpo se tensó y tiró del cuerpo de ella hacia abajo con fuerza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor. Ella gritó mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del intenso orgasmo lleno de sus fluidos. Él temblaba ligeramente y Hermione le limpió con su mano la frente, moviendo el cabello que tenía pegado por el sudor. Ella se bajó y se tendió a su lado derecho. Su cuerpo exhausto trató de recuperar el aliento. Considerando todo, había sido un largo día para ambos. Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y la cara en su pecho. Draco jugó con algunos mechones de su pelo que se habían salido de la cola de caballo. Se sentía tan a salvo, tan segura. El sueño llegó casi inmediatamente. Pero justo cuando cerró sus ojos y estaba en ese punto entre dormida y despierta lo escuchó

—Te amo.

…

* * *

Le dijo que la amaba! que emoción!

Un saludito a todos los que siguen esta traducción, cada día son más ;) aunque algunos estén esperando que la historia esté completa para leerla. A propósito, qué creen?... ya vamos en la mitad!


	21. La palabra con A

Ya saben que sólo traduzco esta historia de Cuteblndegoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 21: La palabra con "A"

…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de nuevo inmediatamente. ¿Realmente había escuchado lo que pensaba que había escuchado? ¿O todo estaba en su mente? Inclinó su cabeza hacia Draco y miró su rostro dormido. Parecía tranquilo, sin preocupaciones.

—¿Draco? —susurró y lo empujó suavemente con su mano.

Él se estiró y se movió un poco pero sus ojos permanecieron obstinadamente cerrados.

—¡Draco! —dijo un poco más alto y esta vez lo sacudió con más fuerza.

Sus ojos cristalinos se abrieron y la observaron.

—¿Lista para otra ronda? —preguntó con malicia.

—No —respondió mirándolo, la mataba la curiosidad—. Quiero saber qué acabas de decir, ya sabes, antes de dormir.

Él la miró a los ojos. Draco tenía que admitir que no estaba preparado para decirlo si ella estaba completamente despierta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —fingió no saber.

—Justo antes de dormir, creo que te oí decir algo ¿Realmente dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? —sus ojos marrones estudiaban intensamente su expresión.

—¿Qué crees que dije? —dijo eludiendo sus preguntas.

Hermione resopló. ¡Hombre! Típico.

—Pensé que habías dicho… bueno, creí que te escuche decir… —su voz se quebró y la siguiente declaración fue apenas audible— Que me amabas.

Draco tragó saliva. Sus ojos bajaron al suelo y en una voz muy suave respondió;

—Lo hice.

—¿Qué? Un poco más fuerte por favor —insistió.

—Dije que lo hice.

—No, no lo haces —respondió ella tomando la sábana y cubriendo su pecho desnudo.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que no lo haces.

Draco se sorprendió por eso. Por primera vez en su vida era capaz de decirle a alguien que la amaba y ella estaba ahí sentada diciéndole que estaba equivocado.

—No te tomes la libertad de decirme qué sentir —respondió con frialdad.

—No es posible que lo digas en serio. No sabes si es amor todavía —su voz era suave aunque firme, pero su corazón latía fuera de control.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue para mí decirte eso? Y ahora lo estás lanzando en mi cara como si nada —Draco se levantó y se puso los boxers.

—No pretendía lanzarlo en tu cara. No creo que estés listo para hacerme una declaración —respondió ella. Toda su ira por Ron y Harry estaba floreciendo y no podía evitarlo.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces mis padres me dijeron que me amaban en toda mi vida? —gritó.

Hermione se encogió al darse cuenta de que simplemente le estaba haciendo un escándalo al único hombre que la había hecho sentir completa en la vida.

—No —susurró.

—Bueno, Hermione, la respuesta es ninguna. Ni una sola vez. Nunca. ¿Y sabes a cuántas personas se lo he dicho yo en mi vida?

Hermione tenía un presentimiento pero no dijo nada.

—Cero. Tú eres la primera persona, la primera mujer que ha hecho sentir así alguna vez. Puede que yo no sepa lo que es el amor Hermione Granger, pero ¿tu si? ¿A quién has amado? ¿A quién le has dicho eso?

Hermione se sonrojó. Le había dicho a Ron que lo amaba más de una vez cuando eran jóvenes, pero no sabía si había sido real. Y sus padres se lo dijeron todos los días de su vida y viceversa.

—Respóndeme —dijo con firmeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—¿Le dijiste a la comadreja que lo amabas?

El rostro de Hermione palideció.

—Lo hiciste. Así que supongo que lanzaste esa palabra como si no significara nada ¿Verdad? Bueno, yo no lo hago —dijo sentándose en el extremo opuesto de la cama y dejándose caer.

—No dije que no lo había hecho tampoco. Pero el amor joven es diferente. Amo a Ron y Harry, pero sólo como amigos y podría haberle dicho a Ron que lo amaba entonces pero no se trata de eso. No puedes sólo decir te amo, tienes que sentirlo.

—¿Y tú supones que no lo hago? —preguntó— ¿Piensas que yo lo estaba diciendo para qué? ¿Para meterme en tus bragas? Bueno, es demasiado tarde para eso.

Hermione de pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba desnuda y había dormido con él dos veces. Su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza. Se inclinó y comenzó a recoger su ropa antes de meterse al cuarto de baño a vestirse. Cerró la puerta antes de arrojar su ropa al mármol blanco del suelo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ya hinchados ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir esa caja de truenos con él? Se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró. Todas las emociones que había acumulado en su interior estaban brotando ¿Por qué simplemente no lo había dejado pasar?

Mientras tanto Draco todavía estaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana abierta.

—Maldita sea —maldijo en voz alta.

Tendría que haber mantenido su boca cerrada ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo? Sólo lo hizo porque pensó que ella estaba dormida y tenía que sacarlo, sólo una vez, decirle a alguien que la amaba. Que él, por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado. No importaba si le correspondía o no en ese momento. Solo la forma que las palabras habían nacido de sus labios y el aire de esa calmada noche se había sentido tan bien para él. Y ahora esas palabras estaban siendo arrojadas contra su rostro. No había sentido tanta frustración e ira como esa en un buen tiempo. Minutos después Hermione salió del baño completamente vestida, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y manchados. Quería decirle que no se marchara, pero se sentó allí en un silencio pétreo. Ella quería disculparse por acusarlo de tener segundas intenciones pero también mantuvo la boca cerrada. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo una vez más. SU cabeza estaba colgando y con las manos se tapaba los ojos. Le parecía triste y ella lo había causado. Luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la chimenea de la planta principal. Draco se puso de pie para seguirla pero al llegar a la escalera vio el destello familiar de la luz verde procedente de la sala de estar. Y en ese destello ella se había ido.

…

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando con Draco y Hermione sin hablarse. Las lechuzas de él habían quedado sin respuestas. Ron y Harry tampoco hablaban con ella. Lo único que le quedaba era Ginny, pero incluso ella estaba un poco desilusionada por lo que Hermione le había contado sobre su discusión con Draco. Al principio tenía la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —le preguntó a Hermione por sobre su taza de té.

—No sé. Se sentía demasiado para algo de tan poco tiempo —admitió.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es que un hombre te diga que te ama? A Harry le tomó años. El amor no es algo sobre lo que la mayoría de los hombres anden por ahí hablando —le dijo Ginny— ¿Cuándo hablarás con él?

—Él envía lechuzas, pero no sé —le dijo a su amiga que estaba a sólo unos meses de dar a luz.

Era finales de agosto y Londres había sido golpeada por una inexplicable ola de calor.

—Me olvidé de decirte que Henry, Julia y Bobby recibieron sus cartas de Hogwarts el fin de semana pasado. Todas sus cosas y sus ropas ya fueron entregadas y María los llevará a comprar sus varitas mañana.

—¿Cómo demonios lo harán para pagar todo eso? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

—Ppff —Ginny luchó para levantarse del sofá y tomar más bollos.

—¿Me he perdido de alguna reunión o algo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Malfoy, ¿Recuerdas? Él dijo que pagaría por la matrícula y los materiales —dijo Ginny llenando su plato.

—Me acuerdo, pero pensé… ya sabes, no pensábamos que sería tan generoso —dijo con timidez.

—Creo que su palabra es su palabra —respondió Ginny. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no sólo se refería a la promesa que hizo de pagar por las necesidades de los huérfanos. Hermione sabía lo que Ginny quería decir.

—Sí —fue todo lo que puso decir.

—Hora de ir al baño de nuevo —comentó Ginny mientras se abría camino por el pasillo hacia el baño.

En ese momento Harry irrumpió por la puerta trasera.

—¿GINNY? ¿GINNY? —Gritó.

—Está en el baño —dijo Hermione débilmente. No estaba de humor para una confrontación en ese momento. Las últimas semanas habían sido sólo para ella.

—Oh, eres tu —dijo Harry dejándose caer sobre una silla— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con ese asqueroso hurón?

Hermione, que estaba casi siempre al borde de las lágrimas ya no podía creer que Harry, su mejor amigo, estuviera hablando con ella de un modo tan cruel.

—No lo he visto en semanas, tuvimos una discusión —respondió. Sus ojos apelaban suavemente por la simpatía de Harry.

—Caramba, es una lástima ¿no es así? —dijo en una voz que sonaba extraña en él.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y sus lágrimas cayeron libremente sobre la alfombra. Harry no había visto a Hermione llorar así en bastante tiempo. Él sintió palpitar su corazón con emociones encontradas. Quería acercarse a ella, decirle que lo sentía, sentarse a su lado y consolarla. Pero se alejó de esos pensamientos, se recordó que ella había abandonado su amistad por Malfoy y ahora que la relación había terminado, o al menos eso suponía, ella llegó arrastrándose de vuelta a sus amigos de reserva. No, eso no lo podía aceptar. Ginny apareció por el pasillo, caminando lentamente hacia Hermione antes de tener la mirada furiosa y rostro enrojecido marca Weasley fulminando a Harry quién se dio vuelta inocentemente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —lo acusó.

—¡Nada! —mintió Harry.

—¡No me mientas! Estaba triste cuando fui al baño pero no de esta manera. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Los ojos rojos de Hermione observaron a Harry. Ella los extrañaba tanto a él y a Ron.

—Nada Ginny, no me dijo nada. Es solo la situación, ya sabes —le dijo antes de levantarse—. Necesito un poco de aire. Podría caminar por ese mercado al aire libre que hay cerca de la carretera por un rato. Ya sabes, para aclarar mi cabeza. Gracias por escucharme Ginny.

Abrazó a su amiga antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry.

—Adiós Harry.

Él no le contestó. Quería hacerlo con cada fibra de su ser pero estaba manteniendo su postura. Ginny lo miró pero él no le prestó atención.

—Adiós Hermione. —Dijo Ginny con dulzura, encaminándola a la puerta principal—. Discúlpalo… —dijo señalando a Harry.

Hermione sonrió débilmente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por la arbolada calle. El mercado no estaba lejos, pasó junto a muchas familias felices mientras caminaba, sintiéndose más miserable con cada paso. Echaba de menos a Harry y Ron pero más que eso ella había perdido a Draco, perdió su sonrisa, sus ojos, su espontaneidad, básicamente todo lo relacionado con él. Sabía que era ella la que estaba mal, todo había sido su culpa. Pero el maldito orgullo Gryffindor le impedía disculparse. Su trabajo ya ni siquiera parecía llenarla más y no había tocado sus pociones en casi dos semanas, nada la hacía sentir mejor. Cuando al fin llegó al mercado estaba completamente frustrada con toda la situación.

Era un hermoso, aunque caluroso, día y todos los vendedores ofrecían las mejores frutas y verduras de verano. Caminó por los largos pasillos, las yemas de sus dedos tocaban unas hermosas manzanas rojas, calabazas amarillas, verdes y zanahorias de un naranja vibrante mientras iba caminado. Su estómago gruño, comer no había sido una prioridad recientemente. Vio un puesto de sándwich al final de la tercera fila y fue directo hacia él. Al momento en que llegó al lugar, una pequeña niña rubia venía corriendo hacia ella gritando;

—¡Hermione!

…

* * *

Ayyyy Hermione Granger! Qué demonios hiciste?!

Saludos niñas! :*


	22. Visitas inesperadas

La historia es de Cuteblndegoddess y los personajes son de JKR

* * *

…

Capítulo 22: Visitas inesperadas

…

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Claire corriendo hacia ella, estuvo a punto de derribarla cuando llegó y la abrazó en las piernas con fuerza.

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde has estado? Le dije a Draco que te enviara lechuzas para que fueras a jugar conmigo pero no respondiste. ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó con sus ojos azules brillantes.

Ahora Hermione se sentía como la peor canalla del mundo. Esas lechuzas eran de Claire y ella las ignoró por orgullosa.

—Lo siento mucho Claire, he estado tan ocupada, no fue mi intención ignorarte —dijo delicadamente, acuclillándose para mirar a Claire a los ojos. La niña estaba vestida con un vestido celeste con bordes de encaje blanco, llevaba sandalias a juego y su rizado cabello estaba tomado en dos trenzas atadas con listones azules y blancos.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —le susurró. Claire apuntó a un banco no muy lejano en donde Draco estaba sentado mirándolas fijamente—. Oh.

—Vamos… —dijo Claire arrastrando a Hermione de la mano hacia Draco. Por dentro estaba en conflicto, quería verlo desesperadamente pero su maldito orgullo tiraba en la dirección opuesta.

—Claire… tengo que irme, yo…

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Hermione estaba de pie frente al lugar donde Draco estaba sentado. Sus orbes de plata la observaban.

—Hola —susurró. Él hizo un movimiento con cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Claire ¿Por qué no vas a jugar en ese columpio mientras hablamos? —le dijo Draco a la niña. Ella asintió, sonrió y fue corriendo a columpiarse.

Hermione se sentó a poca distancia de él.

—He estado tratando de contactarte —dijo sin levantar la visa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sólo planeabas no hablarme nunca más? —preguntó con un tono tranquilo.

—No… pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que dijiste, y lo que yo dije.

—¿Y?

—Y sobre lo que no debería haber dicho —admitió.

—¿Qué parte es esa… la que no deberías haber dicho?

—La parte en la que te dije lo que estabas sintiendo —miró hacia abajo.

—Te diste cuenta ¿verdad? —Él no haría esto fácil para ella.

—No tenía derecho a acusarte de mentir sobre lo que dijiste que estabas sintiendo. Y…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, centellaban reflexivos a la luz del sol.

—¿Y?

—Y lo siento.

Draco la miró y no dijo nada. Ella le había sacado el corazón del pecho, lo rompió y lo pisoteó esa noche pero aún la amaba. En el fondo sabía que era la única que podía hacerlo sentir como una auténtica persona, aparte de Claire, por supuesto, la había llegado a querer como si fuese suya.

Su silencio incomodó a Hermione. Ella continuó mirándolo a los ojos, leyendo sus emociones, pero Draco había aprendido hace mucho tiempo formas de esconderlas de los demás.

—Di algo —dijo finalmente con la voz quebrada y al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¡Cualquier cosa!

—No creerás nada de lo que diga de todos modos —dijo con frialdad.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rojas. Tantas emociones la estaban atravesando, vergüenza, tristeza, pena, dolor. Se sentía como si la hubieran estado tironeando de un millón de partes distintas.

—Quiero creerte, es simplemente que es difícil pensar que alguien como tu… —su voz se interrumpió débilmente. Tomó las manos de él entre las suyas— …podría enamorarse de alguien como yo.

—¿Alguien como tú? —preguntó con la voz más clara que nunca.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Con nuestro pasado en la escuela, todos los sentimientos de dolor y las palabras crueles… y luego descubrí a esta otra persona, una persona que no sabía que existía, fue demasiado para aceptar, quiero decir, si yo lo hubiera dicho primero ¿me habrías creído?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Tengo que decir que sería difícil de creer que alguien como tu llegara a querer a alguien como yo. Así que supongo que no.

—Y por alguien como yo ¿Qué quieres decir? —Le devolvió la misma pregunta.

—Alguien tan hermosa, tan amable, tan desinteresada. Alguien que dedicó su vida a ayudar a los demás —le respondió.

Y luego, sin pensarlo, Hermione se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de él. Una calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo, era casi como volver a nacer. Había olvidado la sensación de que su estómago daba un brinco cuando él la tocaba. Draco profundizó el beso con su mano recorriendo el camino hasta su cuello para atraerla más cerca. Él también sentía sacudidas en su interior, era la sensación abrumadora de que eso era lo correcto. El olor de ella llenó su nariz y respiró profundamente, dejando escapar un suave gemido cuando exhalaba. Ninguno de los dos reparó en que estaban en medio de un concurrido mercado y que varios espectadores adolecentes les dedicaban silbidos y pullas. Se perdieron en ese beso hasta que Claire corrió hacia ellos y golpeó a Draco en el hombro. Él se separó sólo lo suficiente para preguntarle qué necesitaba.

—¿Por qué estás besando a Hermione? —preguntó con toda su inocencia. Hermione no podía dejar de reír.

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a su pequeña hija.

—Yo no la estoy besando, ella me besa a mí —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

—Hermione ¿Por qué lo besas? ¿Se van a casar? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—No cariño, no nos vamos a casar. Pero creo que, si está bien para Draco, podríamos vernos más a menudo en tu casa —sonrió.

Draco se burló pretendiendo pensarlo antes de asentirles a ella y a Claire.

—¿Puede Hermione salir a cenar con nosotros esta noche? —preguntó sin aliento.

—¿Qué te parece si Hermione viene a nuestra casa y yo preparo la cena para todos? —preguntó tomando la mano de la niña.

—¿Tu cocinas? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Lo hago.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde… no sé… un tiempo.

—Aprendes algo nuevo cada día ¿no es así? —ella rió.

Claire tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó junto con Draco hacia el punto de aparición, a la derecha de aquel parque. Mantuvieron sus manos juntas y se aparecieron de nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Ven a jugar conmigo Hermione —dijo Claire tirando de su mano por las escaleras hacia su lujosa habitación.

Draco se fue hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Cuando Hermione entró al cuarto de la niña se encontró con un desastre, todos los juguetes estaban esparcidos y la ropa estaba por todas partes en el suelo.

—¡Claire! —dijo exasperada—. Creí que cuidarías mejor tus cosas.

Se inclinó y comenzó a recoger unos lindos vestidos y los iba colocando en su brazo.

—No te preocupes —dijo la niña con indiferencia—. Evy vendrá a recogerlos después.

—¡Claire!

—¿Qué? —preguntó trayendo dos muñecas hasta Hermione.

—Los elfos no están aquí para limpiar tu desorden todo el día. Cuando estabas en San Mungo recordabas que tenías que recoger los juguetes tu misma todos los días, deberías hacer lo mismo aquí.

Claire parecía un poco avergonzada.

—¿Me ayudas?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la ayudó a ordenar la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Draco estaba ocupado preparando la cena en la enorme cocina. Hizo una ensalada con espinacas bebe, mantequilla y lechuga con una vinagreta, Patatas bebe cocidas con eneldo, salmón a la parrilla para él y Hermione y alitas de pollo para Claire y algunos dulces para el postre, aunque tuvo que admitir que estos los había preparado Evy más temprano ese día. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a las chicas para cenar se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Draco reconoció el sonido de la aldaba de la enorme puerta haciendo eco y como Evy estaba en el jardín buscando menta fresca para decorar los postres él mismo se dirigió a la puerta principal. Poco sabía que estaba a punto de llevarse el susto de su vida.

Abrió la enorme puerta de roble sólo para encontrarse a Harry Potter parado ahí, junto a su muy embarazada esposa, en su puerta.

—¡Potter! —dijo un poco impresionado—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Oh… hola Ginny.

Toda la situación era extremadamente incómoda.

—Hola Draco —dijo Ginny poniendo especial énfasis en su nombre. Harry se encogió—. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué se debe esta… visita? —preguntó mientras Ginny se daba la vuelta admirando la gran mansión.

—Queremos hablar contigo sobre Hermione. Ella es absolutamente miserable sin ti ¿No es así Harry? —le dio un codazo en el costado. Él asintió rápidamente, frotándose con la otra mano.

—Bueno, hay algo que deben saber… —comenzó Draco.

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo Ginny tomando asiento en el sofá marfil. Harry se sentó rígidamente a su lado y Draco frente a ellos en un sillón de cuero.

—Escuchen…

—No, sólo dame un segundo. Hermione estuvo en casa hace un rato, ella quiere hablar contigo, se siente muy mal por lo que pasó…

Al llegar a ese punto Harry la interrumpió;

—Y, por cierto, yo no tengo idea de lo que pasó porque mi querida esposa no me ha contado eso. Así que, básicamente, no tengo idea por qué estoy aquí —dijo con amargura.

—Estás aquí… —dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido hacia Harry— porque Hermione también te necesita. Y yo quería que vieras a Draco para que te dieras cuenta que él no es como tú piensas.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas de mí, Potter? —preguntó Draco con su temperamento en el límite. Estaba completamente cansado de ser juzgado por su pasado.

—Creo que eres un idiota malvado y arrogante que sólo logrará romper el corazón de Hermione al final de todo —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, lo creo —Harry se puso de pie también pero era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo.

—¡Siéntense los dos! —gritó Ginny. Ambos se retiraron a sus asientos inmediatamente—. Se trata de Hermione y su felicidad. Si sólo hablaras con ella te darías cuenta cómo se siente por todo esto.

—Bueno, eso he estado tratando de decirte… —empezó a decir Draco pero en ese momento Hermione y Claire bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Draco se puso de pie, Hermione no vio a Ginny ni a Harry que estaban fuera de su campo de visión.

—Estás tomando un descanso de la cocina, supongo —dijo caminando hacia él sin mirar hacia abajo y sin percatarse que sus amigos sentados ahí. Lo besó justo en los labios.

—Hermione… —susurró él.

—¿Qué? —Él la tomó de los hombros y la giró. Ginny estaba radiante, Harry estaba de un rojo tan intenso que Hermione pensaba que solo un Weasley podía conseguir.

—¡Harry, Ginny! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos a tratar de conseguir que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos de nuevo pero veo que el viaje fue innecesario —Ginny sonrió.

—Me encontré con él en el mercado y arreglamos todo. Yo estaba siendo estúpida y obstinada, algo parecido a otros Gryffindor que conozco —dijo mirando a Harry.

—¡Sanadora Potter! —gritó Claire corriendo y casi saltando sobre el vientre de Ginny, pero Hermione la sujetó de la espalda.

—Hola Claire ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Ginny dándole un gran abrazo.

—Genial ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto? —tiró de su mano.

—Tal vez en un momento —la interrumpió Hermione—. Vuelve a subir y nosotras nos uniremos a ti en un momento.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó a Harry antes de volver a su habitación.

Harry le tendió la mano a la niña.

—Soy Harry, Harry Potter —respondió sacudiendo su mano con suavidad—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Los ojos de Claire se agrandaron y estudiaron su frente antes de responder.

—Soy Claire, Claire Marissa Malfoy —E hizo una pequeña reverencia con su vestido de verano azul antes de correr hacia el piso de arriba.

—Ella se ve maravillosa, Draco —Ginny sonrió—. ¿No es así, Harry? Una pequeña damita.

—Gracias —dijo lleno de orgullo.

—Realmente aprecio que se preocuparan por mí —Hermione miraba directamente a Harry cuando dijo esto, pero él evitaba sus ojos—. Pero todo está resuelto, aunque… —se interrumpió a mitad de la frase y le susurró algo al oído a Draco. Él lo pesó por un segundo y luego asintió.

—Aunque ya que están aquí… —comenzó Draco—. ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? Acabo de terminar de cocinar.

Harry resopló con fuerza.

—¿Cocinas Malfoy? ¿No tienes sirvientes o elfos domésticos que se encarguen de ese tipo de cosas? —Preguntó Harry.

—Tengo. Pero sé hacer las cosas por mí mismo también. Entonces, ¿se quedan?

Ginny asintió con entusiasmo pero Harry le devolvía miradas de odio.

—¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione, sus ojos castaños suplicaban a los ojos verdes.

—¡Harry! —Ginny le dio otro golpe rápido.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Draco de nuevo antes de Harry asintiera derrotado—. Bueno, iré a terminar de preparar la cena ¿Por qué no comemos en la terraza? Dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Hermione los condujo hacia afuera por un par de puertas francesas que daban a la terraza del jardín. Ella encendió unas velas mágicas y puso la mesa con un movimiento de varita. Claire salió corriendo por la puerta trasera para encontrarlos.

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte mi Habitación —sacó a Ginny de su asiento.

—Supongo que tengo que ir, volveré —dijo siguiendo a la emocionada niña dentro de la casa hacia las escaleras.

Sólo Harry y Hermione estaban sentados solos, en silencio.

—Gracias —Murmuró.

—Fue idea de Ginny.

—Sí, pero viniste.

—Ella me obligó.

—Él me hace feliz, Harry. No sé cómo ni sé por qué, pero lo hace.

—Pero Ron podría hacerte feliz también. Es mi mejor amigo, sin olvidar que es mi cuñado. Te ha amado tanto como puedo recordar, desde el primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts.

—¡Es que es eso Harry! Lo conozco hace tanto que es como familia, es como besar a un pariente. No podría besarte a ti más que a Ron.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó señalando el lujoso jardín y la mansión cubierta de piedra.

—Estoy segura, Harry. Creo que lo amo —hablaba en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que Draco estaba de pie en la puerta tras ella levitando las bandejas de la cena.

…

* * *

Hola chicas… después de la pésima reacción que tuvo Hermione cuando Draco dijo que la amaba ¿qué creen que hará él ahora que la escuchó decir lo mismo?

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, son maravillosas :*


	23. Cena con los Potter

Beautiful es de Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 23: Cena con los Potter

…

A Draco casi se le caen las bandejas de la cena cuando escuchó lo que ella le decía a Potter.

—¿Lo amas? ¡Eso es tan repentino, Hermione! —le dijo Harry—. ¡Es tan impulsivo y precipitado y… tú no eres así, Hermione!

—Es por eso que se siente tan bien, Harry. Porque es tan diferente a lo que normalmente haría. Él y yo… bueno… —se sonrojó.

—No entres en detalles. Ningún hechizo de memoria puede ser lo suficientemente poderoso para eliminar eso de mi mente.

—Lo siento —respondió sonriendo levemente.

—Espero no interrumpir —Draco entro caminando hacia la mesa con dos grandes bandejas—. Ya he llamado a Ginny y Claire.

—Oh, no… —tartamudeó Hermione—. No estas interrumpiendo nada, sólo estaba hablando aquí con Harry ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Draco? —preguntó tomando una de las bandejas.

—No, todo está listo.

Hermione se preguntaba cuánto había escuchado. Claire y Ginny salieron tomadas de la mano por las puertas francesas y fueron hasta la mesa.

—Es un cuarto enorme Draco —rió Ginny—. Ella tiene más juguetes de los que tuvimos nosotros siete en toda nuestra vida.

Draco se rió.

—Siéntense, espero que les guste el salmón.

—No me gusta el salmón —intervino Claire inmediatamente.

—Hice alitas de pollo para ti —dijo Draco tomando el plato de una bandeja aparte.

—Ah, bien —tomó alegremente su plato y comenzó a jugar con las papas fritas.

—El salmón está maravilloso —Dijo Ginny.

—Espero que hayas preparado lo suficiente —le susurró Harry a Draco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él también en un susurro.

—Bueno, desde que Ginny está embarazada… —pero Harry fue interrumpido por otro codazo de su esposa.

—¿Puedo saber de qué estás hablando? ¿Eh Potter? —Draco rió. Hermione estaba realmente desconcertada de ver lo que aparentemente era una conversación civilizada entre Draco y Harry.

—Todo está delicioso —dijo Ginny tomando una segunda ración de ensalada.

—Me alegra que te guste —respondió Draco.

—Está bueno —Harry movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación. Hermione simplemente le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—Bueno, soy un mago. Supongo que no hago las cosas de la marera convencional —dijo guiñándole maliciosamente un ojo a Claire. Ella se rió.

—Mi madre es una cocinera brillante, me enseñó hace años —dijo Ginny con la mitad de la boca llena de lechuga.

Continuaron comiendo con sólo un momento incómodo antes de que Harry hablara.

—Entonces, ¿nadie va a contarme sobre el altercado que me trajo aquí? Es decir, estoy aquí, cenando en la casa de Draco Malfoy y para empezar no tengo idea de lo que me hizo venir —dijo bajando su tenedor.

—Harry, realmente no es nada —Hermione tenía la cara más roja de lo que le gustaría.

—Sí Potter, ya arreglamos todo.

Ginny sonrió con complicidad a Hermione, ella se sonrojó aún más y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Honestamente Harry, eres tan entrometido a veces —Ginny acarició su mano tranquilizadoramente.

—Creo que tengo derecho a…

—Créeme Harry, no quieres saber —Lo interrumpió Hermione un poco más fuerte

Harry barrió su mirada entre los dos y decidió que Hermione tenía razón. Fuera lo que fuera, por cómo sonaba, era mejor no saber.

Los cinco terminaron la cena justo al atardecer. Las hadas que vivían en el jardín de la mansión se iluminaron al instante dándole a los arbustos un resplandor que recordaba navidad. Luciérnagas volaban cerca de la mesa y una ligera brisa de verano sopló. Ginny suspiró profundamente y se palmeó el estómago.

—Alguien está dando volteretas aquí —dijo tratando de ponerse cómoda en el asiento.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Hermione. Ginny le dio una mirada, esa mirada que sólo las chicas saben que claramente significa "tenemos que hablar"

—Tengo que ir al baño ¿podrías mostrarme dónde está?

Hermione captó la indirecta y se levantó para llevarla al baño

—Chicos, ustedes se portan bien mientras nos vamos. Mantén un ojo sobre ellos, Claire. Hermione le guiñó un ojo, ella asintió y volvió su atención a los dos hombres que estaban sentados a la mesa. Ginny entró por la puerta doble y caminó al salón.

—¿Y? —preguntó apenas estuvieron fuera del alcance de ser escuchadas.

—El baño está por aquí —Hermione respondió tímidamente con el rostro sonrojado mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Hermione…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione cuando estuvieron al final del pasillo.

—¿Cómo pasó? ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes?

—Me encontré con ellos en el mercado, le dije que fui una tonta. Me perdonó. Claire me invitó a cenar y aquí estamos.

—Tuve una buena conversación con Harry sobre ustedes dos —dijo Ginny—. Le dije que si te quería la mitad de lo que dice entonces te debe aceptar por lo que eres y a quien amas.

—¿Le dijiste a Harry que amo a Draco?

—Es muy obvio.

—También se lo dije —admitió—. Esta noche, mientras Claire te mostraba su habitación. Creo que se sorprendió de escucharlo de mí.

—Bueno, el hecho de que no armara un escándalo es una buena señal. Además, creo que te echa de menos y por otra parte… —dijo ella con un brillo de triunfo en la mirada— …me echa de menos a mí. —Y con eso le hizo un guiño, se dio vuelta y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza riendo, un minuto más tarde Ginny salió y se encontró a Hermione riendo todavía.

—Eres una buena amiga si soportas a un frustrado Harry Potter por mí. —dijo abrazándola justo cuando el bebé dio una patada.

—Mira, ella ya reconoce a su madrina.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Harry y Draco estaban teniendo una seria conversación después de enviar a Claire a atrapar luciérnagas.

—¿Así que tú y Hermione, eh? —preguntó Harry con la mirada fija en Draco.

—Sí, Hermione y yo. Es difícil de imaginar.

—Eso seguro, de hecho, Hermione probablemente te contó que Ron y yo no nos tomamos muy bien todo esto.

—Me lo dijo. Estaba bastante triste por eso también, lucía como si hubiese estado llorando —le dijo Draco y Harry se sintió culpable.

—Es que es tan jodidamente impactante. De todas las personas con las que pude haber imaginado a Hermione… bueno, tú estabas en los últimos lugares de la lista, junto con Snape y Voldemort.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, vertiendo un poco más de vino para los dos—. Imagino que la comadreja estaba un poco más molesto de lo que lo estabas tú.

—En realidad no —respondió—. Quiero decir, la noche que regresó del departamento de Hermione, no puedo negar que quería desollarte vivo…

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Pero cuando Hermione fue a la casa ese día, creo que yo lo tomé peor. Sobre todo por la forma cruel que fuiste con nosotros tres en la escuela, me enfurecí antes que Ron. Pero luego de varias semanas de que Ginny… eh… no "hablaba" conmigo, creo que puedo aceptar que Hermione es inteligente y puede valerse por sí misma. Pero te lo advierto, si le haces daño…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me lanzas un avada en un parpadeo —rió entre dientes.

—En un parpadeo.

—Lo tengo Potter. Creo que las escucho venir, hagamos de cuenta que hablamos de quidditch o algo así —dijo rápidamente.

—Hubiésemos ganado ese partido en tercer año si no hubiese sido por ti y tus malditos amigos actuando como imbéciles —dijo Harry con vehemencia.

—¡Ni en el infierno! Hufflepuff los tuvo desde el principio. Sólo terminamos antes con su miseria —rió.

—¡Siguen peleando por un partido de quidditch de hace más de una década? —Hermione tomó su lugar junto a Draco.

—Bueno, sólo hablábamos de los viejos tiempos en la escuela ¿Qué estaban haciendo las chicas? —preguntó Harry ayudando a Ginny a tomar asiento.

—Se está haciendo tarde —miró su reloj—. Debemos volver a casa

—Sí, llevar un bebe no es trabajo fácil —Ginny bostezó.

—Claire, ven a despedirte de nuestras visitas —llamó Draco.

La niña llegó corriendo, con un puñado de luciérnagas.

—¿Se tienen que ir? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Me temo que sí. Sólo quedan dos días para que Henry, Julia y Bobby vayan a Hogwarts por primera vez —le contó Ginny.

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts —repitió el puchero.

—En seis años más podrás —le dijo Hermione. Eso la tranquilizó un momento.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Sophie? Dijiste que podría —hizo un puchero una vez más.

—Pronto, lo prometo —respondió Hermione.

—¿Puedo ir a despedir a Henry, Bobby y Julia cuando se vayan a la escuela? —preguntó un poco desanimada porque Hermione no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

—Ya veremos —respondió esta.

—Adiós Claire —dijo Ginny.

—Adiós Claire —repitió Harry.

—Adiós, regresen pronto a jugar conmigo ¿está bien? —les dijo mientras abrazaba a ambos con fuerza por las piernas.

—Lo haremos. Envíame una lechuza, Hermione —dijo abrazando a su amiga.

—Claro.

—Draco tendió su mano hacia Harry. Harry asintió cortésmente y se la estrechó.

—Malfoy.

—Potter.

—Los acompañaré. Es mejor que vayas a la cama, Claire.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y pasó por delante de ellos hacia la gran escalera.

—Iré a arroparte en un momento —le dijo Draco.

—Draco Malfoy, un padre —Harry movió su cabeza con incredulidad.

—Y uno muy bueno —Hermione besó su mejilla antes de que él siguiera a Claire por las escaleras.

—Buenas noches Hermione.

—Buenas noches. Eh… ¿Harry? —preguntó con timidez.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto entonces?

—No, pero voy a ser cortés y a respetar tus deseos. Tienes razón, eres una mujer adulta y no tengo derecho a decidir de quién te enamoras. Sigo pensando que él es un idiota sin remedio, pero debiste ver algo en él que yo no.

—Lo hago.

—Bueno, entonces espero que sean realmente felices. Y si hace cualquier cosa que te dañe, por favor dime. He estado esperando la oportunidad de hechizarlo hace años —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo haré.

—Buenas noches Hermione.

—Buenas noches Harry, Ginny —y escuchó el sonido de la aparición fuera de la puerta mientras la cerraba y puso seguro.

Hermione caminó por la escalera hasta el dormitorio de Claire donde Draco le estaba dando un baño, lavando su sedoso pelo rubio. Claire estaba jugando felizmente con un patito de goma rosado.

Draco tomó su varita y murmuró "Aquamenti" y un chorro de agua tibia salió por el extremo de la varita enjuagando su cabello.

—Estaba sucia de tanto jugar en el jardín —dijo él mientras Hermione se sentaba en el banco de mármol rosa.

—Atrapé luciérnagas, Hermione —declaró Claire con orgullo mientras Draco la envolvía en una esponjosa toalla rosa pálido.

—¡Muy bien! Espero que las hayas dejado libres para que puedan volver con sus familias.

—Lo hice.

Draco vistió a Claire con un pijama purpura y la llevó a la habitación. Claire ya estaba bostezando cuando subió a su cama. Hermione la arropó de un lado y Draco del otro.

—Me gusta cuando estás aquí para arroparme también… —le dijo a Hermione mientras se quedaba dormida—…es casi como tener una familia de verdad.

Hermione se sintió profundamente conmovida, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Claire estaba completamente dormida. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta la puerta, encendieron la luz de noche y cerraron la puerta pero dejaron una pequeña abertura.

…


	24. Plataforma 9 34

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 24: Plataforma 9 ¾

…

Hermione y Draco caminaron de puntillas fuera de la habitación de Claire lo más silenciosamente posible. Draco había aprendido muy pronto que tenía un sueño muy ligero.

—Bien… —comenzó Draco, la comisura de sus labios se elevaron en una leve sonrisa. En su mente, estaba recordando la conversación que escucho entre ella y Potter.

—Ella es una muñeca y tú eres un padre increíble.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente.

—Gracias ¿Puedo convencerte de tomar una copa? Es temprano todavía.

—Bueno, está bien. Creo que puedo tomar una copa.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos por las escaleras, cruzaron la puerta de atrás una vez más. La brisa de verano estaba cargada del perfume de las flores y los arbustos. Draco tomó dos copas y una botella de un aparador cerca de la puerta de atrás. Se sentó a su lado y sirvió para ambos el líquido de color ámbar.

—Salud —dijo ella sosteniendo su vaso y chocándolo con el de él. Sonriendo Draco le regresó el brindis. La bebida calentó su cuerpo tan pronto como se la tragó— Es bastante bueno ¿Qué es?

—Aguamiel —respondió—. Es una mezcla de miel, especias, vino…

—Oh, sí, lo he escuchado nombrar.

Se podía escuchar los grillos a la distancia y una ligera brisa sopló en la terraza.

—Me encanta tu jardín Draco, es muy pacífico, como un mundo lejos de la realidad.

Él rió de buena gana.

—A mi madre siempre le gustó también. Ella planificó meticulosamente este jardín, siempre tuvo la esperanza de poner un columpio en ese gran roble para poder ver a sus nietos crecer… —se detuvo momentáneamente—. Lo pondré la próxima semana.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas cuando pensó en la muerte de su madre. Sólo la había visto una o dos veces. Nunca se presentó adecuadamente, por supuesto, pero Hermione siempre había pensado que era una mujer hermosa, aunque estirada.

—Eso es genial, a Claire le va a encantar —suspiró.

—El procedimiento final de la adopción es el próximo miércoles en el ministerio ¿Puedes ir?

—Creo que puedo conseguir que Ginny me reemplace en el trabajo ¿A qué hora es?

—A las diez.

—Me tomaré el día libre ¿Está bien si Claire viene a despedir a los niños cuando salgan a Hogwarts? Creo que llevaremos a los otros niños también.

—Claro ¿nos juntamos en King's Cross?

—Es una cita —dijo bostezando.

—¿Tuviste una conversación agradable con Potter? —Preguntó casualmente. Hermione se sonrojó.

—Oh sí, muy agradable, creo que está mucho más comprensivo ahora —dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que era probable que él hubiera escuchado lo que le dijo a Harry.

—Sí —comenzó—. Parecía aceptarlo más. Su esposa podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso también, a menos que tú le dijeras algo significativo.

Ahora sabía que él la había escuchado.

—Bueno, hablamos de esto y de lo otro —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué le dijiste de nosotros?

—Bueno, sólo… eh, qué tú significas mucho para mí, igual que él y Ron. Y que yo puedo elegir con quien estar y a quien amar… —se interrumpió en mitad de la frase. Ella estaba usando la palabra con "A" frente a él.

—¿Amar? —preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Estabas escuchándonos a Harry y a mí a escondidas? —respondió actuando como si estuviese molesta.

—No.

—¿Así que no nos escuchaste?

—¿Debería haberlo hecho?

—No. ¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno…

—Bueno ¿Qué?

—Bueno, tal vez la parte final.

—¿Así que estabas escuchando?

—No intencionalmente. Traía la cena y te escuché decir que piensas que me…

—¿Que te amo?

—Sí —dijo mirando sus ojos canela—. ¿Lo haces?

—Bueno… —empezó, sabiendo que tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo y se inclinó un poco más cerca.

—Sí, supongo que te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Él sonrió como un niño que consigue un juguete nuevo antes de inclinarse y besarla profundamente. Ella ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigirían en el caso de que no lo detuviera pronto.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo de repente.

—¿Tienes que irte? Pensé que tal vez podrías quedarte un poco —dijo inclinándose para mordisquear su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Hmmm… haces difícil decir que no… pero tengo que irme ya. Tengo que trabajar mañana, otro aburrido lunes.

Continuó besándola en los labios y bajando hasta su cuello. Ella sintió que su resistencia estaba menguando otra vez. Con cada beso y cada respiración dificultosa sentía como cedía ante él, pero finalmente se apartó y aclaró su cabeza.

—Quiero Draco, realmente lo quiero… —empezó a decir poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces quédate… —susurró con voz ronca.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar temprano. No tengo ropa ni nada aquí y sé que no voy a dormir mucho si me quedo.

Sus labios rosados hicieron un puchero y ella tuvo que admitir que se parecía mucho a Claire cuando trataba de conseguir algo.

—Entonces ve a casa y trae algunas cosas ¿Cuánto tiempo te va a tomar? ¿Dos minutos?

—Sí, dos minutos y cuando me pasee por San Mungo con cara de La Muerte derretida, estoy segura que nadie se dará cuenta.

—No te mantendré despierta hasta tarde… —dijo con voz ronca, respirando en su oído. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó.

—Realmente no puedo, Draco. Te esperaré en King's Cross el martes ¿de acuerdo? —Él detuvo el mordisqueo y la miró apropiadamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo siento —se levantó para irse—. Tomaré la red flu para ir a casa.

—Buenas noches Hermione, te amo.

—Buenas noches Draco, nos vemos el martes.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano mientras ella entraba en las llamas verdes y desaparecía.

—¿Por qué es tan jodidamente difícil para ella decirme lo que siente? —se preguntó en voz alta frente a los escalones.

…

El martes, Hermione, Ginny, Bobby, Henry y Julia estaban esperando por Draco y Claire en la estación King's Cross. Los otros niños querían venir con ellos pero en San Mungo pensaron que sería inapropiado tener a los huérfanos corriendo por todo Londres, por lo que Hermione tuvo que aceptar la decisión. Justo a las 10:45 Draco y Claire se acercaron a ellos cinco que estaban de pie entre las plataformas 9 y 10 de la estación. Claire se soló feliz de la mano de Draco.

—Estaba empezando a creer que ya no vendrían —dijo Hermione mientras Claire corría hacia ella.

—La pequeña señorita dormilona no quería levantarse esta mañana, me tomó una eternidad hacer que estuviera lista, incluso con magia.

—Ya veo —Hermione sonrió.

Henry, Bobby y Julia estaban hablando con algunos otros niños cuando se dieron cuenta de Claire.

—¡Claire! —gritaron los tres mientras corrían hacia ella y la abrazaron todos a la vez.

—¡Hola! —respondió ella—. ¿Están emocionados? Yo sí, me gustaría ir a Hogwarts, ustedes con tan afortunados. Tengo una escoba de juguete ¿Ustedes tienen escobas? Me encanta volar, quería volar hasta aquí pero Draco ha dicho que no —dijo todo de un tirón.

—¿Cómo es tu casa nueva? —preguntó Julia.

—Me encanta. Tengo un montón de juguetes y me dan caramelos y golosinas todo el tiempo ¿Te gusta mi vestido nuevo?

—Respira Claire —bromeó Bobby. Claire levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Estoy respirando Bobby —le dijo con voz molesta.

Hermione sonrió hacia abajo.

—Realmente es una pequeña bruja inteligente ¿no es así? —le dijo a Draco, él rió y asintió.

—Bueno, será mejor que entremos a la plataforma 9 ¾ Así los niños pueden conseguir un compartimento juntos. Vamos es hora de irse.

—¿Podemos ir a la plataforma también, Draco? —preguntó Claire con sus ojos azules suplicantes.

—Por supuesto, pero tenemos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado para que los muggles no nos vean ¿ok?

Claire asintió y observó cuidadosamente como Hermione, los tres niños y luego Ginny se inclinaron sobre la pared y la atravesaron sin que los muggles se dieran cuenta.

—Es nuestro turno —le dijo Draco—. Tal vez debería sostenerte ya que es la primera vez.

—Bueno.

Draco se inclinó, la tomó en brazos y cuando nadie estaba mirando se dirigió justo a la pared. Claire se agarró con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando atravesaron. De repente ya estaban en otra estación de trenes. Un tren escarlata brillante estaba tirando grande cantidades de vapor. Los niños estaban subiendo al tren y los padres se despedían de ellos agitando sus manos con los ojos llorosos. Henry, Julia y Bobby estaban entregando su equipaje al operador antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a decir el último adiós a todos ellos.

—Chicos, se comportan —les dijo Ginny.

—Lo haremos —respondió Bobby.

—Manténganse al día en su trabajo escolar, presten atención y tomen notas. ¡Nos vemos en navidad! —les dijo Hermione.

—¡ADIOS! —gritó Claire mientras los tres subían al tren. Se apresuraron al entrar y encontraron rápidamente un compartimento. Pronto los tres estaban contra la ventana agitando sus manos locamente y Ginny se echó a llorar.

—Malditas hormonas —murmuró mientras Draco y Claire la miraban interrogantes.

—Está bien Gin… —susurró Hermione limpiándose rápidamente una lágrima de sus propios ojos—. Después de todo ellos son como nuestros propios hijos.

Ginny sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

—¿No podemos esperar hasta que se vaya el tren? —preguntó Claire.

En ese momento, el motor comenzó a emitir vapor locamente, las ruedas comenzaron a moverse y el tren se empezó a mover. Claire corrió por el lado a lo largo del andén agitando su mano a sus tres amigos cuando el tren tomó velocidad.

—¡ADIÓS! —gritó hasta que el compartimento se perdió de vista. Cuando ya no puedo ver más el tren se dirigió de nuevo hacia los adultos—. Ahora nos podemos ir —y suspiró.

Draco se inclinó y le tomó la mano.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Claire tirando de su mano bruscamente para soltarse del agarre de Draco —¡ese hombre está aquí, Draco!

—¿Qué hombre? —Interrogó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Ese! —exclamó Claire— Estaba en el parque el otro día también y en el restaurante la otra noche.

—Tal vez él estaba en el parque con sus hijos y los vino a dejar para ir a la escuela hoy —dijo Draco tratando de tomar su mano de nuevo.

—No me gusta, me da miedo —dijo Claire en voz baja.

Hermione alcanzó a ver a qué se refería la niña. Un hombre de aspecto desaliñado con el pelo rubio oscuro y una cara siniestra estaba de pie justo al otro lado de la pared mágica que se utilizaba para acceder a la plataforma 9 ¾. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que los cuatro hacían.

—Él nos está mirando de forma bastante extraña, Draco —dijo Hermione haciendo una nota mental de su aspecto físico.

—Es posible que sea simplemente porque cierta niña de cinco años está señalándolo y gritando hacia él. Vamos, vamos a comer algo al centro antes de que las dos vayan a trabajar de nuevo.

Ginny asintió felizmente, pero Hermione tenía los pelos de punta, algo simplemente no estaba bien con ese hombre.

Los cuatro almorzaron en un pintoresco café en Londres antes de caminar de regreso a San Mungo. Claire rogó por entrar a hacer una visita pero Hermione le explicó que había algunos niños nuevos en la sala y algunos de ellos estaban muy enfermos y lo más probable era que estuvieran tomando la siesta.

—Te prometo que llevaré a Sophie a verte muy pronto, ¿ok?

—Bueno —dijo Claire haciendo un puchero—. ¿Nos vemos esta noche, Hermione?

Draco puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Claro, pasaré por la mansión. Compórtate —Dijo levantándose de puntillas y besando a Draco en sus labios que aún no dejaban de sonreír.

—Adiós Hermione —le susurró él.

Ella les sonrió antes de desaparecer por la fachada de la tienda abandonada.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos, cariño? —le preguntó Draco tomando su mano una vez más. Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar de comer a los patos en el parque y subimos al carrusel? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! — Chilló arrastrándolo en dirección al parque. Él sostuvo su mano con fuerza y la siguió por detrás.

Era un hermoso día de septiembre y muchos padres estaban en el parque con sus hijos. Draco le dio algunas monedas muggles a Claire para que pusiera en la máquina expendedora de comida para patos. Ella saltaba feliz hasta el estanque de patos, Draco se sentó en un banco cercano a observarla.

—No vayas demasiado lejos, Claire —le pidió.

—No lo haré —le contestó mientras arrojaba comida a los patos hambrientos.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo mientras estaba ahí sentado. Un año atrás nunca hubiera imaginado que podía estar tan dichosamente feliz y contento de ser papá. Y nunca hubiera pensado que podía estar tan profundamente enamorado de una mujer que era tan opuesta a él mismo. Ahora su vida era casi perfecta. En poco más de una semana la adopción sería definitiva. Él planeaba comprar un hermoso vestido blanco para que Claire usara en el ministerio y un anillo de oro grabado con su nombre para celebrar la ocasión.

De pronto Draco se sintió incómodo. Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud cercana a la laguna donde estaba Claire y para su horror ella estaba hablando con un hombre mayor.

—¡Claire! —llamó. Ella se volteó, sacudió su mano y se volvió su atención hacia el hombre. Draco se puso de pie y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella.

—Claire… ¿no escuchaste que te estaba llamando? —dijo con voz firme.

—Sí… yo estaba hablando con el señor… ¿a dónde se fue?

—¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó entrando en pánico.

—No… era el hombre del restaurante y de la estación de trenes. Dijo que su nombre es Fin, quería comprarme un helado.

—Nunca, jamás hables de nuevo con él, Claire. Hay algunas personas en este mundo que no son tan buenos con las niñas bonitas —se inclinó y la recogió. Buscó al hombre que parecía estar por todas los lugares donde ellos andaban. No estaba a la vista. Su corazón se aceleró mientras alejaba a Claire del estanque. Una vez que encontró un lugar seguro y oculto los apareció de vuelta a casa y envió una rápida nota a Hermione.

" _Hermione,_

 _Por favor ven inmediatamente después del trabajo. Algo pasó en el parque. Claire y yo estamos bien._

 _D.M."_

…

* * *

Hola niñas ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Al fin Hermione le dijo que lo ama, aunque no fue una declaración tan romántica ni nada, que triste porque pudo ser mejor... lo claro es que es un tema que aún no está cerrado. En cuanto a Claire, al parecer está siendo perseguida por un hombre llamado Fin y Draco quedó muy asustado. Cuéntenme qué piensan, me encanta leer sus opiniones!

Supe que varias de ustedes se han pasado por el perfil de AliciaBlackM a leer "Her only escape" y me alegra mucho, de verdad, espero que también estén leyendo sus trabajos propios. Alicia ha estado un poco ocupada con los estudios y no ha podido subir los siguientes capítulos pero no se preocupen que ya vendrán, la traducción sigue su curso ;) !Ánimo Nira que ya queda poquito! besotes!

Cariños para todas :*


	25. Extraño

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 25: Extraños

…

Hermione estaba felizmente sentada en su escritorio esa misma tarde cuando una joven bruja entró sosteniendo un pergamino.

—Esto acaba de llegar para usted, señorita Granger.

—Gracias —Respondió al tomar el papel y desenrollarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué podría estar mal? —Preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la joven bruja.

—Sí, está bien. Dile al aprendiz de sanador Whitney que voy a tener que salir por un momento. Los niños están descansando así que no debería tener problemas.

La joven asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Minutos después el sanador en formación Whitney Dobbs entró deambulando.

—Escucha, tengo que ir a checar a uno de los niños que fue adoptado, vuelvo pronto —Le dijo mientras tomaba su bolso. Lo más rápido que pudo corrió por el pasillo hasta donde estaba una fila de varias chimeneas, con un puñado de polvos flu entró en una de ellas y un remolino la llevó a la mansión Malfoy.

—¿DRACO? —Dijo en voz alta—. ¿Claire?

—¡Aquí! —Respondió corriendo por la escalera. Su rostro se puso rojo.

—Recibí tu nota ¿toso está bien?

—No estoy seguro. Sentémonos. —Dijo señalando un sillón de color marfil. Hermione tomó asiento estudiando su rostro con atención.

—¿Qué pasó?

—En realidad nada, pero ese hombre, el de la estación, estaba en el parque donde fuimos después de King's Coss. Él trató de llevarse a Claire y comprarle un helado.

—Oh, Dios… —Hermione dijo sintiéndose enferma. Había visto suficiente televisión Muggle para saber que había hombres peligrosos por ahí esperando para secuestrar niñas pequeñas.

—Estaba sólo a seis metros de distancia como máximo. Corrí hacia ella y la agarré pero él ya se había ido. Claire dijo que él le contó que se llama Fin.

—Tienes que observarla más de cerca —Estalló Hermione—. Gente como esa podría llevársela en un instante.

—Yo la miraba con atención… el tipo sólo apareció. Debe ser un mago.

—¿Ella está bien? Quiero decir ¿cómo reaccionó?, parecía tenerle miedo en la estación.

—Tiene que haberle dicho algo porque ella no parecía asustada en el parque.

—Se llama preparación.

—¿Qué?

—Preparación. Él hace que ella confíe en él antes de arrebatarla y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Oh…bueno, él le ofreció un helado. Y ya sabes lo que le gustan.

—Creo que hay que hablar con ella. Hacerle saber que si un extraño se acerca a ella, debe llamarnos a ti o a mí.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Ella está arriba en su habitación jugando con su nueva escoba de juguete.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Hay algo —Dijo observando su rostro mientras subían por las escaleras.

—¿Una escoba de juguete, Draco? Podría caerse y lastimarse.

—Yo tenía una cuando tenía tres años, ella tiene casi el doble ¿Quieres que vaya a Hogwarts sin saber volar?

—Yo no sabía, y aún no sé, realmente.

—Confía en mí, ella estará bien —Dijo abriendo la puerta. Claire pasó por sobre sus cabezas en su pequeña escoba antes de aterrizar en la alfombra y correr hacia Hermione.

—¡Hermione! Mira mi escoba nueva ¿no es genial? Draco la compró para mí. Me enseño a volar el otro día, volé en el jardín y sobre el lago.

—Más despacio, Claire —Hermione se puso de rodillas para hablar con ella cara a cara.

—¿Más despacio? Estoy parada aún, Hermione —Dijo Claire mirándola de un modo extraño.

—Escuché que fuiste al parque hoy.

—Sí y di de comer a los patos.

—¿Habló un hombre contigo?

—Mmmhhmm —Respondió mirando sus juguetes esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Quién era él?

—No sé.

—¿Lo conocías?

—Él estaba en la estación de trenes ¿recuerdas a ese hombre?

—Sí.

—Vino a hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Él dijo hola —Respondió inocentemente.

—¿Y qué más dijo? —Preguntó Draco tomando la pista y se arrodilló al lado de Hermione.

—Me preguntó cuál era mi nombre.

—¿Le dijiste?

—Sí.

—No debes hablar con extraños, Claire. —Le dijo Draco.

—No lo hice. Su nombre es Fin.

—Pero no lo conoces, no puedes hablar con gente que no conoces —Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—¿No puedo?

—No, no puedes —Repitió ella con firmeza.

—Oh.

—¿Dijo algo más? —Preguntó Hermione colocando una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Claire.

—Me preguntó dónde estaban mamá y papá.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que no estaba allí.

—¿Algo más?

—Luego me preguntó si quería un poco de helado y le dije que sí.

—Quiero que me prometas que nunca vas a hablar con cualquier persona sin Draco o yo amor, nunca más ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque algunas personas no son tan buenas como parecen —Intervino Draco.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente no lo son. ¿Hay algo más que te hubiera dicho? Tenemos que decirle al ministerio sobre esto para que ellos puedan mantener a salvo a otras niñas.

—Me peguntó si estaba feliz y entonces Draco corrió hacia nosotros y desapareció.

—Está bien, cariño, por qué no juegas con tu escoba ahora mientras Hermione y yo vamos a abajo a conversar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su escoba, montando en ella e impulsándose con un pie por encima de la alfombra rosada. Hermione y Draco salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—Es simplemente extraño… —Dijo Hermione pensativamente.

—Lo es ¿Por qué le hizo todas esas preguntas y preguntarle si es feliz? —Preguntó Draco cuando bajaban por la escalera.

—Todo se reduce a la confianza. Pero creo que el ministerio necesita saber acerca de esto, voy a enviar una lechuza de inmediato. Mientras tanto mantenla aquí por unos días tal vez. Si ese hombre los estaba siguiendo a los dos, entonces tal vez se rinda al no verlos.

—Muy bien. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar muchas cosas que hacer por aquí. Gracias Hermione.

—De nada.

—Nunca he estado tan asustado en toda mi vida, no te puedes imaginar —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé, pero ella está bien ahora. Tengo que volver al trabajo ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo más tarde —Lo besó en la mejilla rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

—Hasta luego —Sonrió él mientras ella desaparecía.

Durante los siguientes seis días Draco mantuvo a Claire en casa. Ella se quejaba de no poder salir a cena, de compras o al parque, pero Draco la mantenía ocupada jugando. Colgó un columpio en el gran roble igual que como su madre siempre quiso. Le gustaba pensar que ella estaba mirándolos hacia abajo, sonriente, porque él imaginaba que ella hubiese querido a Claire como su propia nieta, del mismo modo como él la amaba como a su propia hija. Hermione llevó a Sophie a jugar dos veces, por lo tanto, cumplió su promesa con Claire. Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta ya era la noche anterior al procedimiento de adopción definitivo. Hermione arregló que los demás trabajaran por ella el día miércoles y estaba pasando la noche en la mansión.

Hermione estaba lavando los platos de la cena cuando Draco se colocó detrás de ella y la agarró por la cintura.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Evy lo hará.

—Está bien, no me molesta, puede tener la noche libre.

Draco levantó la ceja.

—No me mires así, ya sabes lo que opino de los elfos domésticos —Sonrió cuando él la atrajo hacia sí y la beso profundamente.

—Me encanta eso de ti, la intensidad con la que te preocupas de todos y de todo —Susurró Draco cuando tiró de sus labios.

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidarlos… podría ser yo ¿verdad? —Bromeó.

—Estoy tan contento de que vengas conmigo mañana, estoy muy nervioso.

—¿Por qué? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, es sólo papeleo y firmas. Tú ya eres el padre de Clair no necesitas que nadie te diga eso —Le dijo con dulzura, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo sé, es sólo que quiero que todo salga perfecto ¿Pusiste el vestido en mi habitación?

—Sí.

—¿Llegó el anillo? ¿Está grabado? ¿Está bien la piedra de nacimiento?

—Todo está bien, Draco. Estás más nervioso que una novia el día de su boda —Bromeó.

—Muy divertido —Dijo alejándose de ella y tomando un paño para secar los platos.

—Esto es lindo.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —dijo ella—. Nosotros, Claire. No creo haberme imaginado jamás haciendo algo tan doméstico en toda mi vida.

Draco se rió de ella.

—No creo haberlo imaginado tampoco. Creo que me imaginaba más como una especie de gigoló.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó divertida—. ¿Una mujer diferente cada noche y ese tipo de cosas?

—Algo como eso —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora no puedo imaginar una vida sin Claire…—Hizo una pausa—… o sin ti.

—Para… —Bromeó.

—Está bien, yo… no te diré lo mucho que me preocupo por ti nunca más —Dijo en broma pretendiendo alejarse.

—Oh, vamos… —lo siguió por el pasillo.

—No, no… no puedo —Fingió dolor—. Es obvio que tú no sientes lo mismo.

Hermione se rió.

—Sabes que lo hago.

—Entonces dilo… o me iré para siempre —Intentó decir con cara seria.

Ella no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Él le recordaba una heroína de una cursi novela de romance.

—¿Decir qué?

—Lo sabes.

—¿Qué me gustas?

Draco se llevó la mano al corazón.

—No, no…

—Draco para, sabes lo que siento.

—Pensé que lo sabía.

—No ha cambiado.

—Entonces dilo —Ya no bromeaba.

—Draco… —Dijo sonrojándose.

Él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises sin parpadear.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?

—Lo hago.

—Sí, con la mitad del corazón y sólo cuando te presiono.

—No significa menos. —Dijo en voz baja.

—No me has contestado ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes decirme lo que sientes? Sin bromear, sin sarcasmo —Dijo con firmeza.

—No sé por qué. Parece que simplemente las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca.

—O no quieres que ellas salgan… —Ya estaba un tanto enfadado.

—¡Si quiero! —Dijo en defesa propia—. Quiero estar enamorada y vivir felices para siempre… pero parece que es esperar demasiado. Es como si estuviera esperando que pase algo malo que lo arruine.

Él caminó hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Nada lo arruinará. Los dioses no nos dejarían encontrarnos después de todo este tiempo sólo para arruinarlo después.

—¿Draco? —Pregunto poniendo la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

…

* * *

aww lo dijo! al fin Hermione! Gracias por sus reviews chicas :*

Buen fin de semana para todas, nos leemos el lunes ;)

*Siempre digo Chicas ¿hay chicos aquí? un guiño si los hay!


	26. Los Votos

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 26: Los Votos

…

Hermione, Draco y Claire se despertaron temprano a la mañana siguiente para llegar a tiempo al ministerio. Hermione le dio un baño a Claire, le recogió el pelo con un lazo de raso azul y le puso su nuevo vestido blanco con bordes azules. Ella gritaba mientras giraba sobre sí misma.

—¡Me veo como una princesa! —dijo alegremente mientras saltaba por la habitación haciendo girar y ondear su vestido.

—Te ves como una, pero no ensucies tu vestido antes de que tengamos que salir. Iré a arreglarme ahora, compórtate —le dijo con firmeza antes de caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Draco, se puso una elegante blusa de seda de color azul claro y una falda tweed antes de tomar su cabello en un moño sencillo. Draco salió del baño llevando un traje azul marino que hacía resaltar las vetas azules en sus ojos grises. Hermione le ayudo con la corbata y fueron a buscar a Claire.

—¿Lista, cariño? —llamó Draco. La niña salió corriendo de la habitación hacia ellos y Draco casi quedó sin aliento.

—Se ve adorable, Hermione —dijo ligeramente superado por sus emociones.

—Gracias, tú no luces nada mal —dijo acomodando un mechón rubio fuera de lugar en su frente y poniéndolo en su sitio.

—Sostén mi mano —le dijo Draco a Claire y ella lo hizo enseguida. Luego, en un instante, estaban siendo succionados por lo que parecía ser una tubería sin fin antes de ser depositados en el vestíbulo del ministerio.

—¡Odio eso! —dijo Claire en voz alta.

Otros magos y brujas miraban a Draco que sonreía y los apresuraba hacia la sala de audiencias.

El ministerio estaba lleno de gente a esa hora de la mañana. Aviones de papel se elevaban por encima de la gente que subía y bajaba de los ascensores tan rápidamente que tomó tres intentos conseguir uno con espacio suficiente para los tres.

Cuando llegaron al piso adecuado se bajaron y caminaron por un pasillo iluminado. El lugar al que se dirigían no era exactamente una sala de audiencias, más bien era una oficina con un estrado para el mago que iba a pasar a audiencia. Hermione dijo que principalmente sería firmar algunas cosas y hacer un voto de cuidar de Claire hasta el día de su muerte. Esas palabras golpearon duro a Draco, su estómago comenzó a llenarse de nudos. Un hombre de aspecto siniestro entró en la habitación y se sentó en el banco. Estaba vestido con un traje de color purpura con un emblema dorado en la parte frontal.

—¿Draco Abraxas Malfoy? —preguntó. Draco se puso de pie, aun sosteniendo la mano de Claire.

—Sí, señor.

—Soy Otto McCarty, el presidente del tribunal para este caso ¿Entiendo correctamente con estos papeles que es su intención adoptar a la menor Claire Marissa Gillihan?

—Lo es, señor.

—¿Y es de recomendación de San Mungo y su jefe de sanadores, Hermione Jean Granger, que esto suceda?

—Lo es, señor.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que esto es bastante inusual —dijo antes de aclararse la garganta—. Que un hombre soltero adopte un niño no es algo que este tribunal vea todos los días. ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted está calificado para adoptar a esta menor?

—La amo y soy más que capaz de cuidar de ella —respondió Draco. Su estómago estaba mucho peor.

—Si me permite, señor… —interrumpió Hermione—…El señor Malfoy es la única persona que ha expresado su deseo de adoptar a cualquiera de las víctimas de Voldemort…—un grito generalizado se escuchó de los asistentes de la sala—…las victimas más jóvenes. Estos niños necesitan un hogar, nuestro hospital no es un lugar apropiado para que crezcan. Y la mayoría de las personas no están dispuestas a correr el riesgo de llevarse a los niños que alguna vez fueron blanco de Voldemort… —se escuchó otro grito ahogado. Hermione rodó los ojos y murmuró en voz baja —Oh, por favor.

—Señorita Granger, no hable cosas fuera de lugar o tendré que pedirle que se vaya.

—Lo siento, señor.

—¿Tiene intención de casarse?

Draco sonrió a Hermione con malicia.

—Es muy posible, señor.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

—¿Puedo hablar con Claire por un momento? —preguntó el Señor McCarty con una voz más suave.

—Puede —dijo Draco soltando la mano de Claire y dándole un empujoncito hacia adelante.

—Hola Claire.

Claire se quedó en silencio y miró con nerviosismo hacia atrás a Hermione y Draco.

—Mi nombre es Otto ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Claire no dijo nada.

—¿Estás bien querida? —preguntó mientras Claire se alejó de la banca.

—Claire, contéstale al señor McCarty —susurró Draco.

—No puedo —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione se arrodillaba a su nivel.

—Ustedes me dijeron que no hablara con extraños. Él es un extraño —dijo Claire con los ojos abiertos, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Hermione y Draco rieron.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando nosotros estemos allí ¿de acuerdo? Puedes hablar con Otto ¿Está bien? —dijo Draco y la llevó de nuevo hacia adelante.

—Lo siento señor, le dijimos a Claire que no hablara con extraños. Adelante Claire.

Ella asintió.

—Así que ¿Cómo estás hoy, Claire? —repitió la pregunta.

—Bien.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Sí. Draco me va a adoptar.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?

—Bien.

—¿Estás feliz por eso?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta vivir con él?

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. Me dieron una escoba de juguete ¿Tienes una escoba de juguete? ¡Draco me mostró cómo volar! No puedo volar alto pero me gusta. Y fui a la estación King's Cross ¿alguna vez has estado ahí?

—Wow, habladora ¿no es así? —Otto McCarty rió.

—Sí, lo es —dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eres feliz viviendo allí, Claire? —preguntó más serio.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Sólo tenía que preguntarlo. Puedes volver con el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger.

—Claire sonrió cunando iba hacia ellos.

—Está bien, todo lo demás parece estar en orden. Este es el señor Barker. Él llevará a Claire a la otra habitación brevemente mientras hablamos. Sr. Barker ¿podría, por favor?

Claire miró a Draco, que asintió con la cabeza mostrándole que estaba bien, volvió a mirar con aprensión antes de seguir al hombre a la otra habitación.

—Señorita Granger, todos los familiares de Claire han fallecido ¿correcto?

—Sí, señor. Su madre, padre, abuela y hermano fueron asesinados la misma noche por Voldemort o alguno de sus seguidores. Ella sobrevivió a duras penas.

—Ya veo. Y han hecho todo lo posible para encontrar alguna tía o primo antes de disponer la adopción ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, San Mungo hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva. No hay parientes. Ambos padres eran hijos únicos.

—Muy bien, entonces. Puede decirle al Sr. Barker que Claire puede volver.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y regresó un segundo más tarde llevando consigo a Claire.

—Todo parece estar en orden, señor Malfoy. Usted ha formado todos los papeles y todo lo que queda es hacer el voto. No lo tome a la ligera, este voto es mucho más que inquebrantable, es eterno ¿Está preparado para un compromiso como este?

—Lo estoy.

—Draco Abraxas Malfoy, esta es tu hija. Ella ya no será Claire Marissa Gillihan, ahora será Claire Marissa Malfoy ¿comprende? Usted no se referirá a ella como su hija adoptiva, ella será simplemente su hija ¿lo entiende?

—Entiendo.

—Ella es sobrina de cualquier tío o tía, nieta de los abuelos y hermana para los futuros hijos que tenga, ya sea biológicamente o por medio de adopción ¿entiende?

—Lo hago.

—No hay política de "retorno" de un niño adoptado. El concepto de adopción es muy parecido al de matrimonio. Usted está haciendo un compromiso de por vida con alguien con quien no tiene relación biológica, usted se compromete a "amar y respetar, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, siempre y hasta que la muerte los separe" e incluso más allá de eso ¿Comprende?

—Comprendo.

—Ahora usted es su padre. Ella tiene "padres de nacimiento" pero ahora usted es su papá y siempre lo será ¿entiende?

—Lo hago.

—Y un día ella le preguntará sobre esos padres y no se equivoque, ella lo hará. No le mienta o le esconda las verdades difíciles. Cuando ella le pregunte por qué usted es su padre, dígale que la eligió por sobre todos los demás, que ella es especial. Señor Malfoy usted tiene las respuestas a sus preguntas en un pequeño trozo de pergamino, arrodíllese a su nivel y preséntele su regalo.

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando vio a ese alto y guapo hombre arrodillarse al nivel de la niña y sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Dentro había un anillo de oro con una aguamarina. Esa era la piedra de Claire porque ella nació en el equinoccio de primavera. Grabado en el interior del anillo decía:

 _Para Claire, mi Hija. Con Amor, Papá_

Draco tomó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en su dedo. Leyó el pergamino a pesar de que lo tenía memorizado.

—Claire… no eres carne de mi carne, ni hueso de mis huesos, pero de alguna manera sigues siendo milagrosamente mía. No lo olvides ni por un solo minuto, no creciste de mi corazón, lo hiciste en él.

Abrazó a la niña con fuerza. Ella miraba su anillo sin entender lo que estaba pasando o lo que decían. Lo único que sabía era que Hermione y Draco estaban mirándola de una forma extraña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si estuvieran tristes.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, felicitaciones. Esta es una ocasión feliz para todos. Señorita Granger fue un placer conocerla. Adiós Claire, se buena con tu nueva familia —y con eso, Otto McCarty salió de la sala.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Hermione secándose las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

—¿Qué dice aquí? —preguntó Claire después de que se sacara el anillo por centésima vez.

—Dice…—comenzó Hermione—… _Para Claire, mi Hija. Con Amor, Papá._

—Mi papá no me dio esto, Draco me lo dio —dijo Claire confundida.

—Bueno, puede que no le digas papá ahora, ni nunca, pero Draco es ahora tu papá. Él cuidará de ti a partir de ahora y para siempre. Eso es lo que pasa hoy, Draco te adoptó. Pensé que lo habías entendido cuando tuvimos esa charla hace un tiempo.

Claire pensó un momento.

—Lo recuerdo.

Hermione miró a Draco que tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—No te preocupes Draco, todo saldrá bien. Ella ya te ama y tarde o temprano va a llegar a reconocer que ahora eres su padre.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué hay de ir a celebrar? ¿Cómo es la comida en su lugar favorito? —dijo Hermione alegremente—. Yo invito.

Claire se animó considerablemente mientras se abrían camino al vestíbulo del ministerio. 30 metros más atrás un hombre de pelo rubio oscuro observaba a la distancia.

—¿Nos aparecemos o tomamos la red flu a mi casa primero y después caminamos por el centro de Londres?

—¡Quiero ver donde vive Hermione! —dijo Claire con entusiasmo.

—Eso lo resuelve —Draco tomó la mano de su hija, metió la mano al bote de polvos flu y lo arrojó dentro de la enorme chimenea—. Al departamento de Hermione Granger entonces.

El fuego se arremolinó y ellos se metieron en él. Hermione los siguió detrás y pronto estuvieron en el pequeño departamento.

De vuelta en el ministerio el hombre que se hacía llamar Fin susurró para sí mismo.

—Hermione Granger.

Y luego sonrió por primera vez en casi un año.

* * *

Hola hermosas :D

Ahora sí, Claire es definitivamente una Malfoy y Draco el papá más tierno que pudimos imaginar, qué emoción! XD

Lo malo es ese hombre... aún no sabremos quién es ni qué quiere pero falta poco!

Gracias por los comentarios, cariños :*


	27. A la vuelta de vacaciones

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess y el Mundo de Harry Potter a JKR

* * *

…

Capítulo 27: A la vuelta de vacaciones

…

Momentos después el trio llegó al pequeño departamento de Hermione.

—¿Puedo ver el resto del lugar? —Preguntó Claire.

—Claro, te daré una vuelta —Hermione se aclaró la garganta y puso un acento altivo—. Esta es la amplia sala de estar, tómense su tiempo para pasear y apreciar todas las preciosas vistas.

Claire se rió mientras se daba vueltas por la pequeña habitación.

—Aquí está la cocina gourmet, capaz de cocinar té y tostadas a un ritmo escandaloso —caminó alrededor de la isla de la cocina y fue hacia el pasillo—. Este es el gran vestíbulo, vean las preciosas obras de arte colgadas en las paredes —dijo señalando las dos imágenes de Ron y Harry y la foto de sus padres—. Este es el invernadero de pociones y herbolaria que utilizo para crear pociones que algún día cambiarán el mundo mágico como lo conocemos.

Claire caminaba detrás de ella y hacía expresiones de satisfacción y sorpresa del modo más sincero.

—Aquí está el baño de lujo donde me paso horas en remojo en la bañera y, finalmente, aquí está el dormitorio principal, donde tomo largas y pacificas siestas y he leído montones de libros mientras descanso bajo las mullidas mantas. Y eso concluye el recorrido.

—Eres divertida, Hermione —rió Claire—. Me gusta tu lugar.

—Gracias Claire ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería y después de almuerzo escoges tu postre favorito?

—¡Sí! Claire dijo corriendo por el pasillo hasta la sala donde Draco estaba sentado en el sofá mirando una foto de Hermione, Ron y Harry de su primer año en Hogwarts. Claire saltó al sofá junto a él y tomó el marco plateado en sus manos.

—Oye —dijo él— no he terminado con eso.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas Hermione? —preguntó mirando al trío que saludaba y sonreía a la vez.

—Esta soy yo, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, ¿recuerdas que lo conociste en la mansión? Él está casado con Ginny Potter.

—Oh. —dijo dándole el marco de vuelta a Draco —¿Cuándo nos podemos ir?

—En un minuto —dijo ella sentándose en la silla frente a Draco.

—Realmente parecías molesta nuestro primer año —Draco rió entre dientes.

—Gracias. Tú parecías haber sumergido tu cabeza en aceite todos los días —rió ella.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Supongo que no te gustaba el peinado hacia atrás.

—Eh… no.

—¿Están listas para irnos? —le preguntó Draco a Claire.

—Sí.

—Vamos a ese café que está en la avenida ¿ok? —Preguntó Hermione con dulzura.

—Toma mi mano, hay coches y cosas en esa calle —le dijo Draco a Claire. Y con eso salieron del departamento y caminaron por la concurrida calle.

…

Minutos después de cerrar la puerta una figura transparente salió de la chimenea lleno de ceniza. Una delgada tela plateada cayó al suelo revelando al mismo hombre que había estado siguiendo a Claire desde hace bastante tiempo. Casi un año, según sus cálculos. La había visto periódicamente a través de las ventanas en el pabellón de niños de San Mungo y la había seguido desde el primer día que el hombre que descubrió se llamaba Draco Malfoy la había llevado a su casa. Seguirla desde entonces se había vuelto muy difícil. La mansión en la que vivían era muy grande y tenía encantamientos que no le permitían acercarse, pero había conseguido seguirlos cuando salían por la cuidad. Incluso fue capaz de acercarse lo suficiente para hablar con ella hace poco más de una semana. Por supuesto ella no sabía quién era, por qué habría de hacerlo. Sin embargo, tenía que dejar de lado todos los sentimientos personales, tenía un trabajo que hacer y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo, seis meses como máximo y con todos los preparativos que quedaban por hacer, acercarse a Claire era la máxima prioridad. Caminó hábilmente por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Miró a su alrededor y finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Sacó unos cuantos pelos del cepillo de Hermione y los guardó en un frasco de vidrio. Luego se puso la capa por encima de su cabeza y salió por la misma puerta por la que Claire, Draco y Hermione habían salido momentos antes. Bajó los escalones y salió a la calle llena de gente. Después de un minuto o algo así, vio la cabeza alta y rubia de Draco que sobresalía por encima de la multitud. Sin importarle con quién chocó, se abrió camino hasta que estuvo justo detrás de ellos. Vio que Hermione Granger sostenía una de las manos de la niña y Draco Malfoy sostenía la otra. Ella estaba saltando alegremente y de vez en cuando ellos levantaban sus brazos y se balanceaba lejos del suelo riendo locamente.

Se aseguró de mantener la suficiente distancia, a pesar de que era invisible, fácilmente podía pisar la capa y tirarla fuera de sí. Poco tiempo después en el camino, los tres se detuvieron en una cafetería con mesas en el exterior. Hermione Granger se sentó con Claire mientras Draco Malfoy entró en la cafetería y volvió a salir poco después con una bandeja con bebidas y comida. Se sentó a 30 metros de distancia, en una banca vacía y los observó.

—Aquí tienes Claire, mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa. Y asegúrate de comer los palitos de zanahoria también —dijo Draco entregándole el plato. Metió una pajita a través del vaso de cartón lleno de leche y se lo dio también. Hermione tenía un panini suizo de pavo y Draco un sándwich club. Se sentaron y comieron en un almuerzo bastante agradable, mientras la brisa fresca del otoño soplaba a través de las concurridas calles. Hermione entró en el café siguiente y le trajo a Claire un helado con salsa de fresas. En silencio le puso un encantamiento repelente en el vestido blanco por lo que cualquier desastre no lo mancharía. Justo cuando estaban terminando un hombre de pelo oscuro se colocó detrás de Draco y le palmeó la espalda.

—¡Draco! —dijo con voz profunda.

—¡Blaise! ¿Dónde diablos has estado? He oído que te fuiste de vacaciones durante el verano.

—Sí compañero, volví a Italia para visitar a mis abuelos ¿Cómo has estado?

—Estupendo. Toma asiento. Recuerdas a Hermione Granger, estoy seguro.

—Hermione —dijo tomando su mano y dando un pequeño beso en ella—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ella es tu hija? Yo no sabía que tenías una.

—Oh, no… ella es Claire. La hija de Draco —respondió Hermione.

—¿Draco? ¿Es tu hija? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Blaise asombrado. Hermione sintió el nerviosismo de Draco. Esta era la primera vez que tendría que responder preguntas sobre Claire y a pesar de que el Juez le dijo que no se refiriera a ella como su hija adoptiva él había conocido a Blaise toda su vida.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo Blaise? —le preguntó Hermione con dulzura.

—¿Quién podría resistirse a esa voz, ¿Eh, Draco? —le dijo guiñando un ojo siguiendo a Hermione apenas fuera del alcance del oído de la mesa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi señora? —preguntó apoyando su mano en un árbol justo por encima del hombro de Hermione.

—Draco adoptó a Claire, de la sala de niños de San Mungo. La adopción definitiva fue hoy.

—¿Adoptó?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo demonios se las arregló para hacerlo? ¿No tienes que estar casado o algo? ¿Cómo puede cuidar de un niño? ¿Cómo lo hizo para cambiar tanto en sólo unos meses? ¿No te casaste con él cierto o lo hiciste?

—No, no, nada de eso. Aunque estamos saliendo y a los dos amamos a Claire como si fuera nuestra.

—Wow, un chico se va de vacaciones y vuelve al caos total.

—Draco está muy feliz por la adopción. No puedo decirte todo lo que esta experiencia ha hecho en él.

—Bueno, debería darle la bienvenida a la nueva Malfoy entonces —sonrió antes de regresar a la mesa.

—Hermione me explicó todo. Es un placer conocerte Claire —dijo Blaise estirando su mano para estrechar la de Claire. Ella miró a Draco por su aprobación.

—Está bien Claire. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos desde que era pequeño —Draco sonrió.

—Hola —dijo tomando su mano y sacudiéndola.

—Ella es hermosa Draco. Wow, no puedo creer que seas papá. No pensé que lo tenías en ti —rió Blaise.

—Yo tampoco, pero ella crece en ti y una vez que la haces hablar no se detiene —rió Draco de vuelta.

—Entonces, ¿qué hará esta pequeña familia esta tarde?

—Sólo regresaremos a casa, supongo.

—¿Qué tal un rápido partido de Quidditch? No he jugado en un tiempo ¿Te gustaría vernos jugar Claire?

Claire asintió con entusiasmo.

—Suena bien, compañero. ¿Nos vemos en casa en alrededor de una hora o algo así? —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a Blaise.

—Nos vemos entonces. Adiós Claire, adiós Hermione —se despidió agitando su mano al retirarse.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —preguntó Hermione tomando la mano de la niña.

—¿Iremos a casa ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, Blaise y yo vamos a jugar quidditch atrás en el jardín —respondió Draco.

—Ah, ok.

Caminaron al callejón detrás del restaurante y se aparecieron de nuevo en la mansión Malfoy.

—¡Odio eso! —anunció Claire de nuevo—. ¡Por qué no podemos tomar la red flu como antes, la aparición duele!

—Te acostumbrarás Claire —le dijo Hermione—. Ahora vamos a cambiarnos de ropa antes de que vayamos a verlos jugar.

Ella llevó a Claire al dormitorio y le cambió el vestido por unos vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha. Hacía un poco de frío afuera en la tarde de septiembre. Luego ella se cambió a unos vaqueros y una sudadera también, de alguna manera un montón de su ropa había terminado en la casa de Draco. Parecía que se estuviera mudando un poco cada vez.

Se encontró con Claire en el pasillo y la llevó al jardín. Momentos después Draco y Blaise aparecieron. Draco casi le quita el aliento, estaba vestido con su antiguo uniforme de quidditch de la escuela, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás del modo que solía llevarlo antes. Ella no lo había visto ni pensado en él con ese aspecto en mucho tiempo. En algún lugar muy profundo dentro de ella el dolor que sentía en Hogwarts se removió. Draco se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba con extrañeza y se acercó a los bancos donde ella y Claire estaba sentadas.

—¿Algo está mal?

—No —dijo en voz baja.

—Puedes contarme cuando algo te molesta, sólo dime, tal vez pueda ayudar.

—Es sólo que ya no estoy acostumbrada a verte así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Igual que el viejo Draco Malfoy. El chico que fue a Hogwarts, el chico que se burlaba de mí sin cesar. En el momento en que entraste usando tus viejas cosas de quidditch te parecías más a ese chico.

—Oh… eh, usualmente juego con esto, trato de mantener mi juventud, supongo ¿Quieres que me cambie?

—Oh, no. Está bien. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa. Sólo ve y juega.

—Está bien —sonrió y se alejó hacia donde estaba Blaise esperándolo.

Momentos después, los dos amigos despegaron hacia el cielo en la fresca brisa otoñal. El cabello de Draco se azotaba alrededor mientras se giraba para encontrar a Blaise justo al lado de él.

—Así que ahora podemos hablar en privado, compañero —sonrió—. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Te dejo por unos meses y toda tu vida ha cambiado.

—Es ella, o más bien ellas. Ellas han cambiado totalmente mi vida. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ninguna de las dos en este momento.

—¿Pero adoptar? ¿Ser padre del hijo de otra persona? Simplemente no parece algo como tú. ¿Cómo te convenció de hacer eso?

—Ella no lo hizo, fue mi idea.

—Para impresionarla a ella, sin duda.

—No, porque me hizo sentir bien. Y amo a Claire, es mi hija ahora. Vas a ser capaz de aceptarlo, supongo —dijo Draco con severidad.

—Por supuesto —rió Blaise—. Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

—Bueno —sonrió Draco genuinamente—. Vamos a jugar.

Abajo, en el suelo, Claire encontró que jugar un uno a uno de quidditch de lo más emocionante, le hizo a Hermione todo tipo de preguntas para las que no conocía las respuestas y ella, sin embargo, encontró que era bastante aburrido. Todo lo que Draco y Blaise podían hacer era tratar de anotar en los aros de cada uno, sin Snitch, sin Bludgers, hizo todo lo que pudo para poder prestar atención. Cuando los dos hombres estuvieron demasiado cansados para continuar, volaron hacia el suelo, aterrizando frente a las dos chicas.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —dijo Claire corriendo hacia Draco. —¿Me puedes dar un paseo, por favor? —rogó.

—Está bien, sólo una rápida, hasta el lago y de vuelta —Draco la subió a su escoba. —No me mires así, Hermione. No dejaré que le ocurra nada —se separó del suelo con Hermione mirándolos con preocupación.

—¡Sostenla firme, Draco! —gritó a la pequeña mancha en el cielo. Se sentó de vuelta en el banco y miró el lugar en el horizonte donde ellos habían estado.

—No te preocupes _Bella_ —dijo Blaise sentándose junto a ella. —Draco no permitirá que nada le ocurra.

—Sé que no lo hará… es que odio volar.

—¿Odias volar? ¿Cómo puede la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado los pasillos de Hogwarts, odiar volar? —rió.

—Nunca me gustó, prefiero aparecerme o tomar la red flu.

—Tal vez nunca tuviste un buen maestro. Te voy a enseñar —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Oh, no. Draco ya agotó mi tiempo de vuelo en escoba para el resto de la vida —rió ella.

—Vamos, sólo un paseo. Me aseguraré de que no caigas —dijo agarrándola por la cintura y arrastrándola a su escoba.

—Oh, no Blaise, de verdad. No puedo… por favor.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Él montó la escoba detrás de ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hermione fuertemente y salió en dirección opuesta hacia donde Draco y Claire habían ido. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó.

—Calma. Mira, sólo estamos a quince metros por sobre el suelo. Abre los ojos.

—No, no, bájanos por favor —gritó. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar con todas sus fuerzas el palo de la escoba.

Blaise apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Hermione e inhaló su aroma.

—Ahora puedo ver lo que Draco ve en ti. Eres inteligente, divertida y hermosa.

—Eh… gracias —respondió con inquietud. Tenía el estómago hecho nudos y no por una buena razón.

Blaise bajó la escoba en el jardín lateral, cerca de la glorieta.

—¿Ves que no fue tan malo? —dijo en voz baja.

—Estuvo bien, no es algo que me gustaría hace todos los días —dijo enderezando su sudadera. Se dio cuenta de que Blaise estaba parado incómodamente cerca de ella y la estaba mirando fijamente—. Eh, bueno… gracias por el paseo. Fue agradable verte de nuevo.

—Algo debes tener para que Draco cambie así —dijo en voz baja y ronca.

Hermione sonrió y retrocedió un paso a la vez hasta que no pudo ir más allá, su espalda golpeó contra la glorieta.

—No… —Susurró ella—. Amo a Draco. Eres su mejor amigo.

—Exactamente, él lo entenderá —respondió—. _Ci ripartiamo sempre._

Hermione lo miró confundida antes de que él se inclinara y la besara. Ella lo empujaba y trataba de apartarlo hacia atrás pero no funcionaba. Después de un momento o algo así, él se retiró y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡COMO TE ATREVES! —Exclamó Hermione —¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que amo a Draco? ¿Estás loco?

—Como dije antes, no le importará. Te veo luego —dijo antes de despegar y salir volando.

Hermione trató de recomponerse, pero mientras se alisaba el pelo se dio cuenta que Draco y Claire estaba de pie a 15 metros de distancia, mirándola.

—¡Draco! —llamó —Pero antes de poder llegar hasta ello, él tomó a Claire y entró en la casa.

…

* * *

 **N/A** La traducción de lo que dice Blaise en italiano es "siempre compartimos" Sé que no es la traducción literal pero es lo más cerca que pude encontrar. Gracias.

...

Hola Chicas,

¡Reapareció Blaise y se merece un garrotazo en la cabeza! ...Me pasa que en este fic constantemente me dan ganas de golpear o zarandear a algún personaje XD

Ya sabemos un poco más de el tipo misterioso, definitivamente está sobre Claire :(

Besos a todas :*


	28. Disculpas

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 28: Disculpas.

…

—¡Draco, espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo! —gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta trasera. Draco y Claire ya habían entrado en la casa. Para el momento en que ella entró en la cocina y encontró el camino al hall de entrada, Draco ya iba en la mitad de la escalera.

—¡Draco espera, puedo explicarlo! —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Sube a tu habitación, Claire. Mientras hablaré con Hermione —dijo tristemente.

—¿Por qué Hermione está llorando? ¡No quiero ir a mi habitación! —Claire hizo un puchero.

—Sólo ve. Estaré allí en un minuto —respondió. Sus ojos se posaron en ella y Hermione de pronto se encontró temblando. Volvió a bajar las escaleras en su viejo uniforme de quidditch y su rostro nunca inseguro.

—Sé lo que parecía —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Lo sabes? —dejo salir su voz helada entre los dientes.

—Te fuiste y Blaise me arrastró a su escoba y casi me mata del susto. Siguió diciendo que ahora podía ver lo que tú ves en mí, que yo era hermosa e inteligente…

—¿Así que te besuqueaste con él por eso? —rugió.

—¡NO! —gritó de nuevo—. Cuando aterrizamos me acorraló contra la glorieta, le dije que no pero me dijo que no te importaría. Luego dijo algo en italiano antes de besarme, lo empujé, le dije que no lo hiciera otra vez. Que te amo.

—¿Qué te dijo en italiano? —preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

—Eh… algo así como "Ci ripartiamo sempre" creo que eso fue todo —ella respondió.

—¡Maldito sea! —se quitó los guantes de quidditch y los tiró al brillante suelo de mármol.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Literalmente significa "siempre compartimos"

—¿Por qué él me diría algo así?

—Cuando estábamos en la escuela compartimos todo, incluyendo las chicas. Sé lo mal que suena eso, pero no me importaba ninguna de las chicas con las que salí, especialmente Pansy, así que salíamos con ella alternadamente.

—¿Y a ella no le importaba eso? —preguntó disgustada.

—Al parecer no, mira, no es como si hubiéramos salido con ella al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así que él pensó que estaría bien compartirme como lo hacían antes? ¿Tú le diste esa impresión?

—No, ya no tengo diecisiete años —respondió Draco.

—Por favor, sólo créeme que yo no quería que él me besara.

—¿Lo encuentras atractivo? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Es una pregunta simple, Hermione ¿lo encuentras atractivo?

—¡No!

—¿No? A la mayoría de las chicas les gusta.

—A mí no.

—Y él es muy encantador, como puedes ver.

—Me pareció grosero que se lanzara sobre la novia de su amigo —dijo cruzando los brazos por delante, estaba muy molesta por las persistentes preguntas.

—Era…eh… es mi mejor amigo. Y hablaré con él sobre esto.

—Bien.

—Él se disculpará contigo.

—Y tú.

—¿Puedes echarle un ojo a Claire?

—Claro, ¿irás a hablar con él ahora?

—Sí. Vuelvo en seguida.

—¿Draco?

—¿Si?

—¿Estamos bien?

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo en dirección a la chimenea. Tiró un poco de polvos flu y fue directo a la casa de Zabini.

Un momento después estaba saliendo de la chimenea en casa de Blaise. El gran salón estaba vacío. Imaginó que Blaise se estaría duchando arriba. Se dirigió a la escalera de servicio que conducía directamente a su habitación. Entró en la habitación y encontró en el suelo las ropas de quidditch que se había quitado. Podía oír la ducha en el cuarto de baño adyacente. Hábilmente caminó en la habitación llena de vapor hasta el inodoro, sonriendo tiró de la manija causando que en la ducha saliera el agua hirviendo.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó Blaise abriendo la puerta de la ducha y divisando una figura a través del vapor—. ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo —dijo Draco.

Blaise tomó una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó—. ¿Y por qué intentaste quemar la piel de mi espalda justo ahora?

—No tienes idea de por qué estoy aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó acercándose a él.

Tragó saliva, sabía por qué Draco estaba allí. Hermione le había contado sobre el beso.

—Puede que tenga alguna idea.

—Te vi besar a Hermione ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

—No creo que sea un gran problema, Draco. Nosotros solíamos compartir las cosas todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. Cuando éramos niños, Blaise. No cuando tengo una relación adulta y tengo un hijo.

—No creo que realmente te importe, sinceramente. Tenías Razón, ella es hermosa e inteligente. Eres un hombre con suerte.

—No la toques otra vez —dijo severamente.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —gritó Blaise— a ella no parecía importarle.

—¡No hables así de ella! —gritó Draco dando pasos más y más cerca hacia donde estaba Blaise de pie.

—¿Vas a dejar que ella se interponga entre nosotros, Draco? Hemos sido amigos desde el primer día de clases.

—No voy a dejar que ella se interponga entre nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que está bien que tú te lances sobre ella. Ella es mujer de un solo hombre y yo soy hombre de una sola mujer ¿Entendido? —preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Está bien… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan posesivo? —preguntó Blaise mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla.

—Desde que me enamoré por primera vez. Ahora vístete, le debes una disculpa.

—Déjame buscar algo de ropa —dijo saliendo del baño hacia el dormitorio—. Y Draco…

—¿Sí?

—Realmente lo siento.

—Lo sé.

Draco volvió por las escaleras y espero a Blaise en el pasillo. Minutos después él apareció usando una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro.

—Vámonos —dijo Draco entrando en la chimenea una vez más. Un momento después estaban en la sala de estar de Draco. Hermione no se veía por ninguna parte.

—¿Hermione? —llamó. Justo entonces ella bajó por las escaleras desde el cuarto de Claire y entró en la sala de estar. Se había puesto una blusa de seda y pantalones entallados. Se sentó en una poltrona frente a Draco y Blaise.

—Blaise tiene algo que decir —dijo Draco dándole un codazo a su amigo.

— _Sono spiacente_ , realmente lo siento, Hermione. No fue mi intención ofenderte. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que Draco te ama. Fue muy inmaduro de mi parte y verdaderamente lo siento.

Hermione levantó la ceja.

—Yo también lo siento, Hermione —dijo Draco rápidamente—. No debería haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas y debí haber puesto es su lugar a Blaise desde el principio.

—No sé… quiero decir, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo podían ustedes compartir una chica? —dijo Hermione nerviosa.

—Como dije antes, no es lo que piensas. Uno de nosotros terminaba con una chica y el otro salía con ella, sin restricciones.

—¡Ufff! —dijo ella poniéndose de pie y alzando sus manos en el aire.

—¿Aceptas mis disculpas, Hermione? —preguntó Blaise tomándola de la mano y girándola para que enfrentase a él y a Draco.

—No lo sé. Lo que hiciste realmente me hizo sentir incómoda. Y luego tengo que soportar el interrogatorio de él acerca de mis intenciones contigo —respondió Hermione.

—Dije que lo sentía —dijo a cambio Draco.

—Sólo no permita que pase de nuevo Señor Zabini o no seré tan indulgente —dijo con una leve sonrisa. Blaise tomó su mano y la besó en un gesto amistoso.

—Mírenlo —dijo Draco quitándole la mano de Hermione y soltándola. Bajó su cara hasta la de ella y la besó profundamente.

—Aún no acepto tu disculpa, Draco —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Draco pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Acepté la de Blaise, no la tuya —sonrió. Él sabía que tendría que hacer algo un poco más denigrante.

—Vamos, Hermione.

—Bueno… —sonrió— Está bien, supongo que puedo perdonarte en este momento.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —dijo Blaise en voz alta—. No soportaría escuchar el resto de mi vida cómo arruiné la oportunidad de Draco contigo.

—¿Y tú has tenido que oírlo todos los días? —respondió Draco riendo.

—Bueno, ahora que esto se aclaró debería volver a casa —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—¿Una cita interesante? —preguntó Draco.

—Si no vas a compartir, yo tampoco —le hizo un guiño antes de entrar a la chimenea y marcharse a toda prisa.

—Vamos a asegurarnos de que Claire esté bien —dijo Hermione—. Ella estaba molesta al verme llorar antes.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo más serio—. Mi pasado no es tan respetable como me gustaría que fuera. Todo lo que quiero ahora es paz y tranquilidad y la familia que nunca tuve.

Hermione le sonrió mientras subían la escalera. Claire estaba jugando felizmente en su habitación.

—Pusiste triste a Hermione —dijo Claire frunciendo sus pequeñas cejas.

—Lo sé y le pedí disculpas. Ella está bien ahora ¿no es así?

—Estoy maravillosamente ahora. Pero creo que deberíamos ir a cenar, porque no sé ustedes dos, pero yo me muero de hambre —se agachó y tomó a Claire.

—Salgamos a cenar entonces, estoy muy cansado para cocinar. Ha sido un largo día —dijo Draco.

…

Mientras tanto, el hombre conocido como Fin estaba comiendo un plato de sopa tibia en una sucia posada a las afueras de Londres. Una mezcla de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo. Estaba eufórico por haber tomado los pelos del departamento de Hermione Granger, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que no podía entrar en San Mungo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y no podía entrar de nuevo a su departamento desde cualquier red flu, esas cosas podían ser rastreadas. La única red flu donde se podía acceder a todos los hogares de todas las brujas y magos estaba en el ministerio y ya le habían dicho que fue muy peligroso y tonto de su parte usar esa red flu para su primera tarea. Había argumentado que, independiente de los medios, había conseguido lo que se le pidió y por ese argumento recibió un _Crucio._ El dolor de miles de agujas atravesando su cuerpo todavía estaba en su mente. Continuó comiendo sin gusto, pensando en las maneras de conseguir estar a solas con Granger.

…

* * *

Lo sé, hay muchas cosas extrañas aquí y prometo darles mi más sincera opinión cuando sea el momento. Salesia tiene razón, Blaise no es más que un idiota y a este evento no hay que darle mucha importancia… vienen otras cosas, como Fin por ejemplo... ya sabemos algo más sobre él, lo torturaron, eso quiere decir que trabaja para alguien más.

Saludos a todos los que siguen esta traducción!


	29. Halloween

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndegoddes

* * *

…

Capítulo 29: Halloween

…

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron volando y antes de que se dieran cuenta Halloween se había acercado a ellos. Hermione aún vivía "técnicamente" en su departamento, aunque parecía que todo lo que iba a hacer allí no era más que a recoger esto o lo otro. Ella llevó sus pociones y su invernadero a la mansión donde Draco instaló una enorme habitación para que ella pudiera trabajar. La mayor parte de su ropa estaba ahora repartida por el armario de Draco, mezclada con sus cosas. Y para rematar la felicidad de Hermione, Harry y Ginny habían ido varias veces a cenar. El único problema en su vida casi perfecta (o eso pensaba Hermione) era que Ron aún no hablaba con ella, y en ese momento tampoco lo hacía con Ginny ni Harry. Había estado fuera, jugando para los Chudley Cannons casi dos meses.

El día de Halloween Draco había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde decorando la casa para la gran fiesta que daría esa noche para todos los niños se San Mungo. Compró varias calabazas y las talló de modo que los niños podrían esconderse entre ellas, fueron puestas en varios puntos por todo el jardín. Velas negras y naranjas flotaban en el aire y habían encontrado fantasmas reales que flotarían por sobre los invitados cuando ellos pasaran por el laberinto de setos de la parte de atrás. Los murciélagos dieron vueltas mientras él colocaba el último de los cuencos de caramelos gigantes afuera.

—Eso es todo ¿Qué opinas, Claire?

—¡Wow! —Exclamó. Hermione salió por la puerta trasera y sonrió.

—Se ve muy bien, pero yo estaba pensando…

—Oh, no esa basura muggle de nuevo —suspiró Draco.

—Sólo por una hora, podríamos ir la barrio de mi madre —dijo emocionada.

—Es tonto. Ir de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces. Ella tiene todos los caramelos posibles que podría querer aquí —respondió señalando varias mesas largas con montones de cuencos con píldoras ácidas, tarros de cucarachas, grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, ratones de helado y todos los dulces mágicos que puedas imaginar.

—No es por los dulces realmente… bueno, si fueses un muggle lo sería. Es sólo que… es la tradición —sonrió.

—Ella ni siquiera quiere hacerlo ¿Quieres, Claire?

—¿Qué?

—Ponerte un disfraz y que la gente te de caramelos, es muy divertido. Lo hice todos los años cuando era niña, hasta que fui a Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo conseguiré dulces poniéndome un disfraz? —le preguntó Claire a Draco.

—Te llevas estos —él sonrió.

—Te disfrazas y vas a la puerta de alguien y dices "Dulce o truco"

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es una antigua tradición. En sus días la llamaban Samhain o día de los muertos. La gente iba de casa en casa pidiendo cosas, especialmente comida a cambio de hacer una oración por los muertos. Más recientemente, los niños podían jugarles bromas a las personas que se negaban a darles dulces. De ahí el dicho "Dulce o truco"

—¿Qué? —preguntó Claire, completamente confundida.

—No importa ¿Quieres ir o no?

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó a Draco.

—¿Qué pasa con la fiesta?

—Volveremos con un montón de tiempo. Empieza a las cinco, estaremos aquí a las cuatro y media como máximo.

—Si Claire quiere ir está bien. Aunque no sabes si le gustarán los caramelos muggles—él sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres disfrazarte? —le preguntó Hermione.

—¡Una princesa! —dijo animadamente.

—Te vistes así todos los días —rió Hermione—. ¿Qué tal algo un poco más aterrador? ¿Qué tal una bruja?

—Soy una bruja —respondió Claire actuando como si Hermione hubiese perdido la razón.

—Sí, pero los muggles no saben eso. Yo me disfrazaré también ¿ok?

—¡Sí! —gritó corriendo por las escaleras.

—¿Qué hay de usted, señor Malfoy? —le susurró al oído— ¿De qué va a disfrazarse?

—Me vestiré como un hombre enfadado que espera a que su novia y su hija hagan una absurda tradición muggle y regresen a casa.

—No eres divertido —le sacó la lengua y corrió por la escaleras detrás de Claire. Draco Rodó los ojos y subió después de ellas.

—Pasar toda la tarde en un barrio Muggle —pensó en voz alta—. Qué manera de desperdiciar la mejor noche del año.

Una media hora más tarde, Claire y Hermione estaban vestidas y listas para salir. Claire llevaba un vestido de "bruja" morado y naranja con un sombrero también morado. Hermione llevaba un conjunto también de bruja con túnica y sombrero, todo negro decorado con pequeñas motas plateadas. Terminó el look con medias de telas de araña y brillo para ella y Claire.

—¿Cómo nos vemos?

—Nada como las brujas —respondió Draco desde la sala de estar.

—No lo escuches. Cada muggle que veas sabrá que se supone que eres una bruja.

—Pensé que no deberían suponer que lo somos —dijo Claire mirando a Hermione mientras bajaban por las escaleras más cerca de Draco.

—¿Listo?

—Esto es ridículo.

—Entra en onda —le dijo—. Nos apareceremos en el cuarto de herramientas de mi padre. Entonces voy a presentarlos antes de salir.

—Genial… —suspiró Draco— Eso me da ganas de entrar en onda. Conocer a los padres de mi novia por primera vez.

—Relájate, ya los viste una vez, en Flourish y Blotts ¿Recuerdas? —le preguntó refiriéndose a tiempo atrás en su segundo año.

—Está bien —murmuró. No recordaba haber sido muy amable con ellos en esa ocasión. Ahora estaba más nervioso que nunca.

—Vamos, ambos sostengan mis manos, a la cuenta de tres, ¡uno… dos… tres! —y con eso se concentró en el cuarto de herramientas de su padre. Y más rápido que un relámpago ya estaban allí. Claire frunció el ceño cuando aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo. El cobertizo era viejo y no había visto una limpieza desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ir de esa forma? —gimoteó Claire.

—Por aquí —dijo con entusiasmo. Caminaron a través del portón del patio delantero. Su casa era más grande de lo que Draco había esperado, columnas blancas con ladrillos rojos sostenían el porche frontal. Las ventanas estaba decoradas con luces naranjas y uno o ambos padres habían colgado falsas arañas gigantescas desde el gran roble que había en el patio. Hermione caminó por el porche y abrió la puerta sin llamar.

—¡Dulce o truco! —dijo en voz alta. Un hombre de contextura delgada con un gran bigote la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Dulce! —dijo el hombre— Hermione, no nos dijiste que vendrías de visita esta tarde. Parece como si fueran años desde que no te vemos.

Hermione le indicó a Claire y Draco que entraran.

—Papá, él es mi novio Draco y su hija Claire. Claire, Draco, este es mi padre, Richard Granger. —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Señor Granger —dijo Draco agarrando firmemente la mano del señor Granger.

—Dime Richard —respondió—. Es bueno conocerte también, Claire.

Claire miró a Draco y Hermione expectante.

—Está bien, Claire. Él es mi padre.

Claire le tendió la mano con timidez.

—Se parece a ti, Draco —comentó—. Sospecho que todos ustedes están aquí para pedir dulces. Bonito disfraz, calabacita —le hizo un guiño a Hermione.

—¿Está mamá en casa?

—Ella debería volver en un minuto, corrió a conseguir más dulces —dijo él—. Bueno, vengan y tomen asiento. Quiero conocer más sobre el hombre que ha conseguido que mi niña abandonara sus cosas de pociones por las noches.

Todos se sentaron en la sala de estar. Richard bajó el volumen de la TV y Hermione se sentó junto a él mientras que Draco y Claire se sentaron en el sofá de dos cuerpos. Unos momentos de silencio después Richard habló.

—¿Qué haces tú para vivir, Draco?

—Soy propietario de una empresa que compra fórmulas de pociones y luego las promueve y comercializa. Ya no hago demasiado en eso, está dirigido por un consejo administrativo.

—Ya veo ¿Dónde fuiste a la escuela? Asumo que eres un mago.

—Fui a Hogwarts con Hermione, fue Premio Anual con ella.

La ceja de Richard subió.

—¿Premio Anual? Eh, Hermione, ¿este no es el Draco Malfoy que mencionaste innumerables veces en tus cartas? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —respondió ella.

—Bueno… este es un interesante giro de los acontecimientos —señaló Richard.

—Ya no soy la misma persona —interrumpió Draco.

—No lo es papá, eso fue hace ocho años y ya sabes cómo exagero —añadió Hermione.

—No he dicho nada —dijo Richard gratamente—. ¿Qué edad tienes, Claire?

—Cinco —dijo al instante, levantando cinco dedos.

—¿Estuviste casado antes, Draco? —preguntó casualmente.

—¡Papá!

—Está bien. No, nunca he estado casado.

Hermione horrorizada se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de su padre. Los ojos de él se agrandaron y sonrió.

—Oh, eso aclara todo y justo a tiempo, creo que oigo a tu madre llegando.

Hermione saltó fuera del sofá y corrió a la puerta principal. Los brazos de su mamá estaban cargados con las bolsas de compras, Hermione las agarró y las dejó en el mostrador.

—¡HERMIONE! No dijiste que vendrías a casa ¡Te extrañamos!

—Se supone que sería una sorpresa. He traído algunos invitados también, iremos a pedir dulces por aquí —dijo Hermione mientras su madre la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Draco, Claire, esta es mi madre Katherine. Mamá, él es mi novio Draco y su hija Claire.

Los ojos de Katherine se abrieron ante la palabra "Hija"

—Gusto en conocerlos a ambos. Necesito poner estos caramelos en un tazón ¿me puedes ayudar? —le preguntó a Hermione. Y ella sabía que significaba "Tenemos que hablar". Hermione tomó una bolsa y la siguió a la cocina.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó su madre enseguida.

—Mamá… —trató de responder rodando los ojos.

—¿Un hombre con un hijo? ¿Dónde está la madre de esa niña? ¿Ella se fue? ¿Son divorciados? ¿Estás lista para ser madre? —Katherine soltó una pregunta tras otra.

—Mamá, baja la voz. Claire es la hija adoptiva de Draco. Ella era una de las niñas que estaban en la sala donde trabajo. La adopción definitiva fue el mes pasado. Y para responder a tu última pregunta, sí, estoy lista para ser su madre. No es que estemos cerca de casarnos —resopló.

—Oh, bueno ¿No te parece que es un poco extraño que un hombre soltero adopte por su cuenta? Tal vez lo hizo para atraparte y que te cases con él.

—No tendría que haber hecho eso, lo amo. Que adoptara a Claire fue una sorpresa, pero él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y ahora los dos son inseparables. Ahora iremos a pedir dulces. Sería lindo que hicieras un esfuerzo.

—Tienes razón querida, siempre la tienes, fui grosera —dijo caminando hacia la sala de estar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione la siguió de cerca.

—Es tan bueno conocerlos a los dos. Perdón por lo de hace un momento. Traía todos esos paquetes y el mercado fue una pesadilla.

—No hay problema señora Granger —dijo Draco.

—Llámame Katherine.

—Nosotros deberíamos irnos. Sólo podemos estar afuera por poco tiempo. Draco dará una gran fiesta en su mansión para los niños del hospital, será todo un acontecimiento —le dijo Hermione a su madre con mucho orgullo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

—Eso es maravilloso —dijo ella.

—Tú y Richard deberían venir con nosotros —dijo Draco de repente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione, su rostro se iluminó.

—Sería un honor para mí —Draco sonrió.

—Creo que podríamos hacer eso —respondió Kartherine.

—Pasaremos luego de pedir dulces y podremos conectar su chimenea a la red flu para llegar a la mansión.

Los tres salieron por la puerta delantera y Katherine y Richard se quedaron para repartir caramelos. Claire estaba nerviosa cuando Hermione la empujó para ir a la primera casa. Los Smythers habían vivido al lado de Hermione toda su vida.

—Sólo tienes que ir allí, llamar a la puerta y decir "dulce o truco"

Claire parecía escéptica, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Desafortunadamente para ella, los Smythers estaban ambos vestidos para Halloween. El señor Smythers llevaba un traje de hombre lobo y la señora estaba vestida sin dudas de bruja. Cuando Claire tocó el timbre y ellos abrieron se fue gritando de vuelta por el camino de la entrada hasta Draco y Hermione que estaban de pie con una mirada de asombro en sus rostros, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. El señor y la señora Smythers se quitaron las máscaras y corrieron detrás de la niña para tratar de consolarla.

—¿Hermione? —dijo el hombre—. ¿Ella es tuya? No sabía que tenías hijos, Richard y Katherine no nos contaron nada…

Hermione interrumpió.

—No, ella es Claire, la hija de mi novio. Claire, está bien, ellos sólo están disfrazados para Halloween ¿Recuerdas que te dije que todos se disfrazan?

Claire asintió, las lágrimas disminuían.

—¿Esta es la primera vez que sales a pedir dulces? —preguntó la señora Smythers con simpatía.

—Sí y ustedes fueron su primera casa —Hermione rió. Draco no parecía encontrarlo tan divertido. Se inclinó y tomó a Claire en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Está bien, Claire —dijo Hermione señalando para que Draco la dejara en el suelo—. ¿Lista para volver a intentarlo?

—Sí —dijo en voz baja. Los Smythers caminaron de regreso a casa y Claire volvió a tocar el timbre—. Esta vez sin máscaras —Gritó— ¡Dulce o Truco!

Y los Smythers con mucho gusto le llenaron la bolsa con un cuenco lleno de dulces para compensar el susto.

Los tres pidieron dulces por cerca de una hora. Las calles estaban llenas de gente con sus hijos con todo tipo de disfraces. Estaban tan entretenidos que no sabían que estaban siendo seguidos a cierta distancia por un hombre en una capa de invisibilidad. En el momento en que llegaron de vuelta a la casa de los Granger, Claire estaba exigiendo comer los caramelos. Hermione le dijo que necesitaban ser revisados para asegurarse de que era seguro comerlos, pero que cuando llegaran a la mansión podría comer un poco de los caramelos que Draco había comprado.

Draco se apareció en casa rápidamente y volvió con un poco de polvos flu y el permiso para estableces la conexión de la red flu a la chimenea de los Granger.

—¿Alguna vez han viajado por flu? —preguntó Draco a Richard y Katherine.

—No, aunque he visto a Hermione hacerlo —respondió el hombre.

—Es muy sencillo. Tomas un poco de este polvo de aquí, lo arrojas y dices muy claramente "Mansión Malfoy" y luego entras en las llamas. No te vas a quemar. Y llegarás a mi sala de estar ¿Entendido?

Los Granger asintieron. Hermione decidió ayudar a su madre a ir primero. Una vez que se fueron, Draco ayudo al Señor Granger y luego él y Claire los siguieron.

Sonriendo, el hombre de la capa se acercó a la chimenea de los Granger y murmuró un hechizo que mantendría la red flu abierta de manera permanente. Nadie en el ministerio pensaría en comprobar si sólo se había utilizado un par de veces, ellos tenían muchas otras cosas en su mente. Él no se atrevía a utilizarla esa noche, porque, por lo que había oído por casualidad, la casa estaría llena de personas incluyendo los padres de Hermione Granger, y sabía que incluso con la poción multijugos no podría engañar a los padres de alguien. Así que el juego tendría que esperar por él de nuevo. Pero sabía que cuando lo consiguiera sería recompensado por sobre todos los demás.

Una hora más tarde la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy estaba en su apogeo. La sanadora María y su marido llegaron con Harry y Ginny. El embarazo de Ginny estaba ahora tan avanzado que le costaba caminar. Harry la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo felizmente hablando y comiendo todo lo que alguien le trajo. El jefe de Hermione, el señor Roland vino también. Todos los niños de San Mungo lo pasaban de maravilla jugando con todas las cosas que Draco había preparado. A medida que la fiesta terminaba, despedían a los invitados y Hermione ayudó a sus padres a volver a casa. Agotada, se derrumbó en el sofá y arrojó su sombrero de bruja al suelo. Claire estaba profundamente dormida dentro de una calabaza gigante, Draco la cargó por las escaleras y sin molestarse en sacarle la ropa la puso en la cama. Hermione lo siguió por las escaleras y él entró en la habitación justo cuando ella se desvestía.

—Ahora, quiero mi regalo de Halloween —gruñó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿No estás cansado? —bostezó ella.

—No —mintió mientras la besaba desde el cuello a la clavícula. Ella rió sintiendo los besos revolotear en su piel.

—Hmmm… no empiece cosas que no podrá terminar, señor Malfoy —rió.

La levantó en sus brazos y la tiró sobre la cama toscamente.

—¿Cuándo me has visto dejar algo sin terminar? —dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa, los pantalones y se metía en la enorme cama—. Sabes, ese disfraz de bruja sí que me encendió —sus ojos grises estaban vivos de pasión.

—¿En serio? Imaginaba que te recordaría a McGonagall —ella rió.

—Seguro sabes cómo matar el momento ¿no es así? —resopló girando sobre su costado. Hermione se quitó el resto del atuendo quedando sólo en sujetador, bragas y las medias de tela de araña.

—Sé cómo revivir el momento —susurró seductoramente.

—No, se ha ido. Nada de lo que puedas hacer… —comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que sus labios besaban el camino de su pecho hasta los boxers. Sofocando una sonrisa, puso las manos detrás de su cabeza fingiendo que su toque no lo estaba afectando. Sus uñas atormentaban su piel mientras las subía y las bajaba por su pálido y terso cuerpo y subían por sus piernas hasta casi tocar su virilidad, que ahora estaba haciendo imposible ocultar su placer.

—Puedo ver que estás jugando duro para ganar —susurró en su oído—. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

Draco trató de no revelar su inmensa felicidad cuando su palma rozó su ahora evidente erección, en un movimiento sensual ella le sacó los boxers y los arrojó al suelo. Ahora, se sentó a horcajadas de él y le presionó las manos sobre la cama para que no pudiera tomar el control, como siempre lo hacía. Ella movió sus caderas para rozar contra su ingle. Él gimió en voz alta.

—Merlín… —dijo sin aliento. Ella movió a un lado sus bragas y se deslizó sobre él, todo el cuerpo de Draco se estremeció y Hermione pensó que él ya había acabado.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

—Mmmhmm… —dijo tratando de controlarse. Hermione se movió lentamente, probándolo, asegurándose de que cada movimiento fuese una feliz tortura para él. Sus ojos grises la seguían en cada movimiento, manteniendo el contacto visual con ella hasta que inclinó su cuerpo para besarlo profundamente. Movió sus caderas más rápido y más lento y luego más rápido de nuevo, lo llevaba al punto del orgasmo y de vuelta cada vez. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su respiración entrecortada. Finalmente, se movió de tal forma que él explotó dentro de ella. Gritó al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo, observando cómo agarraba las sábanas y tomaba una almohada para morderla con fuerza. Hermione contuvo el aliento y se bajó de su cuerpo todavía temblando, puso la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y respiró su aroma almizclado. Cuando Draco finalmente recuperó el aliento le dio un beso en la frente antes de decir;

—Amo el condenado Halloween.

…

* * *

:*


	30. Compras de Navidad con una sorpresa

Beautiful es de Cuteblndegoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 30: Compras de navidad con una sorpresa

…

El siguiente mes pasó volando para todos y la temporada de vacaciones de fin de año estaba casi sobre ellos. Ginny finalmente dejó de trabajar en San Mungo, estaba de baja por maternidad, así que eso significaba más trabajo para Hermione. El aprendiz de sanador Whitney, cubría turnos siempre que era posible y un brote de viruela de dragón tenía la sala llena de nuevos pacientes. Con los fondos que Draco había dejado se compraron nuevas camas para los pacientes adicionales. Hermione decoró de Navidad la primera semana de diciembre, adornos gigantes de todos los colores y de oropel cubrían la sala, los niños hicieron algunas manualidades con los materiales que tenían y las colgaron también. Todos estaban de un humor ligero y agradable y, a medida que la navidad se acercaba, Hermione se preocupaba de lo que debía conseguir para Draco y Claire. Había dejado San Mungo ese día para ir a hacer sus compras en el Londres muggle. Gruesos copos de blanca nieve cayeron a su alrededor mientras agarraba su bufanda y la aferraba fuertemente a su cuello. Cientos de felices compradores la rodearon, así que fue fácil no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida.

Muy por detrás de Hermione, Fin hacía todo lo posible para mezclarse. Él sabía que este sería el día para ejecutar su plan, ella estaba de compras sola por primera vez en meses. Había tanta gente a su alrededor que nunca lo vería venir. Él imaginó que en un callejón funcionaría mejor, sólo tenía que pasar por delante de ella y arrastrarla hacia allí. Pasó junto a otros compradores y estuvo a punto de llegar a ella y correr al callejón que estaba enfrente de ellos, pero al último momento ella giró y entró en una boutique de niños. Maldiciendo en voz alta se ubicó a 6 metros de la entrada de la tienda y esperó que saliera nuevamente.

Dentro de la tienda, Hermione estaba escogiendo algunas cosas para Claire y una mujer rolliza se le acercó.

—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, querida? —preguntó con una voz demasiado dulce.

—¿Qué se le puede dar a una niña que ya lo tiene todo? —dijo Hermione riendo.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —preguntó la mujer.

—Bueno, ella tiene un montón de ropa, juguetes y libros, es excesivamente mal criada.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Cinco, casi seis.

—¿Qué hay de una muñeca?

—Tiene más de las necesitará para jugar jamás.

—¿Muebles de dormitorio? —preguntó la señora tratando de ayudar.

—Más exquisita de lo que pueda imaginar.

—Bueno, querida. Lo que estás buscando debe ser muy especial entonces ¿Qué tal esto? —dijo conduciendo a Hermione a una oscura habitación posterior—. Acabo de recibir esto.

Hermione pasó por cajas sin abrir y bolsas con ropa antes de llegar al lugar donde estaba la señora.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó a una impresionada Hermione.

—Creo que es perfecto —dijo ella—. Me lo llevo.

—Maravilloso. Lo embalaré y lo envolveré para regalo sin cargo —dijo la mujer feliz.

"Ahora todo lo que tengo que encontrar es un regalo para Draco, debe ser algo interesante" Bromeó para sí misma. "Pero creo que para eso tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon. Aunque podría hacer el resto de mis compras para papá y mamá aquí. Ah, y tengo que conseguir algo para el bebé de Harry y Ginny, creo que hay una tienda de bebes por aquí en alguna parte" Pensó dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que creía correcta.

Mientras tanto, Fin, que había estado observando de cerca la puerta de la boutique, perdió momentáneamente de vista a Hermione cuando una gran multitud de compradores pasó delante de él.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo en voz alta otra vez, dirigiéndose hacia donde Hermione iba anteriormente. Buscó en las cabezas de la multitud por el sombrero de colores vistosos que ella usaba, pero no estaba a la vista. Caminó más y más rápido, empujando a la gente hacia un lado hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. El sombrero de color rosa y naranja de Hermione Granger estaba entrando a una lujosa boutique de bebe. Golpeó la pared del edificio contiguo mientras esperaba que volviera a salir.

El interior de la boutique de bebe fue un shock para sus sentidos. Rosa, azul y amarillo arremetían desde todas las direcciones. A diferencia de las otras tiendas, esta no era tan concurrida. Ella sonreía mientras tomaba pequeñas ropitas de bebe en todos los diferentes colores. Ginny no quiso saber lo que estaba esperando, sabría en unas dos semanas, justo antes de navidad. Hermione pagó por sus cosas y salió de la tienda con la intención de ir directo al Caldero Chorreante y al Callejón Diagon, el cual estaba a pocas cuadras de donde se encontraba ahora. Estaba empezando a anochecer por lo que se encaminó rápidamente hacia el norte. Cuanto más avanzaba, más se daba cuenta que la cantidad de compradores disminuía. A dos cuadras de la calle principal las calles estaban casi desiertas y Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda, jugueteo con las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver una sombra que la acechaba a su izquierda. Se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en el golpeteo de sus tacones en el camino de piedra que hacían un fuerte eco en la calle casi vacía. Se le hizo un nudo en la parte posterior de la garganta e instintivamente buscó su varita, agarrándola por el mango. La sensación de la suave madera en sus manos la hacía sentirse mejor, después de todo, fue entrenada en el uso de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos y el ministerio había hecho algunas disposiciones para el uso de la magia en algunas circunstancias. De repente, algunas de las luces de la calle parpadearon y luego se apagaron por completo. Ahora su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Casi estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, sólo unos cincuenta metros más. La sensación de incomodidad la estaba abrumando ahora. Entonces, una mano se estiró y tomó su hombro. Gritando se dio vuelta y en vez de agarrar su varita, agarró las llaves que tenía un pequeño frasco de gas pimienta, disparó violentamente el líquido rojo directamente a lo que serían los ojos de su atacante. Sus ojos ardieron también así que corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el Caldero Chorreante, dejando al hombre retorciéndose de dolor en la calle. Una vez adentro le contó a Tom, el camarero, lo que había sucedido.

—¿Era un mago o un muggle?

—Yo… yo, eh, no sé —dijo con voz temblorosa mientras le entregaban una taza de té.

—Hay un teléfono afuera. Déjame ir contigo y llamar a las autoridades muggles —dijo razonando con ella.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y diez minutos más tarde dos policías muggles se presentaron fuera del pub buscando la dirección. Hermione había olvidado que los muggles no podían ver el pequeño bar. Cuando le dieron la espalda ella salió y les dijo que había dado mal la dirección. Después de hablar con ella y tomar su declaración ellos buscaron al hombre en el área.

—Lo sentimos, señorita Granger. No hay señales de él, usted debe haberlo ahuyentado. Sabe que en esta época del año los asaltantes intentan aprovecharse de los compradores que andan solos, debe mantenerse en las calles mejor iluminadas.

—Trataré de recordar eso —respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Si recuerda cualquier otra cosa, por favor llámenos —dijo el oficial más joven—. O si desea ir por una copa —le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione pensó que era un momento muy desagradable para coquetear con ella.

—No, gracias. Estoy comprometida —le respondió irritada antes de caminar hacia la tienda que estaba a la derecha del Caldero Chorreante. Los policías se retiraron y ella vio la oportunidad de regresar al pub.

—¿Todo bien, señorita? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí, pero no encontraron al hombre ¿Puedo usar la red flu para ir a casa? No quiero caminar de vuelta a San Mungo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tom con simpatía —Use la de mi cuarto privado. Arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias Tom —dijo al subir las escaleras. Una vez que entró tomó los polvos y utilizó la chimenea para volver a la mansión Malfoy.

Llamó a Draco tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el mármol.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! —llamó corriendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Claire. Estaba vacío. Presa de pánico corrió por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Draco. También estaba vacío. Su corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿Dónde podrán estar? Corrió a la cocina y encontró a Evy preparando la cena.

—Evy ¿Dónde están Claire y Draco? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Están en el patio trasero, adornando árboles de navidad —Chilló el elfo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Hermione sonrió y se relajó. Salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina y encontró a Draco y a Claire haciendo un inclinado muñeco de nieve cerca de la glorieta.

—Eh, tú —la llamó lanzándole una bola de nieve —¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

—Compras de navidad —sonrió débilmente—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Claro. Claire, termínalo y luego ven adentro —le dio una zanahoria para la nariz.

—De acuerdo —Claire suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves indispuesta. —tomó su mano en la de él.

—Yo tuve un, eh, incidente mientras estaba de compras.

El rostro de Draco palideció.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con incidente?

—Alguien trató de atacarme, yo lo rocié con gas pimienta y …

—¿Gas pimienta? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Es una cosa de defensa personal muggle y funcionó también. Le rocié los ojos y corrí al Caldero Chorreante. Hablé con las autoridades y no lo encontraron, pero me afectó un poco.

—Oh, Merín, Hermione —dijo él abrazándola firmemente.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —dijo en su pecho—. Estoy feliz de estar en casa.

—Yo también. Vamos adentro ahora, Claire —llamó hacia atrás. Claire llegó corriendo, con las mejillas y la nariz rosadas.

—Hola Hermione ¿Has visto nuestro muñeco de nieve? ¿No quedó bien? Pusimos oropel y adornos en todos los árboles también. Tengo hambre ¿Podemos comer ahora? —dijo todo de un tirón.

—Sí, podemos comer ahora —dijo Draco ayudándola a quitarse las cosas para la nieve. Se sentaron en el comedor y mientras Evy traía la cena, una enorme lechuza voló en el comedor dejando caer un sobre en el regazo de Hermione. La abrió y se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Es Ginny, entró en trabajo de parto —respondió alegremente.

—¿Eso es bueno o es malo? —honestamente no sabía.

—Bueno, sólo faltaban dos semanas así que no es tan malo, pero cualquier bebé que llega antes de tiempo corre riesgos. Tengo que ir a San Mungo.

—¿Podemos ir también Hermione? —preguntó Claire haciendo un puchero.

—Supongo que estaría bien, pero ya es tarde para visitar la sala de niños así que vas a tener que quedarte conmigo y con Draco ¿de acuerdo?

Claire asintió.

—Ahora termina tu cena y entonces podremos ir. Un parto puede tomar mucho tiempo —comió rápido y los dejó para poder ir arriba a cambiarse ropa.

…

De vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante. Fin vagabundeó durante veinte minutos después de que Hermione lo dejó. Examinó el bar casi vacío y se sentó en la barra.

—¿Qué puedo traerte? —preguntó Tom.

—Whisky de fuego —respondió—. ¿Has visto a una linda chica joven en una túnica verde brillante por aquí hace no mucho?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Tom con recelo.

—Fui testigo de que la atacaron afuera. Sólo quería asegurarme de que se encuentra bien —mintió y ocultó sus ojos rojos con su túnica.

—Ella está bien. Hablamos con algunos de esos policías muggles y luego se fue a casa ¿Viste a su atacante?

—No, sólo una silueta. Parecía un hombre alto. Bueno, si ella está bien voy a beber y a volver a casa —dijo Fin cansado. Tom le entregó su copa y él la bebió de un trago.

—Gracias, le contaré la próxima vez que esté por aquí —le dijo Tom despidiéndose cuando llegó a la puerta. Fin le dio la espalda, se marchó y maldijo por lo bajo. Había perdido su oportunidad una vez más. Su señor no estaría contento.

…

Hermione, Draco y Claire utilizaron la red flu para llegar al hospital. Mostrando su identificación le permitieron entrar a la sala de parto y alumbramiento. Harry corrió y le dio una cálida bienvenida.

—¡Te llegó mi lechuza! Ginny tenía la esperanza de que vendrías de inmediato, ella quiere que tú recibas al bebé.

—¿En serio? —preguntó excitada.

—De verdad, está siendo examinada ahora —dijo señalando la puerta. Hermione hizo un gesto afirmativo y entró.

—Hola Malfoy, Claire ¿Cómo están?

—¡Bien! ¿La sanadora Potter está teniendo un bebé? ¿Es un niño o una niña? ¿Cuándo podré jugar con él?

—Más despacio, Claire —rió Draco.

Claire le dio de nuevo esa mirada de "aún estoy de pie" y rodó los ojos.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Draco a Harry.

—¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó de vuelta. Estaba sudando profusamente y su rostro estaba rojo. Incluso su cicatriz en forma de rayo destacaba de forma más prominente en su frente.

—Sólo un poco… —Draco bajó su cabeza— Maldita sea.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, pero entonces su pregunta fue respondida. La alta figura de Ron y su pelo Rojo vibrante se veía por el pasillo. Incluso desde la distancia, Harry se dio cuenta que toda la cara de Ron era de un color rojo para combinar.

Ron caminó hasta Draco y lo enfrentó cara a cara.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí? —escupió.

—Cuida tu boca Rey de las comadrejas. Mi hija está aquí —respondió Draco con veneno.

—Él está aquí con Hermione. Y ya que estamos en esto, déjenme poner algo en claro… —dijo Harry empujando a Ron hacia atrás y ajustándose las gafas.

Ron miraba a Draco.

—Mientras estén aquí los dos se tratarán con respeto. Ginny quiere que Hermione esté aquí para recibir al bebé, y ella quiere que Draco esté aquí y no quiero tener que lidiar con él y Ginny alterados.

—Pero Harry… —se quejó Ron.

—No hay peros. Ese es el modo en que lo haremos. Punto. Además él tiene razón, Claire está aquí también y ella no necesita saber todo esto —dijo Harry con firmeza— ¿Puedo presentarle a Ron? —le preguntó a Draco.

—Mientras sea cortés —respondió mirando a Ron.

—Claire, este es el hermano mayor de la sanadora Ginny, Ron. Espero que conozcas a sus otros hermanos esta noche —Harry sonrió llevando a Claire de la mano hacia Ron.

La cara de Ron se puso roja mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte, Claire —murmuró.

—Ron juega quidditch en los Chudley Cannons —Harry trató de iniciar una conversación.

Dentro de la sala de partos Ginny estaba teniendo un momento difícil. Hermione la examinó y determinó que no estaba ni cerca de estar lista para empezar a pujar. Sólo tenía dos de dilatación.

—Tienes una larga noche por delante, Ginny —dijo mientras terminaba.

—Merlín, pensé que la iba a tener esta noche —suspiró.

—¿la?

—He estado pensando que es ella, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta —sonrió—. Aunque espero que sea una niña.

—Estoy segura de que Claire espera que sea una niña también, está muy emocionada.

—¿Claire está aquí? ¿Trajiste a Draco? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Están en la sala de espera con Harry.

—Eso debe ayudar en algo, Ron está en camino.

—Merlín, debería ir a ver. No necesitamos ninguna pelea en el hospital ahora —sonrió Hermione antes de salir al pasillo.

Para su sorpresa Harry, Draco y Ron estaban charlando bastante amigablemente, Claire estaba jugando con unos pequeños juguetes en el suelo.

—¿Chicos, se están comportando? —preguntó.

Los tres la miraron hacia arriba y sonrieron. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa pero se dio cuenta de que Ron se veía triste.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo algo rápido, Ron?

—Claro —caminó por el pasillo atrás de ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No he sabido nada de ti desde hace un tiempo.

—He estado ocupado con el quidditch.

—Te extraño.

—Pero tienes al hurón, eso debería hacerte feliz. Y parece que también tienes la amistad de Harry y Ginny ¿Qué más necesitas?

—A ti. Eres mi amigo también. Harry ha aceptado mi elección ¿Por qué tú no puedes? —suplicó con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—¡Es Malfoy! ¿Cómo puede olvidar eso todo el mundo?

—Porque la gente cambia, Ron. Tú, yo, Harry y Ginny, Draco sin dudas. Él es papá, un hombre de negocios. Dale una oportunidad ¿Podrías?

—Pero te amo, Hermione. Siempre lo haré. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que sea amigo de alguien que te robó de mí?

—No me robó. Nunca fui de tu propiedad —dijo en voz baja. Ron parecía como si tuviera el corazón roto—. Por favor, te necesito como amigo, mi mejor amigo. No te vayas.

—Voy a ser cortés con él por el bien de Ginny esta noche. Pero no me pidas enterrar mis sentimientos y ser su amigo —dijo caminando a la sala de espera.

Hermione se quedó allí, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

…

* * *

Hola Hermosas! Como ven, el tiempo pasó volando, ayer era Halloween y ya casi es navidad… igual que en los supermercados XD

Lo de Fin estuvo cerca esta vez y para remate reapareció Ronald "no lo puedo superar" Weasley. Ginny ya va a tener el bebé y por lo visto será un parto larguísimo así que aún queda show del pelirrojo, pero será hasta el lunes.

Buen fin de semana para todos!


	31. Nacimiento

Beautiful es de Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 31: Nacimiento

…

—¡PUJA! —Hermione dirigía a Ginny cuando el parto llegaba a su fin.

Las últimas horas habían estado llenas de lágrimas y alegría cuando el resto de los Weasley iban llegando y saludando a Hermione con placer. Molly aceptó a Draco y Claire de inmediato, mientras que los gemelos, Bill y Charlie estaban un poco aprehensivos. Pero Harry les contó que todo estaba bien con Draco. Ron puso mala cara cuando el resto de su familia los trató como a uno más de los suyos.

—No puedo más —dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa—. Es muy difícil.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente y le cogió la mano con fuerza.

—Puedes y lo harás —le dijo sencillamente Hermione, Harry asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó entre las contracciones.

—Sólo un poco más Ginny, pronto tendrás a tu hijo o hija en tus brazos.

Ginny asintió con más determinación que nunca antes de la siguiente contracción.

—AAAAAHHHHH —gritó poniendo la barbilla sobre su propio pecho y empujando hacia abajo con fuerza.

—Sigue pujando, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Volvió a respirar profundamente y siguió pujando hasta que Hermione llegó a la cuanta de diez.

—Puedo ver la cabeza, Gin… —dijo alegremente. Harry la animó con la cabeza y le sonrió dándole fuerza para seguir pujando cuando llegó la siguiente contracción, que sólo fue unos segundos más tarde.

—Uno más y la cabeza estará afuera. A mi cuenta Ginny… ¡Puja! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez. Está afuera, la cabeza está afuera, ya casi termina.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín —dijo ella débilmente.

—Puedes hacerlo Ginny — le dijo Harry a Ginny con una amplia sonrisa—. Eres más fuerte que cualquiera que haya conocido jamás.

—Puja una vez más y habremos terminado —dijo Hermione sosteniendo la pequeña cabeza del bebé—. Tiene el pelo de Ginny.

Ginny asintió de nuevo y se preparó para una nueva contracción.

—Último. A mi cuenta otra vez… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Ginny pujó tan fuerte como pudo. Casi rompió la mano de Harry en dos, él hizo una mueca pero nunca la soltó.

Hermione sostenía al bebé mientras sacaba el resto el cuerpo y lo envolvió en una pequeña manta.

Harry y Ginny miraban con expectación.

Tomó su varita y se la ofreció a Harry para que pudiera cortar el cordón, pero primero sujeto a ambos lados de donde iba a cortar de manera que el sangrado fuera mínimo.

—Diffindo —dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo, el cordón se cortó limpiamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ginny.

—Saluda a tu hijo —respondió Hermione sosteniendo al pequeño pelirrojo de Ginny para que lo viera.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Sólo un segundo, déjame limpiarlo —les dijo mientras llevó al pequeño al mesón y usó un hechizo de limpieza para lavarlo. Después de que estuvo limpio, lo pesó, lo midió, lo envolvió en una manta celeste y le puso un pequeño gorrito en la cabeza. Él bebé gimió un poco antes de entregárselo a Ginny que, en el intertanto, había expulsado la placenta.

Ginny lo estrechó contra su pecho permitiendo que Harry besara la pelusa roja que crecía en la cabeza.

—Es hermoso —dijo Hermione mirando con asombro al pequeño bebé Potter—. No puedo creer que sea de ustedes, Harry —sonrió.

—Yo tampoco. Yo, un papá —respondió moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Ya escogieron algún nombre? —Hermione llenaba los formularios con el peso, la duración del parto y la hora del nacimiento.

Ginny miró a Harry y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Su nombre es Arthur James Potter —dijo ella feliz abrazando a su bebé.

—Arthur James entonces —respondió Hermione—. ¿Les gustaría que le cuente a la familia? Los enviaré en pequeños grupos, si están de acuerdo.

—Eso sería maravilloso —Harry miraba con adoración a su primer hijo.

Hermione sonrió mientras salía de la habitación y fue hasta la pequeña sala de espera que estaba llena de Weasleys junto a Draco y Claire.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Molly expectante.

—Estoy orgullosa de poder anunciarles el nacimiento de Arthur James Potter, tres kilos seiscientos gramos y cincuenta y tres centímetros —sonrió y la sala estalló en aplausos.

—¡Oh, Arthur! —dijo Molly, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Nuestro primer nieto. Otro chico más en la larga línea de los Weasley —Él rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no entran ustedes dos, luego podrán entrar los demás en turnos, bien? —indicó a Molly y Arthur que entraran en la habitación de Ginny, le sonrieron felices y entraron.

—¿Cómo luce? —preguntó Fred, o pudo haber sido George, Hermione no podía decirlo.

—Pelirrojo, ojos… es difícil decir ahora. Todos los bebés tienen los ojos azules cuando nacen —tomó asiento en un blando sillón con cansancio. Draco atrapó su mirada y le sonrió cálidamente. Claire estaba profundamente dormida en un sofá cercano, cubierta con la enorme túnica de él. Ron evitaba mirarla y estaba sentado lo más alejado posible de Draco.

—¿Cómo está Ginny? —preguntó Bill, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

—Ella está genial. Fue un parto difícil para ella, el primer bebé siempre es el más difícil, pero lo hizo bien. Ahora, la mano de Harry… —rió.

—Suerte para Harry que ella no lo hizo peor —dijo Charlie—. Ella tiene un temperamento feroz.

En ese momento los abuelos salieron con las sonrisas más grandes de la historia.

—Es simplemente hermoso —lloraba Molly —Creo que debo empezar a tejer un suéter para él —dijo metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando las agujas para tejer con magia y un poco de lana azul.

—Fred, George, pueden ir a verlo —le dijo Hermione a los gemelos quienes salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo a la puerta de Ginny.

Draco se levantó y se estiró antes de acercarse a ella.

—Eh, tú… —susurró.

—Hola a ti. Lamento que estén atrapados aquí casi sin compañía ¿Por qué no llevas a Claire a casa y descansas un poco? —sugirió.

—No, te esperaré, además no estoy cansado y ella está profundamente dormida, sería una pena despertarla.

Hermione le sonrió. Acercó las yemas de sus dedos para rozar suavemente la línea de su mandibula. Pudo ver como los músculos se tensaban mientras seguían su camino.

—Te amo Draco Malfoy —dijo en voz baja.

—Te amo también. Aquí vienen los gemelos, será mejor que envíes el siguiente grupo.

—Oh, ok. Ron, Bill, Charlie, pueden entrar —dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los orbes grises acerados de Draco. Nunca pensó que podría sentir tanto amor.

Bill y Charlie fueron a ver al bebé pero Ron quedó clavado en el suelo. Sus penetrantes ojos azules miraban a Hermione y Draco. Su mano derecha empuñada tenía los nudillos blancos. Draco lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y sonriendo para sí mismo se inclinó y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Hermione antes de besarla profundamente. Sus manos fueron hasta el pelo desordenado que ella había recogido en un moño. Hermione dejó caer el portapapeles y se relajó entre sus brazos, estaba agotada y sentirlo sostenerla con fuerza hizo que todo lo demás desapareciera, estaba completamente ajena a la mirada de Ron sobre ellos. Cuando Draco rompió el beso ella se sentía sin aliento, igual que la primera vez que se besaron, igual que cada vez que se besaban. Él era su alma gemela.

—Wow ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Porque te amo, por eso. Ahora será mejor que vayas a ver a la feliz pareja —dijo soltando su mano.

—Sí, estaré lista para irnos pronto.

Draco la observó alejarse sabiendo que Ron estaba echando humo a tres metros de distancia. Se sentó en el sofá de dos cuerpos cerca de Claire y sonrió en su dirección. Esa fue la última gota para Ron. Se le acercó y lo agarró por el cuello empujándolo a sus pies.

—¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?

—Tranquilo, mi hija está durmiendo. Si quieres continuar ven por aquí —dijo Draco caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —gritó Molly horrorizada.

—Deja que me ocupe de esto mamá. Estaba por suceder —Ron hervía de ira.

Los dos hombres entraron a un pasillo vacío en el que todavía estaban a la vista de los demás.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Comadreja? —dijo enojado.

—Tú, tú eres mi problema. Tú eres el problema de todos, lo has sido desde que teníamos once —gritó Ron.

—¿Cuándo vas a crecer y darte cuenta que Hermione es una mujer adulta?

—Soy consciente de eso, pero creo que la tienes engañada. Tienes a todo el mundo engañado, incluso a Harry y Ginny. Ellos hablan y hablan de cómo has cambiado. Pero yo sé la verdad, los hurones no cambian su piel.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Qué original Weaselby —arrastró las palabras en un tono demasiado familiar.

—¿Por qué estás siquiera interesado en Mione?

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Ella es mía, todo el mundo sabe que se supone que deberíamos estar juntos ¿No sabes leer entre líneas?

—Leí entre líneas. La conclusión es que ella está conmigo. Ella vive conmigo. Me ama, y a Claire. Esa es la última palabra en lo que a ella concierne.

—Sólo deja a Hermione en paz. Ella no te necesita ni a ti ni tu carga —escupió Ron señalando a Claire.

Y esa fue la última gota. Draco empuñó su mano y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en la cara. Ron se tambaleo hacia atrás y cayó en la pared. Molly llegó corriendo con Arthur, George y Fred.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Molly viendo a su hijo menor tendido en el piso, agarrándose la nariz y sangrando profusamente.

—Nunca llames a mi hija carga de nuevo Weasley. Ella significa más para mí de lo que nunca podrás imaginar. Sólo mantente alejado de nosotros y de Hermione —dijo limpiándose la sangre de la mano con un pañuelo de papel.

Hermione, Harry, Bill y Charlie escucharon la conmoción y corrieron hacia el pasillo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron que ahora estaba de pie y Molly le curaba la nariz.

—Llevaré a Claire a casa, ella no necesita escuchar todo el odio que tu "amigo" está arrojando —respondió Draco con su voz llena de odio.

—¿Qué has hecho Ronald?

—Nada que él no supiera.

—No empieces de nuevo Weasley.

—¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí? —gritó Hermione —Todo este estrés no es bueno para Ginny y el bebé.

—Ron parece pensar que Claire y yo somos… eh ¿Cómo lo dijiste?...Oh sí… Una Carga.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione en estado de shock.

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estás pensando? —dijo Molly sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo.

—Es la verdad Mamá. Hermione sólo está con él porque la engañó adoptando a uno de los niños que ella tanto ama. Ella estaría conmigo si no fuera por su plan maestro.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—Es cierto. Estábamos juntos, listos para ser una pareja no hacía mucho tiempo atrás y luego me entero que estás saliendo con este mal vividor. Imaginé que estabas siendo chantajeada de alguna manera, pero esto es peor que el chantaje, limita con el soborno. Sólo yo puedo verlo… "Hermione mira, tengo a una pequeña niña indefensa ¿puedes ayudarme con ella?" ¡Denme un respiro! —dijo Ron enfadado.

—¡Nunca íbamos a ser una pareja! —gritó Hermione—. He intentado ser amable contigo lo mejor que puedo porque te decepcionas fácilmente, pero ahora puedo ver que ese plan no funcionará. Mira, Ron, te amo, pero sólo como amigo, como un hermano, eso es todo. En Hogwarts… fue lo que fue, amor joven, amor de niños, nada más. Sé que quieres continuar pero no funcionaría. Amo a Draco. Créeme o no me creas, no puedo esconder mi felicidad por más tiempo para proteger tus sentimientos. Ya déjalo, Déjame ir —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ron parecía en estado de shock. Todos los demás estaban allí, mirándolo con una mezcla de lástima y asco.

—Ginny está muy bien —dijo Hermione finalmente —Ella pasó el examen físico. El pequeño Arthur está muy bien también. Me voy a casa a descansar un poco. Vamos Draco —lo tomó del brazo. Él caminó hasta el sofá y tomó a su hija dormida, la niña se movió ligeramente antes de girar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Hermione cubrió su espalda.

—Dile a Ginny que volveré mañana para ver cómo está. Felicidades Harry, y a todos ustedes —miró a Ron fríamente antes de alcanzar a Draco que ya iba en la mitad del pasillo.

…

* * *

Hola hermosas! Un poco tarde pero aquí está el capítulo de hoy, les cuento que sólo nos quedan dos semanas de Beautiful!

No tuve tiempo de responder los reviews, pero de todas maneras muchísimas gracias a todas las que se toman un tiempo para dejar sus comentarios :* nos leemos mañana ;)


	32. Día de Navidad

Sólo traduzco esta hermosa historia de Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 32: Día de Navidad

…

Faltaba poco para Navidad y el pequeño Arthur fue autorizado para salir de San Mungo e ir a casa el día veinte de diciembre. Desde su nacimiento Ron no había hablado con Harry, Ginny, ni con nadie más de su familia que estuviera de acuerdo con ellos. Molly estaba preocupada de que él no regresara a casa para navidad, así que le preguntó a Hermione si le importaría celebrar la navidad con ellos en otro momento. A Hermione no le importó porque que su familia vendría a la mansión y tenía mucho trabajo ya que Ginny estaría de baja por maternidad por lo menos hasta marzo.

En la víspera de navidad Claire estaba muy emocionada porque Santa vendría a visitarla.

—¿Cuándo estará aquí? —se quejó por octava vez esa noche.

—Cuando estés dormida —respondió Hermione.

—Pero quiero verlo y decirle Hola —hizo un puchero.

—Si estás despierta él nunca vendrá —le recordó Draco.

—De acuerdo —dijo dándose por vencida —¿Vas a venir a arroparme papá? —dijo dulcemente. Hasta ahora ella lo llamaba papá de vez en cuando. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a la adopción y lo que eso significaba. Y también sabía que llamando papá a Draco, básicamente, conseguía lo que quería.

—Claro que lo haré —respondió poniéndosela por sobre el hombro y subiendo con ella las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas noche Claire, y no trates de bajar para ver a Santa.

—No lo haré.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco regresó de arropar a Claire y se sentó junto a Hermione en el sofá frente al fuego. El brillante árbol de navidad centellaba en la esquina mientras él envolvió en sus brazos a Hermione.

—Nunca imaginé que iba a pasar esta navidad contigo —le dijo a ella.

—Yo tampoco —respondió—. Sé que es un cliché pero si me hubieses dicho que iba a estar aquí, en tus brazos, frente a la chimenea en víspera de navidad, el año pasado, te habría dicho que estabas jodidamente loco.

—Bueno, estoy jodidamente loco —sonrió él—. Entre otras cosas.

—Cierto… cierto —ella le devolvió la sonrisa inclinándose más cerca de su rostro. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y llevó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y tiró de ella hacia sus brazos rápidamente. Draco observó su rostro, la luz del fuego iluminaba su bella y perfecta piel, notó sus pecas y sus largas pestañas antes de rozar sus labios contra los de ella. Ella se presionó contra él mientras la besaba pensando que nunca había tenido una navidad más perfecta en toda su vida.

Tan pronto como estuvieron seguros de que Claire estaba profundamente dormida pusieron sus regalos bajo el árbol, había tantos que les tomó un buen tiempo terminar. Hermione colocó su regalo especial en la parte de atrás por lo que sería el último en ser abierto, también ocultó el regalo de Draco atrás. Finalmente se había decidido por una pintura que encargó de él y Claire, lo suficientemente grande como para ponerla sobre la chimenea. Una vez que el último regalo fue puesto bajo el árbol se retiraron a la habitación sin preocuparse por el mundo.

La mañana de navidad amaneció brillante y muy temprano con Claire corriendo por la habitación y saltando en la cama para despertarlos.

—¡Es navidad! ¡Es navidad! —gritaba desesperadamente tratando de despertarlos.

—Maldita sea ¿Qué hora es? —dijo Draco medio dormido. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le dijo que eran un poco más de las siete—. Vuelve a dormir —le dijo a Claire, pero no había más sueño en su programación. Ella seguía pinchando y empujando hasta que finalmente se despertaron. Se pusieron batas y bajaron aturdidos por la escalera, un árbol resplandeciente los saludó cargado de regalos. Claire no podía controlar su alegría mientras corría precipitadamente hacia ellos. Más muñecas, ropa, juguetes y todas las cosas que pudo haber esperado. Luego de una hora y media más o menos, alcanzó el regalo de Hermione. La caja era grande y estaba muy bien envuelto.

—Este es de mi parte —dijo Hermione sonriendo y bebiendo el té que Draco le había traído.

—Claire arrancó el papel sonriendo y lo arrojó a un lado, dentro de la caja había un enorme móvil de cristales que reflejaban el sol. Medía casi dos metros, cada uno de los cristales era de una forma diferente; corazones, estrellas, círculos, triángulos, cuadrados y lágrimas colgaban de transparentes cadenas plateadas.

—Wow —dijo mientras trataba de levantarlo.

—Deja que te ayude —Draco tiró de la cadena superior y la levantó totalmente fuera de la caja. La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas lo iluminó y este envió arcoíris a cada rincón del salón.

—Wow —dijo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que lo cuelgue ahora?

—Sí ¿puedes? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Draco la llevó hasta arriba y lo colgó sobre su cama. Diminutos arcoíris iluminaron la cama y las paredes.

—¡Es tan lindo! —Expresó—. Gracias Hermione.

—De nada, me alegro que te guste —respondió Hermione—. ¿Vamos a terminar de abrir los regalos?

—¿Por qué no guardamos algunos para cuando tus padres estén aquí? Deberíamos arreglarnos. Evy preparará pronto comida para nosotros y nuestros invitados —dijo Draco.

—Está bien. Ayudaré a Claire a prepararse mientras te duchas.

Hermione ayudó a Claire a tomar un baño y lavó su pelo dorado. Después de secar y arreglar su cabello en espirales rizados, ella escogió un vestido navideño de terciopelo rojo con un lazo verde. Peinó su cabello con lazos de terciopelo rojo, medias blancas y zapatos de charol negros terminaron el atuendo.

—Te ves hermosa. —le dijo Hermione.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Sí?

—Te amo. Feliz Navidad.

Hermione comenzó a llorar.

—Te amo también, Claire. Feliz navidad ¿Por qué no vas al salón y juegas con las muñecas mientras me preparo?

—De acuerdo.

Claire bajó corriendo las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá jugando con sus juguetes nuevos. Hermione se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta justo cuando Draco estaba saliendo de la ducha. Su silueta desnuda se dejó acariciar por la tenue luz, el vapor de la ducha escondía la placentera vista.

—Mmm… justo a tiempo —dijo él sonriendo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en algo —movió su cuerpo más cerca de ella.

—Claire está despierta… —empezó Hermione

—¿Está en nuestra habitación? —preguntó inquieto.

—No, está jugando con los juguetes nuevos… pero aun así…

Su boca se cerró en el cuello de ella, cubriéndola de suaves besos.

—Haces que sea difícil resistirse, sin embargo, la respuesta sigue siendo no —ella sonrió apoyándose en su hombro desnudo.

Draco hizo un puchero mientras terminaba de secarse y al mismo tiempo miraba a Hermione quitarse los pantalones del pijama y la camiseta que llevaba puesta caminado hacia la ducha. La maldad se hizo presente y tiró la toalla a un lado. Con el espeso vapor y el ruido de la ducha Hermione no lo escuchó entrar sigilosamente detrás de ella. Lentamente extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro.

—Aaahh —gritó dándose la vuelta y casi golpeándolo en la zona más sensible.

—Lo siento, no trataba de asustarte —sonrió.

—Bueno, lo hiciste.

—Sólo pensé que necesitarías un poco de ayuda para enjabonarte —le dijo mientras agarraba una esponja grande de la estantería y la espumaba con un poco de la barra de jabón con dulce perfume. Hermione tuvo que admitir que se sentía como el cielo tenerlo ahí lavándole la espalda y los hombros con suavidad pero con la suficiente presión para relajar sus músculos.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y le besó la clavícula, luego su cuello, se paró de puntillas y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro. Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza y pensó en lo afortunado que fue esa noche de la subasta por haber visto a su salvación.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —ella le preguntó.

—Lo mismo que pienso siempre cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—La suerte que tengo de tenerte.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Siempre dices eso.

—Y sigue siendo cierto.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente. En contraste, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su resbaladiza cintura y la empujó hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros golpearon con la pared de la ducha. Hermione gimió en su boca cuando sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez. Ella también comenzó a recorrer de arriba abajo su torso cincelado. Él besó lentamente el camino entre su pecho y su vientre, su pulgar hizo pequeños círculos en su ombligo antes de que sus manos se envolvieran su trasero y agarraran firmemente sus nalgas. Continuó besando su camino hacia abajo hasta que estaba en su zona más sensible. Sus cálidos labios la besaron gentilmente ahí abajo antes de hacer su camino de regreso a sus pechos, se tomó su tiempo con cada uno de ellos. Ella sintió el roce de su erección contra su muslo y comenzó a excitarse. Era cierto que Claire estaba ocupada y Evy estaba abajo para mantener un ojo sobre ella pero… ¿qué clase de persona tiene sexo en la ducha el día de navidad? Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos levantándola, entonces ella tuvo que envolver sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para evitar caer, una vez que estuvo en esa posición no hubo vuelta atrás. Gimió en voz alta mientras él se deslizó dentro de ella y dejó escapar pequeños quejidos de sus labios ocupados entretanto él se movía dentro y fuera lentamente, provocándola con cada movimiento.

—Sabía que podía convencerte… —susurró a su oído.

—Bueno, eres muy convincente —gimió muy cerca. Él sabía cómo moldear su cuerpo al suyo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se sintiera al borde del orgasmo en sus brazos, él siempre sabía cuándo estaba cerca; ella ponía una mirada de firme determinación en su rostro y él amaba esa mirada, lo llevaba al límite cada vez y esa no era la excepción. Enterró la cabeza en su pelo mojado mientras se venía empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Te amo —le dijo ella.

—Yo también te amo —dijo recuperando el aliento.

...

Media hora después estaban vestidos y listos. Hermione llevaba un vestido de satén verde que le llegaba justo sobre las rodillas y tenía sólo un pequeño escote. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño suelto y en el cuello y las orejas lucia las joyas que Draco le había comprado la noche que tuvieron la cita en el jardín. Él vestía una camisa y pantalón simples y negros pero con una túnica color verde esmeralda. Su cabello caía libre sobre su rostro relajado. Claire gritaba de alegría cuando los vio.

—¡Miren quien está aquí! —dijo llevando de la mano al italiano de pelo oscuro.

—Blaise —comenzó Draco. Hermione notó un toque de molestia en su voz—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Solo quise pasar a saludar a mis dos mejores amigos —dijo sonriendo. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó con respeto.

—Cuidado… —advirtió Draco.

—Ah, sigues siendo el tipo celoso mi amigo. Bueno, entonces no te entretengo. Estoy viajando a la Toscana a ver a mi madre, no volveré hasta después de año nuevo.

—Ten un maravilloso viaje —le dijo Hermione sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Gracias. Feliz navidad —Se acercó a la chimenea—. Oh, antes de que lo olvide. Le ofreció un pequeño paquete a Claire y luego fue hasta las llamas con un poco de polvos y la ráfaga de llamas verdes se marchó.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —preguntó Claire.

—Por supuesto —Draco se sentó frente al fuego.

Ella rasgó el papel y encontró una cadena de plata. En la cadena había un colgante con forma de corazón con una pequeña piedra aguamarina.

—Lindo. ¿Papi? ¿Me lo puedes poner? —dijo levantando su pelo.

Draco se sorprendió, rara vez lo llamaba papá, solo cuando quería conseguir algo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Claro, ven aquí cariño.

Hermione se conmovió también y cuando se estaba secando las lágrimas el timbre sonó.

—¡Mamá y papá están aquí! —dijo con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño. Corrió a la puerta principal casi derribando a Evy en el camino. De pie afuera en el frio estaban Katherine y Richard Granger, con los brazos cargados de regalos.

—¡Feliz navidad! —dijeron ambos a su única hija.

—Feliz navidad mamá, papá —dijo otra vez tomando algunos regalos de los brazos de sus padres y abrazándolos. Ella no los veía hace bastante tiempo por su apretada agenda—. Pasen, Draco y Claire los están esperando.

Evy tomó sus abrigos, gorros, guantes y los puso a secar cerca de la otra chimenea. Richard y Katherine siguieron a Hermione hasta el salón y se sentaron junto al fuego crepitante para calentarse. Intercambiaron una agradable charla antes de que Evy entrara y les anunciara que la comida estaba lista.

Tuvieron un abundante banquete con huevos a la florentina, pescado ahumado, tocino, tostadas con mermelada, galletas belgas con frutas y nata. Se sirvieron mimosas para los adultos y jugo de naranja recién exprimido para Claire. Una vez que los platos estuvieron vacíos volvieron al salón para abrir los regalos.

—Esto es para ti, Claire —le dijo cálidamente Katherine mientras bebía su café.

—¡Hurra! —dijo la niña tomando el regalo y abriéndolo con gusto. Pero la mirada confusa en su rostro envió a los Granger a la histeria.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confusa.

Hermione rió.

—Es plastilina, Claire. Igual que la arcilla para modelar. Puedes hacer cosas con eso.

—Oh —dijo abriendo una de los pequeños botes amarillos. Metió un dedo y sintió que la masa se moldeaba con la presión—. Se siente raro, pero me gusta.

Les dio un abrazo a Richard y Katherine y les dio las gracias antes de sentarse en el suelo a jugar con su juguete nuevo.

—Juguetes muggles —rió Draco—. ¿Qué pensarán para el siguiente?

Hermione les dio a sus padres sus regalos, que eran de parte de los dos, de Draco y ella, y ellos le dieron a ella un nuevo y extraño libro que ordenaron por lechuza y a Draco un ipod. Cosa de la que no tenía absoluta idea sobre qué era o para qué servía.

—Lo conectas a tu ordenador y descargas música —le dijo Richard. Draco se encogió de hombros y lo dejó a un lado, ansioso por llegar a sus regalos.

Hermione se deslizó atrás del árbol y le dio a Draco un enorme paquete. Él sonrió y lo desenvolvió rápidamente. Era una enorme pintura de él y Claire. Estaba vestido con su túnica azul que resaltaba el gris de sus ojos y Claire llevaba un vestido de muñeca celeste y zapatos a juego. Ambos saludaron con gusto desde la pintura y Richard y Katherine se sorprendieron.

Finalmente llegó el momento de darle a Hermione su presente, buscó en el interior de su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Katherine le dio un codazo a su esposo cuando lo vio y se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito. Hermione se dio la vuelta y Draco se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo delante de ella.

—Hermione… —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

La respiración de Hermione se quedó atascada en la garganta. Él abrió la caja, revelando un anillo con un diamante en forma de lágrima montado en una argolla de platino.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione sabía que era un cliché. Sabía que todo el mundo decía que te emocionas y no puedes respirar pero nunca se esperó eso en un millón de años.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó de nuevo tratando de traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien hija? —Preguntó Richard sacándola finalmente de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento. Yo… —Miró a Draco que la estaba mirando expectante.

Él abrió la boca para hablar pero ella lo detuvo sonriendo y asintiendo. Le puso el hermoso anillo en su dedo, se puso de pie para abrazarla antes de levantarla y darle vueltas a su alrededor en círculos, haciendo que su vestido girara en un destello verde.

—¡Oh cariño! —lagrimeó Katherine.

Richard se puso de pie y miró a Draco a los ojos antes de tomar su mano y agitarla con firmeza.

—Bienvenido a la familia —le dijo a Draco.

Hermione abrazó a su padre antes de abrazar a Draco una vez más.

—Esto era lo último que esperaba —dijo limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Lo que quedaba del día de navidad transcurrió hablando de los planes de boda, Claire jugando con todos sus juguetes y otra lujosa comida que constaba de pavo asado, patatas, judías verdes, rollos y pudines de navidad. Antes de irse a casa los Granger sacaron sus galletas de navidad y se rieron de los tontos sombreros y juguetes en su interior. Entonces, Draco los sorprendió con algunas galletas de Navidad mágicas, que tenían mejores cosas en el interior. Richard saltó cuando hadas vivas salieron de la primera y libélulas de la segunda.

Todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera notaron la cabeza saliendo y entrando cada pocos minutos de la chimenea de la sala y cuando la costa estuvo despejada… Fin estuvo dentro de la mansión Malfoy.

…

* * *

Vaya navidad, yo quiero una como esa… no esperen, que se me sube el azúcar! mmm… quizás sólo hasta la parte de la ducha ;) qué romántico es este Draco, le pidió matrimonio al más puro estilo de comedia romántica americana y al fin están comprometidos! Durará esta felicidad? Porque Fin entró a la mansión y aún no sabemos lo que quiere, bueno, yo sí lo sé pero no les digo, mañana ustedes mismas lo leerán. Besos y gracias por seguir esta traducción, cada día son más seguidores! y cada día hay menos comentarios… qué paradoja XD

Cariños :*


	33. Plan de acción

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 33: Plan de acción.

…

Su corazón casi latía fuera de su pecho cuando, en silencio, salió de la chimenea mientras todo el mundo estaba en el otro salón y se coló sigilosamente a la planta superior. Los oyó despedir a sus invitados y hábilmente fue hacia la habitación de Draco.

…

—¡Adiós mamá y papá. Feliz Navidad! —Gritó Hermione mientras los Granger salían por la puerta principal.

—Adiós Richard, adiós Katherine —Draco agitó su mano, Claire estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, rendida por las festividades.

Hermione cerró las enormes puertas de roble.

—Bueno, este ha sido un gran día —jadeo admirando su nuevo anillo y la perspectiva de una nueva vida.

—Sí, lo fue —sonrió Draco y la besó en la frente—. Deberíamos llevarla a la cama.

Subieron juntos los escalones y le pusieron a Claire su ropa de dormir antes de meterla en la cama con su nueva muñeca favorita.

—¿Tomarías un ponche de huevo con tu futuro esposo? —preguntó.

—Claro, pero luego tenemos que descansar. Henry, Bobby y Julia estarán aquí mañana con más regalos para Claire y estoy segura de que Harry, Ginny y el bebé los traerán.

—Descansar suena bien para mí —dijo cuando bajó las escaleras con ella y sirvió para ambos una copa de ponche con un chorrito de ron.

—Feliz Navidad —dijeron ambos, brindando por su flamante nueva vida.

…

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Fin agarró algunas ropas de Hermione antes de entrar furtivamente a la enorme habitación de Claire. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Sabía que no podría hacer ningún movimiento hasta que Draco y Hermione estuvieran dormidos, por lo que abrió la puerta del armario, entró y esperó. Una hora después oyó que ellos se retiraban a su habitación. Esperó otra hora sólo para estar seguro antes de tomar un frasco de uno de sus bolsillos y un pequeño recipiente del otro. El frasco de vidrio contenía los pelos del cepillo de Hermione, el recipiente contenía poción multijugos. Añadió los pelos al recipiente y lo agitó. Entonces, anticipando el terrible sabor, lo bebió de un trago. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, pero pronto la sensación disminuyó y se encontró con que el cuerpo al que estaba acostumbrado había cambiado al hermoso cuerpo tonificado de Hermione Granger. Se quitó la ropa y se puso la de ella. Con un movimiento de su varita encogió su vieja ropa para poder guardarla en su bolsillo. Tan silencioso como pudo abrió la puerta del armario y se acercó a la cama de Claire. Su voz no había cambiado así que tuvo que susurrarle a la niña.

—Claire, Claire despierta —susurró.

Claire se frotó los ojos y miró hacia arriba.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó adormilada.

La falsa Hermione asintió.

—¿Por qué tengo que despertar?

Fin levantó su dedo para hacerla callar.

—Sólo vamos, te lo diré más tarde —susurró tan femeninamente como pudo.

Claire salió de la cama y Fin la levantó fácilmente.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Fin levantó su dedo nuevamente.

—Despertarás a Draco.

Claire asintió, cerró la boca y simuló cerrar una cremallera.

Fin pisó suavemente en la escalera haciendo el menor ruido posible. En el momento en que llegó a la chimenea esta estaba empezando a extinguirse. Agarró un poco de polvos flu y dijo "Casa". La llama de color verde los envolvió y aterrizaron en un departamento sucio que Claire nunca antes había visto.

—Hermione ¿Dónde estamos? Hay que limpiar este lugar —dijo arrugando la nariz hacia el suelo sucio y las ventanas. Las cortinas eran harapos que sólo dejaban entrar la luz intermitente de unas pocas farolas.

—Esta no es tu casa, Hermione —dijo Claire pensando para sí misma—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Fin sonrió a la niña. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía de cerca. La sostuvo.

—¿Por qué sonríes, Hermione? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Quiero a mi Draco, quiero a mi papá! —comenzó a quejarse en voz alta.

Fin trató de callarla con el dedo nuevamente pero ella no lo hizo ahora. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras miraba buscado una salida. Finalmente, Fin le dio un libro para colorear y unos lápices de colores para que mantuviera la calma.

—¿Por qué no me hablas, Hermione? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó de nuevo al cabo de media hora, más o menos.

Fin miró el reloj, había pasado casi una hora desde que tomó la poción multijugos. Cambiaría de nuevo en cualquier momento.

—Hermione ¿Dónde está tu anillo nuevo?

Fin miró su mano y vio que el burbujeo estaba empezando a producirse. Todo su cuerpo vibraba mientras se transformaba de nuevo en un hombre con cabello rubio ceniza. Claire observó la transformación con interés al principio y luego con horror. Gritó muy fuerte mientras Hermione se convirtió en el hombre que tanto la había asustado.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —gritaba. Más lágrimas caían—. Eres ese hombre. Ese extraño —lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador.

Él le sonrió. Qué lista era si lo recordaba del parque.

—Claire —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Entonces me reconoces?

—Quiero a mi papá ¿Dónde está Draco? ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —gritó antes de que Fin le pusiera la mano en la boca.

—No quiero hacerte daño pero si sigues gritando lo haré. Ahora bien, si quito mi mano prométeme que estarás en silencio y me escucharás.

Claire asintió. Las lágrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro. Fin apartó la mano de su boca y ella se sentó mirándo con miedo de lo que pudiera hacer a continuación.

—No recuerdas quién soy ¿verdad? —preguntó arrodillado en el suelo en caso de que ella decidiera gritar de nuevo.

—Eres un extraño. Pero tu nombre es Fin, lo recuerdo —dijo temblando.

—Sí. Fin es la abreviatura de Finnius. Ese es mi verdadero nombre. La última vez que te vi… quiero decir, antes del día en el parque, fue el día que naciste —sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Estabas ahí cuando mi mamá me tuvo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ahora un poco más curiosa.

—Bueno, tu mamá y papá me invitaron. En ese tiempo yo era bastante cercano a tu padre.

—Papá y mamá murieron —dijo con tristeza—. Tengo un nuevo papá ahora.

—Sé eso.

—¿Eres amigo de mi papá?

—No.

La expresión de Claire parecía tan confundida. No quería decirle así, quería tranquilizar la situación gentilmente.

—Claire, yo soy el papá de tu papá. Tu abuelo.

Claire parecía más confundida.

Tu padre y yo tuvimos una pelea sobre ciertas cosas poco después de que nacieras. Me dijo que me fuera y no volviera nunca más. Pero cuando escuché que tu mamá, papá y Michael estaban todos muertos quise verte pero no me dejaron —dijo acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

—Hermione dijo que todos estaba muertos.

—Sí mi amor, pero ella no sabía nada de mí. Me había ido por muchos años.

—Oh. ¿Por qué?

—Otro día, amor. Ahora ¿por qué no te acuestas en el sofá y duermes? Tenemos que reunirnos con alguien mañana.

—¿Por qué te disfrazaste como Hermione?

—No quería asustarte.

—Quiero ir a casa ahora —dijo con firmeza, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. Tenemos una cita con un viejo amigo mañana, te agradará, su nombre es Tom.

—¿Puedo ir a casa después de eso?

—Lo veremos en la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Claire parecía escéptica pero se acostó en el sofá de todos modos. Estaba sucio y olía a calcetines viejos. Arrugó la nariz pero pronto se quedó dormida. Cuando Claire lo hizo, Fin dejó de fingir dulzura y agarró un pergamino de un escritorio cercano.

" _Amo,_

 _Tengo a Claire en mi departamento. Necesitamos un lugar donde mantenerla en los próximos meses hasta que el hechizo se pueda realizar. Estoy seguro que rastrearán la Red Flu hasta aquí cuando se den cuenta por la mañana de que se ha ido. Se la llevaré mañana por la mañana en nuestro punto de encuentro._

 _Su sirviente,_

 _Fin."_

Ató la nota a una lechuza común buscando mensajes y la envió en la oscuridad. Con un gemido se sentó en la silla cerca de Claire y trató de conciliar el sueño.

…

En la mansión Malfoy, Hermione y Draco dormían plácidamente, cuando finalmente se despertaron eran casi las 10 de la mañana. Bobby, Henry y Julia estarían allí con Harry, Ginny y el bebé Arthur. Estirándose, ella se inclinó y beso a Draco en los labios. Él abrió los ojos y vio a su hermosa prometida inclinada sobre él.

—¿Un pequeño placer matutino entonces? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—¡Oh no! Nos quedamos dormidos. Iré a levantar a Claire. Tu sal de la cama y toma un ducha. No olvides que tendremos visitas por el día de San Esteban*

—Bien, bien. En el momento en que nos comprometemos empiezan los regaños —dijo sonriendo. Hermione le lanzó una almohada antes de ir al dormitorio a despertar a Claire.

—Debe haber estado realmente muy cansada, ella nunca duerme hasta tan tarde.

Abrió las puertas y la luz del sol entraba en la habitación por lo que el colgante de cristales enviaba arcoíris a todas partes, incluido al rostro de Hermione.

—¿Claire? —dijo dándose cuenta de que ella ya estaba levantada y fuera de la cama. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y llamó —Claire ¿estás ahí? Mira que nos quedamos dormidos, así que pondré tu ropa en la cama para cuando salgas del baño. Te peinaré en seguida ¿está bien?

No hubo respuesta.

Hermione se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta. Un olor apestoso le golpeó la nariz, olor a tabaco y olor corporal.

—¿Qué en la tierra es ese olor? —Se preguntó mientras tomaba un lindo vestido rosa y medias del armario de Claire. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un frasco de vidrio abandonado en el suelo. Dentro había pelos. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más rápido.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño y volvió a llamar.

—Claire ¿Estás ahí? Respóndeme ahora o voy a entrar.

Después de no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta y se encontró con el baño vacío. El pánico se estaba apoderando de la mente de Hermione. Claire se había ido. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¡EVY! —gritó. El pequeño elfo doméstico apareció al instante.

—¿Sí, señorita Hermione?

—¿Has visto a Claire? ¿Se despertó temprano y has estado cuidando de ella? Por favor, dime que eso es lo que pasó —dijo aterrada.

—No señorita Hermione. Evy no ha visto a la pequeña señorita desde la noche anterior.

Hermione corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Draco.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! —gritaba.

—Estoy en el baño como me lo pediste —dijo sonando molesto.

—No. ¡Es Claire, se ha ido! —dejó escapar.

—¿Ido? ¿Dónde?

—No sé. Fui a despertarla y ya se había ido. Ella no está en el baño o en la casa. Evy no la ha visto y encontré esto —dijo sosteniendo el frasco para que lo viera.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Luce como pelo, mi pelo. El armario de Claire olía a tabaco y a sudor. Alguien debe haber usado mi cabello en una poción multijugos o algo y la secuestró —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Imposible. Nadie puede entrar a la mansión Malfoy. Hay encantamientos y hechizos para mantener alejada a la gente que no conozco. Blaise puede entrar, los Potter más recientemente. Quité los encantamientos de la recaudación de fondos, tú puedes, obviamente, aparte de eso, nadie más.

—Alguien se la llevó, Draco. Lo sé. Oh mi Dios… —dijo entrecortado, sintiéndose un poco mareada—. Me voy a enfermar.

Draco la ayudó a llegar a la cama antes de salir corriendo como loco por la casa buscando a Claire. Fue al jardín, a los niveles más bajos, la biblioteca, a todos los lugares que se le ocurría, no la encontraba. Sin aliento y en estado de pánico regresó a la habitación donde Hermione estaba llorando.

—Creo que lo mejor será enviarle una lechuza a Potter.

…

* * *

*El Reino Unido se celebra el Boxing Day el 26 de diciembre, en España celebran el día de San Esteban, lo traduje así porque no tiene traducción general, es una tradición que por lo menos aquí en Chile no se celebra y no sé en el resto de Latinoamérica.

Hola Chicas! Capítulo cortísimo pero Fin hizo su jugada y además están saliendo a la luz algunos detalles de su propósito y para quién trabaja. Bien, saludos y nos leemos mañana ;)


	34. Desaparecida

Cuteblndgoddess es la autora de Beautiful.

* * *

…

Capítulo 34: Desaparecida

…

Harry Potter despertó esa mañana de San Esteban estirándose y bostezando. El bebé Arthur sólo se había despertado tres veces esa noche y Ginny se hizo cargo dos de ellas, dejándolo dormir en paz unas cinco horas seguidas. Ella ya estaba alimentándolo, oía su pequeño llanto procedente del cuarto del bebé. Sus pies tocaron la suave alfombra e iba al baño cuando escuchó un pequeño clic desde la ventana. Ladeando un poco la cabeza observó a una lechuza oscura como un cuervo picoteando desesperadamente el vidrio. No lo reconoció.

—¿A quién perteneces? —le preguntó a la lechuza mientras desataba con cuidado el pergamino. La lechuza ululó y picoteó con impaciencia la mano de Harry —¡AY! —casi se le escapa una maldición.

La lechuza se posó ahí mirándolo, esperando la respuesta. Harry desenrolló el pergamino y leyó:

 _Harry,_

 _Por favor, alguien se llevó a Claire de la casa en medio de la noche, no sé quién, utilizaron una poción multijugos y eso es todo lo que sabemos. Ella estaba aquí al irnos a dormir, por favor, ven aquí y consigue otros aurores. Por favor ayúdanos a encontrarla. Sé que algo malo sucedió._

 _Hermione._

Harry abrió muchos los ojos. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que Draco y Hermione deberían estar sintiendo, si alguna vez alguien tocara a Arthur… bueno, prefería no pensar en lo que le sucedería a esa persona. Se precipitó al armario y tomó algunas prendas antes de pasar por la puerta del cuarto del bebé donde Ginny estaba amamantando a Arthur.

—No hay tiempo para explicar. Problemas. Te enviaré una lechuza más tarde —gritó antes de correr a la red flu y dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy.

…

Mientras tanto, en algún lejano lugar, Fin despertó aturdido por sus pocas horas de sueño. Claire aún estaba dormida en el sofá, pero él tenía la sensación de que se despertaría más temprano que tarde.

Se acercó de puntillas a la sucia cocina e intentó tranquilamente hacerse una taza de té para calmar sus nervios. Sabía que Malfoy y Granger a esta hora estarían, sin duda, buscando desesperadamente a su nieta. Con las conexiones de Granger, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que cada auror del ministerio estuviera buscando a la niña.

Sabía que faltaban casi tres meses hasta que el hechizo pudiera ser realizado, el 21 de Marzo, el sexto cumpleaños de Claire en el equinoccio de primavera, todo se reducía a ese día. Si podía sacar esto adelante finalmente tendría todo el poder que le habían prometido. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento ¿Quién habría imaginado nunca que una niña podía ser su salvación?

…

Harry salió de la chimenea y llamó a Hermione. Ella bajó las escaleras con los ojos llorosos hasta sus brazos.

—¡Oh Dios, Harry, se ha ido! —lloro. Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarla. Lo prometo —dijo Harry empujando sus gafas por el puente de la nariz.

Draco caminaba como un zombi por las escaleras hacia ellos. Harry podía decir que había estado llorando pero estaba poniendo cara de valiente ahora.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —le dijo a Harry. Harry asintió.

—Lo primero es lo primero. Debes venir conmigo al ministerio mientras reúno a otros Aurores.

—¿Pero qué si ella vuelve? —dijo Hermione sin pensar.

—Si alguien se la llevó, es difícil que vuelva por su cuenta. Vamos rápido. ¿Puedes decirle a tus elfos domésticos que se pongan en contacto contigo si hay algún cambio o algún mensaje?

—Sí, espera —Draco corrió y le dio a Evy el mensaje antes de correr devuelta y seguir a Harry a la red flu. Aterrizaron un momento después en el vestíbulo del ministerio que estaba prácticamente desierto.

—Por aquí —dijo Harry conduciéndolo a su oficina. Sólo había otro auror allí, trabajando en algo urgente y para sorpresa de Hermione era Colin Creevy.

—Colin, necesito que contactes a todo el personal que esté disponible. Hay una niña perdida que necesita ser encontrada rápidamente.

El rostro de Colin se ensanchó y se fue corriendo a la oficina de mensajería de lechuzas a hacer lo que le había pedido Harry.

—¿Tienes una foto reciente? —preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió y sacó la billetera. En el interior había una foto de Claire balanceándose en el columpio que él había puesto en el patio trasero. Ella saludaba con la mano cada pocos segundos.

Hermione puso su brazo alrededor de Draco y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Yo debería ser quien lo confortase" pensó. "Y aquí estoy, un desastre llorón"

La mano de Draco descansaba sobre su hombro asegurándole que no era su culpa.

—Cuéntenme todo lo que pasó —dijo Harry tomando una pluma del tintero y poniéndola en un pergamino.

…

Claire despertó por la mañana con un olor horrible. Sus pequeños ojos azules se ajustaron a la poca luz de la habitación y de repente se acordó de que no estaba en casa. Estaba en la casa de Fin y él le había dicho que era su abuelo. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Fin estaba tomando el té en la pequeña cocina.

—¿Puedo irme a casa ahora? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Fin sonrió espeluznantemente y puso su mejor cara.

—No, cariño, recuerda que te dije que quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—¿Y entonces podré ir a casa? Mis amigos vendrán hoy a visitarme. Extraño a mi papá Draco y a Hermione —hizo un puchero.

Ella le recordaba mucho a su hijo a esa edad. Siempre haciendo pucheros. Volvió a sonreír.

—Veremos, Claire. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó. Ella asintió. Le sirvió un plato de algún tipo de pequeños círculos. Los muggles los llamaban cereales. Se suponía que la leche se vierte sobre el cereal de acuerdo con la imagen. Olió la leche antes de ponerla sobre el cereal y le dio una cuchara a Claire. Ella miró el plato extrañada antes de olerlo y después tomar un bocado.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó. Ella asintió— Bueno, date prisa y come para que puedas conocer a mi amigo Tom —dijo caminado hacia el baño y salpicando un poco de agua en su rostro— Pronto —le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la cocina Claire estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno.

—Necesito ir al baño —dijo saltando arriba y abajo en pijamas.

—Justo ahí —dijo Fin escarbando en una pila de ropa tratando de encontrar algo apropiado para usar.

Cuando Claire estuvo finalmente lista, Fin estuvo listo para salir también.

—Toma mi mano —le dijo él.

—¿No nos apareceremos, verdad? —se quejó Claire.

—Sí.

—Odio eso.

—Lo sé, pero es la manera más rápida.

—Pero no me gusta —dijo liberando su mano de la de él.

—Pero este es el modo en que iremos —dijo Fin agarrando firmemente su mano una vez más, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de discutir, los había aparecido en otra habitación poco iluminada. Había antorchas de hierro colgadas a lo largo del pasillo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Claire. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la visión.

—Aquí es donde vive Tom, Claire.

—¿Por qué querría vivir aquí?

—A él le gusta la oscuridad y la tranquilidad en este momento. Mira, Tom está muy enfermo.

—Oh —dijo Claire en voz baja. No le gustaba la oscuridad en absoluto.

Se movieron rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Una enorme aldaba de hierro colgaba en el medio. Fin extendió la mano y la levantó varias veces dejando que la aldaba golpeara la puerta. El ruido resonó en el pasillo vacío. Claire escuchó una respuesta.

—Adelante —siseó una débil voz.

…

De vuelta al ministerio, Draco y Hermione habían repasado toda la cadena de acontecimientos que condujeron a la desaparición de Claire. Harry recogió toda la información relevante y para entonces los otros aurores ya estaban llegando. Se les informó sobre la situación y se les mostró la imagen de Claire.

—Tenemos que hablar con El Profeta y publicar la foto con un artículo completo en la portada. Colin, tienes contactos allí así que en marcha. Todos los demás muévanse a la mansión Malfoy y busquen en la habitación de la niña y en cualquier otro lugar. Comprueben la red flu y vean si la persona fue lo bastante estúpida para usarla. La señorita Granger tiene un frasco de vidrio con cabellos en él, ella está segura que son suyos, lo que significa que la persona probablemente usó la poción multijugos. ¿Bien? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¡MUEVANSE!

La gente salió de detrás de sus escritorios y dentro de un minuto o algo así la habitación quedó despejada. Harry mantuvo a dos para ayudarlo.

—¿Dijiste que su familia fue asesinada por Voldemort? —preguntó Harry releyendo sus notas.

—Sí, hace casi un año.

—¿Y no tenía más familia?

—Ninguno que fuera encontrado.

—¿Alguien más, aparte de ustedes dos, le ha prestado demasiada atención? ¿O han notado que alguien los sigue?

—Bueno… en realidad sí —dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, recriminándose por no recordarlo antes— Antes, el uno de septiembre, después de dejar a los otros niños en la estación King Cross, hubo un hombre que nos siguió. Claire lo señaló. Estaba sucio, con el pelo rubio ceniza. Nosotros no le hicimos caso, pero luego, cuando Draco llevó a Claire al parque y el hombre estaba allí también. Draco le dio la espalda durante una fracción de segundo y el hombre trató de atraerla con un helado. Le dijo que se llamaba Fin, pero probablemente era mentira.

—Jordan, revisa los archivos y ve si tenemos a alguien con el nombre de Fin, podría ser el nombre, un apellido o un alias —le dijo Harry a una chica de pelo oscuro. Ella corrió a la sala de archivos.

—Lo reporté al ministerio pero no escuchamos nada más. Hablamos con ella sobre los extraños y ella supo que no debía hablar con nadie a partir de ese momento.

—Esa probablemente es la razón por la que esta persona se disfrazó de ti, pero ¿Cómo consiguió los cabellos? —preguntó Draco. Era una de las pocas veces que había hablado desde que llegaron. Su mente divagaba con terribles pensamientos de lo que le podría estar pasando a su niña.

—No tengo idea de cómo alguien tomó mi cabello ¿Tal vez estaba tirado en algún lugar de la casa? El desagüe de la ducha o algo así —dijo desconcertada.

—Hubiésemos oído a alguien en nuestra ducha —respondió Draco. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

A Hermione no le gustó su tono de voz. Casi sonaba como si estuviera dando a entender que la culpa era de ella, ya que era su cabello.

—Bueno, no ando por ahí dándole mi cabello a gente al azar, ya sabes —dijo a la defensiva.

—Ambos cálmense. ¿Tu departamento es seguro, Hermione?

—No he estado allí en mucho tiempo. Espera. Justo antes de navidad estuve cerca de ser atacada cuando hacía las compras. Fue el día que Arthur nació. Lo rocié con gas pimienta, tal vez esa persona agarró un poco de mi cabello en el proceso, no lo sentí, pero todo sucedió tan rápido… —dijo rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

—Es una posibilidad ¿Lo reportaste?

—Sólo con la policía muggle. No parecían demasiado interesados, para ser honesta —dijo recordando la forma en que la policía la trató.

—¿Dónde sucedió? —preguntó Harry.

—Sólo a unos pocos metros del Caldero Chorreante. Tom me ayudó a contactar a la policía, ya que no sucedió en el bar. Y para ser honesta no estoy segura si fue un mago o un muggle.

—Todas estas cosas no son una coincidencia —dijo Harry ajustándose las gafas una vez más— Iremos a la mansión primero, luego al Caldero Chorreante. Podemos ver si Tom recuerda algo.

Un momento después, Harry, Hermione y Draco utilizaron la red flu para volver a casa. Los aurores estaban por todos lados, buscando en las habitaciones, los jardines y los cuartos de baño para ver si había dejado alguna pista atrás.

—¿Nada aún? —le preguntó a uno de los muchos hombres que rondaban frenéticamente, lanzado diferentes hechizos para revelar cosas.

—No señor, sólo un olor extraño en el armario de la niña. Algo como cigarro o tabaco de pipa y algún otro olor. Estamos analizándolo ahora.

—Lo olí también —dijo Hermione— era horrible.

—Señor —dijo un joven acercándose a Harry— La red flu fue utilizada para salir de la casa a las 3 de la mañana.

—Excelente ¿A dónde fueron?

—A un piso en Londres. Algunos de nosotros hemos terminado aquí y estamos listos para acompañarlo a recoger pruebas allí también.

—Muy bien, vamos.

—Iremos contigo —dijeron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

—No, es demasiado peligroso.

—No te lo estaba pidiendo —dijo Hermione con firmeza.

—Está bien, pero quédense detrás de mí —dijo Harry. Él y los otros tres aurores entraron a la red flu primero, después de murmurar la dirección. Draco y Hermione los siguieron un momento después.

...


	35. Tom

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 35: Tom

…

Claire agarró la sudorosa mano de Fin cuando entraron a la oscura habitación. Había tenues velas colgando en las paredes, pero la luz no era suficiente para permitirle a Claire ver con claridad.

—Quiero ir a… —le dijo con voz temblorosa a Fin.

—Aún no, mi dulce. Estamos aquí para hacerle un favor a Tom. Está enfermo y necesita nuestra ayuda ¿Quieres ayudarlo, verdad?

Claire negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero a mi papá —dijo tirando su mano de la de él.

—¿Hay algún problema Finnius? —una voz ronca resonó desde un oscuro rincón de la habitación.

—Por supuesto que no, mi señor. A ella no le gusta la oscuridad —dijo Fin al tiempo que cogía la mano de Claire otra vez y la arrastró a través de la habitación hasta su anfitrión secreto.

—Bueno, yo diría que si ella pudiese verme le gustaría aún menos la luz —siseó Tom.

Los ojos de Claire se agrandaron temerosos mientras escuchaba a los dos hombres hablar.

—¿Dónde debo llevarla, mi señor? Estoy seguro de que mi piso ya no es seguro.

—¡Eres un tonto Finnius! —gritó Tom— Deberías haber planeado con anticipación ese tipo de cosas. No la necesitábamos hasta el equinoccio de primavera.

—Sí, mi señor, pero no sabía si iba a tener otra oportunidad. No fue fácil entrar a la casa y…

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Tom, provocando que Claire saltara un poco— Podrías haber encontrado un modo, pero la tienes ahora y supongo que ocultarla no será demasiado difícil. Eres el único responsable de mantenerla feliz y alimentada. Necesito toda la fuerza que ella pueda tener en Marzo. Hay un piso adecuado en Hogsmeade, te permitiré usarlo por ahora. Asegúrate de mantenerla tranquila. Estoy seguro de que Potter tendrá a todo el ministerio buscándola.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo Fin inclinándose. Claire lo miró extrañada y, tomándolo por sorpresa, se liberó de las garras de Fin. Corrió hacia la voz rasposa de la esquina. Fin hizo un movimiento para agarrarla pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se acercó al hombre sentado en la silla.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo con firmeza y sin temor.

—Niña, no sabes lo que quieres. Voy a concederles un regalo a ti y a tu abuelo en tu cumpleaños.

—¿Un regalo?

—Sí, el mejor regalo que puedas imaginar.

—¿Puedo ir a casa y luego volver por el regalo en mi cumpleaños?

—No, me temo que no. Tu abuelo cuidará de ti hasta entonces.

—No quiero tu regalo —dijo Claire haciendo un puchero— Quiero ir a casa. No me importa si estás enfermo. No quiero ayudarte y no quiero nada de ti —agregó con firmeza.

—No depende de ti —respondió Tom un poco más firme— Tu abuelo ha prometido que tú me ayudarás.

—¡No lo haré! —Claire gritó y pataleó— ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡Quiero a Hermione! —gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Controla a esa niña Finnius! —rugió Tom. Fin fue a agarrarla pero ella se arrancó de sus brazos.

—No puedes hablar así con Tom, Claire —dijo Fin, nervioso— Él necesita tu ayuda y se la darás.

—¡No lo haré! —gritó de nuevo.

—Si no puedes controlarla yo lo haré por ti —siseó Tom.

—No, mi señor. Ella es sólo una niña… entenderá con el tiempo —dijo Fin poniéndose entre Tom y Claire. Tom levantó lo que parecía ser un débil y atrofiado brazo. Una temblorosa varita fue visible entre sus manos.

—Estoy débil, pero aun así no seré burlado, sobre todo por una niña —dijo con voz ronca.

—Por favor, mi señor. Me la llevaré ahora, para marzo estará lista para hacer lo que sea necesario —rogó Fin.

Tom se detuvo un momento antes de bajar la varita.

—Muy bien, entonces. No necesito desperdiciar mis energías en un niño. Especialmente cuando ella será mi fuerza. Llévatela ahora y mantenme informado sobre su progreso. No la lleves donde pueda ser vista en Hogsmeade, debe parecer como si ninguno de los dos existiera —Tom suspiró con cansancio— Desaparece, ahora.

—Sí señor, gracias —dijo Fin inclinándose una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas de rabia de Claire ahora se transformaron en lágrimas de miedo. Algo estaba mal aquí. Ese hombre, Tom, le daba miedo. No pudo ver su apariencia y sin embargo… sabía que no era del todo humano.

…

De vuelta al piso de Fin, Harry, Hermione y algunos otros aurores llegaron con sus varitas extendidas. Para su decepción el piso estaba vacío.

—¿Crees que volverá? —preguntó una llorosa Hermione.

—Creo que si él sabe quién eres y sabe que eres mi amiga no se arriesgaría a volver aquí —dijo Harry. Sus gafas resbalaban del puente de su nariz debido al sudor en su rostro. Tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso. Un dolor en la cicatriz de su frente le dijo que algo no andaba bien con todo esto, y que este no era un secuestro normal.

—¡Ella estuvo aquí! —gritó Hermione— ¡aquí hay algunos dibujos que hizo y parece que él le dio de comer cereales para el desayuno, y aquí hay una de sus zapatillas! —dijo entregándole las cosas a Harry. Él las observó y se las entregó a otro auror diciéndole que los llevara de vuelta al ministerio tan pronto como fuera posible.

—El hombre no usó la red flu para irse, señor Potter —le dijo otro auror— Sólo la usó para llegar. Y acabamos de recibir noticias de la mansión, el hombre utilizó una red flu no autorizada para entrar en la mansión.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó Draco.

—Desde una casa muggle en Londres. Los Granger, Richard y Katherine.

Hermione abrió la boca y se la cubrió.

—¿Mis padres están bien? —preguntó sin saber cuánto más podría soportar.

—Ellos están bien. Deben haberla utilizado cuando ellos no estaban en casa.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sentía que todo esto era su culpa.

—Dejé que mis padres vinieran a nuestra fiesta de Halloween. Utilizamos la red flu para volver, pero yo estaba segura de que la inhabilité después que se fueron a casa —dijo entre sollozos.

—No es tu culpa, Hermione —Draco le daba palmaditas en el hombro y dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su pecho— Este hombre planeó todo esto ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo te ha estado siguiendo y observándonos, y a Claire.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—No sé. Simplemente no tiene sentido —dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor otra vez. Tenía que haber algo allí, una pista de dónde se la habría llevado. Caminó por el apartamento usando todos sus sentidos. Olió a humo, de puro o una pipa, no podía decirlo de inmediato. Y ese olor, un olor corporal que le hizo arrugar la nariz con desagrado. Una taza de té casi vacía estaba cerca de la estufa. Harry la recoció y la olió. Té, earl grey. La agitó en círculos viendo las hojas de té hacer un remolino en la parte inferior de la taza. ¿Dónde estaba la adivinación cuando la necesitabas?

Draco caminó por el sucio apartamento también. Se encogió pensando en su hija durmiendo allí, comiendo algún tipo de producto muggle para el desayuno. Sabía que ella tenía miedo. Podía sentirlo en su propio corazón. Miró a Hermione. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione de vuelta a la mansión y le das algo de comer? —sugirió Harry tratando de ser útil.

—No, no tengo hambre. Estoy enferma del estómago. Sólo quiero tener a Claire de vuelta. Debe estar muy asustada. No puedo volver hasta que ella esté en casa —respondió Hermione antes de empezar a llorar otra vez y luego vomitar en el suelo. Draco tomó su varita e hizo desaparecer rápidamente la suciedad. Nada le importaba en esa pocilga.

—Al menos siéntate. Te ves como un muerto en pie —le dijo Harry a Hermione. Ella realmente se veía terrible. Harry sabía que la culpa se la estaba comiendo viva.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza como un niño y se sentó en una silla de madera del comedor. Pasó sus dedos a través de los lápices de colores que estaban sobre la mesa.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Draco y lo sacó fuera del alcance del oído de Hermione.

—Realmente necesitas llevarla a casa y, al menos, darle de comer. Puedo conseguir una poción de dormir sin sueños si lo necesitas. Puedes ponerle un poco en el jugo.

Draco miró a Hermione y asintió. Todo ese llanto no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Movió su cabeza afirmativamente y Harry llamó a uno de los aurores y le pidió que regresara al ministerio y consiguiera un pequeño frasco de la poción. Minutos después regresó con una pequeña botella de color azul con un tapón de corcho. Harry se lo entregó a Draco discretamente y le dijo que le enviaría una lechuza cuando hubiera noticias.

—Gracias Potter —dijo Draco sacudiendo su mano— Hermione tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú —y luego añadió— y yo también.

Harry asintió y luego volvió a peinar el piso en busca de nueva información. Draco se acercó a Hermione y la tomó del brazo.

—Vamos a cambiarnos ropa y a conseguir algo de comer.

—No… no puedo… —dijo. Le dolía el estómago. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar de nuevo. Y lo hizo, al lado del sofá. Esta vez Draco no se molestó en limpiarlo. Recogió el cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos y los apareció a los dos de vuelta a la mansión. Una quincena de aurores todavía estaban revisando los alrededores. La llevó hasta el dormitorio y la puso sobre la cama antes de pedir a Evy que le llevara un poco de jugo de naranja y tostadas. Un momento después el elfo apareció con una bandeja. Draco le dio las gracias y puso algo de la poción en el jugo. Le entregó el vaso y ella lo bebió agradecida. Momentos después se había quedado dormida. Draco la cubrió y encendió el fuego en la chimenea.

Se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la cama y suspiró. La boca de su estómago se revolvía como nunca antes. El miedo que sentía no era como nada que pudiera explicar y sin embargo sabía que Claire estaba viva. No sabía cómo lo sabía pero lo hacía.

…

Fin se apareció a sí mismo y a Claire en un callejón en Hogsmeade. Acababa de caer nieve por lo que sería un viaje difícil ya que Claire había perdido una de sus zapatillas en algún lugar y ahora tenía que cargarla. Leyó la dirección en la plana de un pergamino que Tom le había dado. Se supone que tenía muchos hechizos de seguridad para mantener a Potter y sus curiosos aurores alejados.

—West Hogsmeade 153—leyó en voz alta para sí mismo pensando que Claire estaba dormida en sus brazos. Por fin llegó a la calle West Hogsmeade y giró a la izquierda.

—143, 144, 145, 147, 149, 151 Ah, aquí está 153 —murmuró un hechizo y la puerta apareció en un pared de ladrillo blanco junto al número. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, entró, murmuró algo más y la puerta se desapareció. Miró alrededor del pequeño piso. Cocina, sala de estar y dormitorio estaba todo en una sola habitación. Había una puerta a la derecha que él sospechaba era el cuarto de baño. Un fuego que ya ardía intensamente en la chimenea quitaba el frío de la habitación. Estaba limpio y tenía todo lo que necesitaban para una estadía de tres meses. Sacudió ligeramente a Claire para despertarla.

—Estamos en casa, Claire —le dijo suavemente a la niña. Ella quitó su cabeza del hombro de Fin y miró a su alrededor.

—Esta no es mi casa.

—Lo es por ahora.

—¡NO! —dijo saltando de sus brazos y aterrizando en el duro suelo.

—Baja la voz, niña. Nadie puede saber que estás aquí —dijo un poco más firme.

—Quiero que sepan. ¡Me alejaste de mi papá! —gritó.

—Pero yo soy tu familia. Tu verdadera familia. La única familia que te queda. Voy a cuidar bien de ti hasta tu cumpleaños, lo prometo. Y entonces, Tom te dará el mejor regalo que jamás puedas imaginar.

—¡No quiero! ¡Me quiero ir a casa! —gritó, saltando arriba y abajo con fuerza en el suelo haciendo que todo el piso temblara.

—No me hagas silenciarte, niña —dijo Fin señalándola con una temblorosa varita. Inmediatamente el miedo apareció en los ojos de Claire, se calmó y se sentó en el sofá junto al fuego.

Fin guardó su varita rápidamente.

—Sólo son unos pocos meses… —susurró— puedo manejarla hasta entonces.

...

* * *

Hola Chicas! Aún siguen ahí verdad? eso espero! Bien, Voldemort no está muerto como pueden ver, algunas lectoras pudieron intuirlo. En los primeros capítulos se menciona que Harry lo había derrotado sólo seis meses antes ¿lo recuerdan? pues parece que algo no salió bien y aquí lo tenemos, quiere hacerle un hechizo a Claire y tomar su fuerza ¿Por qué? Pronto lo sabrán... recuerden que esta traducción acaba la próxima semana. Buen Fin de semana para todas! Nos leemos, Muchos cariños :*


	36. Álbum familiar

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndegoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 36: Álbum familiar

…

Hermione despertó tarde esa noche. No recordaba cómo se había metido a la cama o por qué se había permitido quedarse dormida. Pero sabía que al conciliar el sueño estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso. Tiempo en el que podría estar buscando a Claire. Se levantó de la cama y llamó a gritos a Draco pero no había donde encontrarlo.

"¿Quién es él para dejarme durmiendo y salir a buscarla por su propia cuenta?" Pensó en una rabieta, sin embargo, ese pensamiento fue rápidamente detenido por la sensación de mareo que sintió cuando se puso de pié. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Draco escuchó sus gritos y corrió a la habitación a ver qué ocurría.

—¿Estás bien? Preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella.

—¿Por qué me dejaste dormir? Tenemos que estar afuera, Claire está… ella podría estar… —y entonces rompió en lágrimas nuevamente.

—No está muerta, Hermione —dijo con firmeza, acariciándole su enmarañado y sudoroso cabello— Puedo sentirlo, ella aún está viva y quiere volver a casa. ¿Pero qué podríamos hacer nosotros allá afuera ahora mismo? Estás cansada, pálida y enferma del estómago…

—Y mareada… —Añadió Hermione recordando por qué se sentó para empezar.

—¿Mareada?

—Me sentí mareada hace un momento, pero ahora estoy bien. Probablemente me levanté de la cama demasiado rápido.

—Creo que deberías ir a San Mungo a que te revisen.

—Estoy bien ¿Harry ha encontrado algo?

—No, me temo que no. Pero él quiere que nos quedemos aquí. Nos enviará una lechuza con noticias tan pronto como las tenga.

—Quiero salir a buscarla —dijo tercamente Hermione.

—Las órdenes de Potter son quedarse, pero ya que estás despierta, quédate quieta por un segundo, ya vuelvo —Draco se levantó y salió corriendo al baño. Hermione escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo y el olor a manzanilla. Draco volvió a entrar en la habitación, la levantó de la cama y con cautela la llevó al cuarto de baño.

—En serio Draco, esto no es necesario… sólo quiero encontrar a Claire —dijo, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para luchar.

—Quiero encontrarla también, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Potter tiene la mejor gente trabajando en ello; aurores, aplicadores de la ley mágica, incluso policías muggles y periódicos. No hay nada que podamos hacer no él no esté haciendo ya —dijo mientras la desnudaba. Su ropa fue arrojada en el suelo de mármol antes de que la levantara nuevamente y la metiera en la enorme bañera.

El agua caliente y el aroma a manzanilla ayudaron a calmarla, pero en su interior estaba tan ansiosa como siempre. Su mente continuaba repitiendo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Nada raro destacaba. Nada fuera de lugar. Fue casi demasiado perfecto.

Draco se sentó allí observándola en la bañera. Estaba preocupado por ella. La culpa era una cosa terrible, él lo sabía. Se sintió culpable por la muerte de su padre por años. Sabía que te podría consumir, comerte vivo desde el interior.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa —dijo él. Ella no le respondió— Esto fue planeado, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Quien quiera que sea esta persona no sólo quería un niño, quería a Claire. Y al parecer no se hubiese detenido ante nada hasta conseguirla.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro una vez más.

—¿Por qué ella? —Finalmente respondió— ¿Por qué Claire?

—Es lo que tenemos que averiguar ¿Aún tienes el expediente de su caso en San Mungo? —Preguntó Draco acercándose a la tina.

—Creo que está en mi oficina, en el cajón del escritorio —respondió.

Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No podrás conseguirlo —dijo ella— Tendré que ir también.

—Después que termines y comas algo —respondió él.

—Todavía me siento mal del estómago ¿Tal vez sólo unas tostadas y té?

—Eso será entonces —dijo al salir del cuarto de baño.

Una hora después, Draco y Hermione utilizaron la red flu para llegar a San Mungo. Para ser el día de San Esteban estaba bastante vacío. La aprendiz de sanadora, Whitney, siendo nueva, estaba atrapada cuidando el pabellón infantil. Por suerte para Hermione no quedaban muchos niños. Sophie era la única huérfana que quedaba y otro niño enfermo que se iría a casa pronto.

—Sanadora Granger ¿Qué hace aquí? Me enteré de lo de Claire en las noticias, lo siento mucho —dijo ella.

—Gracias. Sólo necesito el expediente de Claire de mi escritorio. Esperamos que haya algo en él que nos diga quién se la llevó y por qué —dijo hurgando en uno de los cajones hasta que sacó una carpeta verde. Le susurró algo y la tapa superior se abrió fácilmente.

—Estaré pensando en ustedes —dijo Whitney mientras Draco y Hermione salían por la puerta.

—Volvamos a la mansión. Le enviaré una lechuza a Potter y él nos encontrará ahí —dijo Draco agarrando una de las lechuzas del hospital y garabateando una rápida nota para Harry. Él y Hermione se dirigieron a las enormes chimeneas y fueron a casa.

Aún en el departamento de Fin, Harry Potter estaba frustrado. Allí no había nada que indicara por qué ese extraño se había llevado a Claire, o dónde se la había llevado. Los aurores estaban ocupados reuniendo todo lo que imaginaban que podría ayudar, pero hasta ahora nada había aparecido más que ropa que claramente había pertenecido a una mujer. Harry supuso que era de Hermione pero no estaba seguro. Entonces, uno de los otros aurores le trajo algo a Harry. Un libro, con encuadernado de cuero gastado inscrito con letras doradas. **Gillihan.**

Harry tomó el libro y lo abrió. Era un álbum con muchas fotografías de una familia feliz. Un hombre joven de pelo rubio y una llamativa mujer joven sentada saludando a la cámara. Las siguientes páginas estaban llenas de fotos de la boda. En una, el hombre estaba sosteniendo un corazón de papel con el nombre de "Margaret" escrito en el frente. Lo sostenía para la mujer que se ruborizaba profundamente. En las siguientes páginas estaba lleno de fotos de la mujer con el vientre cada vez más abultado. Y después, fotografías de ella y el hombre sosteniendo un pequeño bebé. En las siguientes las imágenes se llenaban del niño creciendo, ir a la escuela en Hogwarts y después fotos de la boda de él también. Él hombre desconocido y Margaret se veían muy orgullosos mientras su hijo se casaba con una hermosa mujer rubia. El cartel en la mesa de la boda decía: "Felicidades Sabia y Cavan"

Harry continuó hojeando el álbum. Más fotos de reuniones familiares y, entonces, la mujer llamada Sabia parecía estar embarazada. En la imagen pasaba sus manos por su vientre cada vez mayor y finalmente, en una de las últimas páginas, el nacimiento de una niña. Una niña tan hermosa que parecía brillar desde dentro y con los ojos muy azules. La reconoció inmediatamente. En ese momento, una lechuza voló por la ventana abierta. Era de Draco.

 _Harry,_

 _Hermione y yo fuimos a su oficina en San Mungo y recuperamos el expediente de Claire. Esperamos que allí haya algo que pueda ser de alguna ayuda. Ven a la mansión tan pronto como sea posible._

 _D.M._

Harry llamó a uno de los aurores y lo puso a cargo hasta su regreso. Usó la red flu y se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en la sala de estar, había papeles esparcidos por el suelo delante de ellos. Harry salió de las repentinas llamas esmeraldas y se quitó el polvo de la ropa antes de acercarse a la pareja.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

—Me temo que no. Pero encontramos este álbum de fotos —dijo él entregándoselo a Hermione. Sus delgados dedos trazaron las doradas letras.

—¡Gillihan era el apellido de Claire! —dijo abriendo el álbum y pasando sus dedos por él—¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de contarle sobre tu teoría ella jadeó.

—Este… este es el hombre que estuvo siguiendo a Claire, el que trató de llevársela —dijo apuntando una de las fotos de Fin en la boda de su hijo. Harry miró al hombre con el pelo largo y rubio bien cuidado. Su sonrisa feliz y ojos claros no daban ninguna pista de quién era en realidad. No había nombres en sus fotografías.

—Su nombre es Fin —dijo Draco— Claire nos lo dijo es día ¿recuerdas? —Hermione asintió.

—¿Fin? ¿Fin Gillihan? —preguntó Harry mirando la imagen otra vez.

—Pero podría haber mentido —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

—Tal vez, pero lo intentaremos con ese nombre por ahora. Podría ser la abreviatura de algo. Finnigan, Finnius, Finster… ¿quién sabe? —dijo Harry viendo la imagen con atención.

—¿Crees que está emparentado? —preguntó Hermione— Hicimos una revisión relativamente completa cuando su familia fue asesinada. Nadie apareció.

—Creo que es su abuelo, por el lado paterno, por lo que se ve —dijo Harry sacando una imagen más clara desde el álbum— Pondré esto en el diario El Profeta. Tal vez alguien pueda reconocerlo.

—Fue a la madre de su padre a quien encontramos con su madre, padre y hermano. No había indicios de un marido —dijo Hermione.

—Tal vez no estaban juntos, tal vez pensaban que estaba muerto… todo lo que sé es que él es el único sospechoso que tenemos ahora y tenemos que aprovechar cada indicio ¿Hay algo en esos papeles que trajiste a casa?

—Sólo los nombres de sus padres, fechas de nacimiento, fechas de fallecimiento y así. Sus archivos médicos y fecha de adopción. Nada que llamaría útil.

—Dámelos de todos modos —dijo Harry tomando los papeles— por si acaso.

—Si él es su abuelo hay menos posibilidades de que resulte herida o muerta ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Alguna vez eso detuvo a tu padre? —preguntó Harry de vuelta.

Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin decir nada más.

…

A la mañana siguiente la imagen de Fin estaba por todo El Profeta. Carteles cubrieron el callejón Diagon, Hogsmade y en cualquier lugar que las brujas y magos solían frecuentar. Los carteles decían que esa no era una imagen reciente del sospechoso y que podría tener el pelo más largo o más corto, ser calvo y estar sucio o usar cualquier cosa que pudiera cambiar su apariencia. La policía muggle también puso carteles de Fin en sus periódicos y una foto de Claire en los carteles de personas extraviadas y cartones de leche. Harry no le dijo a nadie más que Fin podría ser el abuelo de Claire más que a Draco y Hermione.

Las lechuzas pronto comenzaron a llenar el ministerio. Los habían visto por todos los lugares, en Londres, Hogsmade, por todas partes. Y personas que afirmaban haber visto a Claire o su cadáver en visiones. Expertos en adivinación querían ayudar. Harry tenía aurores trabajando día y noche revisando todas las pistas. Después de unos días Harry estaba exhausto. Casi era nochevieja y estaba tan cerca de encontrar a Claire como el primer día.

En la mansión, Hermione y Draco se paseaban por las plantas. Cada ave que volaba les daba esperanzas de tener noticias sobre Claire, pero ninguna llegaba. Para empeorar las cosas Hermione apenas estaba comiendo, dormía de forma esporádica y todavía se enfermaba cada vez que pensaba en Claire. Draco se sentó en la cama de la habitación de Claire y pasó las manos por la ropa de cama de satén rosa. Nunca pensó que alguna vez podría sentirse tan herido por dentro en toda su vida. Draco se levantó para ir a ver a Hermione cuando Evy irrumpió en la habitación de Claire.

—Amo Draco, Harry Potter y su esposa están aquí para verlo —chilló.

—¿Potter está aquí? Gracias Evy —dijo corriendo a las escaleras a su encuentro, esperando que él estuviera allí con buenas noticias.

—Potter, Ginny… espero que estén aquí con buenas noticias —pero la expresión en el rostro de Harry respondió su pregunta— Oh —dijo bajando su rostro.

—Lo siento Draco. Estamos trabajando todo el día ¿Quién sabía que había tantas personas deshonestas en este mundo? Incluso la policía muggle no ha podido encontrar nada.

—Sé que estás haciendo lo mejor posible ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Cómo está el bebé? —dijo parpadeando intentado ocultar algunas lágrimas de decepción.

—Él está bien —dijo Ginny— está con mi madre. Pero hay otra razón por la que estamos aquí. Sé que Hermione se ha estado culpando a sí misma y pensé que traer a sus amigos aquí, todos sus amigos, podría ayudar.

Draco la observó de modo curioso mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta principal y la abrió. Allí, de pie, temblado, estaba Ron.

—No sé si esto sea… —comenzó Draco. Pero Ron se acercó a él y le tendió la mano antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos— Por las cosas que dije sobre tu hija. Estaba fuera de mí —Draco se quedó allí y no dijo nada— Hermione es una de mis mejores amigas. Sé que ella está sufriendo. No quiero que ella sufra sin tenernos a todos nosotros para apoyarse. Sé que la quieres y ella te quiere a ti también…

—Nos amamos —dijo Draco con firmeza, cuidando su tono de voz —Nos comprometimos la noche que Claire fue secuestrada.

Ron lucía como si quisiera decir algo pero se contuvo.

—Felicitaciones —fue todo lo que pudo decir, con la mano aún tendida hacia Draco.

Draco sabía que lo estaba hiriendo y una pequeña parte de él sentió un poco de pena por Ron, pero en vez de ser el viejo Draco y regodearse en su victoria, le tomó la mano y la sacudió.

—Gracias.

Ginny tomó la palabra.

—Iré a hablar con Hermione primero ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres hombres asintieron y fueron a sentarse frente al fuego en la sala de estar. Ginny subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Hermione?

No oyó la respuesta así que entró en la habitación de todos modos. Justo a tiempo para ver la varita de Hermione apuntando a su estómago y un pequeño símbolo azul flotando por encima.

...

* * *

Hola niñas, lamento la demora, pero aún es lunes aquí así que al menos alcancé a actualizar XD

Woww ¿qué me dicen de la última parte? ahora se justifica la actitud de Hermione. También espero que quedara más claro que Draco no la culpa, algunas de ustedes estaban preocupadas y/o enojadas por eso, no se entendía bien al parecer.

Bueno, besos a todas! Mañana nos leemos ;)


	37. Dar noticias

Cuteblndgddess es la autora de Beautiful.

* * *

Capítulo 37: Dar noticias.

…

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Hermione? —dijo Ginny, mitad una pregunta y mitad una sorprendida declaración.

Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida por haber sido interrumpida. Ginny cerró la puerta rápidamente y se sentó junto a Hermione mientras ella se bajaba la blusa y cubría su vientre plano.

—No te oí —dijo en voz baja mientras evitaba su mirada.

—¿Lo estás? —fue todo lo que Ginny pudo decir. Nunca había pensado en su amiga como el tipo de persona que queda embarazada accidentalmente. Hermione no respondió, pero las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas suavemente— ¿Hermione? —dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amiga.

Todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue asentir, enterrando su cara en las manos.

—¿Puedo entender que esto no fue planeado? —preguntó Ginny con dulzura. Hermione negó con la cabeza— ¿Y no es la razón por la que ahora estás comprometida?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Draco nos lo dijo en el vestíbulo.

—¿Harry está aquí también? —Ginny asintió.

—Y Ron también está aquí.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Ron está aquí? ¿Por qué?

—Para disculparse por ser un imbécil. Se siente mal por lo de Claire y está haciendo las paces con tu prometido mientras conversamos. Yo vine aquí a buscarte para que pueda disculparse contigo también.

—Lo he extrañado muchísimo —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

—Entonces ve abajo a verlo —dijo Ginny tratando de tirar a Hermione para que se pusiera de pie.

—Me veo terrible, y me siento aún peor —sorbió por la nariz— ¿Y cómo le diré a Draco esto? Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer, buscar a Claire, íbamos a planear la boda…

—¿Ya no vas a planear la boda? —preguntó Ginny.

—No hasta que encontremos a Claire.

—No le escondas esto, tiene derecho a saberlo —le advirtió Ginny— ¿Hiciste una prueba específica para saber el sexo o simplemente hiciste un hechizo de embarazo normal?

—Estándar —dijo recordando el signo azul que flotaba por encima de su estómago hace unos momentos.

—¿No quieres saber?

—No, pero Draco podría querer. De cualquier manera eso puede esperar —se acercó al espejo y usó su varita para ocultar el rojo y lo hinchado de sus ojos. Se recogió el cabello en un tomado simple y aplicó un poco de brillo en sus labios. Alisó su sweater rojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ginny se levantó para seguirla.

—¿Le dirás a Draco, verdad?

Hermione hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Sí, pero no enfrente de Harry y Ron. Y espero que puedas guardar el secreto hasta que esté lista para contarles.

—Si es lo que quieres —dijo Ginny— pero no será fácil.

Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa antes de bajar las escaleras.

…

Claire se sentó en el suelo delate de la chimenea para colorear el mismo dibujo como lo hacía hace una hora o más.

Fin se sentó en el sofá con una botella de whisky de fuego mirando con los ojos cansados hacia Claire. Esta tarea que su amo le había encargado era una que pensaba sería muy fácil. Estaba equivocado. Observar a la niña, esta niña que tenía su sangre, era tan aburrido observarla pintar. Ella se quejaba sin cesar por su "papá", siempre tenía hambre, siempre tenía que hacer pis, siempre se quejaba de que estaba aburrida. Él le dio lápices de colores y un maldito papel ¿qué más quería de él?

El dibujo de Claire era muy detallado. Mostraba un camino cubierto de nieve y una larga línea de casas de ladrillo con puertas de madera. No sabía escribir mucho, aparte de su nombre, pero ella sabía escribir números. Con cuidado, dibujó un "153" en una pared lisa, donde no había ninguna puerta, y su nombre en la esquina inferior derecha. Echó un vistazo a Fin. La botella de whisky de fuego se equilibraba precariamente sobre el brazo del sofá. Los ojos rojos de Fin estaba cerrados y un fuerte ronquido apenas agitó al ebrio hombre. Sabía que no podía irse sin que él se diera cuenta, le había contado sobre los muchos encantamientos del lugar. No había lechuza. Sólo tenía que conseguir enviarle esto a su papá y Hermione de alguna manera. En silencio fue hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. Había una pequeña ventana allí. La abrió silenciosamente y miró a su alrededor en los tejados. El cielo estaba oscuro, la luna sólo era un pequeño resplandor en el cielo. Después de haber estado una semana encerrada inhaló el aire fresco de la noche dejando que llenara sus pequeños pulmones. Unos minutos más tarde encontró lo que estaba buscando, una pequeña lechuza pasó volando cerca la ventana y aterrizó a unos pocos metros de ella. Claire la llamó con suavidad, con unos pocos minutos de persuasión logró que la lechuza fuese hasta donde estaba.

—Hola —le dijo suavemente— ¿Alguna vez has entregando una carta?

La lechuza ululó con entusiasmo antes de quedarse muy quieta. Claire sujetó la carta a su pata lo mejor que pudo con el cordón de su pantalón del pijama.

—Lleva esto a mi papá. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy ¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

La lechuza ululó y voló en un pequeño círculo antes de volar hacia el cielo nocturno. Claire la observó por un momento antes de cerrar la ventana y tirar la cadena. Oyó el ronquido de Fin en la otra habitación. Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama delante de la chimenea con la esperanza de que la pequeña lechuza hiciera su tarea. Tomó su anillo de aguamarina y observó la única palabra que reconocía "Papá"

…

Hermione y Ginny regresaron abajo para encontrar a los tres hombres que las esperaban en un silencio incómodo. Se pusieron de pie para recibir a las mujeres y de inmediato Draco pudo sentir que algo estaba mal.

—¿Todo bien? —Susurró— Si él —apuntó hacia Ron— te hace sentir incómoda le pediré que se retire.

—No, no es nada de eso —dijo sonriendo— Hablaré contigo en privado más tarde —le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de mirar a Ron. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra primero, ambos mirando el suelo, evitando los ojos del otro.

—Oh, maldita sea —suspiró Ginny.

—¿No es esa tu línea? —le dijo Hermione a Ron en voz baja, intentando difícilmente no sonreír. Ron la miró y le sonrió, lo que la hizo romper en una sonrisa, y pronto, la pareja se abrazó y Hermione estuvo llorando de nuevo.

—¿Puedes perdonarme? —preguntó Ron, sus ojos atraparon el brillo del anillo de compromiso.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió ella abrazándolo de nuevo.

Harry apretó la mano de Ginny y sonrió a sus dos mejores amigos. Draco mantuvo la distancia por un momento, sabía que la amistad de Ron significaba más para Hermione de lo que ella aparentaba. Puso su sonrisa más convincente y les pidió a sus invitados que fueran a la sala de estar mientras él iba por un refrigerio para todos ellos. Tan pronto con Hermione se sentó comenzó a interrogar a Harry sobre el caso de Claire.

—¿Entonces no hay nada nuevo, Harry? —dijo ella con un tono angustiado otra vez.

—Lo siento Hermione. Hemos buscado por todas partes el nombre de Fin Gillihan y no hemos encontrado nada. Su nombre no es mencionado en ninguna parte en el expediente de Claire. Tampoco hemos encontrado información sobre Margaret Gillihan. Ninguna licencia de matrimonio se preparó en el ministerio para ella nunca.

—Tal vez fue antes de que se comenzaran a registrar —propuso ella.

—Aún la estamos buscando —dijo Harry sonriendo a su amiga— Hago todo lo que puedo.

—Lo sé. Es que es tan frustrante —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

—Haré lo que pueda para ayudar también —le dijo Ron, dándole golpecitos en la pierna de modo tranquilizador.

—Gracias Ron, lo aprecio.

En ese momento Draco apareció por la puerta con una bandeja con una Champán y cinco copas aflautadas.

—Es víspera de año nuevo, después de todo. Y el trío está reunido de nuevo. Creo que una pequeña celebración es apropiada.

—Nada para mí —dijo Ginny— estoy amamantando.

—Está bien… —dijo Draco incómodo. Sirvió cuatro copas y se las ofreció— ¿Quieres un poco de jugo o agua? —le preguntó a Ginny.

—Un jugo de arándanos sería grandioso. Gracias —respondió ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Hermione para evitar que se tomara la bebida sin levantar sospechas.

Draco volvió de nuevo a la cocina y Hermione estaba a punto de tomar la bebida.

—¡Hey, Hermione! —dijo De repente, haciendo que Hermione derramara champán en la parte delantera de su sweater.

—¿Qué?

—Es posible que no quieras beber después de la poción que te di arriba ¿recuerdas? ¿La poción calmante? —Ginny se frotó el estómago con la esperanza de que Hermione captara la indirecta.

—¿Le diste una poción calmante? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, justo atrapando el final de lo que estaban hablando. Le dejó a Ginny el jugo sobre la mesita junto a ella y se sentó junto a Hermione, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Oh, sólo para calmarla por lo de Claire por un momento. Toda esa preocupación no es buena para ella.

—Oh sí —dijo Hermione bajando su vaso— Gracias por recordármelo, el alcohol y las pociones no se mezclan.

—Bueno, creo que sólo los hombres compartiremos la botella —dijo Ron sirviéndose una segunda copa.

Los tres hombres se sentaron allí y terminaron la botella mientras que las chicas bebieron jugo y Ginny le dio consejos a Hermione sobre cómo contarle a Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza y continuó escuchando a los hombres hablar de Quidditch.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Probablemente mamá arruinará a Arthur sin remedio —dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y esperando a Harry.

—Te avisaré si me entero de algo, Mione. Cuídate —le dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza. Ron también la abrazó.

—Estoy feliz por ti —dijo— Espero que pronto encuentren a Claire.

Draco y Hermione acompañaron a sus tres invitados hasta la chimenea y los vieron partir hacia la madriguera. Entonces, Draco la llevó arriba para descasar un poco más. Ella quería contarle, pero no estaba segura de que fuera el momento adecuado. Él bajó las escaleras y subió una bandeja con galletas y té y se sentaron en el pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos junto a la chimenea de la habitación.

—Aquí tienes —dijo vertiendo té en una taza a la que agregó dos terrones de azúcar.

—Gracias.

—Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes esta noche?

—Mejor.

—Bien. Sé que la encontraremos pronto.

—Lo sé.

Él sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para reconfortarla. Ella decidió que ahora era tan bueno como cualquier otro momento.

—¿Draco?

—Sí.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué es?

—No sé cómo esto cambiará lo que está pasando, con lo que está sucediendo y todo…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es un mal momento, con Claire desaparecida y todo…

—Por favor, sólo dime. No puede ser tan malo.

—Oh no, no, no es una mala noticia. Al menos no creo que lo sea. No sé lo que pensarás al respecto…

—Podría con una buena noticia —él le sonrió. Sus ojos grises brillaron a la luz del fuego.

—Bueno, Ginny vino aquí cuando estaba haciendo algo, un hechizo.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo?

—Un hechizo de embarazo —respondió tentativamente.

—¿Un qué?

—Un hechizo de embarazo. Para saber si… estoy, ya sabes, embarazada.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Estás embarazada?

—Bueno, el hechizo dijo que lo estoy…

—¿Lo estás?

—Sí, creo que sí. Por eso he estado tan enferma y mareada.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¡Eso es maravilloso! —dijo emocionado levantándola del sofá y abrazándola feliz.

—Me alegro de que estés feliz con esto —dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Feliz? ¿Feliz? ¿Estás bromeando? —sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, con Claire desaparecida y todo, yo sólo creo que este no era el mejor momento para que esto sucediera.

—Lo sé, pero es una buena noticia. ¿Así que Ginny ya lo sabe, entonces?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces Harry y Weasley probablemente ya lo saben ahora —se quejó.

—No, le pedí a Ginny que lo mantuviera en silencio hasta que yo tuviera la oportunidad de decirte —respondió.

—Es por eso que no bebiste champán, no te dio ninguna poción —dedujo.

—Sí, aunque ella tuvo que recordármelo. Me va a tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarme.

—A los dos. ¿Sabes si es un niño o una niña?

—No. No hice un hechizo específico para saber el sexo, sólo uno normal. No sabía si tú lo querrías saber.

—Quiero si tú quieres.

—Bueno, yo quiero si tú quieres también —sonrió.

—Por favor —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, si insistes —respondió agarrando su varita de la mesa de noche y apuntando su estómago. Murmuró un hechizo incomprensible y la pequeña imagen de un bebé hecho completamente de humo apareció. Hermione lo observó, se rió y respondió.

—Draco, serás el padre de un pequeño bebé varón.

Draco no dijo nada, pero levantó a Hermione de la cama y la rodeó besando su rostro y el cuello.

—Cuidado, así es como logré estar así —ella susurró. Él rió, realmente rió mientras seguía abrazándola y besándola.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ahora, si pudiésemos encontrar a Claire seríamos una familia de verdad.

—Todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar y esperar —respondió ella con dulzura, tocando con la mano su rostro.

En la ventana, una pequeña lechuza, picoteaba locamente mientras la nieve caía.

...


	38. Día de Año Nuevo

Beautiful pertenece a Cutblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 38: Día de Año Nuevo

…

La lechuza continuó picoteando la ventana hasta que finalmente Draco se dio cuenta.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Hermione mientras Draco abría la ventana y dejaba a la pequeña y congelada lechuza en el interior.

—No sé. No reconozco la lechuza —arrancó el papel de la pata del animal —Santa mierda… —maldijo.

Hermione corrió y agarró el papel.

—¡Es de ella! ¡Claire lo envió! ¡Está viva! —dijo Hermione, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— Tenemos que ir por Harry para que pueda ver de dónde salió y qué significa —fue hasta la chimenea y tiró un poco de polvos flu— Casa de Harry— gritó. Draco la siguió. La casa Potter estaba en silencio así que o no estaban en casa o ya estaban durmiendo.

—¡Harry! —llamó Hermione.

Entonces escucho el sonido característico de un bebé llorando y la maldición de una enojada pelirroja. Harry bajó los escalones llevando sólo los pantalones del pijama y los lentes medio torcidos.

—¡Hermione, ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, haces aquí tan tarde? Acabas de despertar a Arthur, Ginny perderá la cabeza! —dijo exasperado.

—¡Toma, una pequeña lechuza nos trajo esto! —dijo forzando el papel dentro de sus manos. Él se ajustó las gafas y lo examinó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Luce como un dibujo, de mi hija —dijo Draco poniendo su brazo alrededor de Hermione— tiene su nombre en la parte inferior.

Harry lo examinó.

—Un edificio de ladrillo… no hay puerta en el número 153, siento como que he visto estos edificios antes en alguna parte —dijo Harry estudiando el dibujo con más cuidado.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo.

—No sé. Tengo que llevar esto al ministerio. Ustedes dos me pueden seguir, sólo dejen que me vista —dijo corriendo por las escaleras. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Utilizaron la red flu para ir al ministerio. Varios aurores estaban allí trabajando en el caso de Claire cuando llegaron.

—Esto acaba de llegar a la casa del señor Malfoy —dijo Harry entregándoselo al auror más cercano— hagan copias y distribúyanlas a todos. Sé que he visto en alguna parte esos edificios… —se frotó distraídamente la sien.

Draco aún tenía su brazo alrededor de Hermione. Se quedó mirando el dibujo sobre el escritorio y se devanaba los sesos pensando si él también había visto los edificios en cuestión. Varias personas estaban a su alrededor, entregándose papeles entre ellos. Draco le encontró a Hermione un asiento e insistió en que se sentara. Ella lo hizo tratando de escuchar todo lo que decían a su alrededor.

—Hijo de… —oyó decir a Harry a través de la habitación.

—¿Qué es Harry? —dijo de pie nuevamente y buscándolo.

—Sé dónde he visto estos edificios. Es una calle en Hogsmeade que conduce a la casa de los gritos. West Hogsmeade, creo —dijo señalando el dibujo.

—¿West Hogsmeade 153 entonces? ¿Por qué no hay puerta en ese lugar? —preguntó Hermione.

—No sé la respuesta a eso. ¿Tal vez tiene hechizos de protección? ¿Sólo aquellos que sepan cómo pueden entrar? Pero como sea, necesitamos ir para allá ahora —dijo Harry— Será más rápido aparecerse.

—¡Espera! —lo interrumpió Hermione— ¿No deberíamos aparecernos un poco más abajo en la calle? Así ese tipo Fin no nos verá venir.

—Bien pensado. ¿Qué tal a la derecha de la casa de los Gritos? Todos podemos visualizar el lugar ¿verdad?

—Bien —respondió Draco.

—A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… ¡tres! —y con eso, los tres desaparecieron en el acto.

Aterrizaron fuera de la valla que llevaba a la casa de los gritos. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Hermione se estremeció, ninguno de ellos estaba usando abrigos. Draco se quitó el sweater y se lo ofreció, quedándose sólo con una delgada camiseta. Ella tomó lo tomó y se envolvió en él.

Harry se dirigía en dirección a los edificios del dibujo, con Draco y Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca. Era una pequeña caminata, una cuadra o más. Más nieve caía por lo que era difícil ver y aún más difícil caminar. Finalmente llegaron a los edificios y siguieron los números hasta que llegaron al 153. Harry pasó su mano por los ladrillos sin manchas en busca de cualquier rastro de magia y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Veo donde estaría la puerta… —dijo entrecerrando los ojos— Pero no hay ninguna indicación de cómo hacer que aparezca. Podría ser un hechizo. Si lo fuera, no habría oportunidad de entrar esta noche.

—¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo! —dijo Hermione angustiada —¡¿Quién sabe lo que esté haciendo allí con ella?!

—Cálmate, Hermione —susurró Harry— No quiero que sepa que estamos aquí o él podría llevarla a otro sitio y volveríamos al punto de partida.

Hermione asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Draco.

Harry caminó frente a la puerta de un lado al otro, recordándole a Hermione cómo solían hacerlo para entrar a la sala de los menesteres antes de las reuniones del ED. Pero nada pasó.

—¿Trataste con el truco de la sala de los menesteres? —preguntó en un susurro. Él asintió.

—Valió la pena el intento.

Hermione le dio una débil sonrisa.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Bueno, tengo una idea, pero creo que a ninguno de los dos les va a gustar —dijo Harry duramente.

—¿Ayudará a Claire?

—Podría.

—Sólo dinos y haremos lo que tú quieras —le dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, se trata de salir de aquí sin ella esta noche.

—Olvídalo —dijo Draco un poco fuerte.

—Sólo escucha… —comenzó Harry.

—¡NO! —gritó Hermione— No puedo marcharme sabiendo que está ahí. Y ¿qué pensará ella? ¿Que recibimos su nota y que no nos importó lo suficiente para venir a buscarla?

—Vuelvan conmigo al ministerio rápidamente y les diré. Podría ser la única manera —Les dijo. Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo y asintió antes de que Draco le ayudara a aparecerse en el ministerio nuevamente. Harry los condujo hasta su despacho.

—Miren, sé que ambos quieren a Claire de regreso, pero esto va a ser complicado. No hay manera de entrar en ese edificio a menos que alguien salga y regrese. Estaremos allí esperando a que él lo haga. Mi primer objetivo será colocar un auror fuera de ese edificio las 24 horas del día, en turnos, bajo un en encantamiento de invisibilidad. La segunda cosa es hacer de cualquier palabra dicha fuera de esa puerta un tabú. Saben cómo funciona ese encantamiento ¿verdad? —Draco y Hermione asintieron— Cualquier cosa que digan fuera de esa puerta será reportado aquí, en caso de que el auror pierda al hombre, las palabras que permitan al alguien entrar allí harán eco aquí. Podremos aparecernos allí de inmediato y entrar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Voy a disponer todo eso ahora, pero si nadie entra o sale del lugar podría tomar un tiempo. Supongo que este tipo, Fin, tiene comida, agua y provisiones escondidas allí, pero quién sabe cuánto durarán. No se puede conjurar comida por lo que eventualmente tendrá que obtener ayuda. Oh, también pondré un rastreador en la red flu de esa dirección, de esa manera si usa la red flu para obtener comida lo sabremos.

—¿Por qué no podemos entrar por ahí? —preguntó Draco.

—Podemos intentarlo, pero con todos los hechizos de protección colocados a esa casa, se puede asumir que está bloqueada. Pero vamos a tratar de hacerlo de todos modos. A veces las personas pasan por alto lo más obvio —los condujo por un pasillo hasta la red flu. Agarró un poco de polvos y gritó:

—West Hogsmeade 153 —las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y luego se extinguieron rápidamente.

—Está bloqueada —dijo Draco sorprendido.

—Sí, está bloqueada, pero dejando un rastro sobre ella sabremos inmediatamente cuándo esté desbloqueada.

—Ahora ¿qué? —dijo Hermione otra vez.

—Ahora tendremos que esperar —dijo Harry solemnemente.

…

A Hermione y Draco se les dijo que fueran a casa y descansaran un poco. Ambos sabían que eso no sería fácil. Cuando regresaron a la mansión, los elfos habían encendido el fuego de la chimenea del dormitorio, servido un poco de té para ellos y dispuesto dos blancas batas de toalla. Ambos se desnudaron con cansancio y se pusieron las batas. Draco se sentó en un pequeño sillón frente a las crepitantes llamas anaranjadas. Hermione se unió a él y le sirvió una taza de té.

—Gracias —dijo dándole su mejor, aunque débil, sonrisa.

—De nada —dijo devolviéndole la débil sonrisa también. Se sentaron en silencio, observando las llamas hasta que ambos se durmieron.

…

El día de año nuevo amaneció sin ninguna noticia de Harry o Claire. Ambos, Draco y Hermione, estaban adoloridos por haber dormido en ese pequeño diván. El fuego se había apagado hacía mucho tiempo y la habitación estaba fría y oscura. La nieve recién caída cubría el piso y las nubes amenazaban con cubrir el área con más. Hermione despertó primero, el cuello doblado por recostarse en las piernas de Draco. La cabeza de Draco encorvada hacia un lado del sillón en una incómoda posición. Momentos después Draco despertó y se estiró sintiéndose completamente enfermo por dormir así.

—Buen día —logró decir.

—Buen día —respondió ella.

—¿Ni una palabra de Potter?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Té? —preguntó. Él asintió. Evy había hecho subir un poco de té fresco después de que Hermione se despertara. Había bollos y fruta fresca en la bandeja también. Draco se sirvió un bollo de arándanos y se dirigió a la terraza donde habían desayunado durante los meses de verano. Unos buenos centímetros de nieve cubrían los adoquines ahora. Sus ojos se levantaron al cielo en busca de cualquier signo de una lechuza. Hermione mordisqueó un poco de fruta ignorando los bollos.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —respondió. Su voz se sintió muy distante para Hermione.

De repente, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y corrió al baño. Draco escuchó los sonidos de las arcadas y la cadena del retrete antes de que ella regresara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tomando asiento junto a ella.

—Oh, sí… nauseas matutinas. Me golpean como una bludger —rió.

—Continúo olvidándolo —dijo sonriendo por primera vez en el día. Puso su mano sobre el estómago de ella— No siento nada —dijo un poco decepcionado.

—Es demasiado pronto. Unos pocos meses más y podrás sentirlo —le dijo ella. Se frotó el cuello.

—¿Adolorida? —preguntó.

—Sí, no creo que ese sofá esté hecho para dormir.

—No, no lo creo tampoco.

Draco trató de mantener a Claire fuera de su mente, pero ella seguía nadando hasta la parte de enfrente de su mente.

—¿Por qué no hemos oído nada aún? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Sólo han pasado unas pocas horas. Tal vez ese Fin ya tiene todo lo que necesita —respondió ella tratando de calmarlo.

—Pero por qué no hemos oído nada de él, es decir, debe haber oído que un Malfoy la adoptó. La está secuestrando para pedir un rescate ¿verdad?

—Tal vez sólo siente que él deba ser el quien la críe. Algunas personas son así de egoístas, no pueden criar a un niño pero no pueden soportar que alguien más lo haga, tratan a los niños como propiedades.

—¿Crees que ella esté comiendo bien? —preguntó suavemente.

—Creo que él está cuidando de ella, pero ella quiere venir a casa con su papá.

Draco envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione y enterró la nariz en su cabello. Su suave esencia lo calmó un poco.

—Por favor devuélvenosla —suplicó— Juro que nunca volverá a estar fuera de mi vista.

Hermione sintió cálidas y húmedas lágrimas cayendo por su pelo y silenciosamente le pidió a los dioses que le dieran fuerza para ayudar a Draco si Claire no regresaba.

…

* * *

oooww pobre Draco! se solicitan voluntarias para consolarlo!

Un capítulo menos, chicas. Sólo nos quedan tres más... jueves, viernes yyyy... no lo sé, no acostumbro a actualizar en fin de semana porque siempre son muy movidos para mi pero ya veremos porque dije que esto se acaba esta semana y así será, del domingo no pasa, lo prometo.

Besos! y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, son maravillosas :)


	39. El equinoccio se acerca

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 39: El equinoccio se acerca.

…

Dos largos y solitarios meses pasaron para Draco y Hermione. Harry tenía vigilada las 24 horas la puerta y la red flu, pero nadie entraba o salía de esa casa. Era la primera semana de marzo y la nieve se había convertido en aguanieve. A Hermione se le estaba empezando a notar el embarazo bajo el gran sweater rojo de cachemira. Tomó un sorbo de té y miró hacia los jardines parcialmente verdes. Draco estaba en la planta baja discutiendo con un socio de negocios. Harry enviaba reportes actualizados del caso pero no lucían muy bien como para poder recuperarla pronto. Draco estaba presionando a Hermione para casarse pero ella se mantenía firme, no habría boda hasta que encontraran a Claire. Y eso era todo. Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco tensas entre ellos, aunque ninguno lo admitiera. Cuando el socio se marchó, Draco fue hasta arriba.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella.

—Entregué las transacciones diarias del negocio a alguien más. Sólo me haré cargo de las grandes decisiones que afecten las finanzas de los empleados —le respondió mientras se servía otra taza de té.

—Ya veo —dijo ella sin mirarlo; él se sentó en el sofá frente al débil fuego.

—¿Algo está mal? —le preguntó— No pareces tu misma últimamente.

—Bueno, déjame pensar… —dijo con sarcasmo— Tu hija está desaparecida, estoy embarazada, soltera y tú estás preocupado por tus negocios.

—Te he dicho que podemos casarnos de inmediato —respondió.

—Y yo te dije que no. No hasta que Claire pueda estar aquí también.

—¿No quieres que el bebé nazca dentro del matrimonio?

—Sí, pero no a expensas de sus sentimientos de dolor. No quiero que piense que nos olvidamos de ella y seguimos con nuestras vidas y nuestro nuevo bebé —dijo sentándose junto a él— por favor, sólo entiende.

—Lo hago —dijo con un tono triste en su voz— Por ahora, me encontré con este libro en el estudio. Es un libro de nombres de bebés de familias sangre pura. Se remonta al 300 A.C. —dijo dándole el libro desde la cómoda.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte —ella sonrió— tengo algunos en mente, pero me encantaría ver cómo las brujas y los magos nombran a sus hijos. Digo, algunos de sus nombres…

Él levantó una de sus cejas. Su nombre siempre había sido un tema delicado para él. Por alguna razón la familia había pensado que nombrar a todos con nombres de constelaciones sería divertido.

—No me refiero al tuyo, el tuyo es perfectamente encantador —ella sonrió y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, si puedo preguntar?

—Siempre me ha gustado Joshua o tal vez Ethan ¿qué opinas?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Vamos a buscar en el libro a ver si encontramos algo más apropiado para un Malfoy —dijo sentándose junto a ella y abriendo el libro. Examinaron las páginas de los registros escritos a mano. Hermione sofocó una risita.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo ocultando sus labios.

—Dime.

—Estos no pueden ser nombres reales —dijo ella.

—Por supuesto que lo son.

—Oh, vamos —rió. Era su primera risa real en más de dos meses.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ellos?

—Nada si lo que quieres es torturar a tu hijo.

—Tengo que informarte que muchos de estos nombres fueron muy populares durante la edad media.

—Bien —dijo de vuelta y se dedicó a revisar las páginas— ¿Qué tal este? —preguntó— encaja con tus apellidos —señaló un nombre en el libro.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

—Scorpius Malfoy suena muy bien —sonrió, sólo estaba bromeando.

—Seré el ultimo de mi familia que lleve el nombre de una constelación, nunca torturaré aun hijo mío de esa manera.

—Solo estaba bromeando. No creo que algún nombre de los de este libro encaje con nuestro hijo.

—Bueno, todavía tenemos un largo tiempo para pensar en eso. Y cuando Claire vuelva a casa puede aportar en algo también.

Hermione asintió y tomó un sorbo de té. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Claire en ese mismo momento.

…

Pues resulta que Claire estaba durmiendo en ese momento, lo estuvo haciendo por varias horas. Para alguien que no la conociera ella lucía bien, pero no lo estaba. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos decían que dormía de forma irregular, estaba más delgada, pálida y no tenía la misma chispa que antes. Fin le dijo que Draco y Hermione se habían olvidado de ella, que habían dejado de buscarla. Se había filtrado que Hermione estaba embarazada, Fin le mostró un artículo en el diario El Profeta.

—¿Ves? —le dijo borracho— ves, lo superaron ¿no es así? Tendrán otro bebé, ni siquiera te mencionan en el artículo.

—Ella ocultó sus lágrimas en su pelo despeinado.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió— Papá y Hermione me aman —dijo a pesar de que ya no estaba demasiado segura. ¿Por qué no habían venido por ella? Les había enviado ese dibujo ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo?

—Claro —dijo Fin tomando un sorbo de su botella— Ellos te aman. Sigue creyendo eso querida nieta. Yo soy tu única familia, te amo —había cierta preocupación y credibilidad en sus ojos. Ella lo observó, con sus ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas. Sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de su padre. Sintió una punzada de dolor por la niña por un momento pero, en su estado de embriaguez, el señor oscuro era mucho más importante— Ve a buscar algo que hacer —le escupió. Ella parpadeó las lágrimas como lo había hecho ya tantas veces.

Cuando finalmente se despertó ese día se dio cuenta de que Fin se había pasado de nuevo. Se acercó al armario donde guardaban la comida y se sirvió cereales y leche por su cuenta. Comió con moderación mientras mantenía un ojo sobre Fin. Si sólo supiera abrir la puerta o utilizar la red flu. Pero ninguno de ellos había dejado la casa en meses. La comida no parecía acabarse, todos los suministros parecían rellenarse por sí mismos. Sus lápices de colores nunca perdieron la punta afilada. Incluso la botella del líquido rojo de Fin no se terminaba nunca. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba para colorear otra imagen, deseaba estar en casa, en su habitación, jugando con sus muñecas nuevas y sus juguetes. Fin resopló y se dio vuelta en el sofá. No había hecho nada más que colorear y pensar en formas de volver a casa durante los últimos dos meses, a pesar de tener cinco años ella realmente no se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí. Cuando terminó de comer se acomodó en el suelo para seguir coloreando. Un momento más tarde Fin se despertó sobresaltado y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando a Claire. La encontró sentada en el suelo y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, se parecía tanto a su padre. Se puso de pie y se estiró.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado de pedir que la dejara ir a casa e imaginó que había renunciado a su plan. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Tropezó hasta el armario y comió algo rápidamente. Faltaban exactamente dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Claire en el equinoccio de primavera, el día en que todos sus sueños se harían realidad. Claire absorbería la esencia del señor oscuro. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su señor cuando encontró la forma de traerlo de vuelta al poder. Fue justo después de que los mortífagos mataran a toda la familia de Claire. Fin les había dicho dónde encontrar la pequeña casa. Voldemort lo había convocado.

—Tengo entendido que tienes una nieta —dijo él. No era pregunta, era más bien una declaración.

—La tengo, mi señor.

—Y ella nació en el equinoccio de primavera.

—Lo hizo.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó apretando sus largos dedos.

—acaba de cumplir cinco, mi señor.

—Ella no murió con tu hijo traidor a la sangre y su esposa ¿no es así?

—No, mi señor. Está en San Mungo, en un profundo sueño, creo.

—Necesito su servicio.

—¿Su servicio, mi señor? —Preguntó Fin desconcertado.

—Sí, su servicio. Como verás, Potter cree que me ha eliminado. Es cierto que estoy débil, pero de ningún modo estoy acabado.

—Por supuesto que no, mi señor.

—Necesito transferir mis poderes y ahí es donde tu nieta encaja.

—No entiendo —murmuró Fin.

—Hay un hechizo. Uno que puede tomar mi esencia, mi poder y ponerlo en alguien más. Hice parte del hechizo en un joven llamado Quirrel hace algunos años, pero estaba incompleto. Sólo lo poseí parcialmente. Él era débil y sin valor. Al final se destruyó. Funciona mejor en un niño, un niño nacido en el equinoccio de primavera completará el hechizo y me dejará aún con más poder. Seguramente conoces la leyenda de los niños nacidos en los equinoccios de primavera y otoño.

—No, mi señor —dijo Fin bajando su cabeza.

—Se dice que estos niños poseen más poderes mágicos que la cantidad normal, por lo tanto tiene mucho sentido usar uno ¿no es así?

—Sí, mi señor.

—Entonces ¿comprendes lo que debes hacer ahora? Necesito a tu nieta, cuando ella esté bien y fuerte. La necesito para su próximo cumpleaños. Tú la llevarás ante mí y la convencerás para que coopere. Aunque puedo hacerla cooperar, pero prefiero que ella esté dispuesta. El hechizo funciona mucho mejor cuando todos están dispuestos.

Fin asintió antes de abandonar la reunión. No tenía otra opción que transformar a su nieta en el próximo recipiente del señor oscuro.

…

Claire levantó la vista hacia Fin mientras este pensaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba sumido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Fin? —preguntó trayéndolo de vuelta de sus memorias.

—¿Si? —preguntó medio dormido.

—¿Podemos tomar helado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo podemos comer lo que hay aquí. No puedo conjurar alimentos, lo sabes.

—¡Pero realmente quiero un poco! —hizo un puchero.

—¡Pues te aguantas! —gritó— No puedo conseguirte uno, no puedo salir de esta casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que cuidarte —remarcó.

—Puedo cuidarme a mí misma por un momento si vas —dijo ella— Tengo casi seis ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Dos semanas para tu cumpleaños. Entonces podrás ayudar a Tom y yo estaré libre de este lugar.

—No quiero ayudarlo. Él me da miedo y no lo haré.

—Debes hacerlo, mi niña —dijo arrodillándose delante de ella— Él es muy poderoso, si no lo ayudas de buena gana él te obligará a hacerlo.

—No lo haré —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Cambiarás de opinión —sonrió débilmente— Yo lo hice.

…

Pasaron dos semanas y era la noche del cumpleaños de Claire. Fin la hizo tomar un baño y le puso un vestido nuevo en negro y verde que Voldemort le había dejado sólo con ese propósito. Le recogió el cabello en un moño simple. Fin había prometido llevarla allí a media noche y era justo después de las 11. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras él la preparaba para salir.

—No llores, niña. Pronto serás la bruja más poderosa de todo el planeta, Tom te dará sus poderes y usará los tuyos para aumentar su fuerza —Claire negó con la cabeza— Vamos, es hora de irse —se acercó a la red flu y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero del bolsillo— Tom —dijo con claridad. El fuego se volvió verde esmeralda y entraron en él.

…

Harry corrió a la red flu y gritó a las llamas:

—Mansión Malfoy —aterrizó en la chimenea de la sala de Draco. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a las escaleras. Estaban dormidos— ¡Draco, Hermione, levántense. Hubo actividad en la red flu de la casa de Hogsmeade!

Draco y Hermione lo escucharon y de inmediato se pusieron sus batas.

—¿Qué? ¿Salieron?

—Creemos que sí. Los aurores están en la casa ahora. Tenemos que ir.

Sin molestarse en vestirse corrieron a la chimenea con Harry y gritaron:

—West Hogmeade 153.

El trío llegó a la casa para encontrar a cinco aurores recorriendo el pequeño lugar.

—Estaban aquí señor Potter, se fueron por la red flu hace diez minutos.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Una vieja casa con vista al pequeño Hangleton —respondió el hombre.

Harry se puso blanco.

—Voldemort —dijo— reúne a todos los que puedas encontrar y nos encontraremos allí. La niña está en más peligro del que imaginamos.

Hermione y Draco no cuestionaron a Harry, agarraron con fuerza sus varitas y lo siguieron a la red flu.

…

En la casa de Riddle, Fin estaba caminando por el corredor hacia la habitación donde Voldemort completaría el hechizo. Claire estaba temblando de pies a cabeza mientras agarraba la mano de su abuelo con fuerza. Seguramente no lo haría hacer eso, como él decía, era su única familia. No la entregaría a alguien para que tomara su mente y su espíritu. Pero Fin continuó subiendo por las escaleras, sacando las telas de arañas fuera de su camino. Finalmente llegó a una puerta en el piso superior y cuando la abrió Claire se sorprendió. El techo de la habitación estaba completamente ausente, dejando sólo la luna llena y las estrellas brillando. Voldemort estaba sentado en un sitial frente a ellos en un conjunto completo de ropa y una capucha sobre su rostro. Claire pudo ver unas pequeñas rendijas rojas brillando bajo la capucha y se puso a llorar aún más.

—Por favor, Fin… —comenzó— No me hagas…

—Para, Claire. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

—Abuelo… por favor.

Esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. El corazón le dio un tirón, pero era muy pequeño y muy tarde. Voldemort apuntó su varita a Claire y se deslizó por el suelo hasta un punto en el medio. Agitó la varita y encendió velas por toda la habitación.

Hubo un ruido abajo, pero Voldemort y Fin no prestaron atención. Estaba ocupado concentrándose en el hechizo.

—Substantia ut substantia —comenzó. Las velas parpadearon como si una fantasmal brisa soplara a través de la habitación— Unus somes ut tunc. Permissum meus vox.

Claire se sintió extraña. Como si alguien se extendiera en su interior. Su garganta se sentía como si estuviera tragando líquido caliente.

—Grow quod spill in is vas. Atrum senior mos orior oriri ortus iterum.

Él levantó su varita y apuntó a Claire.

—¡DETENTE! —gritó alguien desde la puerta.

…

* * *

N/A La traducción para el hechizo, aunque probablemente esté equivocada es:

"Esencia a esencia, un cuerpo al siguiente. Que mis poderes se derramen en este recipiente. El señor oscuro se levantará otra vez"

…

* * *

Qué horror! Primero lo de los nombres, a la autora al parecer no le gustó Scorpius, ya veremos si le pone Joshua o no sé qué ajajjaajja

Gracias infinitas por los reviews, no saben lo que me hacen reír. Gracias también las personas que siguen agregando a favoritos y dan follow, a los que leen desde las sombras y a todos... y por todo! muchos besos!


	40. Un héroe improbable

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 40: Un héroe inesperado.

…

—¿Te atreves a decirme que pare? —Voldemort fulminó al hombre junto a la puerta.

Fin corrió al medio de la habitación donde Claire estaba llorando, la miró desde arriba, la miró a los ojos. El hechizo no estaba completo.

—No dejaré que la tengas —dijo Fin limpiándose de la frente el pelo graso— Nada vale la pena si tengo que ver a mi única nieta llorar así.

—¿Por qué estás tan sentimental de repente, Finnius? —preguntó burlonamente— Sientes nostalgia de los días que jugaste a ser un buen padre de familia durante el día y un mortífago durante la noche?

—No… —tartamudeó, no quería que Claire escuchara demasiado de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bien ¿entonces qué? Dime, porque sólo tengo que completar una parte más del hechizo y entonces tu nieta no existirá más.

—Yo… —dijo antes de oír una explosión varios pisos más abajo —he cambiado de opinión —se interpuso entre Claire y Voldemort.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? —dijo riendo ante la idea— ¿Cambiaste de opinión? No se puede cambiar de opinión, Finnuis. Esto es lo que tú querías ¿no es así? Todo el poder que te prometí ¿Todo eso? ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Ella? ¡Ella no es nada! —rugió Voldemort.

—Ella es todo para mí. Es toda la familia que me queda después de que tú los mataras.

Los ojos de Claire estaban muy abiertos mientras escuchaba.

—Tú diste una mano en eso también ¿no es así? —preguntó con voz dulce —Tú dirigiste a tus compañeros mortífagos hacia ellos.

Claire se volvió hacia Fin, quien esperaba que su nieta no oyera eso.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿Tú ayudaste a matar a mamá y papá? ¿Y a Michael?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo en un tono excesivamente amable —Este hombre es un mentiroso y creo que nos deberíamos ir —fue a tomar su mano pero ella se apartó.

—¡Los dos son unos mentirosos! ¡Mamá me dijo que no confíe en los mentirosos! —gritó antes de patear a Fin en la espinilla e intentó correr hacia la puerta.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Voldemort— ¡NO TE IRAS. FINALIZAREMOS EL HECHIZO!

—No, no lo harás —dijo Fin cojeando ligeramente.

—Esta es una pérdida de mi precioso tiempo y mi poca energía —dijo Voldemort sonando casi aburrido. Apuntó con su varita a Fin.

—¡AVADA KEDRABRA! —gritó. Un chorro de luz verde golpeó a Fin directamente en el pecho y cayó al suelo. El rostro de Claire se volvió tan blanco como la luz de la luna.

—¿Fin? —preguntó ella empujándolo. Él no se movió— Fin, levántate, me quiero ir ahora. No te patearé ni te llamaré mentiroso nunca más ¿Podemos irnos?

Voldemort observaba la situación con una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Fin? —preguntó de nuevo, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos— ¿Fin? ¿Abuelo? —dijo sacudiéndolo aún más.

Entonces Voldemort empezó a reírse.

—Está muerto niña tonta. Eso es lo que le sucede a las personas que se cruzan en mi camino.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las pálidas mejillas de Claire. Otro ruido resonó en la casa vacía. Esta vez un poco más cerca.

—Tú… tú… —dijo volviéndose muy enojada —Tú lo mataste. ¡Tú mataste a mi familia! —dijo en voz alta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Draco, Hermione y Harry, seguidos por varios aurores corrieron hacia el interior. Hermione corrió hacia Claire y puso sus brazos alrededor de la niña.

—Claire, oh mi Dios Claire, te extrañamos tanto. Te buscamos…

Pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

—Qué dem…

Claire había comenzado a brillar. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Hermione en estado de pánico— Está ardiendo ¿Qué has hecho con ella monstruo enfermo? —escupió a Voldemort.

Pero en lugar de responderle parecía como si él también se estuviese preguntando qué estaba pasando. La capucha se le deslizó hacia abajo revelando una cabeza calva viscosa, en forma de serpiente. Ya no parecía un ser humano en ningún modo.

Draco dio un paso adelante para agarrar a Claire pero el calor era tan intenso que tuvo que retroceder. Toda la habitación se detuvo. El cuerpo de Claire se volvió más y más rojo.

—¿Me escuchas, Claire? —preguntó Draco. Ella lo miró por un segundo y asintió con la cabeza antes de volver su atención nuevamente a Voldemort.

Los restos de vidrio de las ventanas estallaron. El viejo piso tembló bajo sus pies. Observaron como una onda de luz golpeó a Voldemort y era como si él la absorbiera antes de llenar su cuerpo explotando en mil millones de pedazos. El color de Claire volvió a la normalidad. Corrió hacia Draco y Hermione y los abrazó con fuerza.

—Los extrañé mucho —dijo llorando— ¿Por qué no vinieron a buscarme?

—Lo hicimos amor —respondió Draco— el hombre que te secuestró puso hechizos en el lugar, así que no pudimos entrar.

—Te extrañamos tanto —dijo Hermione besando su rubia cabellera— tenemos mucho que contarte.

—Ya sé que están esperando un bebé —dijo Claire de mala gana —Fin me lo mostró en el periódico.

Fue entonces que recordó que Fin estaba muerto.

—Ese hombre, Tom… mató a Fin. Fin trató de salvarme, era mi abuelo ¿sabes? —dijo rompiendo a llorar.

—¿Trató de salvarte? —preguntó Harry.

—Cambió de opinión y se puso entre Tom y yo. Y Tom dijo un hechizo y la luz verde lo tiró. Él dijo que Fin ayudó a matar a mis padres.

—No sé si eso es cierto cariño. Pero Fin debe haber sido muy valiente para defenderte así —dijo Hermione acariciando el pelo de Claire con dulzura.

Claire bajó la mirada hacia el hombre que la había cuidado durante los últimos meses. Su cuerpo yacía en una extraña posición.

Harry llevó a Draco hacia un lado.

—Tal vez —sugirió— deberías preparar un funeral para su abuelo. Creo que eso la haría sentirse mejor. Tengo que terminar aquí pero pueden llevar a Claire a casa cuando sientas que es adecuado.

Draco asintió y estrecho la mano de Harry.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tomar a su hija y tomar a Hermione de la mano. Bajaron las sucias escaleras y tomaron la red flu para ir a casa.

…

Los días siguientes al rescate de Claire fueron borrosos para todos los involucrados. Harry descubrió que falló en un Horrocrux crucial cuando destruyó a Voldemort. El último fue encontrado y destruido por lo que él nunca más podría volver.

Claire fue a San Mungo para que le trataran la deshidratación y la revisaran por otras lesiones más. Los sanadores declararon que estaba bien y la enviaron a casa con sus padres que estaban muy ocupados atendiéndola con cariño.

Dos días después de que Claire estuviese libre, Draco hizo un pequeño funeral en los sombríos jardines de la mansión. Había un pequeño mausoleo cerca de la parte de atrás de los terrenos, generaciones de Malfoy descansaban allí, pero Draco rompió la tradición familiar y permitió enterrar a Finnius Gillihan allí también. Un pequeño mago ronco dijo algunas palabras sobre el hombre que salvó la vida de Claire. Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Blaise y Ron llegaron a presentar sus respetos.

—Nadie aquí puede imaginar lo que esta familia pasó a través de los últimos meses. Una niña perdida sin manera de ser encontrada, parecía imposible. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era el responsable de la peor pesadilla de todos los padres. Pero este hombre, a pesar de que tuvo un poco de responsabilidad en la desaparición, dio su propia vida para salvar la de ella. Es realmente un héroe —dijo el hombre de voz ronca.

El ataúd que Hermione había escogido era de un oscuro café dorado y finamente pulido, estaba decorado con dorado y tenía la insignia de la familia Gillihan incrustada en la tapa. Hermione y Draco llevaban a Claire de la mano y la ayudaron a colocar una única rosa blanca en la tapa antes de que cinco fornidos hombres llevaran el ataúd al interior del mausoleo, fuera de la vista. Los ocho fueron al interior de la casa y se sentaron en silencio en la sala de estar. Claire se retiró a su habitación y dejó a los adultos por un momento.

—¿Cómo lo está tomando? —preguntó Blaise cuando Claire se perdió de vista.

—Ella está muy tranquila. No sé lo que pasó estos meses, pero sin duda tendrá un impacto en ella por el resto de su vida —dijo Hermione sirviendo té para todos.

—Dale un poco de tiempo —dijo Ginny meciendo a Arthur suavemente sobre su rodilla— Ha pasado por mucho para ser una niña de seis años. Pero los niños se recuperan rápidamente. Ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas.

Y en su mayor parte era cierto. Poco después, Claire volvió a la normalidad, habladora. Haciendo un millón de preguntas sobre el bebé y la próxima boda que se iba a celebrar en los jardines ahora que junio tendría millones de rosas en el lugar. Lo planearon para el 5 de junio en el cumpleaños número 25 de Draco. Hermione estaría a término en algún momento a fines de agosto.

…

Era el 1 de junio y la casa estaba llena de personas que preparaban la boda. Sus padres habían llegado unos días antes y planeaban quedarse hasta que la boda terminara. Ginny pasaba tanto tiempo allí que Draco se preguntaba si alguna vez se había ido, era la dama de honor de Hermione y Claire era la niña de las flores, un trabajo que se tomaba muy en serio, había estado practicando desde abril en la casa. Siempre sabías dónde estaba si seguías los rastros de los pétalos de rosa. Draco tenía a Blaise y Harry de su lado. Incluso Ron ayudó con la planificación, se ocupó de la comida y el entretenimiento del evento.

—¡Merlín, maldito sea todo! —gritó Hermione desde el dormitorio principal.

Su madre, Katherine, y Ginny le estaban ayudando a hacer los arreglos finales de su vestido. Por desgracia para Hermione, el bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella estaba haciendo precisamente eso, cada vez más grande. Así que por quinta vez tuvo que sacarse el vestido. Ginny usó su varita para modificarlo aflojándole fácilmente de la cintura.

—Está bien, Hermione —dijo Ginny con dulzura— Sabes que subí bastante con Arthur, es completamente normal.

Katherine asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Es tan frustrante! —dijo Hermione girando varias veces frente al espejo— me veo como una ballena.

—¡Estás preciosa! —dijeron Katherine y Ginny al unísono.

Hermione sonrió, pero luego se puso a llorar de forma inesperada.

—¡Las amo! —dijo entre lágrimas. Le dieron un abrazo con cuidado para no arrugar le vestido. Hermione se secó los ojos murmurando algo sobre las hormonas.

Los hombres estaban en algún lugar riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

—Sólo unos pocos días más, compañero —dijo Blaise a Draco palmeándole con fuerza el hombro— entonces tus días de soltero se habrán ido.

—Esos ya habían terminado —dijo Richard observando la reacción de Draco.

—Cierto —le aseguró Draco. No le apetecía cabrear al papá de la novia tan cerca de la boda.

—No es el fin del mundo —le dijo Harry— Por supuesto estar casado con Ginny no es de lo más fácil todo el tiempo y estoy seguro de que con Hermione no es nada fácil tampoco, con todas esas hormonas en ebullición.

Richard tosió ruidosamente. Ron resopló en su trago.

—Eh, estoy seguro de que su hija es perfectamente adorable… —dijo Harry con torpeza.

—No, tienes razón. Es justo un dolor en el culo cuando no consigue lo que ella quiere y eso es cuando no está embarazada.

Los cuatro hombres rieron de buena gana.

…

Era la noche del 4 de junio y la casa todavía estaba llena de invitados. Richard y Katherine se alojaban en la gran suite principal de la mansión. Ginny, Harry y Arthur tenían un ala para ellos solos en la planta principal. Draco lo había redecorado para incluir una pequeña guardería que podrían usar después de que el bebé naciera, pero por ahora era perfecto para los tres Potter.

Blaise había tomado una habitación en el piso superior en el ala oeste. Ron se quedó en su propio piso; por mucho que estuviera aceptando este matrimonio, quedarse allí no era una opción para él.

Claire se fue a la cama esa noche tan excitada como nunca antes recordaba haber estado.

—Mañana es el gran día —le susurró Hermione, quitándole un rizo de la frente.

—Lo sé —dijo Claire ahogando un bostezo.

—Te amamos —Draco le plantó un beso en la frente— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches papá, buenas noches Herm… —se interrumpió a mitad de frase.

—¿Qué pasa? —peguntó Hermione un tanto preocupada.

—¿Puedo llamarte mami ahora que vas a casarte con papá?

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Hermione.

—Por supuesto —dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

—Buenas noches mamá —dijo media dormida antes de cerrar sus ojos.

—Buenas noches —susurró Hermione mientras seguía a Draco por la puerta y la cerraba pero dejando una pequeña abertura.

Draco le sonrió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No es divertido —dijo de mal humor— ser un desastre emocional no es fácil.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó.

—A la cama con mi futura esposa —dijo él con malicia.

—Oh, no… te vas a la habitación con Blaise —le dijo ella, él parecía sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Es de mala suerte que me veas en el día de la boda.

—Pero sólo son las 10 —se quejó— tengo dos horas.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos en forma reprobatoria.

—Mientras me vaya antes de medianoche estaremos bien… —dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la habitación.

Hermione casi perdió el aliento cuando entró, el dormitorio estaba lleno con cientos de velas de vainilla. Rosas blancas cubrían todas las superficies de la habitación, incluyendo el edredón de bordados dorados.

—Draco… tu… ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? —jadeó, mirándolo a sus claros ojos color de plata.

—Oh, tengo mis métodos —respondió sonriendo divertido. Se inclinó para besarla, aunque era difícil con su vientre de embarazada interponiéndose. Después de un momento de torpes besos y Hermione casi perdiendo el equilibrio en puntas de pie, él la levantó y la llevó a la enorme cama. Su largo cabello enmarcaba su rostro y él encontró que era más hermosa que nunca ahora que estaba esperando a su hijo. Se acostó junto a ella y la besó como era su intención hace un momento, suave y profundo, su mano derecha ahuecando su rostro. El suave resplandor de las velas iluminaba su cabello.

—Nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida —le dijo al oído entre suaves mordiscos.

Su piel se puso como piel de gallina como siempre lo hacía cuando él la besaba en los lóbulos de sus orejas.

—Yo tampoco… —jadeó mientras la mano de él le quitaba hábilmente la falda y se metía en su ropa interior. Ella arqueó la espalda contra su toque dándole más presión en el área correcta— Ohh… —dijo suavemente.

Él continuó besándola lentamente mientras bajaba por los botones de su blusa. Su mano libre desabrochó cada botón. Su muy visible vientre se curvó con gracia sobre su torso. Pronto arrojó la blusa sobre el suelo dejándola en un simple sostén blanco.

—No esperaba esto —dijo sonrojándose. Él sonrió más si era posible. Amaba su pudor. Pasó su mano por su vientre, amando su suavidad. De repente sintió una pequeña patada en su mano, Hermione le sonrió— Debe gustarle eso —dijo en voz baja, él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver su atención hacia ella.

Alcanzó el sujetador en su espalda, dejándola completamente expuesta. Sus pechos se habían hinchado haciéndola aún más deseable para él. Los besó suavemente, observando su reacción con cada toque; continuó su camino hacia abajo a su vientre, besándola lo más suavemente posible antes de llegar a sus tersos muslos. Oyó su respiración agitada mientras le quitaba la última prenda y ponía su boca sobre ella. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas mientras la besaba suavemente. Hermione podía sentir el calor ardiente que parecía irradiar de ella mientras se acercaba al orgasmo. Él podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse mientras se corría gritando su nombre. La besó de vuelta hasta su rostro mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. Se quedó allí, completamente vestido viéndola con la cara radiante. Ella le sonrió antes de acercarse y arrancarle la camisa. Perdió casualmente el resto de su ropa gimiendo en anticipación.

—Tu turno —dijo ella con una voz sensual. Se inclinó sobre la parte superior de él besando su pecho lentamente. Él puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y la observó. De todas las cosas de la vida que imaginó en su juventud, esto nunca estuvo en su lista. Al menos no con ella. Y ahora, Hermione, Claire y el bebé eran todo su mundo, no podía imaginar la vida sin ellos. Pronto ella le estaba quitando los pantalones y boxers. Durante el último mes el sexo era incómodo con el vientre de Hermione de por medio. Pero habían encontrado la manera. Hermione estaba a horcajadas de él sintiendo su creciente erección contra su muslo. Se frotó contra él un par de veces adorando la expresión en su rostro. Ella lo deslizó en su interior, dándose un orgasmo de inmediato. Draco podía sentir su humedad en la pierna y eso estaba poniéndolo aún más excitado. Se inclinó sobre él mientras balanceaba sus caderas lentamente. Sus pechos se cernían sobre él y él extendió su mano para frotarlos suavemente. Ella gimió bajo su tacto.

—Mmmm… — respiró. Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y un orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

Draco le puso las manos en las caderas ayudándola suavemente a moverse. Ella le puso las manos en el pecho para ayudar con su peso. Él observó su rostro resplandeciente, con pequeñas gotas de sudor que se formaban entre sus pechos y pensó que no podía lucir más hermosa que en ese momento. Draco la agarró de la cintura mientas se venía, empujándola a otro orgasmo.

Se quitó el cabello sudoroso de su rostro y lo retorció en un nudo y le sonrió.

—Eso fue maravilloso —jadeo mientas se deslizaba fuera de él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se acurrucó junto a él. Él le acarició el pelo con la mano.

—Sí… —murmuró medio dormido.

Hermione miró el reloj.

—Oh, no… —dijo sentándose de repente— tienes que salir. ¡Si te quedas dormido nunca saldrás de aquí!

—Esa es una tradición estúpida —dijo de mal humor.

—Pero es una tradición y ¿Quién soy yo para cambiarla? Además, no quieres correr ningún riesgo ¿verdad? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—No —aceptó vacilante— supongo que no.

Draco se levantó y se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones. Volteó a mirarla suspirando profundamente. Ella se había deslizado hacia abajo y había puesto las sabanas de seda sobre su cuerpo aún desnudo. Tomó su varita de la cómoda y la agitó para apagar las velas.

—Buenas noches mi amor, te veo en la mañana —dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al dormitorio que Blaise estaba usando.

—Buenas noches —susurró Hermione antes de dormirse.

...

* * *

Yeeiii! Capítulo largo ;)

emmm tuve un día larguísimo, las dejo, besos :*


	41. La boda

Beautiful pertenece a Cuteblndgoddess

* * *

…

Capítulo 41: La boda de su vida.

…

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un radiante sol rosa anaranjado saliendo por el este. Las gotas de rocío cubrían cada brizna de la verde hierba y cada pétalo de las rosas que florecían en el jardín. Una pequeña conmoción en el jardín despertó a Hermione antes de lo que lo había planeado. Se puso una bata y se acercó a las puertas dobles que daban a los jardines. Docenas de trabajadores estaban colocando las sillas y un gran arco de flores con fragantes rosas. Sonrió antes de ir al baño para ducharse y comenzar con los preparativos.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Ginny y Katherine estaban en su habitación, preocupadas por el vestido y las flores y todo lo que podía salir mal.

—Buen día —dijeron ambas al unísono cuando la vieron.

—Buenos días.

—¡Te casarás hoy! —dijo Ginny abrazándola— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Yo tampoco! —dijo Hermione con honestidad— El año pasado en esta misma fecha… bueno, no podía imaginar estar casada con nadie, mucho menos con Draco Malfoy.

—Sólo imagina que si yo no te hubiese convencido de participar en la subasta de solteras, nada de esto estaría pasando —sonrió Ginny con malicia.

—Sí, por suerte para ti todo funcionó o tal vez nunca te hubiese vuelto a hablar —respondió Hermione.

—Menos cháchara, niñas. Tenemos una gran cantidad de trabajo que hacer para que Hermione esté lista.

—Caramba, madre, gracias. Tengo que lucir realmente horrible para necesitar todo ese trabajo —dijo bromeando.

—Oh, no cariño. No quería decirlo de esa forma —dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija— sólo quiero decir que ponerte el vestido, peinarte y maquíllate tomará su tiempo. Y tenemos que ayudar a Claire y prepararnos nosotras también. Sé que es un día estresante, sólo trata de relajarte, tenemos todo bajo control.

Hermione le sonrió a su madre. Esperaba verse tan feliz como ella después de 30 años de matrimonio.

—Gracias, creo que estoy nerviosa.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? —preguntó Ginny.

—Bueno, no creo que Hermione quiera sentarse ahí con su vestido, además, podría mancharse —dijo Katherine frunciendo el ceño ante la sola idea.

—Cabello entonces —respondió Ginny.

—Quiero que sea sencillo —le dijo Hermione, pensando en los elaborados risos que Ginny le había hecho antes.

—¡Es el día de tu boda! —protestó Ginny— Debes ser la estrella de la fiesta.

—Puedo ser la estrella… de una manera sencilla —añadió.

—Bien.

Empezó tomando todo el pelo de Hermione en una gran cola de caballo y asegurándolo con una banda elástica. Ya que tenía demasiado cabello Ginny trató de alisarlo lo mejor que pudo antes de sujetarlo en un elegante tomado y fijarlo con un hechizo de congelación y varios pasadores de diamantes.

—Eso es —dijo Ginny mirando con orgullo su trabajo.

—Hermoso, Gin. Muchas Gracias.

—De nada.

—Ahora la maquillaré, si está bien para Hermione —Katherine le sonrió a Ginny.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Katherine aplicó el maquillaje con cuidado, dándole especial atención a los detalles, le aplicó polvo de brillo en la cara. Rubor rosa pálido en las mejillas y sombra dorada, dándole a Hermione una apariencia alegre y radiante. Rímel y un toque de brillo rosa en los labios para completar.

Katherine se secó los ojos.

—Mamá… —comenzó Hermione, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos también.

—Es sólo que te ves tan hermosa. Yo… he soñado con este día por años y ahora que estamos aquí sólo deseo que seas pequeña otra vez. Así poder revivir todos los momentos que tuvimos cuando eras una niña.

Hermione le entregó un pañuelo de papel y tomó uno para ella también.

—Mi maquillaje… —dijo secándose con cuidado.

—Lo siento —le dijo— no era mi intención entristecerte.

—Estoy bien —respondió Hermione— Tal vez podamos ponerme mi vestido ahora —se limpió el resto de las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

—Lo haré del modo fácil —les dijo Hermione tomando su varita. Apuntó el vestido y luego a sí misma— Cambio induviae —dijo. El vestido de novia apareció en su cuerpo y su bata quedó en el lugar donde había estado el vestido hacía solo unos segundos. El blanco vestido abrazó sus curvas, pero estaba demasiado apretado en su hinchado vientre.

—No me podré los zapatos ahora —dijo sentándose. Estaba muy consciente de sus tobillos en ese momento, los sentía hinchados y le dolían con cada paso.

—Bueno —dijo Katherine— Nosotras vamos a buscar a Claire y a prepararnos. Trata de relajarte y disfrutar de esta hermosa mañana —besó a su hija en la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Hermione se sentó en un dorado y afelpado sofá y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco.

—Mi última mañana como soltera —suspiró. El bebé dio una patada. Ella se rió y dijo— No empieces ahora, necesito atravesar este día en una sola pieza.

…

Tres horas más tarde el jardín estaba listo para la boda. Ginny y Claire estaban vestidas con vestidos de satén de color turquesa pálido. El de Claire tenía encajes y cintas y el de Ginny era simple, con líneas rectas y una abertura en la pierna derecha. Ambas tenían flores en el pelo y llevaban joyas de color aguamarina que era casi como el color de sus vestidos. Estaban esperando pacientemente en el pasillo.

Los hombres se preparaban en la habitación que compartieron Blaise y Draco. El bebé Arthur usaba una diminuta túnica turquesa oscuro igual que Harry y Blaise. Draco usaba negro y llevaba una corbata de lazo blanca. Todos tenían rosas blancas prendidas en sus pechos. Salieron por la puerta trasera hacia los jardines.

Katherine salió de la suite principal con Richard. Llevaba un traje de dos piezas de color crema y Richard llevaba un traje clásico con un lazo negro. Llamó a la puerta de Hermione.

—¿Estás lista? —llamó. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Hermione salió llevando sus zapatos en una mano y su ramo en la otra.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Katherine sintiendo la incomodidad de su hija.

—Mis zapatos, no calzan en mis pies gordos —dijo Hermione casi llorando.

—Sólo ve descalza —dijo Richard.

Hermione le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—No me voy a casar descalza y embarazada —dijo lloriqueando. Katherine tomó los zapatos de su hija y los miró.

—Estos no servirán, querida. No hay soporte para tus pies. Tu padre tiene razón, sólo ve descalza. Te ves maravillosa, nadie se dará cuenta —puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hija y la miró a los ojos— Le quitarás el aliento.

Hermione sonrió.

—De acuerdo, descalza será —respondió lanzando sus zapatos a un lado y siguiendo a su mamá y papá por las escaleras.

Katherine salió por la puerta trasera y se sentó adelante. Molly luchaba para mantener al bebé Arthur entre ella y su marido. Hermione se detuvo cerca de las puertas francesas de atrás. Su padre extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Respiró profundo aferrándose a su brazo cuando la música comenzó a sonar y Claire comenzó su lento caminar por el pasillo con su cesta de pétalos de colores blancos y rosas. Filas de sillas blancas estaban delante de ella. Ginny se dio la vuelta y le hizo un guiño antes de seguir tras Claire.

—¿Lista, cariño? —preguntó Richard. Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago haciendo que sintiera un poco de náuseas.

Dio un paso afuera, hacia el radiante sol y sintió el calor en su rostro. Todo el mundo se puso de pie mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo y lo primero que vio fue una fila entera de pelirrojos, salpicado con un poco de rubio platino. Todos los Weasley le sonrieron amablemente. Incluso Fleur tenía una mirada de complicidad en su rostro mientras le apretaba la mano a Bill.

Una ligera brisa de verano soplaba a través de los jardines mientras continuaban acercándose al arco de flores. Draco, Harry y Blaise estaban del lado derecho de la plataforma.

Él atrapó sus ojos mientras se acercaba. Richard se acercó y palmeó la mano de su hija, Ella sonrió y luego tomó la mano de Draco cuando llegaron adelante. Draco se acercó y tomó la mano de Richard y la estrecho con firmeza. Hermione se volteó hacia su futuro marido mientras él levantaba su fino velo. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras la veía. Feliz y resplandeciente ella sonreía brillando.

—Te ves Hermosa —le susurró, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

—Amigos y familiares —comenzó el clérigo— Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir a Draco y Hermione ¿puedo preguntarles si ambos han venido por su propia voluntad?

—Lo hacemos —respondieron juntos.

—Entonces unan sus manos para que podamos comenzar —dijo el hombre.

Hermione le entregó el ramo a Ginny y unió sus manos a las de Draco. El clérigo ató un lazo de seda blanco alrededor de sus manos.

—Ahora que los he atado con el nudo del amor verdadero, ustedes dos están unidos como uno. Suaves son los lazos de esta unión. Tiren de un lado y los nudos se soltarán, tiren hacia el otro lado y los lazos se fortalecerán. Draco ¿Tomas a Hermione como tu legítima esposa?

Draco apretó un poco su mano y respondió.

—Sí.

—Hermione ¿Tomas a Draco como tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí —respondió ella con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

El clérigo deshizo el nudo y le entregó el lazo a Draco.

Por medio de este ritual, dentro de este círculo, ustedes dos se han unido en espíritu. Guarden este lazo como una muestra de sus vínculos espirituales. Como símbolo de este lazo usarán los anillos que se entregarán como regalo el uno al otro. Por favor, denme los anillos.

Ginny le dio a Hermione un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de esmeralda. Harry le dio a él un anillo de platino con incrustaciones de zafiro.

—Los anillos son un símbolo antiguo. Bendito y sencillo. Redondos como el sol, como los ojos, como los brazos que se abrazan. Circulares para que el amor que entregas vuelva una y otra vez. Por lo tanto, recuerden con estos símbolos que su amor, como el sol, ilumina. Su amor, como los ojos, debe ver claramente. Y su amor, como los brazos que abrazan, es una gracia sobre este mundo. Draco toma este anillo y ponlo en el dedo de Hermione.

Draco hizo lo que le dijo.

—Hermione, recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi amor sin fin y eterno. Eres tú a quien estoy eligiendo para rodear con este amor. Úsalo en la salud porque me has sanado. Úsalo en la alegría porque has hecho feliz a mi corazón. Úsalo en la paz porque me has traído serenidad. Úsalo en la dicha porque me has traído verdadera gracia.

El anillo brillaba junto a su anillo de compromiso. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Hermione, pon el anillo en el dedo de Draco —el clérigo le entregó el anillo.

—Draco, recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi amor sin fin y eterno. Eres tú a quien estoy eligiendo para rodear con este amor. Úsalo en la salud porque me has sanado. Úsalo en la alegría porque has hecho feliz a mi corazón. Úsalo en la paz porque me has traído serenidad. Úsalo en la dicha porque me has traído verdadera gracia.

Le deslizó el anillo en el dedo y él le guiñó un ojo cuando ella miró en sus ojos plateados.

—Ahora, si no hay objeciones… —hizo una pausa y miró a la multitud. Nadie dijo nada.

—Demos gracias. Al dar las gracias reconocemos y acogemos este feliz momento. Que todos aquí ofrezcan a su manera un silencioso momento de agradecimiento en honor a la entrega de Draco y Hermione el uno con el otro en este día. El círculo está completo, hemos ofrecido nuestros agradecimientos a los dioses de quienes fluyen todas las bendiciones. Por lo tanto, Draco y Hermione, por el poder que me ha conferido el ministerio, ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Que todo lo noble y hermoso esté siempre con ustedes. Ahora ya no sentirán la lluvia porque cada uno será el refugio del otro. Ahora no sentirán frio porque cada uno será el calor del otro. Ahora no habrá soledad porque cada uno será el compañero del otro. Ahora ustedes son dos cuerpo pero sólo hay una vida. Puedes besar a la novia.

Draco se inclinó y besó a Hermione suavemente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Les presento por primera vez al señor y la señora Malfoy —dijo el pequeño hombre con emoción. Draco tomó la mano de su esposa y la condujo por el pasillo hacia la casa. Aplausos los siguieron mientras Claire corría hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza.

—Ahora tengo un papá y una mamá de verdad —dijo alegre.

—Por siempre y para siempre, Claire — dijo Hermione de rodillas frente a ella.

…

 **Epílogo**

…

Los siguientes meses pasaron rápidamente para la feliz familia. Hermione había salido con baja maternal de San Mungo poco después de la Boda. Claire ayudó a Hermione a prepararse para el nacimiento de su pequeño hermano. Decoraron el cuarto del bebé en verde claro y blanco. Hermione tejió un montón de suaves mantas y le comenzó a enseñar a Claire a tejer también. Sin magia, por supuesto. Para mediados de agosto Hermione estaba en reposo absoluto por recomendación de la medimaga a cargo de sus cuidados prenatales y por mucho que le disgustara estar atada de manos y pies, estaba tan cansada que ya no le importaba.

Ella estaba tomando el té durante el 15 de agosto cuando un repentino y agudo dolor desvió su atención.

—Clama —le dijo a su hijo— Nacerás pronto.

Sin embargo, otro dolor agudo la hizo aullar de dolor y Draco llegó corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Creo que tu hijo está listo —dijo agarrándose el estómago.

—¿Listo? ¿Listo para qué? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Para-Na-cer —dijo lentamente.

—¿Nacer? —preguntó interiorizándolo— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tenemos que ir a San Mungo ¿Tienes una maleta? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podrá Ginny cuidar de Claire? —gritó todo a la vez.

—Cálmate. Todo está bajo control. Estas cosas llevan horas y horas. Envíale una lechuza a Ginny y pídele que venga a cuidar de Claire hasta que nazca el bebé. Mi bolso está cerca de la puerta, allí. Podremos salir cuando Ginny llegue— dijo con calma, bebiendo su té nuevamente. Draco se veía atónito.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila —le dijo a ella.

—He recibido a docenas de bebés. No hay nada por lo que entrar en pánico. Como he dicho tarda horas… —pero un dolor agudo la hizo doblarse— Pero podría estar equivocada.

Ginny llegó poco después y Draco corrió con Hermione a San Mungo. Fueron recibidos por el personal a cargo del parto de Hermione con una silla de ruedas encantada y la llevaron a la maternidad. Su medimaga llegó poco después y le dijo a Hermione que estaba a mitad de camino y fue una bendición que entrara cuando lo hizo.

—Pero yo sólo tuve unos dolores ¿cómo puedo estar a la mitad? —preguntó.

—Debes haber estado en trabajo toda la noche y no despertaste —respondió la Medimaga.

Draco se quedó de pie al lado de Hermione, sosteniendo su mano. Su rostro estaba tan blanco como el papel.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Bien —respondió en monótona voz baja. Ella se pudo dar cuenta de lo nervioso que en realidad estaba.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo Hermione— Estoy bien, el bebé está bien. Tú estarás bien también.

Asintió lentamente y acercó una silla junto a la cama.

La cama de la habitación era cómoda y suave. Gruesas colchas cubrían la parte superior y varias almohadas de pluma estaban acomodadas bajo su cabeza. Se sentía cálida y relajada. Dentro de unos momentos otro medimago entró para darle una poción para el dolor y otra poción para mantenerla tranquila.

—¿Quieres un poco de esto también? —bromeó ofreciéndole el vaso a Draco. Él negó con la cabeza y rechazó el vaso. Hermione terminó sus pociones y le entregó los vasos de vuelta al alto y delgado mago. En unos instantes se sintió más relajada y el dolor punzante de su vientre fue disminuyendo— Así está mejor —dijo acariciando su vientre hinchado. Las pociones la hicieron sentir mucho sueño y pronto estuvo profundamente dormida.

Se despertó horas más tarde sintiéndose descansada y fresca. Pero la poción para el dolor estaba empezando a desaparecer.

—Maldita sea —dijo irritada.

—Me alegro de verte también —respondió una voz. Ron. Estaba sentado junto a su cama leyendo un poco de información de hospital.

—Ron ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Draco?

—Bajó a conseguir algo de comer. Parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento —le dijo Ron.

—Está un poco nervioso —dijo sonriendo.

—No podría decirlo —Ron sonrió.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunto dando un gran bostezo.

—Aproximadamente hace una hora. He estado conversando con tu esposo. Supongo que ya no es el mayor idiota del mundo después de todo.

—Le tomó un tiempo pero finalmente lo consiguió —rió Hermione.

—Bueno, de todos modos no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, sólo quería pasar a comprobar que estás bien y decirte lo feliz que me siento por ti —se inclinó y la abrazó.

Otro dolor agudo atravesó su abdomen y esta vez no cedía.

—¿Puedes buscar a alguien? —dijo agarrándose el estómago.

—Claro… eh, hey usted —llamó fuera de la puerta— Mi amiga necesita a alguien.

Un aprendiz de sanador entró, vio a Hermione y luego corrió. Pronto la medimaga de Hermione entró para darle otra dosis de poción para el dolor y comprobar qué tan avanzada estaba.

—¡Es hora! —gritó mientras Draco entraba con una taza de café y un paquete de bollos.

—¿Ahora? —dijo él dejando las cosas en la pequeña mesita.

—Sí, ahora, señor Malfoy —dijo poniéndose la túnica verde de sanadora y juntando algunas cosas.

Draco palideció de nuevo y se paró junto a Hermione sosteniendo su mano.

—No sé quién está más nervioso… —bromeó— él o yo.

—Lo siento —susurró a su esposa— Nunca había visto algo así.

—Sólo quédese junto a su esposa —le dijo la medimaga— No verá nada.

Draco hizo lo que le dijo y su rostro finalmente recuperó algo de color.

—De acuerdo, Hermione. Ahora te diré cuándo pujar. Necesitas pujar y pujar con fuerza durante 10 segundos. Cuéntalos en voz alta.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Lista Hermione? PUJA

Pujó durante media hora antes de hacer un real progreso. La cabeza del bebé estaba coronando.

—Está bien, sólo un poco más y estarás lista —le dijo a Hermione. Draco le dio un apretón y ella preparó su cansado cuerpo para pujar de nuevo.

—Su cabeza está afuera. Un empujón más. ¿Lista? ¡Puja!

Hermione pujó con todas sus fuerzas y sintió una inmensa presión en la liberación de su estómago. La medimaga cortó el cordón con su varita y limpió un poco al bebé. Otra bruja lo envolvió en una manta azul y lo dejó en el pecho de Hermione.

—Aquí está su hijo, Hermione y Draco.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione. Draco se inclinó sobre su rostro y la besó suavemente antes de plantar otro suave y gentil beso en la frente de su hijo. El personal del hospital limpió y ayudó a Hermione a colocarle el pañal al pequeño niño. Cuando lo volvieron a colocar en su pecho, abrió los ojos un momento y miró a sus padres. Su cabello era muy delgado y el color no se podía determinar. Sus ojos eran azules, pero entonces todos los bebés los tenían, pensó ella. Esperaba que tuviera los ojos de su padre.

—Bueno, necesitamos un nombre —dijo Draco, sentado a su lado en la cama, frotando el dedo índice en la mejilla de su hijo.

—Sí —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Te decidiste por uno?

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo pícaramente— ¿Qué tal Dryden?

—¿Dryden Malfoy? Creo que me gusta ¿Qué hay de un segundo nombre?

—Preocupémonos por eso más tarde. Ahora estoy cansada —dijo adormilada, bajando el escote de la bata para poder dar de comer a Dryden. Él bebé amamantó felizmente y se durmió.

Un poco más tarde, Ginny y Harry llegaron llevando consigo a una emocionada Claire. Estuvo haciendo un montón de preguntas sobre el bebé. Entró saltando dentro de la habitación y casi saltó sobre la cama antes de que Draco la sostuviera.

—Cuidado, amor. Hermione está cansada y necesita descansar.

—¿Puedo ver al bebé? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Dryden —dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—¿Dryden? ¿Dryden qué?

—No sabemos aún. No hemos elegido un segundo nombre todavía —le dijo Draco.

—¿Puedo escoger un nombre? —preguntó Claire.

—¿Qué nombre deseas elegir? —preguntó Hermione con aprensión.

—Cavan, como mi papá —dijo ella.

—Creo que es una idea maravillosa. Dryden Cavan Malfoy será —dijo Draco feliz.

—¿Puedo ver al bebé ahora?

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermione indicándole a Draco que tomara a Drydeh de la cuna. Llevó al pequeño bebé dormido hasta la silla donde estaba sentada Claire.

—Sostenlo con cuidado —dijo Draco entregándole al pequeño bebé pero quedándose cerca por si acaso.

—Lo haré —respondió ella sosteniendo a Dryden con tanto cuidado como pudo. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Claire miró a Hermione. Y sólo por un segundo, por un breve instante, Hermione podría haber jurado que vio un destello de color rojo asomarse detrás del azul profundo de sus ojos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Buenas noches mis hermosas! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el último capítulo y epílogo. Creí que no lograría subirlo hoy porque ha sido un fin de semana intenso, tengo mucho trabajo y además hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero lo logré!

Espero que hayan disfrutado estos pocos meses que me tomó subir esta hermosa historia y que la traducción haya sido de su agrado... sé que siempre se puede mejorar y bueno, en eso estamos.

Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a AliciaBlackM por permitirme subir Beautiful considerando que es ella quien tiene la autorización de la autora para traducir. Muchos besos :*

También agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, pero especialmente quiero agradecer a Sonrais777, Salesia, Doristarazona, ivicab93, AreRojasDH, Annykzhenn y johannna. Son geniales niñas, las adoro!

Eso es todo! Feliz cumpleaños a mi!


End file.
